The Halfa
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: D just wanted to live a normal life but that wasn't in the cards for him, you see D has a secret one that he wanted to keep but due to an accident at his old school D was forced to move and come to Monster High. Now how will the monsters react when they come face to face with a dhampir?
1. Welcome to Monster High

**Here it is everyone my Monster High story, I hope everyone will enjoy this. Now this story was suggested to by one of my readers Cloud so I hope this everything you wanted man. Okay so this story takes place not long after Magnus the main character from my Ever After Story left. This is just so you guys who read that one can get a sense of the time. So everyone enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on D, time to get up!"

Yawning I slowly stretched out and looked around. "Where am I?" Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I shook my head. "Oh right…new room." Sighing I climbed out of my bed and headed straight to the bathroom, taking a quick shower I came back to my room and looked around. It was a small room that had a few bookcases filled to the brim with well…. books or video games or my favorite anime series. My desk sat in the corner with a large tv on it along with my ps4, my bed was resting next to the window while a dresser and night stand were next to the bed. Around the room were posters from some of my favorite movies or anime series.

"Home sweet home." Shaking my head I started to get dressed, putting on clean boxers and socks, I grabbed my favorite pair of cargo blue jeans, my gray converse's and put them on. Next my shirt a red with black stripes …Heh guess I am feeling suicidal today…Star Trek jokes are always funny. Next was my green jacket that had a skull patch on the right shoulder. Looking at my nightstand I grabbed a leather necklace that had a small blue crystal…a keep sake from my mom.

Looking around my room I grabbed my favorite black beanie and placed it on my head. Heading back into the bathroom I looked over myself with a small grin. My reflection…. Well it was there but I looked a little transparent. My hair was long and black like my mother's but I had my dad's green eyes, my skin was pale but I had some color in my face but not much. Most of the time I looked like death warmed over. Shaking my head I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to find my dad in the kitchen cooking something…. or attempting to.

"Dad are you trying to burn our new house down?" I sighed and took his place at the stove and tried to save the poor slices of bacon he was frying up.

"Oh, Ha-Ha son." Pouting my dad looked away. "I was trying to cook you breakfast."

"Trying being the operative word." I smirked as I took the pieces of bacon out of the pan and placed them on plate.

"Come on D I was just trying to make you a decent breakfast, because you start at your new school today after all." Smiling at me my dad went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice and set it on the table.

"Thanks dad really but I can take care of breakfast." Grinning I placed the plate of bacon on the table, taking the now empty pan I placed it in the sink. "Remember to wash it while I'm school."

Saluting my dad poured the juice into a glass and handed it to me, grabbing the glass I drained the juice quickly and shuddered, grabbing some bacon I ate rather quickly. "Alright I'm heading off."

"But school doesn't start until 7:30 son." My dad said looking at me confused.

"I have to get there early to meet with the Headmistress…. Still can't believe my school has a Headmistress…" Shrugging I ran back up the stairs grabbed my backpack and ran down to see my dad staring at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'm going to miss you son…"

Rolling my eyes, I smiled and hugged the older man. "I'll be back before you know it, go play video games or something."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "I will now enj- "He stopped and stared at my necklace. "Your mother…She would be so happy to see you wearing that."

Looking down I grabbed the necklace and smiled sadly. "Yeah…I miss her…" Frowning I shook my head. "Why did she leave dad?"

Sighing my dad touched my shoulder and smiled at me. "I am not sure son but you know she loved you very much."

Frowning I nodded. "I just wish she was here…I mean come on I am attending her old school."

My dad wrapped me up in a hug and patted my back. "Don't worry I am sure where ever she is, your mother is proud of you."

Smiling I nodded hugging my dad back. "Thanks dad…Anyway I need to go or I will be late."

Nodding my dad patted me again on the back. "Go and have a great first day son."

Walking to the school I couldn't believe how blatant they were with naming it. "Monster High…" Sighing I shook my head. "Youkai academy would be a little better."

* * *

Walking up the steps to the dark gothic looking school I slowly made my way into the school, as I looked around I shook my head. "They are trying to sell the creepy monster vibe here." I mumbled as I stared at the coffin shaped lockers. Shrugging I walked down the hallway until I found the Headmistress's office, knocking on the door I waited.

"Come in."

Opening the door, I came in and sat down in one of the chairs, sitting in front of me behind a massive desk was an older woman with black hair and purple stripes, she wore some older style clothes but that didn't really bother me, what was really freaking me out was the fact her head was resting on her desk. Blinking I raised my hand but stopped when her head glared at me. "If you say 'You don't have a head.' I will make sure you have detention for the rest of your life."

Closing my mouth, I nodded.

"Good, now young man what can I- "Looking closer the head smiled. "Oh, wait I recognize you, you're the new student."

Nodding I gently tapped my knee. "Yes, ma'am I'm D."

"Just D, dear?" She asked picking her head and placing it back on her shoulders…Okay that is wrong on many levels.

"Yes ma'am, well…It's what I prefer." I said.

Nodding the woman looked quickly over some papers. "Ah yes I have your records here, you recently transferred from a school in New York City is that correct?"

"Yes…after my…well my status as…Well what I am, was discovered I was kind of forced to come here." Looking down I bit my lip.

"I understand D, not many people accept your kind though it is rare to see someone like you." Smiling sadly, she stood up. "But here at Monster High you will find everyone friendly and welcoming."

"Great…" I mumbled.

"Now here is your school schedule. I will have a student escort you to your class." The Headmistress smiled. "I will have them meet you outside my office."

Taking it I quickly looked over my schedule and nodded. "Alright, and thank you." Hopefully who ever will show me around won't be to chatty. Standing to my feet I walked out of the Headmistress's office and stood against the wall. Deciding to listen to music while I waited I pulled out my cellphone and a pair of headphones I scrolled through my music and selected a song at random. Nodding my head along with the music I looked through my schedule. "Biteology? Mad Science? Home ick? Whatever happened to normal classes like trig or art 3?"

"Trig? What kind of class is that?"

Blinking I turned off my music and found myself face to face with a Frankenstein's Monster's daughter…She had mint green skin, one blue eye and the other green. She had stitches all over and two big bolts in her neck, she was dressed like a school girl in black and white plaid with black and white heels, a blue tie and skull earrings, and her hair was both black and white in even measures, ….And why do I think she is cute? "Um…trigonometry? It's an advance math class." I said scooting away from her.

"Oh, I am sorry was I bothering you?" She asked with a concern look.

"No…" I said looking down. "I was just…I don't like being too close to people. It's nothing personal."

The green girl nodded. "That's fine." Smiling she turned her head. "So, are you new?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Frankie Stein." Smiling she held out her hand to me.

Looking down at her hand I shook it not wanting to be rude. "I'm D."

"D? That's ah…an interesting name." Frankie smiled. "So, I hate to ask what kind of monster are you?"

"I- "I started to say when The Headmistress came out of her office. "Oh, Frankie I'm glad you're here, I was about to call you over the intercom. I was wondering if you would show D to his classes today."

Smiling brightly Frankie nodded. "You got it Headmistress Bloodgood!"

Waving for me to follow her Frankie walked us down to our first class of the day Science and Sorcery. "So, what kind of class is this?" I asked as she led us into the classroom.

"It's an alright class but it can get kind of boring." Frankie shook her head. "Anyway, D what kind of monster are you?"

Frowning I shook my head. "I rather not talk about it…. In fact, I am not really a monster."

"Of course, but can I ask why and what do you mean our not a monster?" She asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "It's personal that's all."

"Oh…Well alright but hey if you want to talk I can always lend an ear…" She said pulling off one of her ears with a grin.

Blinking I snorted and shook my head. "Funny."

Smiling brightly Frankie was about to say something when someone came in distracting her from me. Looking at her I scouted over away from the girl and sunk into my chair.

"So, Frankie who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is D he is a new student." Frankie turned over to me. "Hey D why did you scout over?" Frankie frowned.

"Sorry I rather just have some space…It's nothing personal Frankie." I said tapping my foot up and down.

Nodding Frankie frowned slightly but she let it go. "That's fine D and this is my best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf."

Looking at her friend I had to admit she was cute in a fury sort of way. Her skin? Fur? Was a brown, she had long wavy, curly hair that went down to her shoulders, she had two wolf ears on the top of her head they were pierced, her eyes golden/yellow, she had on a pinkish tank-top with stripes, short stockings, purple wedged heel boots a short purple skirt with a black belt with golden circles on them and a black fur jacket a collar and necklace. "What's up you new?"

Nodding I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The werewolf girl asked. I nodded and kept on tapping my foot. Rolling her eyes Clawdeen decided to talk with Frankie and ignore me which I was completely fine with, soon the classroom started to fill up with more and more monsters, and finally the teacher walked in a short guy came into the classroom wearing a mask and apron.

"Bad morning students!" He shouted…. Oh, god will he be like this all year? "I heard we have fresh meat today, where are you?"

Sinking further into my seat I tried to hide myself but utterly failed because Frankie pointed me out…" He is over here Mister Hack."

Looking over the little man grinned. "Good now stand up and introduce yourself!"

"Umm…I rather not. "I mumbled.

"To bad do it or I will fail you!"

Yeesh…. Sighing I stood up. "I'm D."

Looking around I swear I heard people whispering about me, I heard the words 'normie" and 'human'. Sighing again I sat down hoping the rest of the day would be better than this. At least they didn't know the truth…about me I rather be thought a human then the truth. The class was boring it was nothing like a normal high school. It ended rather quickly and Frankie showed me to our next class which was Biteology and it was like biology only dealing with biting…. Yeah something I already know how to do. Finally, we made it to lunch and Frankie offered to let me sit with her and her friends but I chose not to, I rather sit on my own and draw. Finding an empty table I pulled out my notebook and started to draw.

"Mrrow well what do we have here?"

Looking up I frowned. Standing above me was an orange tabby werecat. She had short red hair with a yellow patch with black stripes in it. She was wearing a short black jacket a red shirt with black stripes on it, ripped black pants and red and black heels She had green eyes and a smirk that said 'I am nothing but trouble'. "Can I help you?"

Smirking she leaned forward and snatched my notebook from my hands. "What are you drawing here?"

"Give that back please." I said looking up at her.

"Ah what's the matter normie? You want your notebook? Then come and take it." Grinning she extended some her claws.

Sighing I shook my head. "Please just give it back."

"Toralei give D's notebook back right now." Frankie said walking up to us with a few more of her friends.

Looking at Frankie and her friends Toralei frowned and tossed my notebook back at me, catching it I sighed shaking my head. "This isn't over normie." Toralei hissed and walked away.

"You okay D?" Frankie frowned coming over to me.

"Yeah…Thanks…" I nodded.

"It's no problem Toralei is just a pain." Clawdeen smiled. "It's fun putting her back in her place."

Nodding I took my notebook and placed it back in my bag.

"Oh, right hey D I want you to meet another one of my friends, Draculaura." Frankie smiled.

"It's like fantastic to meet you." Blinking I went pale at the sight of the girl standing before me. She had pinkish pale skin, with a heart shaped mark under one of her eyes, she had long black hair with pink stripes, she wore a pink top with a white skirt, stockings and pink and black boots, but the most shocking thing was her fangs…. Oh, god she is a vampire…if she looks any closer…then she will find out the truth…

"Um you too…" Standing up I grinned nervously. "I should- "

"Wait…" Draculaura said staring at me. "You kind of look like- "Gasping the vampire girl covered her mouth her eyes filled with confusion and fear. "Oh, my Ghoul…"

"What's wrong Draculaura?" Clawdeen asked. "Do you know D or something?"

"Yeah is something wrong?" Frankie asked looking between us both.

"Everyone run away from him!" Draculaura shouted as she pointed at me. "He's a Dhampir!"


	2. D's Story

**Alright and here is the second chapter of The Halfa, now this chapter I warn will get into D's history and why he is at monster high so the chapter will be kind of dark nothing to bad but you will understand why D is the way he is with people. So be prepared for some angst crap but given what he went through he is allowed to be a bit angsty. But don't worry after this chapter it won't come again for a while...Oh and good news I can read reviews again. Yay not sure why but I won't question it. So please everyone enjoy.**

* * *

"A dhampir what's that?" Frankie asked looking at Draculaura with a confused look.

"Yeah what's going on ghoul?" Clawdeen looked just as confused as Frankie.

Shaking in fear the pink little vampire hid behind her friends in fear of little hold me. "A dhampir….is a vampire killer…. they hunt and harm us vampires and they hate us for no reason."

"What!?" Frankie shouted her eyes going wide, turning to look at me the green girl looked a little hurt. "That isn't true is it D?"

"I say we don't give a him a chance to do anything." Clawdeen growled glaring at me, while the rest of the monsters in the creepateria had the same idea.

Sighing I looked down biting my lip. "I hopped…I hopped it wouldn't come to this…Just leave me alone." Looking around I ran and jumped over the crowd of students letting my cursed strength do all the work.

"After him!" Someone shouted and the lynch mob started to chase me.

As I ran through the halls of the school I headed toward the one place I knew that I would be safe in, the Headmistress's office. Unfortunately, my escape into the sanctuary was cut off by a group of students being led by a minotaur in a red shirt. "Get him!" He mooed.

Maybe I can take them? No….to many people and I don't know how to fight…. Sighing I turned around only to see another group of students this one being led by a male werewolf who looked like a jock. Rushing up to me the werewolf gripped my throat and slammed me into a locker. "I'm going to teach you a lesson for wanting to hurt my ghoulfriend!" He growled, raising his free hand I saw his claws extend out.

Gulping I closed my eyes. "Goodbye…Dad…Mom…"

"Stop!" Headmistress Bloodgood shouted over the crowd. Opening my eyes, I smiled slightly as the Headmistress on a dark horse jumped over the students and trotted right up to me. "Mister Wolf you will drop him right now."

"But Headmistress he is a dhampir he wants to kill Draculaura and the other vampires." The werewolf growled looking back at me.

"Mister Wolf I can assure you, all of you that our new student has no such plans. Now drop him or you will get a detention." The Headmistress glared down at the werewolf. Flattening his ears against his skull the werewolf dropped me but he kept his eyes on me. Looking down Headmistress Bloodgood frowned and held out her hand to me. "Are you alright D?"

Shaking my head I grabbed her hand and she helped me stand to my feet. "No…I'm pretty far from alright…"

Nodding Headmistress Bloodgood glared at all the students. "Now everyone hear this, the new student D is a dhampir, but that doesn't mean he is a vampire killer."

Looking around confused the students scratched their collective heads well expect for the few vampires in the crowd they were cowering in fear. "Then what is he?" Someone asked.

"A dhampir is a person who is only half vampire and half human. Vampires used to be afraid of dhampir's because they are rarely born and thus nasty rumors were started about them." Bloodgood explained.

Looking down I took a deep breath and bit my lip. "It's true…. the birth rate for a dhampir is one in every twenty thousand it's so rare for us to be born…because our parents aren't compatible."

"It's true back in the old days dhampirs only occurred rarely and when it did…. They were hated and feared." Bloodgood said touching my shoulder. "Now I am ashamed of all of you for treating one of your fellow students like this, you all should be ashamed. Now get back to lunch class will be starting soon." And like that the group of monsters left leaving me alone with Bloodgood. "They didn't hurt you too, badly did they?"

Shaking my head I shuddered. "If you hadn't shown up when you did…."

"It's alright D don't worry about them." She smiled sadly. "Come to my office and tell me everything."

Nodding we both walked…well she rode and I walked into her office and I sat down in the chair and she sat at her desk, and I explained how this all happened. As we talked Headmistress Bloodgood's face turned red with anger. "I can't believe this…." Pressing a button on her intercom Bloodgood growled. "Draculaura come to my office right away."

Sighing I sunk further into my chair as the pink little vampire nervously came into the office. "You wanted to see me Miss Bloodgood?"

"Yes, Draculaura please have a seat." She said motioning for her to sit next to me.

Looking over at me the pink vampire squeaked in fear and pressed herself against the wall. "Miss Bloodgood what is he doing here?" She whispered pointing at me.

Sighing I began to tap my foot.

"Sit down and let me explain why you're here." Bloodgood said not giving her a choice. Nodding Draculaura sat down in the seat but kept an eye on me…. god I hated that look…that look of absolute terror that people had when they found out what I was.

"Now Draculaura the reason why you are here is very simple." Bloodgood folded her hands together. "I want you to say you're sorry for the things you said against D."

"But Miss Bloodgood it's true he wants to- "

Frowning I stood to my feet and glared down at the girl. "I have never in my life wanted to hurt anyone!"

Flinching the pink vampire cowered in her seat.

"I just wanted to have a normal school year but ever since this student…. blood curse happened I have been in hell!" I growled. "I lost all my friends, my home, my city, my life!"

Oh great….it looks like the little vampire was going to start crying. Sighing I looked down fighting the urge to cry as well. "Draculaura do you have any idea what it is like to see the look of terror on your friends faces when they find out what you are? Or have their parents try to kill you and your father?"

"I…No…D…I'm so sorry…" She cried…Oh …great I made a girl cry…. Not cool….

Sighing I bent down and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Draculaura I promise you…I don't hate vampires…I have only known two my whole life my mother and the vampire who came to my house back in New York to explain what I am…"

Sniffling Draculaura nodded. "I'm sorry D…I just…I had no idea…it's just ever since I was little my father warned me about dhampirs saying were horrible creatures that would kill us vampires…"

"Draculaura I am afraid that your father was mistaken." Bloodgood said looking at us. "Dhampirs while extremely rare are not evil, in fact my late husband was one."

"Wait really?" I asked staring at her with wide eyes. "Is that how you know so much about my kind?"

"Yes, it is D he was very much like you in many ways." Coughing Bloodgood smiled. "Now you two, will you both be alright?"

We both nodded looking at the other.

"Good now why don't you both return to class, or D if you want you can go home for the rest of the day. I can understand if you didn't want to stay given the events of today." The headless woman said smiling sadly at me.

"No…I will stay…I…I should try to live a normal life." I said looking down.

"Of course, now go, I believe you both have Home ic right now." And like that we were shooed out of the office.

Standing in the hallway Draculaura and I both looked around. "Um…D…. I hate to ask …what happened to you…To make you come here? And what did you mean by blood curse?"

Sighing I rubbed my face and looked down. "Okay…but you have to promise not to say anything…to anyone."

"I swear." She said to me.

Gently tapping my hand against my side, I nodded. "Okay…you see…before all this…I was normal…you see? I looked like your everyday guy no fangs, no weird strength…But when I hit puberty that all changed…I got taller and paler, my hair darkened to black. I got stronger…. At first I thought I was like a superhero or something." Laughing I shook my head. "I was fine for a few years…. but right around my 16th birthday things changed. I felt…. less hungry for normal food…and finally one day when me and my friends were hanging out in the central park zoo…. Something happened…"

"What happened?" Draculaura asked completely in enthralled with my story.

"My best friend Jake he fell into the tiger pit…we were just goofing off…." Rubbing the back of my head I sat on the ground looking at my hands.

"Oh, no did he- "The vampire girl gasped.

"Almost the tiger clawed him pretty good before I got to him…. I was able to…Well fight the tiger…I never did anything like that before in my life…" Sighing I shook my head.

"Then what went wrong? You saved your friend I don't see- "

"The tiger wasn't the thing he was in danger from…It was me…You see after getting the tiger away I…" Biting my lip I leaned my head against the wall. "I started to drink his…"

Paling the little vampire girl touched my shoulder. "Don't say it please…"

Looking at her I nodded. "I…. I almost drained him dry and he just about died but luckily, he was saved in time…. but by then it was too late…My secret was out…My father explained it all to me that night and it was the same night I almost died you see…My friend's parents thought I was a monster or demon so they burned me and my dad's apartment…Hoping to kill me."

"Oh no…I am so sorry…" Draculaura said as she tried to hug me.

Shying away I shook my head. "It's fine we're alive but the damage was already done, I found out I was a dhampir and immediately after that I was contacted by a vampire who wanted me to attend here." Biting my lip, I closed my eyes.

Frowning the girl looked down and sat next to me. "I can't begin to imagine what that was like D…"

"It was rough I mean a house and things can be replaced but security…. a home…. that is harder to replace." Opening my eyes, I looked at the girl. "How did you know I was a dhampir…. I have to know because we are so rare…"

"My father…He knew about them. He told me stories about them…how they would hurt us in the old days and to protect me he told me what they would normally look like…." The pink vampire sighed looking at her hands. "I just thought they were stories but then I saw you…"

"I understand I think…if I saw the boogey man of my childhood in real life I think I would be afraid to."

"The Boogey Man? He is nice and he would never hurt anyone." Draculaura said with a raised eyebrow.

Blinking I stared at her with a raised eyebrow but shook my head I rather not think about it. "But you do get my meaning?"

"Oh yes." Smiling brightly, she nodded, the school bell rang meaning the last class was over.

Standing to my feet I held out my hand to the girl, taking it Draculaura nodded her thanks. "So…are we…good now? Are you no longer scared me?"

"Yes, we are fangtastic." Smiling she nodded her head.

* * *

Walking into our next class Draculaura went ahead of me just to make sure no one would try to and attack me. Stepping into the classroom Draculaura's friends ran forward and surrounded her and glared at me…Well expect Frankie she seemed like she was still on the fence about whether I was going to hurt their friend.

"Are you alright ghoul? Did he try anything?" Clawdeen asked looking over her friend, then she turned her gaze on me and glared.

Sighing I looked down and found a seat by myself in the back and buried my head in my bag.

"Ghouls relax D and Miss Bloodgood explained everything to me." She said looking over at me. "He is too sweet to hurt anyone."

"Wait for real?" Clawdeen asked. "You mean he…"

"The stories I heard about dhampir's aren't true…they are just scary stories." The vampire girl said.

"I knew it, D seemed too nice to be anything like you described." Frankie smiled. "Well…kind of he is distant…"

"He has a perfectly good reason to be."

"Really what is it?" The werewolf asked eyeing me.

"I can't tell I made a promise." Draculaura said with a steely look.

"Alright if you trust him then I will to, but I'm keeping an eye on him." Clawdeen frowned.

"Don't worry we can trust him." Frankie smiled. "I have a good feeling about D."


	3. End of the day

**Here is the third chapter of The Halfa I hope my fans from The Maverick will read this story as well it would really make my day if you guys did. Now this chapter isn't really big on action or things going on but it is meant to build upon D and how he feels about what he is and his home life with his dad. The next chapter will show D meeting new people at school and them trying to be his friend...With little success, the reason for this is D doesn't trust or like people mainly because of what happened before he came here the only person he can trust and like is his dad, that will change I promise but it will be slow going for him but he will still end up in wacky adventures but not by choice unlike Magnus . . OH and Spring Unsprung will be coming soon just need to watch the episodes again and take notes, anyway see you guys in the next chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

Huffing out a sigh I looked at the clock and the moment the bell rang I picked up my bag and stormed out of the classroom, after my talk with Draculaura and getting her friends to give me a break the school day went a bit easier but to be honest…It was still hard other students still stared at me like a freak of nature or worse the looks of fear from the other vampire students….I will admit it I was hurt…but I had dealt with it before.

Rushing out the door I pushed my way past all the other students ignoring the glares and shouts I steamrolled my way through the doors of Monster High and headed straight for home. It didn't take too long to get out of the monster side of things and end up in New Salem. Getting back to my house took me about twenty minutes but I didn't care I was a New Yorker and walking is what we did…well that and pick fights for no reason…Well I didn't do that but it was what the people of the great city of New York did.

Getting back to my house I opened the door and came in to find my dad in the living room playing on his Xbox one. "D!" He shouted, pausing his game my father ran up to me with smile. "How was your very first day son?"

"It was…. okay I guess…" Looking around I grinned trying to change the subject. "So, I see you didn't destroy the house while I was gone."

Pouting my dad crossed his arms across his chest. "Come on D that isn't fair you know I wouldn't do that…. on purpose."

Rolling my eyes, I patted the old man on the back. "I know dad now did you play video games all day? Or did you get some work done on your newest book?"

"Oh, some here and there but I mostly played games." He grinned at me. "So, tell me more about your first day. You won't get out of it son."

Sighing I motioned for him to sit at the table. "I will make us a snack."

"Oh yay!" Jumping up and down my dad sat at the table with a childish smile as I made us both some sandwiches and grabbed some cokes from the fridge. Setting the food on the table along with the drinks, I sat down and told my dad everything that happened during the school day. Frowning my father shook his head and touched my shoulder. "Are you okay D? Would you rather not go back? We can home school if you prefer?"

"No…mom went to this school…I want to see her world dad…even if it means I have to put up with people being afraid of me…for a little while." I said looking down at my hands.

"Alright that's your choice but remember we can pull you out any time." My dad gave me a concerned look.

"I know but I should be fine I think, and dad…thanks." I smiled at the older man and gave him a hug.

Hugging back my dad nodded. "Now that is settled you want to play some video games" He grinned.

Shaking my head I smiled. "I can't dad I have homework."

"Oh, you're no fun." He pouted. "Can't you just play for a little bit?"

Laughing I smirked. "No can do old man, homework first then video games."

"Fine but the moment your done we are playing and you can't get out of that young man…. Oh, and what are doing for dinner?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a frozen pizza in the freezer I'll put that on in a little bit, sound alright?"

"Ohh I like it." Grinning my dad hugged me. "Now go do your homework."

Laughing I nodded and went upstairs to my room. Getting into my room I closed the door and sat down at my desk, reaching into my backpack I pulled out my binder and started to work on my homework. As I walked I played some music on my phone since it helped me focus. As I worked I couldn't help but think about everything that happened. "I can't believe everyone figured out I was a dhampir…It isn't fair." Sighing I rubbed my face. "Maybe I should consider being homeschooled…. No I will give the school a week and if things don't get better by then I will tell dad."

Now that I had a plan of action I went back to doing my homework and I finished rather quickly…either the teachers didn't assign that much homework or I am lucky. Shrugging I put everything away and made sure it was ready to turn in for tomorrow and walked back down stairs and started to make dinner. Putting the pizza in the oven I joined my dad and played Halo 5 until it was time eat, as we played I couldn't help but think. This had been me and my dad's routine for years. My dad…I loved him to death but he was a child stuck in a grown man's body, and while he could an adult when it was needed he preferred being a kid. I mean when I was younger things were different but when I got old enough I took over cooking duties and shopping for food, mainly because my dad couldn't cook to save his life and he rather order take out or go to some place on the corner. Me on the other hand I preferred a home cooked meal over take out any day, but sometimes when I was too tired to cook I would just let him order take out unless we had something in the freezer or fridge that could be baked in an oven or microwaved…. It saved money and it kept my dad from being a pig.

"Hey D I think the pizza is ready." My dad said never looking away from the tv screen.

Nodding I walked into the kitchen checked on the pizza and sure enough dad was right. Getting it out of the oven and cutting the pizza I put a few slices on a plate and put them on the table. Turning the oven off I went into the fridge and pulled out a small red bottle and grimaced.

"You drinking it again?" My dad asked looking at me.

Shrugging I pulled the cork out of the bottle and drained the contents and shuddered as a wave of energy washed through me. "Kind have to dad, otherwise I would get sick."

"I know that but still it seems like you need it more and more lately." He frowned.

"Don't worry dad I will be fine." Smiling slightly at grabbed a can of soda and placed it in front of him. "There now eat."

"What about you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still full from that snack I'll eat later, oh and don't eat in the living room. I don't want to ruin the carpet."

"You're no fun." He stuck his tongue out at me.

Laughing I shook my head. "Nope now eat and then you can play your game again. For now, I will be in my room watching some tv."

"Okay son, love ya kido."

"You too dad." I smiled and walked back up the stairs and headed to my room, once inside I turned on my tv and ps4 and selected one of my favorite anime series Hellsing Ultimate…Even after finding about my heritage I still loved this show I'm not sure why, but hey it was awesome either way. As I watched the show I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Alucard yeah, the guy was an inhuman monster with no forgivable traits but…He knew who and what he was and embraced it and reveled in it with every fiber of his being. Me on the other hand…I was afraid of what I could do or would do if I ever let any of my vampire side out. Sure, I could use its strengths to help me get around like today for an example but still I felt like if I used the powers I would slowly stop being me or that is what I thought.

 _BZZZZ_

"Huh…" My phone just buzzed, reaching into my pocket I raised an eyebrow. "Text from an unknown number? Eh I got nothing to lose." Unlocking my phone to read the message I paled slightly reading it.

 _Hey D it's me Draculaura. I bet your wondering how I got your number, well I got it from Miss Bloodgood, your phone was registered with the school…She gave it to me because I still feel bad for what happened today. I know you forgave me but I want to make it up to you somehow._

"I thought things like personal numbers were kept private." Rolling my eyes, I texted the pink vampire back telling her she was fine and I didn't blame her and she didn't have to do anything.

 _Are you sure? I just want to make up for how I reacted and what almost happened to you :'(_

Shaking my head I texted back telling her I was fine and she shouldn't feel bad, and I told her I forgave her for what happened.

 _Okay…Only if you're sure D._

"I am, so please just let it go okay?" I sighed saying what I was texting. "Let's just start over at school and call it even."

 _Well alright then D : ) Can't wait to see you tomorrow in Biteology even though it…. bites xD_

Snorting I shook my head and told her I couldn't wait. Throwing my phone down I went back to watching my show hopping tomorrow would be better.


	4. Making an enemy into a friend

**Here it is chapter four of the Halfa for those of you waiting I am sorry but The Maverick is a priority but I promise I will get this one done as fast as I can I promise. Now Matthew I do plan on doing the major arcs that D can be there for, now on to the shadow ghouls and what you want I will consider it don't worry I will create a plan for him sooner or later but I do like the input you provide so don't stop alright? Now next chapter should be fun D will meet some new people but he will still be...himself around them it will take a common interest. You will notice that here in this chapter. Anyway thanks for the support and enjoy ^^ I should have the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

"Come on D you don't want to be late for class, do you?" My dad said with a large smile.

"No I don't, but seriously do you have to walk me to school?" I grumbled trying to hide my face.

"Well… No but I need to. We have a meeting with Miss Bloodgood today." My father shrugged. "Now come on the faster we do this the faster we are done."

Biting my lip, I sighed knowing he was right. Sticking my hands in the pockets of my jacket I kept walking toward Monster High, as we walked through the gates I heard a few people either snicker at seeing me with my dad. Now I love my dad but the guy is a total dork, the guy was dressed in dark jeans, a black leather jacket, work boots and a t-shirt with the Universal Studio monsters on it, you know the old school black and white ones? Lowering my head, I kept my eyes on the ground.

"D, I am going to need you to lead the way son I don't know where her office is." My dad said looking at me.

"Right…Come on." Waving for my dad to follow me we both walked to the Headmistress's office, opening the door we both stepped inside.

"Ah D, and I assume this is your father Mister Jason Blood correct?" Bloodgood nodded.

Smiling my father nodded smoothing his black leather jacket. "Yes, Miss Bloodgood and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, now I believe we have some things we need to discuss." My dad said with a serious look on his face, okay this is weird seeing him be serious.

"That is correct however we are waiting for-Ah here they come now." Miss Bloodgood said.

The door to her opened revealing the jock that tried to kill me the other day and an older looking werewolf woman who I am guessing is his mom, her ears were pierced and her hair was short brown hair with a small bit of highlights in it. she wore a black sweater with a green shirt underneath with a blue scarf around her neck, black tight pants and flats.

"Ah Mrs. Wolf good to see you. "Bloodgood nodded, motioning for the two werewolves to sit in a second set of chairs next to us.

"You as well Miss Bloodgood, and you must be- "Mrs. Wolf said turning to look at both me and my dad.

"Jason Blood, a pleasure Mrs. Wolf." My father said standing up and holding his hand out.

Smiling the werewolf woman took my father's hand and shook it. "You as well but please call me Harriet Mr. Blood."

"Only if you call me Jason." My dad grinned. "Now onto business."

"You're now I called you both yesterday to explain about what almost happened here between D and Clawd." Bloodgood said as my father and Mrs. Wolf sat down.

Nodding both adults frowned slightly. "Yes, I was very…angry with my son when I heard what had happened." Mrs. Wolf glared at her son who whimpered in his seat.

"I was very worried about D over here." My dad sighed looking over at me. "But I think we all need to discuss what will happen next, because I want some guarantee's that my son will be safe."

"Don't worry I have already have that covered, a teacher or myself will escort D while he is on campus to and from his classes." Blood said. "And they will remain in place until I say otherwise."

"Good, I also want to talk about proper punishment for Clawd." Mrs. Wolf looking over at me with a sad expression. "I am so sorry that this happened."

"Wait punishment? I thought me being grounded was enough?" Clawd said looking at his mother.

"No, it isn't young man, you almost hurt D." Mrs. Wolf said turning back to her son. "You could have killed him, what were you thinking?"

"I just…I thought he was trying to hurt Draculaura…" Clawd whimpered his ears going flat.

"Clawd…" I said finally speaking up. "I would never harm anyone…I can promise you that, yeah you wanted to protect her…but seriously you were going to murder me man."

Sighing Clawd buried his head into his hands. "I'm sorry D I just…I almost lost control…I didn't- "

"Mister Wolf while being sorry is all well and good you but you have to be responsible for your actions." My father said staring at the teenage werewolf. "I am sure your mother agrees on this."

"I do, Clawd you need to be punished not just at home but here at school." Mrs. Wolf said.

"They are right, now I think the most appropriate thing to do is say detention for two months straight?" Bloodgood said. "Or we can let D decided your punishment."

"I think that is a good idea." Mrs. Wolf nodded.

"As do I, well D what do you think his punishment should be?" My dad asked turning to face me.

Sighing I tapped my foot up and down. "Nothing…I just want to get out of here."

"Son are you sure?" My dad asked touching my shoulder. "He did try to hurt you."

"Yeah I am sure…. Look he is being punished at home, right? And he feels bad about it…. I say just let him go…because frankly putting him in detention won't do much." I kept tapping my foot and looked over at Clawd who had a confused look on his face.

"Are you one hundred percent on this?" Bloodgood asked leaning forward.

"No one would blame you for wanting Clawd to face punishment." Mrs. Wolf frowned.

"I'm sure…Can I go now?" I asked looking around.

Frowning all the adults looked at one another and nodded. "D, Clawd step outside for a moment." Bloodgood said.

Nodding we both stood up and walked out shutting the door behind us. I rested against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Hey um…. D?" Clawd said looking over at me. "I just want to say I'm- "

Opening my eyes, I stared at the werewolf. "Forget about it Clawd. Seriously, I get your sorry but don't worry about it okay? I rather just go on with my life."

"But dude like you said in there I could have- "

"Could have killed me? Yeah you could have." I said giving him a flat stare. "It wasn't the first time someone tried it."

"Oh…" His ears went flat again and he frowned. "Still D I shouldn't have acted like I did, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you or pay you back in some way…."

"I'll let you know." I said staring at him. "But for now, just drop it for all our sakes please?"

"Alright if you're sure…." He said looking at me.

"Boys you can come back in now."

Looking at each other we both nodded and walked into the office and sat down next to our respective parents.

"Now we all talked it over and have made come up with a solution for this problem." Bloodgood said. "And your parents both agree that this should work out."

"Clawd you will have serve a week worth of detentions starting today." Mrs. Wolf said staring at her son. "D seems to be more forgiving then we are."

"I understand and I accept it." Clawd said looking over at me.

"Good then you may go." Bloodgood said. "And D I will make sure one of our teachers escorts you to class in just a moment." Nodding I stepped into the hallway with my dad along with Clawd and his mom. Both our parents decided to stay behind a little and chat, while Clawd went off to class but he did say he would see me later. Not long after Clawd left Mrs. Wolf left giving a small wave toward my dad and a smile at me.

"So…This is your school huh? Pretty neat if you ask me, much better than my high school." He said looking around.

"Dad… You didn't go to high school you got your GED at 13." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right." He grinned rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, D you doing alright?"

Sighing I nodded. "I wish people would stop asking me that…."

Frowning he touched my shoulder. "I know but I worry alright?"

Looking down I nodded. "I know dad, it's just it seems lately that is all I hear."

My dad bent down and looked at me. "I know but I love you kid, plus I wouldn't be doing my job as a parent if I didn't ask."

Biting my lip, I decided to change the subject. "So…what were you and Mrs. Wolf talking about just now?"

"Oh, you mean Harriet? She invited us over for dinner tonight, and I said yes." He grinned.

"Wait what?"

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of me being stared, laughed and mocked at by my fellow students. As they watched as teachers, or the headmistress escorted me to and from class I even had lunch in Miss Bloodgood's office, but that paled in comparison at the thought of having dinner with the werewolf family. I mean I had no problems with werewolves…. well sort of…But given the fact he tried to kill me? I think I am a little justified in feeling that way. It's just that…I don't socialize well with anyone other than my dad, I had friends back in New York, HAD being the operative word but even back then I was still horrible with socializing, but it got worse after this whole dhampir thing got out. Now I am being forced to talk, eat, and hang out with the guy that wanted to tear me a new one and his entire family? Yeah you could say that I was not looking forward to tonight.

"So, you nervous son?" My dad asked staring at me as he carried a bottle of wine in one hand and a store-bought pie in the other.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "You have no idea."

Grinning slightly, he nudged me with his arm. "Come on relax we are just here to have a nice dinner."

Nodding I looked down. "I'll relax the moment we get back home."

Frowning my dad stopped us from walking and raised an eyebrow. "D, I promise you nothing will happen to you. Do you believe me?"

"I do dad but…" I started to say but stopped when he touched my shoulder, after tugging the wine bottle under his arm.

"Son you will be fine okay? You can make it through this." He smiled. "Come on I will be with you all the way through this."

I smiled slightly at his words then smirked. "Hey your acting like a real adult for a change… You feeling okay?"

Laughing my dad shook his head. "I think I may be under the weather but don't worry I'll go back to being your dorky dad soon enough."

"Thank goodness, I am not sure I can handle you being the adult." I said rolling my eyes.

Grinning he shook his head. "Oh, looks like we are here."

Looking up I saw a rather large house with an even bigger yard. "Wow…Big place."

"Mhm, welcome come on let's go." Walking up to the door my dad knocked and immediately the knock was followed by a large amount of barking and howling. Looking at my dad I raised an eyebrow. "You think they have dogs?"

"No I don't think so." He chuckled. "I think those are the youngest of the Wolf children."

"Hey quiet, it's just a knock." A rather annoyed female voice grumbled through the door. Slowly the door opened revealing Clawdeen.

"How can we- D? What are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Better yet how did you find my house?"

"Well…You see…"

"Your mother invited us over for dinner Miss Wolf." My dad smiled at the teenager.

"Wait you're the guys that are coming over? Weird but okay come on in…And don't mind the rug rats, they just need to sniff yeah for whatever reason." Clawdeen said as she let us inside of the house. The moment we stepped in I was assaulted by a group of very small and fuzzy wolf children who were sniffing at me and my dad or they were trying to jump on us like a dog. I felt like I was being searched by a very hands on TSA agent.

"Uh…" Looking at Clawdeen for help the werewolf girl simply shrugged.

My dad on the other hand was just laughing at what was happening. "Cute kids."

"Alright you pups that's enough go on and shoo go do your homework." Mrs. Wolf said coming into the entry way of the house. "Sorry about the younger ones can be…excitable when it comes to meeting new people."

"That's fine." My dad shook his head. "They are cute, right D?"

"Um…Yeah sure what he said." I mumbled tapping my hand against my leg.

"So please come on in dinner is almost ready." Smiling Mrs. Wolf motioned for us to follow her to the kitchen.

"Oh, I brought a pie and some wine for you are your husband." My dad said passing the bottle over to her.

"This is lovely, thank you." Smiling Mr. Wolf took the bottle and placed the bottle on the counter and took the pie and placed it next to it. "Now why don't you go sit in the living room or D if you want Clawd is in his room if you want to visit."

"Umm... Thanks Mrs. Wolf I will consider it." I nodded my head.

"Yes, may I ask where is your husband?" My dad asked looking around.

"Oh, he is outside grilling, I hope you boys like steak."

Looking between each other my dad grinned and I smiled slightly. "We love steak."

"Hey mom is dinner almost- "Clawd walked into the kitchen and froze seeing my dad and me. "Oh, hey D and Mr. Blood."

Waving slightly, I looked up at my dad who was grinning like a mad man. "Hello Clawd, how are you doing?"

"I am alright Mr. Wolf." Clawd looked around nervously. "Hey um D you want to hang out with me in my room till dinner is ready?"

Looking at my dad he nudged me with his elbow, as if saying to go on. "Sure."

Nodding the two of us walked to his room, and I found that it was kind of like my room expect he had sport stuff around it instead of anime posters. Clawd motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs he had in his room while he sat on his bed. Shrugging I took a seat, biting my lip I tried to find something to say but I got nothing.

"So…. Um D how are you liking Monster High?" Clawd asked.

"It's alright I suppose… I'm still trying to get used to it." I frowned.

"That's understandable…So um do you have hobby's?" He asked with a nervous grin.

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded. "Yeah, I like playing video games, drawing, and watching anime."

"Wait you like anime? What's your favorite?" Clawd asked with a curious look.

The jock werewolf likes anime…That is weird but at least we have common ground. "Well…Don't laugh but I really like Hellsing."

"Dude me to!" He grinned. "Walter is awesome."

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah he is though it sucks that they made him a bad guy in the end."

"Trust me you're not the only one that thinks that." Clawd shook his head. "I thought it was stupid and his reasoning was stupid as well."

Nodding I smiled. "Yeah…So what's your favorite anime series?"

"Spice and Wolf though I also really like My Bride is a Mermaid." Clawd grinned. "The goofiness of it all…."

Laughing I nodded and soon our conversation went to different video games we enjoyed to different tv series that we both liked. Soon it was time for dinner which….was a nice affair I will say even if it was rather loud with all the wolf pups running around. I even met Clawd and Clawdeen's little sister Howleen who had short curly orange hair and dressed in a mix match of different styles. Not long after dinner Clawd and I went back to his room while the adults sat around drinking some wine…Well not my dad since he was going to be driving us back home but he did stay and talk with Clawd's parents, but as time wore on it was soon getting late, and saying our goodbyes my dad and I left.

As we sat in the car I looked out the window with a small smile on my face. Noticing it my dad grinned and shook his head. "It's been while since I've seen that look."

Frowning I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"That smile, the smile of someone who had a good time." My dad grinned. "It's nice to see that again D."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do D, you had a good time tonight. Admit it." My dad laughed.

Looking out the window I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Maybe I did…"

"See was that so hard?"

"Yes very much so." I frowned turning to glare at him, but… I did have a good time of course and to be honest I think…maybe just maybe I could start to like living here…Even if Clawd tried to kill me when we first met, I think the guy could be a good friend…but only time will tell.


	5. My first time

**Alright chapter five here we are, now then I am glad for all the reviews and support I have gotten this last chapter you guys are awesome. Now Matthew don't worry about D he won't open up right away, D and Clawd just found some common ground I promise but for D that doesn't make them friends. And Cloud you will like what I have planned trust me on that you have seen what I did with Magnus and the special events at Ever After so you know this will be fun. And to random guest D will meet Cleo's sister but it will be strange...Trust me on this. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Let's see…If I carry the 2 and add 5…No, no that isn't right." Frowning I shook my head. "I need to hurry up otherwise I'll be late…"

"Hey D you better hurry along or you'll- "My dad started to say as he came into my room. "Um… D what are you doing?"

"Finishing some homework." I grumbled. "I didn't get to finish it since we were out kind of late last night."

"Oh…Well that isn't what I was talking about." My father shook his head and grinned. "It's about how you're doing it."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at my dad. "What do you mean? And why are you upside down?"

"D… I hate to break it to you kid but you're the one upside down." My dad said pointing up at me.

Looking around I frowned and that is when I realized I was sitting on the celling. "AH!" I yelled falling off the celling onto the floor. Snorting my dad rushed over to me to see if I was alright, waving him off I sighed and looked up at the celling.

"You seriously had no idea that you sitting on the celling?" He asked with a small grin.

Glaring at him I shook my head and stood up and gathered my things into my backpack. "No I didn't…I just…" Frowning I shook my head. "I am not even sure how I got up."

"Well…if you can climb walls you know what that means right?" He asked looking at me.

"No…What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning my dad waggled his eyebrows at me. "Spider D, Spider D does whatever a spider can- "

Letting out an annoyed groan I shook my head and headed downstairs as my dad continued to sing his version of the spider-man theme song. Getting down stairs and into the kitchen I grabbed a small bottle and grabbed a thermos and filled it with ice, taking the bottle I placed into the thermos and put into my backpack.

"So, I guess that answers the question about whether you wanted lunch money." My dad frowned slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have any yesterday so I need to have some today or otherwise…" I bit my lip.

"Right I understand." Placing a hand on my shoulder my dad grinned. "You better hurry and get to class."

Nodding I hugged my father and left the house my backpack in tow. As I rushed to school my mind raced with what had happened, I climbed the wall and was sticking to the celling like a spider…And I didn't even realize that I was doing it. That was the scary thing my powers…such as they are were developing and I didn't even notice…What about my vampire side…would that to grow and become stronger as time went on…Would my inner vampire take over one day? Sighing I shook my head. "I really should just stop thinking about this crap…Maybe Miss Bloodgood could help me, her husband was a dhampir like me."

"Hey D!"

Looking around I spotted Frankie running up to me with a smile. "Hello Frankie."

"How are you doing today?" The green skinned girl asked still smiling…. dear lord why is she so happy? It's weird.

"Fine I guess, and you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm spooktacular, so you ready for class today?" She asked as we both walked into the school.

"Just about I suppose." Shrugging I tried to get away but dang it she tends to stick to people, doesn't she?

"That's good, so I was texting Clawdeen the other night and she told you had dinner over at her house, and you and Clawd hit it off." She said turning her head. "I think it's wonderful your making friends."

Raising an eyebrow, I stopped and stared at her. "Who said I made friends?"

Stopping Frankie turned her head and looked at me. "I thought that-From what she told me you two- "

"Frankie, I will admit Clawd and I got along but that doesn't mean we're friends." I said sighing. "We had a good conversation but that's about it nothing more."

"Oh, D I'- "

"Please don't thanks for your concern but I am fine." Shaking my head, I walked away leaving the poor girl in the hallway confused and a little hurt. Sighing I shook my head. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

"Maybe because they want to be your friend."

Turning toward the voice I sighed as I looked at the form of Miss Bloodgood. "I don't need friends."

"No man is an island D you can't stand alone." She frowned. "I will escort you to your first class."

Nodding I wordlessly followed the headless woman as she led me to my first class of the day, which in a word was boring. I purposely ignored the stares Frankie was giving me while class went on, I tried to focus on the class but it was kind of hard. Class finally ended and while the other students left I had to wait for one of the faculty to escort me. The drama teacher… the invisible man…Weird but alright I guess a normal guy who can turn invisible can be a monster…whatever. He walked me to my next class and again it went like the one before it, it was boring and Frankie kept staring at me with this look like a sad puppy.

Class ended and finally it was time for lunch, maybe now I could find a place to go and hide and have my lunch, getting out of class I dodged my teacher escort and tried to find a nice quiet place to settle down. Finding an empty hallway, I looked around to make sure I was alone and smiled slightly. "Finally." Reaching into my backpack I pulled out the thermos and unscrewed the top pulling out the bottle I had kept chilled. Putting the lid back on the thermos I placed it back in my backpack, staring down at the bottle I fought back my disgust and just allowed that other half to take control, slowly I pulled the cork from the bottle and just as the liquid was about to touch my lips I was interrupted.

"Hey D I got a bone to pick with you!"

The voice shocked me making me drop the bottle. Watching in horror the bottle fell onto the ground and shattered into a million pieces, the contents spilled upon the ground. "No... No…No!"

"I'm talking to you." The voice I saw belonged to Clawdeen who stormed up to me with a furious look on her face, behind her was Frankie, Draculaura, a fish girl with blonde hair and a…human? Dressed in gold bandages and she had a look of superiority on her face. Shaking my head, I went back to looking at the spilled liquid.

"Clawdeen it isn't that big of a deal…" Frankie started to say.

"Come on it isn't…" Draculaura tried to defend me.

"But it is just because he is whatever you said he was again doesn't give him the right to act like he is better than us." The girl in the gold said.

"Coming from you Cleo that's rich, but she is right ghouls he should apologize." The fish girl nodded with a frown on her face.

"That's right now D I want you to say you're sorry to Frankie for what you said this morni- "Clawdeen growled but stopped when she noticed I wasn't paying attention. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Reaching out the werewolf girl grabbed my shoulder forcing me to look at her…but the moment she did she gasped loudly. "Oh, ghoul what's wrong with your eyes!?"

Frowning I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Nothing…just leave me…alone." I grumbled out.

All the other monster girls looked at one another not sure what to say or do in this situation expect Draculaura who bent down and touched my shoulder. "D, open your eyes please?"

Sighing I opened them letting her see that my eyes were no longer the same green that my dad had…they were no a vibrant red/orange color. Gasping the vampire girl covered her mouth. "Oh, no D, why didn't you tell us you were part nosferatu?"

"Huh? I thought he was a dhampir…what's a nosferatu?" Frankie asked looking confused.

"Yeah explain ghoul." Clawdeen asked while the other two looked just as curious.

"Well this will be hard to explain but you know how there is like different were species like cats, wolves, dogs, and other things right?" Draculaura said looking among her friends.

"Of course, but what does- "The fish girl started to say but my growling stopped her.

"Different species among vampires…nosferatu is…different then…Draculaura…type." I hissed out.

"He's right, you see ghouls nosferatu are the oldest types of vampires they were the strongest and had the most powers but…. They also had to drink- "She paled and shook her head. "That one thing more than me and my kind."

"So, wait you mean to tell me that thing D dropped was- "Frankie said connecting the pieces.

"That's right and without it D could get very sick…" The pink vampire frowned looking down at me. "Or he could turn on the students…"

"Well…Crap…Wait doesn't the school have the synthetic stuff for the other students?" Clawdeen asked looking around.

"I think it does, so we just get him some of that and he should be as good as new, right?" The fish girl said with a smile.

Shaking her head Draculaura frowned. "It won't work…"

"It's true…tried it before…I ended up puking it out." I struggled to stand to my feet. "Need to get home- "

"No, you can't you need a fresh source…Now" Draculaura said looking absolutely sick…weird.

"Then one of us has to let me…Drink from us?" The gold girl looked very pale. "But who?"

"I'll do it." Clawdeen said looking at me. "It's my fault he dropped it…Draculaura don't look" Brushing her hair away the werewolf girl titled her head to the side. I looked over at the pink vampire with a questioning gaze but she mouthed 'tell you later'.

Frowning I walked over to Clawdeen and took her hand. "Are you crazy? I could kill you if I bit you on the neck."

"Oh…then how…" She started to say.

"Just let me use a finger." I said my eyes still the strange color they were. Holding up her hand I slowly opened my mouth revealing a pair of sharp fangs. Slowly I extended my tongue and licked the tip of her.

"Why did you lick my finger?" She asked looking at me with a freaked-out expression.

"My saliva can numb your finger so you don't feel anything…" I grumbled while all the other girls minus Draculaura watched. "Excuse me? Do you mind?" I glared.

"Right!" Turning around they all looked at the celling ignoring me and Clawdeen.

"Is your finger numb yet?" I asked looking at her.

"Umm...Yeah so how are you going to-Oh that is how." She said watching me prick her finger with one my fangs. Slowly taking her finger into my mouth I sucked on her blood with a small flush in my cheeks…It's my first time feeding on someone, so sue me. As I drank I did my best to block out the small moan that escaped Clawdeen's lips. Slowly I pulled my mouth away and licked Clawdeen's finger. "There…that should do it your finger should heal over in a moment." Smacking my lips, I would never admit this out loud but Clawdeen had tasty blood an almost smoky outdoor type…. Did I really just think that?

"Thanks um D…you doing alright?" She asked.

Nodding I smiled slightly. "Yeah…Thank you…Okay you all can turn around now."

Turning around the other girls looked at me and smiled. "Your eyes they are back to normal." Frankie smiled at me.

After that quickly cleaned up the spilt blood and glass on the floor, the other monster girls wanted me to say sorry to Frankie for what I said to her this morning and I did but not without it being forced from me, Frankie told them it didn't matter and Draculaura defended me to but the other three wouldn't budge on the matter. They also wanted to know why I had such an attitude or why I always tried to be on my own, but I shut them down on that and left.

* * *

School didn't end any quicker then I wanted it to but the moment it did I rushed home not really wanting to deal with the people at the school or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to get home and chill. Stepping through the door I slammed it shut with a growl of frustration.

"D? That you? I got to talk with you son." My dad called out from the kitchen.

"Not now dad I am in a bad moo- "

"D it's important." He said using his 'dad' voice.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the kitchen and placed my backpack on the ground. "What is it dad?"

My dad sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay what's the matter son?"

"I'll tell you later, but what did you need?" I asked looking at him.

"Fine but…I got a call from my editor today…" He said with a small frown.

"Selene called? Cool what she want?" I asked still not getting what he wanted.

"Well…. She wants me to tour for my new book…like now."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. "But isn't it in your contract to only tour during my vacation time?"

"It is but for some reason they want me to do it now saying it could really help." He said biting his lip.

"So? What when we do leave? Because dad I have to tell you- "

"That's the thing son you're staying here." He said with a frown. "I am not pulling you out of school."

"But why not? And if your leaving you can't just let me stay here on my own." I said.

"I know that is why I called your Aunt Helen to come down, she will watch you while I'm away." He said.

"Aunty Helen!?" I shouted my eyes going wide. "You can't be serious…" Sighing I shook my head, this day has gone from bad….to worse.


	6. Aunty comes to town

**Here is chapter six of the Halfa and oh no D is going to be seeing his aunt and she will cause some trouble for him by the end of this chapter...You will see. Now I must get back to work on The Maverick so I will see you guys in a little while I promise for now just enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Yes, your Aunt Helen is coming over." My dad smirked. "What's wrong with that?"

I gave him a pointed stare. "Hello? It's Aunty Helen! She is insane."

"She isn't that bad." My dad said but when he thought about it he grinned. "On second thought, she is…"

Nodding I bit my lip. "How much time do I have to pack?"

"Pack where are you going?" My dad blinked.

"Anywhere but here, I am not being around that woman, not after last time!" I shouted running up the stairs. My dad frowned and chased after me. "It wasn't that bad, your hair grew, back didn't it?"

Sighing I got into my room and started to tear through it looking for my duffle bag. "Where is my bug out bag…I need that if I am going to live out in the woods till your back."

Grabbing my shoulders my dad turned me around. "Son, calm down alright? Your aunt can be a little…okay a lot crazy but she does love you son."

Grumbling I nodded albeit begrudgingly. "I know it's just…" Sighing I looked down. "I don't know what to do without you dad… I am worried."

Pulling me into a tight hug my dad rubbed my back. "It will be alright son, it will be alright. I know life has been…difficult for you more than that, but you will get through this. I promise."

Nodding I hugged my dad back and sighed, this is one of the things I hate about my life…I may take care of my dad but damn it without him I feel…Useless, weak, despite all that has happened my dad has been the one person I could always count on. Now he is leaving me…I will never admit this out loud but ever since New York I don't think I could function without my father in my life.

* * *

"When does Aunty, get here?" I finally sighed letting go of my dad.

"Tomorrow morning, luckily it's the weekend so you can come with me." He said patting my back.

"And when do you leave?" I asked hoping he would be here to act as my buffer between me and my aunt.

"Same time, basically it's a prisoner exchange." He grinned slightly.

"Who's the prisoner in this situation I wonder." I grumbled, tapping my hand against my side. "Her or me."

Standing in the airport I paced back and forth with a frown on my face, pulling out my phone I looked at it and sighed. "She should have been here by now."

"Oh, calm down you're going to wear a hole into the floor." My dad said. Turning to glare at my father I raised an eyebrow. "And what about you?" I asked with a small smirk. "You're doing the same thing."

Looking down my dad grinned nervously. "I guess I am…"

"Why are you so nervous?" I grumbled. "You're the one that gets to leave."

"Yeah…but I still have to deal with her…before then." Shuddering he shook his head. "Your Aunt Helen is one scary lady, you think your experience with her is bad? Try living with her for almost fifteen years."

"And your leaving me with her…why again?"

"Because I was the only one available!"

Looking around for the voice I paled as I pulled into a bone crushing hug by a blonde-haired woman. "Oh, my little nephew I missed you!" She squealed picking me up.

"Gah!" Looking at the woman who was hugging me I felt nothing but dread. Aunty Helen was only three years older than my dad but she still looked way younger then him. My aunt was dressed in a brown leather jacket a white shirt, blue jeans and brown boots, on the ground next to her was a rolling suitcase. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun with some of her bangs in front of her face. Dropping me on the ground my aunt rushed over to my dad and wrapped him in a headlock and started to give him a noogie. "Hey there baby brother." She grinned. "How are yeah?"

"Helen! Let me go!" My dad struggled trying to break his sister's grip.

"Only when you say you're a girl."

"You're a girl." He snarled pulling her at her arm.

"Well yeah little bro, but you must say that you personally are a little, pig-tailed, pink tutu wearing girl." My aunt grinned digging her knuckles into my dad's head.

"Fine I'm a little pig-tailed, pink tutu wearing girl! Now let me go." My dad grumbled.

"Oh well since you asked so nicely…Fine." Smiling she let go of my dad. "Good to see you Jason."

Rubbing his head my dad shook his head. "You to Helen, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Of course, I understand, plus I'm on break anyway. So, when do you leave?" My aunt asked.

"Right now, I just needed to make sure you were here for D." Smiling the two siblings hugged. Breaking the hug, he turned toward me and pulled me into a hug. "I'll only be gone for a few weeks alright? Be good for your aunt alright?"

Nodding I hugged him back. "Alright just…Hurry back I am not sure I can survive being in her 'care' for long."

"I'm right here you know?" My aunt frowned.

"I know but I don't care." My dad and I said at the time, looking at one another both me and dad grinned and laughed. "Alright D, be good. I will call you when I land." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his car keys and placed them in my hand and then he left with a wave. Frowning I watched him leave until Aunty Helen touched my shoulder and motioned for me it was time to leave, nodding I grabbed her suitcase and together we left the airport. In the car, Aunty Helen and I both talked about how her flight was, and how things were going with her acting career…. Yeah, I know my dad is a popular author of many different series and my aunt is a movie star…It's kind of cool but the only annoying thing is the paparazzi.

"So how is school going so far D?" Aunty Helen asked as she drove us back to me and my dad's place.

"Not too bad… I'm still trying to adjust." I said looking out the window.

"Understandable, so you want do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked as we slowly pulled up to the house.

"Probably just going to veg in my room or something." I shrugged.

"Or we could go out and be among people, and say check out the mall?" She grinned.

Looking at my aunt like she had grown a third head I paled. "Anything but that…"

Pouting she shook her head. "Oh, fine big baby but we are going there sometime."

"And that will be the day that I die." I rolled my eyes, and stepped out of the car and grabbing my aunt's suitcase we both went into the house. Giving her a quick tour of where everything was and placing her things in her room I went into my own room and found great comfort in my own bed. Yawning I stretched out and decided to take a nap since I had nothing better to do.

* * *

"D…D…Come on get up, I'm bored."

"Guh…" Groaning I slowly opened my eyes to find myself face to face with my aunt who was staring at me. "Why didn't I lock my door?"

"Oh, pooh and I thought for sure you would scream." Aunty Helen pouted and leaned back. "Anyway, come on D I'm bored let's do something…"

Sighing I sat up ad rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Fine what do you want to do?"

"Well…Let's go check out the town!" She said with a grin.

So, check out the town we did…Dad and I had done our own exploring but when it came to Aunty Helen she could always find something new, exciting or dangerous where ever she went. As we wandered around the town of New Salem I just hopped no one recognized Aunty Helen otherwise we would have a problem. After a couple of hours of wandering the town, my crazy aunt she finally dragged me into the New Salem mall. There wasn't much to say…It was a mall nothing really to exciting, it had a food court a small movie theater and tons of shops all around.

"There we've seen the mall can we leave?" I asked looking around.

"But we just got here, why don't we look- "

"D? Is that you?"

Groaning I sighed and looked over at the voices and frowned seeing both Draculaura and Clawd walking up to me along with the girl in the gold bandages and some guy with snake for hair. "Hello." I waved slightly.

"I thought so." Smiling Draculaura ran up to me. "What brings you here? And who is this?"

"Oh…Right this is my Aunt Helen, she is in town visiting. So, I am showing her around." I said.

"Nice to meet you kids." My aunt smiled and nodded. "Friends of yours?" She asked

"That's nice." The pink vampire said still with a smile. "And yes, ma'am we are."

"Speak for yourself." The gold tapped girl grumbled.

"Yeah man so what your plans for the weekend? There is going to be this party and if you want- "Clawd started to say but the girl in gold elbowed him in the stomach.

"I am sorry but I am afraid it's just a small party for a few close friends, Clawd misspoke." She said glaring at the werewolf.

"But Cleo I thought you said that the entire school is invited." The snaked haired boy said.

Sighing the now named Cleo shook her head. "Yes, Deuce but given how D doesn't like to interact I thought I would save him the trouble."

Yeah right more like you didn't want me coming…But I was alright with that I didn't like parties and thank god, I wouldn't have to-

"Well I am sure he could manage would you mind if he went with you?" My aunt asked with a smile. "Please?"

Oh, no Aunt Shelly used her smile attack…. "Alright, we will text D the location of the party later tonight." Cleo said.

… and it was super effective…Damn it all.


	7. The Party

A party…Me at a party…Yeah that will go well. Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Stupid Aunty Helen what was she thinking…"

"I was thinking you could make some friends."

Frowning I turned around and glared slightly at my aunt. "Really? I am fine. I don't need your hel- "

"D, your dad told me about everything. You are still having trouble with making friends and fitting in." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "This party will help you branch out, I know you're not a people person…or a people monster in this case." She grinned slightly at her own little joke. "But this will be good for you."

Sighing I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest. "Why are all the adults in my life… Being adult like?"

Laughing my aunt shook her head and walked into my room and patted me on the back. "Would you rather we have a slip and slide incident like before?"

"No!" I jumped back sticking close to the wall. "Please…No no…I'm fine…"

Smiling Aunty Helen turned her head. "Are you sure? We can go get one if you don't want to go to that party."

"I'll go to the party." I gulped.

"Good boy." And like that she left my room.

Shuddering I shook my head. "Scary woman…how are we even related?" Sighing I shook my head, reaching into my pocket I saw that Draculaura had texted me the location of the party. Putting my phone up I rubbed my temples trying to fight off the headache I knew would be coming. "I can't believe I have to go a party…" Frowning I shook my head. Cleo didn't want me there hence why I wasn't invited and frankly I was okay with that, I hated parties.

"Let's hope I can duck out early."

"Don't count on it buddy boy." I heard my aunt shout from somewhere in the house.

"How does she do that?" I grumbled shaking my head.

* * *

"Someone kill me…" I asked looking around at the large open arena, with a large amount of flood lights, there was a huge dance floor set up in the middle of the area, a huge DJ stand with a blue skinned red haired guy was playing very…very…LOUD techno music. Glaring at my aunt who was grinning wildly watching all the monster teens party. "This is awesome, and you said you didn't want to come."

Glaring at her I didn't say a word and stuck my hands in my pockets. "I still don't."

"To bad D. Now I want you to stay here until you party your feet off." Patting me on the back my aunt left with a grin on her face.

Sighing I shook my head, staring at the party. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I slowly walked toward the party ignoring the stares that some of the monsters were giving me, I found a wall to stand against and watched as my fellow teens danced. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes tuning out the music I thought about what I was going to do for…however long this party was going to go on for. I knew that staying up against the wall wouldn't be a good option for long because someone was going to see me, wonder what I was doing here and then-

"D, what are you doing over there?"

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed the bridge of my nose, it never fails I always get pulled from my thoughts by someone that just wants to bug me. Opening my eyes, I saw the person bugging me was Frankie…Dang it, this girl can't leave well enough, alone can she? "I'm just 'enjoying' the party."

"But how can you enjoy the party if you're not involved?" She asked turning her head with a small frown.

Sighing I stared at the girl my foot gently tapping the floor. "I'm not a partier Frankie, I just want to be left alone if that is alright?" I asked giving her a pointed stare.

"Oh… Well if you're sure. But try to mingle and make friends alright?" Giving me a small wave the green girl walked away and left me alone.

"I don't get you."

Looking around for the source of the voice I found myself face to face with Cleo. Great, just who I wanted to see. "Nobody gets me."

"Seriously why are you the way you are? You are nothing but rude to everyone that tries to be your friend." Cleo glared at me as her arms cross over her chest. "You do nothing but be rude to MY friends and have the nerve to act like you are bet- "

"Shut up." I glared at Cleo.

"What how dar- "

"No how dare you!" I shouted moving from my position. "You have the nerve to dare talk to me about how I act? What about you, ever since I met you Cleo you have done nothing but act like everyone is beneath you. You have a huge chip on your shoulder, and for what? Because your royalty? That is the biggest piece of shit I have ever heard, well Cleo you want to know why I choose not to be close to anyone? Why I reject every offer of friendship? Fine I'll tell you, I almost killed my best friend back in New York, and then his family and all my other friend's family tried to kill me and my father."

Gasping Cleo covered her mouth in shock not sure what to say at this point.

"Oh, and to make it worse, I lost all my friends and sense of normalcy. I had to be uprooted and taken here to a place for people 'like me', and you want to know what happened to on my first day? I was almost killed because of what I am. So yeah Cleo I have a reason for being this way and it is a pretty damn good one." Snorting I shook my head and stormed off. I wasn't sure where I was headed but I knew one thing I wanted to leave.

"Are you happy Cloe?" Turning around the mummy faced an angry Draculaura with Clawd standing behind her his arms crossed across his chest.

"I had no idea…" Cleo looked down and sighed. "Wait did you know? Is this why you have been defending him?"

Biting her lip the pink vampire nodded. "I did, he told me about it his first day. He has a hard life recently so I want to help him."

"Why do you dislike him so much Cleo?" Clawd asked still somewhat in shock after he had heard about D's life.

"Because he reminded me of my sister." Cleo sighed shaking her head. "It's just he and Nefera acted so aloof and like they were better…but I see now he doesn't. I must make amends, not only because of my family honor demands it but because…I want to."

Smiling brightly Draculaura nodded. "Then let's go find him."

Nodding the three monster teens left to find the half-vampire. Clawd led the way since he could track D by his unique smell. Moving through the party goers, the three found D sitting down in a back corner with headphones in his ears and his eyes closed. Looking at each other they all nodded and Clawd gently tapped D's knee to get his attention. Opening his eyes the dhampir glared and removed his headphones. "What?"

"Dude, Cleo has something she wants to say to you." The werewolf said stepping back allowing the mummy to step forward.

Looking down Cleo sighed and lifted her head. "D, I wish to humbly apologize to you…For everything I said and how I've acted around you. It was unbecoming of me and not right for me to judge you."

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "Fine, I forgive you, and I guess I should apologize I just…I don't do well with…people."

"D, we know it's hard for you but maybe you could try and make some friends?" Draculaura asked with a pleading look on her face. "I know it is hard but given time… You will find- "

"Please save the friendship speech…I will try okay?" I said looking at her.

Frowning slightly the pink vampire nodded. "Alright now come on let's go and enjoy the party."

Smiling Clawd nodded and wrapped his arm around his ghoulfriend and walked off to the dance floor, leaving Cleo alone with the dhampir. Slowly standing to his feet D looked around and rubbed his face. "I am going to stay here if that is alright with you."

"Yes…that is fine." Cleo nodded. "See you later D."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head as Cleo left me alone to stay in my corner. Putting my headphones back in I sat back down and watched the monster teens party, as I watched what was going my mind raced. I can't believe that two…no three I am sure Clawd most know about what happened to me by now…Hell I am sure anyone else who was watching Cleo and I know about what happened to me in New York. Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I just hope that people leave me alone now." Sadly, I was mistaken. Seriously why do I even open my mouth? Because as soon as I said that Frankie and Clawdeen came wandering up to me with some glasses of what I am going to assume is punch.

"Hey D." Frankie smiled looking down at me. "Mind if we join you?"

"Go ahead." I nodded, I knew they wouldn't leave me alone so…I rather not fight about anything. "What brings you two girls here?" I asked, trying to do as Draculaura said and try to be friendly.

Smiling both girls sat on either side of me but not to close, and sipped from their cups. "We just needed a break from dancing, and well Clawdeen saw you over here and thought we should join you." Frankie smiled.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind us being here." Clawdeen said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I wanted to say yes it does…. but dang it I promised I would try. "No…I'm fine." Frankie seemed to buy it but Clawdeen didn't she kept giving me a look but thankfully she didn't push the issue and just sipped at her punch. "So… Are you liking the party?" Frankie asked. "It's spooktacular isn't it?"

"It's…Something alright." I nodded tapping my hand against my leg…This is one of the reasons why I hate parties, besides the people, it's all the small talk that people are forced to endure.

"It's scary cool alright." Frankie grinned. Slowly standing up Frankie grabbed my hand. "Come on D you can't sulk in a corner by yourself! Let's dance!"

"Wait I don't want- "I started to say but stopped as Clawdeen grabbed my other arm with a grin. "You don't get a choice in this one."

Sighing I decided to let them do what they want since I am not sure if I could get away from the monster girls.

* * *

"So kido how was the party?" Aunty Helen asked with a smile.

Frowning I climbed into the car and ignored her.

"Oh, come on I know your mad but it couldn't be that bad." My aunt said looking at me.

Sighing I looked out the window. "Can we just go home please?" Rolling her eyes my aunt huffed out an annoyed breath. "Fine mister grumpy, yeesh."

As we drove back to the house I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. "Tonight, wasn't that bad."


	8. My new everyday life

**Here it is chapter eight of The Halfa and soon we will be coming to the first movie now I want some suggestions people what movie would be good first for D? Because Ghouls Rule and Skull Island, Why Ghouls fall in love and the one where we were introduced to Robecca has all passed. So which one would be a good fit? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, see you in the next one.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the party and… To be honest I was having a good time now…granted I would never openly admit it but things are going well. I even made some friends…sort of. More like I was always surrounded by Frankie and her friends, I'm not sure why maybe Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawd decided to be around me to help me have some sense of normalcy… Frankie and Clawdeen…No idea why and the fish girl who I found out was named Lagoona thought I was nice… 'bloke' for some reason or another. During this time, I met a few of their friends and despite my best attempts to politely get away from them…They stuck to me like a bad stink.

To be fair though…All of this was…. helpful in a weird way. I am not going to say that I made friends with anyone here… But I didn't feel as alone. Which was nice. Right now, it was lunch time and I was sitting outside hoping to avoid others, since I wasn't feeling to hungry I decided to draw to pass the time. Sitting underneath a tree I was really enjoying the peace and quiet not to mention the shade, so far today is going well.

"Hey D what are you drawing?"

Holding back a long-suffering sigh I looked up to see the face of Clawdeen looking over my shoulder, quickly pushing my notebook against my chest I looked away. "Nothing just some doodles…"

Frowning slightly Clawdeen shrugged and stood straight. "Oh… Sorry if I was bugging you."

Sighing I shook my head and held out my notebook. "You're not, and here it's just some cosplay ideas."

"Cosplay? What's that?" There werewolf asked as she looked over some of my drawings with a strange expression on her face.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "It's where you dress up as a character from a book, movie, tv show, cartoons and things like that. It's really fun a lot of people do it and go to conventions and enter contests and stuff."

"And you do this?" Clawdeen asked. "That seems weird given how you don't like people."

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah… But for a few hours I can be someone else, I can be anyone else."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She nodded, flipping through a few more of my drawings but stopped on one page. "Oh, my ghoul, this is fangtastic! D what is this? I mean who?" She asked pushing my notebook back into my hands.

Looking down at the page I raised an eyebrow and frowned, the outfit I had drew was of…the vampire hunter D, I thought it was kind of ironic that I would draw a cosplay outfit idea based on him. I had drawn in detail his standard clothing and my ideas on my own ideas on what I could make them from. I even had some notes on adding hair extensions to make sure my hair was the right length. Of course, I did a full sketch of him and me right next to the vampire hunter that I named myself after.

"That…Is a book character his name is D." I said biting my lip. "He is also a dhampir… Like me."

Clawdeen's eyes went wide slightly as she looked at the picture and then back to me. "You guys have the same- "

"Yeah, though D isn't his full name neither is it mine. It's just short for something, I just preferred to be called D, like him." I said closing my notebook back up.

Looking between the picture of D and myself the werewolf girl nodded. "I get it, though you do look kind of like him. Guess dhampir's have similar features."

"Mhm we do, we get all the strengths and supposedly none of the weaknesses of our vampire parent. Yet we are all hated and feared by all." Shrugging I placed the notebook back in my backpack and stood up. "Well see you Clawdeen." Giving the werewolf girl a wave, I walked back into the school heading to my next class a little early.

Frowning Clawdeen bit her lip and shook her head. "No D, you're not. Not anymore and not by us."

* * *

The rest of the day went…Well it was the same as before I sat in the back of the class away from others. Eventually school ended and I decided to walk out instead of pushing my way out like I normally did. Guess I'm making some progress, walking out of the school I…I had no idea what I was going to do, I wanted to go home but my aunt was there…No just no…I could wander around town? Eh… No people are out there, maybe stick around the school? Looking around I saw various students hanging around some were heading to I think clubs or going to sports practice…. Frowning I shook my head. "Wandering around town it is."

Leaving the school grounds, and heading into New Salem I texted Aunty Helen letting her know that I would be in town. All she texted me was an okay and have a good time. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but shake my head, my aunt was crazy but at least she didn't need me to babysit her like my dad. Then again…recently my before he left was acting very adult like, strange for him but I get it. At those times, I needed a father not a little brother or roommate.

"D! Wait up!"

Turning around I raised an eyebrow as Clawd smiled as he ran up to me. "What's going on Clawd?"

"Not much man, where are you going?" He asked.

Shrugging I nodded behind me. "Just heading into town, I may go to the mall why?"

"Cool, mind if I tag along? I wanted to head to the mall." Clawd asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess not." Shaking my head, I turned around and continued walking, with Clawd following close behind. Now I am one of those kinds of people that doesn't feel the need to fill every second of the day with talking. Sadly, Clawd wasn't one of those people, he kept on talking about everything and nothing…Now I liked the guy to an extent but for the love of everything holy and good why won't he shut up? Luckily, we ended up at the mall, why did I walk here? Simple maybe I could lose him if I went to F.Y.E. Nope that didn't work because he wanted to check out some more anime apparently, that was his whole reason for coming to the mall. It was one of the few times he could search for anything without anyone from school finding out his dirty little 'secret'.

Browning through the selection I spotted someone staring at me, she was a goth girl with her hair in a bob with bangs and blue stripe on the left side of her head. She was wearing heavy black make up on her eyes and lips, her eyes…were yellow? Weird but a nice color, she also had a labret piercing. She was wearing a black turtle neck with a skull in the center, she had ripped blue jeans and black and gray striped tights and short brown heels.

"Can I help you?" I asked turning to stare at her.

"You're new, I've never seen you around town before." She said. "Did you just move here?"

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded. "Sort of, I've been in town for more a few weeks now."

"Weird seeing how I never see you at school, New Salem isn't big enough for- "She frowned and raised her eyebrow. "Are you a monster?"

Blinking I slowly tapped my hand against my side. "What makes you think that?"

"New Salem is a decent sized town but it isn't big enough for a lot of high schools and seeing how New Salem High and Monster High are the only high schools in town…And you don't go to New Salem, so you have to be a monster." She shrugged with a small grin.

She looked so proud of herself, smirking I was so going to bust her bubble…Granted she was right but that didn't matter. "Sound logic but what if I'm home schooled?"

That seemed to cause her to falter. "Oh… I didn't think of that…"

"Hey D there you are, look they have-Oh hey Clair how are you doing?" Clawd smiled coming up to me and the now named Clair.

Clair gave me the biggest shit eating grin ever. "Home schooled huh? So, what kind of monster are you? Are you like Jackson?"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. I knew who Jackson was I had seen him a few times around the school but I never talked with him, but I did find out he was Jekyll and Hyde when it came to monsters so it explained why a normal looking guy like him was at the school. "No, I'm somethi- "

"D's a dhampir." Clawd supplied happily. Turning around I glared at the werewolf who had a confused look on his face. "What? I didn't think it was a secret." He said shrugging.

Sighing I turned around looking at Clair. "Yeah I'm a dhampir."

"Seriously? Half vampire?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "That's cool."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Yes, seriously, I know I'm a fre-Wait did you say cool?"

"Did I stutter? I said that is cool." Clair smiled. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you D but I need to go, but before I go-" Reaching into her pants pocket Clair pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand, quickly she wrote her number down. "Here's my number, text me sometime." Giving Clawd and me a wave the goth girl left leaving us both alone in the anime section of F.Y.E.

Blinking I stared down at the number on my hand very confused. "What just happened?"

Grinning Clawd patted my back. "You got a ghoul's number bro, congrats. Anyway, check this out- "

At that point Clawd kept on rambling on about something or other but I kind of stopped paying attention because I was focused on one thing…the fact I got a girl's phone number…. How does that even happen? We barely interacted with one another and yet…It's official I don't get people.


	9. Otherside of the coin

**And here it is people the newest chapter of The Halfa...Now let me say this chapter gets a little whacky because well...Let me just save the surprise but let me give my readers here a warning if you want to know about what is going on with D after you finish this read the the 39th chapter of The Maverick because that will explain a lot of things I promise, now onto reviews: Just to let everyone know D is SINGLE Clair just gave D her number that was it, now I have no pairings as of yet chosen but I see a lot of Clawdeen and Frankie in the mix. You guys think of anyone else let me know alright? Also I am not sure if I want to make this a harem story I don't know how that will work out but if you guys want that I will grant you your wishes. Anyway next chapter will be one of the movies...Which one, which one oh you will see I promise. Now get ready to enjoy and I will be updating the one shots and then The Maverick and then this...but it will take a few days because I work all weekend long O_e Not fun. Anyway thank you all for those who liked and reviewed and faved and followed that means the world to me :)**

* * *

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I tapped my foot impatiently. "Tell me again how this happened?"

"It isn't that bad D I promise… What's wrong with having your friends over- "Aunty Helen started to say but was cut off as swiped my hand in the air.

Glaring I shook my head. "They aren't my friends Aunty Helen… They just stick to me like glue and won't ever leave me alone."

Raising an eyebrow my grinned slightly. "Sounds like friends to me but then again what do I know?"

"Enough semantics, just tell me how why they are here." I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Fine I ran into them at the mall and they recognized me as your aunt and we soon got to talking and they soon realized I was a movie star and…. They wanted to talk so I invited them over." She smiled brightly feeling quite proud of herself. "Now come on back into the living room, we are playing hosts, so go talk to your friends." She said pushing me back toward the living room where, Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Deuce, Lagoona, and some Abbey a yeti girl. They were all arranged in different spots in the living room. Cleo was sitting on Deuce's lap in a recliner, Lagoona was browsing through a movie and tv show collection that were on shelves next to the flat screen. Abbey was sitting on the couch with Frankie and Draculaura. Clawdeen was on the love seat which had the only spare seat so shrugging I walked over and sat with the werewolf as my aunt went into the kitchen to grab some drinks and snacks.

As I sat down the invaders of my home decided to question me about my aunt's status as a movie star.

"D, how come you never told us your aunt was THE Helen Blood." Frankie asked with an excited grin. "This is so volttastic!" She sparked slightly in her excitement.

"Yeah you knob." Lagoona smiled playfully.

Nodding Clawdeen gave me a look and smirked. "Yeah sounds like you were trying to hide the fact you have a famous aunt."

"Oh, that's nothing his father my brother Jason, is a book writer." Aunty Helen came into the living room with a tray that had a bowl chips and some sodas.

"Wait D your father writes-Your father is Jason Blood? I love his books." Deuce said looking at me through his sunglasses.

Looking at her boyfriend then back to me Cleo gasped slightly. "Wait I see it now, you're the inspiration for Raleigh! Why didn't I see it before?"

Raising an eyebrow Abbey grinned. "I did not take you as a reader of Jason Blood's work Cleo."

Flushing Cleo rolled her eyes. "Draculaura got me into the books." As this was going on my aunt passed out the drinks among the monster teens she stood against the back wall with a small smile. As Cleo and Abbey I watched with a small frown as they compared my dad's character Raleigh to me. Raleigh was if you can't tell the main character in my dad's most popular book series 'The Legend of Raleigh' a story about a young teen who, you had super powers and to keep that side of his life a secret… Sound familiar?

"So, D I have a question, how come you never mentioned that your dad and aunt were famous?" Draculaura asked.

Shrugging I looked around. "I didn't think it was important."

"Well it should be your aunt is one of the biggest movie stars around." Lagoona stressed looking at me.

Rolling her eyes Aunty Helen grabbed my head and gave me a noogie. "D was never big on attention if you can't tell."

"Couldn't tell." Clawdeen smirked looking at me as I struggled.

Grinning my aunt winked at Clawdeen. "I like you, D. You are to date her young man."

Blushing brightly Clawdeen tried to find the words to… say anything but nothing came up while all the other girls laughed expect Frankie for some reason. Pushing my aunt off me I shook my head with a glare. "I am not dating period, leave me be."

Pouting slightly my aunt punched my shoulder. "Big baby." Looking at the single girls in the room aunt Helen smirked. "He is single and ready, just need to get him to open up." Blushing brightly, I glared at my aunt. "Leave me alone woman." Laughing the other teens shook their heads.

"Hey D do you think we could get your dad to sign my copy of his books? Whenever he comes back?" Draculaura asked looking at me with a hopeful look.

"Yeah could you do the same?" Deuce asked with Cleo soon following after him.

Nodding I bit my lip. "Sure, my dad loves meeting people who love his books."

"Your father seems like he is a good man." Abbey said with a nod. "I saw him on campus when he walked with you to school, you know he reminds me of a friend of ours." All the other monster teens nodded their heads with a sad look. "Um…Did this friend of yours die?" Aunty Helen asked looking around.

"Hm? No, he had to go back to his own school, but he was a big part of our lives." Lagoona smiled. "He was a good bloke though touched in the head."

Laughing all the teens started to trade some stories about this guy. "Wowie he sounds like he could fit right in with our family, right D?" My aunt grinned looking at me.

"With you and my dad? Sure, not me." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know it is kind of funny but you're like his opposite D, Magnus was always outgoing and doing wacky things." Frankie sighed shaking her head with a smile.

"Well whoever this Magnus guy was I am glad I didn't get to meet him, sounds like we wouldn't have gotten along." I grumbled crossing my arms across my chest.

Frowning slightly Clawdeen shook her head. "That's the weird thing about him D, Magnus could get along with anyone. To be honest I have a feeling if you two met, you would be best friends."

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Yeah right, like that would ever happen."

 **Meanwhile at Ever After High:**

"Achoo!" Sneezing I shook my head and looked around. "That was weird."

"Bless you Magnus, but what was weird about you sneezing?" Darling asked looking up at me.

Frowning I kept looking around. "Not sure but I have a feeling someone was talking about me… And that something weird was about to happen."

"Let's hope not, things just started to go back to normal." Sighing my girlfriend kissed my cheek.

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah but where is the fun in normal?"

 **Back in the Monster World at D's house:**

"Goodbye see yeah." I waved slightly as the last of the monsters left my house. Sighing I shook my head as I closed and locked the door. "Aunty Helen I'm going to bed." Frowning slightly my aunt looked at her phone. "But it's only six?"

"I'm just tired alright?" Heading up the stairs I headed straight for my bedroom and fell onto my bed going to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with anymore bull crap and I could get some rest.

* * *

Yawning I slowly stretched and looked around, smacking my lips I raised an eyebrow. "This isn't my room…" Smacking my face I slowly climbed out of the bed and exited the strange room and found myself in a hallway, looking around I found a bathroom and turned on the lights. Walking slowly to the sink I splashed some water on my face, slowly shaking the water off I looked at the mirror and received a nasty shock. I was now transparent.

"Gah!" Screaming I fell backwards and crawled backwards in shock. Rushing into the bathroom in just some sweats was a woman I had never seen before. "D? What's wrong hunny? Come on kid speak to your Aunty Helen." She said bending down in front of me.

Eyes going wide I jumped to my feet and backed myself against a wall. "Who are you? Where am I? What's going on!?" I shouted staring at the blonde woman.

"D this isn't funny you scared me- "She started to say but stopped upon seeing the look in my eyes. "D did…did you lose- "

"Lady I have no idea who this 'D' guy is but my name is Magnus Maverick…. And you need to tell me who the hell are you? Where am I? Also, what happened to my body? I went to bed with bronze hair and now it's black! I'm also transparent! How does that even happen?"

"You…You're not my nephew…" Was all she could say before falling to her knees looking at me in shock. "Where is he?"

Looking around confused I didn't know what she was talking about. "Where is who? What is going on?"

For a few minutes, we both went back and forth like this until we were finally able to make some head with the other. After taking her offer to have some tea and breakfast down stairs the woman who I found out was named Helen told me where I was and who this D kid was. After thirty minutes, we were able to piece together what had happened. "So…Somehow my mind ended up in your nephew's body, and now I am stuck in the Monster world…Again."

Shaking Helen nodded slightly. "Yeah…but what does that mean for my little- "

"He's probably in my body, freaking out all the same…Only my friends are dealing with him, that is my guess." I shrugged sipping some of the tea. "I think the bigger question is how did this switch happen and how do we change it back?"

Banging her head into the table Helen shook. "I have no idea… Is there any way you could try and find out if he is okay?"

Frowning I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah I think can… I just need to get to the school and talk with some people."

Taking a deep breath Helen nodded. "Alright…I am going to go with you and you can't stop me."

"That's fine with me, he's your nephew." I shrugged and stood to my feet. "Now come on let's get going."

* * *

Getting back to the school I had to grin. "Despite the circumstances, it's great to be back here at Monster High."

"Admire the place later, right now my nephew is in danger." Helen said glaring slightly at me. "Now who is it we need to speak to."

Frowning I nodded. "Right focus on the present…Okay I need to find…there she is! Robecca!" Running over to the steampunk robot girl I smiled brightly. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Oh, hello D how are you- "

"Robecca it's me Magnus…. I somehow got stuck in D's body."

Blinking Robecca raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Really? If that is you Magnus tell me what was the first thing you said to me when we met."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "Oh, my gosh a rock and sock'em robot doll!"

Gasping Robecca wrapped her arms around me and grinned. "Magnus, it is you!"

Hugging her back I nodded. "That it is but take it easy I have a girlfriend now."

Grinning the robot girl looked at me as she pulled away. "Really? You must tell me all about her, but first how is it that you're here? And in D's body no less."

Sighing I shook my head. "Long story and not sure of the details myself…But we- "I gestured toward Helen. "Me and D's aunt need your help by sending them a message."

"Of course, I will be happy to help, follow me Ghoulia should be in the lab." Motioning us to follow her we quickly entered a large lab filled to the brim all kinds of things, from beakers filled with strange liquids, large amounts of various gadgets and half built machines…Guess Ghoulia still made things for me. As we walked through the lab we found Ghoulia typing away at a large computer screen.

"Ghoulia we need your help!" Robecca called out as we walked forward.

Turning around the zombie girl let out a moan in question as to what we were doing here, well more to the reason why D's body was here along with his aunt.

"Well you see- "Robecca started to say but stopped when I touched her shoulder.

"I got this…Ghoulia…Gah…rahgrah!"

Blinking the zombie girl turned her head. "Rah...Gah…Ah!"

Turning around I grinned. "She has no idea what happened but she will help us contact the others."

"How?" Helen asked looking at me with a confused stare.

"Magnus's phone, we can call him or we can use the big computer." Robecca said with a smile.

"Call through the big computer…Huh looks like we got a phone call coming through." Pointing toward the screen which showed a picture a hooded girl with some hair covering the right side of her face. Soon an image of Darling and D who was in my body with a freaked-out expression on his…my face…God this is weird.

"Magnus?" Darling asked looking through the screen.

"Darling!" I shouted with a relieved smile. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to hun." She smiled.

"Aunty Helen!" D called from within my body.

"Oh, D thank goodness is alright, I was so worried about you." Helen said looking at my body which housed her nephew.

"Yeah…I missed you to..." Turning to stare at me D raised an eyebrow. "So, your Magnus…I would say it was nice to meet you… but- "

"Given the circumstances I understand, not the best way to meet." I nodded. "Listen D can you tell me if you have any idea about how this happened?"

Shaking his head D frowned. "No I don't, I went to bed and ended up in your body…What about you?"

"I was just studying for a test…Nothing magical…So I have no clue how this happened." I sighed.

Looking between us Ghoulia frowned and groaned catching me and Robecca's attention. "Wow wow… Slow down. I can't believe I just said that to a zombie." Shaking my head, I looked over at Robecca. "Did you get all that?"

"I think so but then if she is right we could fix this situation." The steam punk robot girl nodded.

"Magnus hunny please explain what is going on?" Darling asked looking between me and the other monster girls. "I think we are all lost." D and his aunt nodded staring at us with a confused expression.

"Okay short version is, Ghoulia here can fix the problem but it will take her…. An hour or two, right?" I asked looking at the zombie geek who nodded and then groaned. "Oh, and if Robecca helps and we get some magical assistance from your side we could be done sooner. Just get Giles to help you on that side alright?"

Nodding Darling bit her lip. "Alright…We will, and Magnus?"

Turning my head, I smiled. "Yes?"

"Be careful and…I love you." She blushed brightly

"I love you to." I said. "Now come on we got work to do…"

"Wait can I speak with D alone?" Helen asked staring at us. Shrugging, Darling and I left the screen, I had to go help Robecca and Ghoulia prepare. I may not be as smart as they were but I could do some heavy lifting. It took us almost forty-five minutes but Ghoulia finished the device which to be honest looked like a Stargate mixed with an electric chair connected to it. I was directed to sit in the chair and I had a weird device placed on my head.

"Now this should work with the spell that Giles Grimm is preforming the spell around Magnus's body." Robecca said as she started to flip some switches.

Looking slightly worried Helen frowned. "Will the boys be alright?"

"Gah!" Ghoulia tried to smile.

"She means we will be fine…Now let's light this birthday cake!" I grinned wildly. Nodding both monster girls looked at one another and pulled the final switch and the Stargate began to glow brightly and…. Everything went black.

* * *

Shaking my head I frowned and soon found myself a black and inky void, the only thing in the void besides me…. Was…D…Huh guess we are supposed to have a heart to heart or something. Looking down I grinned slightly as I was in my body…er kind of more like a spirit but it looked like me so that is all that matters.

"So…your Magnus." D spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning I nodded. "I see my reputation proceeds me… And you're the day walker."

Groaning D rolled his eyes. "No Blade jokes please…"

Laughing I nodded. "Fine, fine but…Despite everything that happened D it was cool to meet you."

Sighing he nodded. "I guess the same could be said about you."

"So…Now what?" I asked looking around. "Because I have no clue what to do here, but I do have some advice for you…Listen I learned a bit about your life from your aunt and how you are. I got to say though man if you ever need advice or just a friend to talk to. Well you got me, sure I am not the most normal dude but hey I am always a good listener." I smiled at the half-vampire. "Plus a piece of advice try to make friends because let me tell you, those ghouls and guys will fight tooth and nail to help you when the chips are down, trust me."

"Thanks… I will consider it." He smiled slightly before vanishing from sight.

"Huh…I wonder if that will happen to-Crap baskets!" I shouted as I felt something pull and tug at me.

* * *

"D…Are you…well you and not Magnus?"

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes to see the worried expression of my Aunty Helen. "If I say yes will that get you to take a tic-tac?"

Smiling my aunt pulled me out the chair and into a large hug. "Thank goodness your back!"

"Gah…Help…Me…" I managed to get out as Aunty Helen squeezed the life out of me. Giggling Robecca and Ghoulia shook their heads at the sight.

"Hello!" Someone called from the screen, which we soon found out it was Magnus. "Hey I'm back in my own- "He started to say but was tackled by his girlfriend.

Chuckling an older bearded man came into view. "Fret not Magnus is fine, his girlfriend is just…Making sure he is alright." Shaking his head, he smiled. "I am glad you're home D."

Nodding my head in thanks to the older man I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Giles, … For everything."

"Of course, D and- "He started to say but Magnus came back into view. "Yo dude if you ever want to talk get my number from your friends over there alright? I am always up for a talk with a guy that gets my references."

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but think back on what I was told about this guy…. How he can just get anyone to like him…Despite our brief interactions…he was alright. "No promises."

Smirking he shook his head. "Alright see yeah later bro!" He waved and the screen winked out.

Rubbing my head I thought over what D had told me and looked over at both Robecca and Ghoulia and smiled slightly. "Thank you…both for help I mean it."

Looking between each other they smiled. "You're welcome D…So does this mean we can be friends?"

I looked toward my aunt who was waiting for an answer just like they were. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Yes… We are friends."


	10. 13 Wishes

**Wow okay I know it has been a while since I last updated but hey school and work rule my life folks, but hey I will try to get back to updating everything but you know how the big events are they can take a while. Now I want to thank everyone who have reviewed, faved and followed you guys make the stories possible so thank you :) Now onto reviews... Now I am not sure what I will do with D's romantic status but for now he will remain single because to be honest the guy is barely making friends so I don't think he could handle having a girlfriend or ghoulfriend in this case. But I will like to see who you guys want to pair D with also I think I will also do one shots for you guys so if you don't get the pairing you want you can still see it just like I am doing for The Maverick. Speaking of I will update that one soon and do the one shot which I will get done as soon as possible. Now I hope you guys like this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

It had been a few months since the whole mind switching episode with Magnus and life…Well it didn't go back to normal because let's face it what's normal anymore after learning about a fairy tale world but I digress. Luckily for me my dad was back in town and that did help things by a lot… Another thing that helped was the fact summer was already upon us, now since I started at Monster High later in the year I didn't get a chance to fully 'enjoy' an entire school year with the monsters but I was okay with that, I spent my time during that summer traveling with my dad. We kind of went all over the states even visited Mexico for a while, though I avoided the monster half like the plaque… It's not like I had anything against the monsters…because I don't I just preferred a human like summer over a monster one, but despite that I kept in contact with a few of them, and the rest bugged me anyway because why not? Whenever we did come back to our home, I would sometimes hang out with Clawd either at his house or mine, and watch anime, so I spent a lot of time getting to know the Wolf family while we were hanging out.

Anyway, summer ended sooner than I would have liked it but that's life and soon I found myself standing in my room wearing a different outfit…because it's a new school year, so I must wear something different… or so my dad says. My new outfit consisted of my old blue cargo jean. Red and black sneakers, a black t-shirt with a white skull in the middle, my keepsake necklace the one from my mother, I also started to wear an arm band on my left wrist with a red pentagram seal on it. Like the ones that were on Alucard's gloves, lastly, I wore a short sleeve green jacket and of course my favorite black beanie.

Running down the stairs I head straight for the kitchen to see my dad playing on his DS. Rolling my eyes, I patted the old man on the back. "Hi dad, bye dad."

"Hm?" Looking up he grinned. "Oh, see you son, have fun at school." He waved at me.

Chuckling I walked out the door and headed for Monster High, as I walked toward the school… there was…an extra spring in my step…I will never admit it but ever since that wild adventure and switching minds with Magnus…Who I kept in contact with via email which I had some help with via Ghoulia. I was a bit more open to…people or monsters in this case. I guess everyone was right about Magnus that guy just has a way getting to you. Rolling my eyes, I smiled slightly as I walked onto the grounds of Monster High, everyone was wearing new back to school outfits, well not everyone I guess they follow 'if it ain't broke don't fix it' rule… Frankly I would follow it as well but eh what can do you.

"Hey D, you look fangtastic!"

Looking up at Draculaura I nodded in thanks, with a small smile. "Thanks, you look um…Nice as well?"

Giggling she shook her head and smiled. "Thank you, D, so how was your summer?"

"Not too bad…" I started to say when I felt something wrap its arms around me in a very tight hug. "Gah!" I coughed out.

"D! It's so wonderful to see you again!" A very familiar green girl said as squeezed the life out of me. "How was your summer?"

"Eeep." I squeaked out… Please someone anyone come and rescue me, I will be forever grateful.

"Um… Frankie I don't think he can talk if your squeezing the life out of him." Clawdeen grinned coming into view.

"Oops!" Dropping me Frankie grinned sheepishly, turning around and glared slightly at Frankie before shaking my head. "Oops? Eh forget it." Smirking slightly, I walked away and patted Clawdeen on back and headed inside.

"Hey did you see that? D is friendlier!" Frankie smiled. Giggling the other ghouls nodded.

Rolling my eyes as I heard that shook my head. "Maybe…" Walking around the school I could feel the excitement in the air… Teenagers that were excited to be back in school? That's a first. Looking around I spotted a few familiar faces and some new ones, a skeleton girl with hair and…Is that a dragon girl? Blinking I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "New students? Huh. That dragon girl is kind of cute." Shrugging I kept on walking only to be ran over by something.

"Hey watch where you're-Oh D I'm sorry!"

Groaning I shook my head. "First, I almost get squeezed to death, and now ran over." Grumbling I looked at the person who had bowled me over and raised an eyebrow. The girl was obviously a werewolf, she had a pierced ear, a black beanie which looked very like mine, she had long pink hair with bangs, slightly tan fur, she wore a black dress with a yellow around the edge of her short dress and colorful pawprints, she had a purple leather jacket, pink tights and black high heeled boots.

"Umm…" Looking her over I raised an eyebrow at her…. why did she seem so familiar and why is she blushing? "It's fine whoever you are."

"Oh, come on D, don't tell you don't recognize." She huffed putting her hands on her hips. "It's me Howleen Wolf."

Blinking I smacked my face. "Howleen? Wow you look different."

Smiling she spun around as I stood to my feet. "Thanks, how do you like my new look?"

"You look nice." I smiled slightly at the younger girl. "Though I have to ask why pink hair?"

I swear she was blushing as she took some of her hair and brushed it. "Well I just wanted to try something new, all those weird shows you watch with Clawd had girls with pink hair."

Ah…" Well that's nice, anyway I will see you later Howleen." Waving at her I smiled and walked down the hall, while we did have classes today it didn't start till a little later, let the students have time to catch up. "What is with today? First, I almost get the life squeezed out of me by Frankie, then Howleen nearly runs me over. What's going to happen next? What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Frowning I sighed and shook my head. "Me and my big mouth." Sighing I was standing in one of the attics of Monster High cleaning along with Howleen, her sister, Frankie, Draculaura and Lagoona. "How did I even get pulled into this? I was just walking by."

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this D." Howleen sighed looking down.

Shaking my head, I smiled at the youngest Wolf sibling, I couldn't really stay mad at her she reminded me of puppy. "Forget about it, alright?" Cheering up Howleen went back to cleaning.

"Oh, so your sorry that you pulled him into this? But not us?" Clawdeen asked as she held onto a box.

Frowning Howleen rolled her eyes. "I told you I was sorry; how many more times do I have to say it?"

"I'll let you know when you get there." Clawdeen frowned.

"Oh, I don't know it's not so bad up here." Frankie smiled as she dusted off a globe.

"Yeah, there is a lot of cool stuff." Lagoona nodded.

"They are trying to let you off the hook, I just don't get you Howleen what is your fang up with being popular?" Clawdeen asked.

"You just don't get it, you're popular Clawdeen ugh!" Storming off the younger werewolf went to another side of the attic. Watching their interactions, I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You should be a little easier on her. It's tough living in somebody else's shadow."

"Huh? What are you talking about D? A certain pink vampire asked.

All the other ghouls had stopped cleaning and stared at me waiting for an answer. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. "Think about it for a moment, Howleen is youngest Wolf kid to attend Monster High, her brother is a sports star here, while you Clawdeen are ranked among the most fashionable, how do you think that makes Howleen feel? She just wants to be her own person and not their kid sister."

"Huh…That's interesting, but how could you know that?" Lagoona asked while the other ghouls nodded.

Shrugging I looked between them all. "My dad is a bestselling author and my aunt is a movie star, I can relate."

Clawdeen nodded slightly her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah I guess-"She started to say when a bright light blinded all of us, and as quickly as it appeared it the light vanished. Running into the other room with other ghouls we all let out a collective gasp at who was standing before us all. It was a teenage girl with pink skin, pointed ears she had long pink hair that looked like a scorpion tail, the underside of her hair was golden, her arms and legs seem to have a scorpion-like segmentation on them. Her clothes consist of a half blue-half pink crop top. High-waisted black embroidered pants connect to the crop top, she also had on pink heels with a golden flower on the middle of them. Looking closer I could make out some light freckles across her nose.

"Greetings finder." She said bowing slightly before us.

"The who and the what?" Clawdeen asked rubbing her eyes as she looked upon the pink girl

"You have found me; how may I serve you?" The girl with pink hair asked bowing her head slightly.

"So, wait you're a genie?" Clawdeen asked.

Smiling the genie nodded. "Correct I am Gigi, and I am here to serve the finder." She said bowing before Howleen.

"And you like grant wishes and stuff?" Draculaura asked with a slightly giggle.

"My finder is granted 13 wishes- "Gigi said bending down picking up a golden lantern. "To use as she chooses." Gigi then took the lantern and passed it Howleen. Looking down at the lantern Howleen looked up at her genie and in amazement. "And I can wish for anything?" Gigi smiled and nodded her head. All the others kind of ooed and awed at that.

"Make a wish Howleen." Frankie smiled placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Oh. Well okay… This is a lot of pressure." Howleen looked at the lantern and then everyone else.

Smiling Lagoona being the voice of reason…kind of spoke up. "Wish for something you really want." Which made all the other girls nod in agreement.

"Well…I wish we weren't in detention anymore." Howleen said looking up at Gigi who smiled. "As you wish." She said clapping her hands together and in a bright flash we were all gone, covering my eyes I looked around and gasped…We were now in the mall…Wow okay. As Draculaura dragged a very confused Cleo off to go shopping I looked around with a frown…Aren't wishes supposed to be specific or something?

"-I must warn you there is a dark side to the wishes the temptation to use them selfishly is powerful. Be careful, be cautious and choose wisely." Gigi said to Howleen pulling me from my thoughts.

I nodded slightly in understanding. "Monkey's Paw, right?" I asked looking at the genie.

Gigi nodded and smiled at me. "That is correct friend of my finder."

"Oh, there is so many things that I want, new clothes, new shoes, a new car even though I can't even drive yet." Howleen said lost in Lala land.

Frowning with worry both Frankie and Clawdeen looked at one another. "Hey she's right about this, think before you use your wishes, be smart about this." The older werewolf said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey you can't tell me what to do it's my genie." She frowned.

"Um…Isn't she her own person?" I asked looking at Gigi with a confused look, who simply smiled at me.

"I'm not trying to tell- "Clawdeen started to say but was cut off as Howleen shook off her sister's hand and stormed off with Clawdeen following closely. Frankie smiled shakily at Gigi. "Sisters." She chuckled as if that explained everything.

"Well…I am going home." Giving the ghouls a wave I tried to leave but was stopped by Gigi of all people.

"Excuse me but I was wondering… Are you a dhampir?" She asked with a curious look.

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded, some of the old fear was starting to come back…Great this is all I need an all-powerful genie that hates half-breeds like me. Gigi's response to my blood status was not what I expected instead she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and nearly squeezed the life out of me…. God I am going two for two here, if I get a third I win the grand prize. "This is so wonderful!" She cheered with a smile.

"Um…Gigi?" Frankie leaned forward. "You want to explain why this is wonderful?"

Blushing slightly the genie let go of me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I knew a dhampir a long time ago…You remind me of him."

Gasping for air I rubbed my chest and shook my head. "It's fine. Well nice to meet you, and see you all later… Unless anyone else wants to try squeeze me like a tube of toothpaste?" Looking around at the other ghouls all shook their heads while Frankie and Gigi smiled sheepishly. "No one? Goodie." Shaking my head, I gave a final wave and headed home.

* * *

"Wait Lagoona is now a fresh water monster? We have a game show that is focusing on Clawd, Manny, and Heath? And Abbey is student council prez?" I shook my head as I walked around the school with a small frown. "Howleen better be careful, these wishes or it could backfire." I grumbled.

School today has been strange…then again going to a school full of monsters is strange enough but now add a magical wish granting genie into the mix? Yeah things have gotten even weirder, Howleen was granting wishes left and right and while the effects have been interesting to say the least but I didn't like where this was going Gigi did say that her wishes could have a dark side, and we haven't even seen it yet…

"Hey D are you going to Operetta's party? I heard Howleen is going to be there!" Some random student asked of me.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the monster with a confused look. "Umm… No I don't party, and so what if Howleen will be there?"

"Dude where you raised? Under a rock? She is the most popular ghoul in Monster High!" The random student proclaimed.

"Uh huh sure." Shrugging I walked away from the student with a thoughtful look on my face. "Howleen the most popular girl in school? This doesn't make sense… Unless Gigi!" That made way too much sense… Great Howleen is making a selfish wish now…This won't end well. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I decided not to make an issue out of it, it wasn't my concern anyway. "Wait…If everyone thinks Howleen is the most popular student in school…Why wasn't I affected?"

"That's because you're a dhampir."

Turning around I raised an eyebrow as Gigi and Frankie walked up to me both with smiles. "What does me being a dhampir have to do with anything?"

"I'm kind of wondering about that to Gigi." Frankie said looked at her new-found friend.

Nodding Gigi turned her head. "My magic doesn't affect dhampir's, or anything like them. You see genie magic can only work on humans or monsters, but your neither D." She smiled. "Or at least that is the running theory among genie's no one is really sure."

Frowning slightly, I nodded. "I get it, I'm not of either world and of both at the same…" Shaking my head from those thoughts I looked over at Frankie. "Wait I have a question do you think Howleen is the most popular girl in school?"

"Not really? She can be fangtastic at times but not super popular why?" Frankie asked looking confused.

"Because Howleen made a wish to be popular." Gigi sighed. "The reason why you aren't affected Frankie because you know Howleen and already like her for who she is, all the people who do aren't affected." Rubbing my chin in thought I nodded in agreement. "That makes sense- "I started to say when I felt something bump straight into me, falling over I turn my head to glance at the person who bumped into me. It was Twyla, Howleen's best friend, she decided to pop out of the shadows.

"Oops sorry D…"

Shaking my head, I stood to my feet. Even though I was slightly annoyed with the girl I wasn't mad. Twyla was one of the few people in the school who didn't bug me, in many ways we both preferred to be in the shadows when it came to dealing with people. I had met her before when she was hanging out with Howleen one day when I was visiting Clawd. "It's fine."

"Hey, what's the matter?" Frankie asked with a concerned look.

"You know, it's just Howleen she's different." Twyla sighed looking down.

"Popular." Frankie nodded.

"This happens to some finders, they get what they think they wanted, and it changes them." Gigi looked down with a guilty look on her face.

"Yeah, but that's not it, it's hard to explain. there's something different in the shadows, like there is someone or something is living there." Twyla explained with a confused and worried expression.

Frankie and I both frowned and looked over at the genie. "Do you know anything about this?"

Looking slightly ashamed Gigi frowned rubbing her arm. "I cannot say."

"Gigi" Frankie was getting stern.

"I really can't the magic of the lantern keeps me from telling the finder all I know…" Gigi started to say.

"But we aren't the finders." I sated with a raised eyebrow. "And even if you can't tell Howleen can't you just nudge her in the right direction?"

Sighing Gigi shook her head. "I know, but I can't do that D… Howleen must chose her own path, but others can help her."

"Then come on Twyla we should help her." Frankie motioned for the daughter of the boogieman to follow her leaving me alone with Gigi in the hall. Looking at the genie I shrugged. "Guess we weren't invited to the party."

Turning her head Gigi frowned slightly. "Party? Is there a party going on?"

Holding up a finger I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind Gig- "I started to say but then the pink girl vanished right before my very eyes. "Uh oh… Howleen is making a wish again. I better find her." Sighing I start my search for the little werewolf and genie, as I walked around the school I couldn't help but wonder about what Twyla was talking about… Something was living in the shadows of Monster High and Gigi knew what it was she just had to but she wasn't going to say anything, and she wouldn't tell Howleen about it because of some stupid rules, but what was stopping her from telling us? Guilt about something maybe?

"D! Please tell me you know me!?" Running into view was Cleo of all people with a worried expression, grabbing onto my jacket she looked at me with a pleading expression.

Raising an eyebrow, I sighed heavily. "Cleo ever since I met you I wanted to forget about you."

"Wait what are you- OH never mind it's just so great that you remember me!" Wrapping her arms around me tightly the mummy girl squeezed.

Letting out a choking sound I glared down at her. "What…Is with the girls and squeezing me to death…"

"Sorry it's just Howleen made a wish and now…Everyone has forgotten me." She said in a very dramatic tone letting me go.

"And that's bad?" I asked but seeing the look on her face I shook my head. "Kidding lighten up, listen we will get this sorted, right now go to lunch alright? I have an idea."

"Oh, and what is that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to take Gigi's lantern."

* * *

Okay so taking the lantern not exactly the most legal thing to do, but by all that is right in the world this crap had to stop, if Gigi's lantern worked like the lamp in Aladdin then if I took it I would be the finder and I could undo all of Howleen's wishes and perhaps clean up her mess. Heading to the freshman locker hallway but was stopped upon running into Gigi, Frankie, Draculaura, and Ghoulia. Apparently, Gigi finally broke down and was going to tell them what was going on, and they wanted me to come along as well, I told them no because I had my own plan but after explaining it, according to Gigi her lantern doesn't work like that all of the finder's 13 wishes had to be used up before the lantern could be used by another. Taking us up to the attic Gigi finally explained everything that was going on, as she explained I couldn't help but think this was all a bit cheesy.

It sounded like a plan a Saturday morning cartoon villain would make up. Apparently after finding out what was going on Frankie created a plan to not only stop the evil genie but rescue Clawdeen who was banished into the inside of the lantern, I however chose not to be involved with the rescue I had something else in mind. "Are you sure you don't want to come and help us save Clawdeen?" Frankie asked with a small frown.

Nodding I bit my lip. "Yeah I'm sure Somebody needs to keep an eye on Howleen. Plus, there is somebody I should talk to, he is an expert in evil clones and magic weirdness."

"But like who is that?" Draculaura asked with a confused look.

"An old friend of yours, Magnus." I said walking away. "If he can't provide any help than maybe a friend of his can." Leaving the attic, I headed straight for the one place I knew I could really speak with the bronze haired maniac. Walking into the computer lab that Ghoulia and Robecca had set up, getting to the largest computer in the room, quickly pressing a series of keys that Ghoulia had set up. Soon a ringing sound rang through the lab and on the screen appeared Magnus expect it looked like he was using the camera on his phone.

"D! What's up my brotha? How's my favorite dhampir?" He grinned wildly.

"Not too good Magnus, we need to talk." I quickly explained the situation to him which caused him to frown deeply.

"Evil clones it always evil clones… "Sighing he rubbed the bridge of nose. "And you need help on how to deal with them huh? And how to fix Howleen?"

Nodding I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah, do you think Giles can provide an answer?"

"I think so, but I will have to get back to you on that. But with helping Howleen I think maybe the Mirror of Duality could help…But we misplaced it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Raising an eyebrow, I couldn't believe that he could somehow loose a magical artifact as powerful as the Mirror of Duality.

"Don't give me that look, we lost it when we were in Wonderland." He said with a sigh.

"Wait Wonderland? You were- "

"D let's focus for a moment okay bud? I'll talk to Giles see if he has any answers but for right now, just hang tight alright? Also, avoid pissing the clones they sound like trouble, which means avoid Howleen for the moment. Otherwise something bad could happen." And like that the screen winked out. Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and nodded, hopefully Giles could come up with something otherwise we would need to relay on Frankie and the others… Not that I didn't believe they couldn't do it but I was nervous with the eclipse coming closer every minute things were going to get worse before they got better. Leaving the rather large lab I raised eyebrow at what I was seeing, there was now two more evil clones running around, besides Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, and Ghoulia. There was now a clone of Abbey and Cleo as well… Not to mention there was a giant throne/shrine built by the pool with Howleen on the top and pretty much all the students were wearing Howleen masks and dancing weirdly. "Uh…Okay…"

"There he is! Bring him Howleen wants to see him!" One of the shadow ghouls shouted.

"Oh cra-"I started to say but shadow Frankie grabbed and dragged me up the massive throne/shrine thing and tossed in front of the poor little werewolf girl who was dressed in a genie like outfit herself…Looking up at her I saw something weird and frowned, it was the shadow genie…but why could I see her? I am not Gigi so how could I see Whisp floating around Howleen.

"There he is little sister, just like you wanted." Shadow Clawdeen leered down at me.

"D, I'm so glad you're here, look it's almost everything I could ever want." Howleen smiled down at me…God she looked so wrong, her colors were darker and she seemed…sick. "Isn't this fangtastic?"

Taking the path that would not get me seriously hurt I nodded slightly. "Yeah… It's something right… But Howleen why did you want me here?"

"Because I like you D, I really like you." She said looking kind of shy it would have been cute if she wasn't greyed out. "I have everything, popularity, I run the school but I don't have a cute boyfriend… I don't have you."

…. Oh, god she has crush on me? This isn't good abort mission…No I need to distract her long enough. "Me? Oh, you don't want me…" Oh god I am tapping my hand against my side…stupid nervous tick.

"But I do! I was an outcast and while everyone were mean to me or didn't notice me you did, you were never mean instead you were always so nice to me, even when you visited my brother you treated me like a person not an annoyance." The teen werewolf. "I know if I have you, you'll make me happy…" Slowly Howleen started to lower her face to mine…

Oh, no I draw the line here. Placing my hand over her lips I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm sorry Howleen but I'm not an object, second if you think that relaying on another person for happiness will make you happy than you are sorely mistaken. You're a good person Howleen please don't let this…Shadow to take over you." I said glaring at Whisp who was staring at me in shock. _"Forget him, he will be yours after you wish all power to the shadow genie."_ Whisp hissed in Howleen's ear.

"But…But… You're supposed to…" She started to say when the doors to school opened up revealing Frankie and the girls all on flying carpets.

"Yes!" If they have every single shard we can end this…

"I'll show you for rejecting my sister!" Shadow Clawdeen growled as she tackled me off throne/shrine, gasping I struggled with the fake werewolf as we fell toward the pull, as we fell I put my feet against her stomach and kicked her off of me and soon was caught by Abbey on her flying carpet. "Thanks for the save. I panted with a small grin. Looking up I saw that the mirror was formed and Howleen was back to normal and the Whisp was defeated.

* * *

"So…The day was saved and without my help?" Magnus grinned as I talked to him through the computer.

Snorting I nodded. "Yeah turns out we fixed the problem on our own, those girls are pretty amazing."

Chuckling Magnus nodded. "They are, now I should get going but I'm glad everything worked out in the end."

Nodding I waved at Magnus and ended the call, leaving the lab I headed back outside to see a party was in full swing, shaking my head I couldn't believe how everything was wrapped up, all of Howleen's wishes were undone and Whisp was now the genie of the lantern while Gigi was able to attend school with us all, and Howleen has learned to love herself…If everything was fixed than why did I feel like something was wrong…

"D! Over here son!"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at my dad who was walking up to me with Miss Bloodgood for some reason with Gigi trailing behind them with a small smile on her face. "Um… Hey dad, Miss Bloodgood and Gigi… What's going on?"

Chuckling my dad grinned at me. "Well you see Miss Bloodgood here called me over after she got back, and introduced me to Gigi over here. Turns out she doesn't have a place to stay."

"Um…That is kind of bad but what does- "I started to say but was stopped by Bloodgood.

"Well D, when I asked her where she wanted to stay she said, with you." The headmistress smiled. "And your father accepted."

"Huh!?" I shouted my eyes wide.

Smiling slightly Gigi looked down. "I hope it isn't too much trouble D…"

Great…I can't be the bad guy here… "No, no I'm cool with it, but…Why with me?"

"Well through all of this you've been a good friend to me through all of this. Plus, since I was friends with a dhampir in the past I thought that maybe I could be there for you, just like he was for me." Gigi smiled turning her head. "Oh… Well if my dad is fine with it, then I am." I smiled slightly…Oh god this is weird. "Yay! Come on let's go tell the others!" And like that I was dragged off by the teenage genie. Chuckling Bloodgood and my dad watched as I was dragged off by Gigi, as she went to tell the others about her staying with me and my dad. After telling all of the other people around Gigi went off to go party with some of her new-found friends leaving me to wander around the party.

"You know I hate parties but this isn't-Oof…" I grumbled as someone ran into me. Seriously? What is going on with this?

"Oh D…I'm sorry…"

Looking down I smiled slightly at Howleen and shook my head. "You're fine Howleen."

Blushing slightly the young werewolf looked down. "D, I just want to say- "

"Forget about it." Placing a hand on her shoulder I nodded my head. "You were under the power of the shadow genie."

"But D that isn't what- "She started to say but stopped when I shook my head. "Howleen, I am not sure whatever you're feeling about me, but I think you and I should be friends first okay? And second of all I am not ready for that kind of relationship with anyone, I am barely just getting back onto my feet as a person. What I think I need and you need is a friend first of all."

Frowning slightly Howleen nodded and smiled. "Alright but…Thank you D." Wrapping her arms around my waist in a hug the little werewolf ran off to go and party. Shaking my head, I rubbed my face. "Great no more problems… Hopefully…" But knowing my luck more would appear soon enough.

"D! Look I am dancing!" My dad called from somewhere….Oh god…I hate my life.


	11. D's rough week

**Hey guys I am back and here is D's next little adventure, it's not much but I am doing a little building of his powers which is what we will see here. Now to answer the question that Matthew is asking, the Shadow Ghouls will be returning but not for a little bit, can you wait on it? Trust me this will be worth it. Now onto pairings D will be single for a while yet guys, but I promise you his love life will be decided more quickly then Magnus's I can promise you that. Though I will start to make an official pairing list for D and put some of the girls that you guys want on there. Now what do you think the next few chapters should be? Should D explore some of his new found powers? Should he finally start accepting who and what he is? Or should he still fight and struggle for a while longer? Let me know what you think. Anyway thank you all for your support and I will see in the next chapter.**

* * *

So, it has been over a week since Gigi moved in with me and my dad and I must admit that things improved around the house, maybe because we had a woman's touch around the house. I now had someone that could help me with the house work, because let's face it my dad would make more of a mess if he tried to clean. Plus, I also had someone I can share my love of anime and manga with, besides Clawd I mean. Now there was a period of adjustment after all, Gigi and I had a few close-run ins when it came to the bathroom, however after working out a schedule we avoided that problem. My dad was extremely happy to have another person in the house and he took to Gigi right away, he said she was the daughter he always wanted to have. While living with me and my dad Gigi decided to change up her look, she now wore hair in a long pony tail, a black t-shirt with a golden scorpion on it, a blue and pink skirt with a golden belt, white leggings and gold scorpion heels.

"D! Gigi! Time to get up!" My dad called out.

Groaning I slowly stretched out and frowned, why did everything in my room look different…Oh god did Magnus and I switch bodies again? No wait I'm in my room buy why does the color around my room look muted? I tried to sit up but my entire body felt completely odd, my limbs felt oddly proportioned and I felt like I had an extra leg or something. Smacking my lips, I ran my tongue slowly across my lips and tasted something wet…Okay that is weird what is going on?

"D, your dad called. We should hurry." Gigi said knocking on my door.

"I'm trying but… Could come in here please? Something is wrong." I answered back.

The door slowly opened and Gigi popped her head into my door with one hand covering her face. "Are you decent?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Yes, but could you please- "I started to say but stopped the moment Gigi removed her hands from her face and she screamed. "Mr. Blood come help!"

"What? What's going on?" I asked looking at the genie feeling very confused, my dad's footsteps could be heard as he ran up the stairs and pushed past Gigi and stared inside my room. "What's wrong Gigi? Is everything- "He tried to say but upon seeing me he stopped, several emotions crossed over his face but I think the one that stuck was amusement. Snorting he started to laugh and soon he fell onto the ground clutching his stomach, Gigi looked at my dad with a very confused look on her face while I just got angry, growling I-Wait did I just growl?

"Okay will someone just tell me what is going on!?"

Slowly standing up my dad was still chuckling to himself. "Sorry kid, but just wait a moment. Gigi come with me I need a hand."

Walking out of my room both Gigi and my dad went somewhere else, leaving me alone and very confused and angry. After a few minutes, they came back holding a large standup mirror that my dad kept in his room, but for some reason the mirror was covered. Slowly the positioned it in front of my bed and my dad stepped in front of it and cleared his throat. "Now son before we show what is wrong… You must not panic… Whatever you do."

Sighing I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Just show me please."

Gigi nodded and along with my dad they both removed the cloth covering the mirror. Looking into the mirror I didn't see anything expect a rather large semi-transparent dog staring back at me, the dog was big, in fact it took up most of the bed it's fur was midnight black and extremely long and shaggy, to be honest it looked like the hound Baskerville in the original Hellsing anime, minus all the eyes, as I stared at this dog I turned my head and noticed it did the same thing. …." I'm a dog!?"

* * *

It had taken me a lot longer than I thought to calm down but can anyone blame me? I turned into a freaking dog! Well suffice to say I won't be going to school today, my dad called headmistress Bloodgood to let her know what was going on, she agreed to come over to help explain everything that was going on, as we waited for her my dad and Gigi both helped me get off my bed and into the living room…. It was surprisingly easy to walk on four I found out, almost like I could always do it. Sitting on the living room rug while my dad and Gigi both tried to get my mind off of what was happening but nothing worked so I just laid around and huffed. So, Gigi sat beside me and began to scratch my ears.

"Gigi…Please stop just because I-Okay never mind keep scratching." I groaned leaning into her hand.

Giggling the former genie of the lantern complied with my request and kept on scratching my ears with her long nails which got in all the right place.

As this was going on my dad just watched with amusement and shook his head. "Always wanted a daughter and now I have one, now I get a dog? This is just the best week." He grinned hoping to get a reaction out of me.

Sadly, for him I was too distracted by Gigi's amazing fingers. Letting my tongue hang out the side of my mouth I rolled over and pressed my fuzzy side into her leg. Laughing Gigi gently rubbed my furry chest. "Oh, who is a good boy? You are!" She grinned.

I am a good boy, aren't I? I felt my tail slowly began wag at her words. Wait…No this isn't right, is it? I can't seem to make up my mind…One the hand…I want to turn back but on the other paw this felt really nice. Sadly, my musings were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Rolling back over I perked my right ear up and listened, I could a heartbeat coming from outside.

"That must be Miss Bloodgood." Standing to his feet my dad walked to the front door and allowed the headless woman. "Thank you for coming Miss Bloodgood I didn't know who else to call."

"Of course, Jason, I completely understand. Now, where is he?"

"In the living room." My dad said coming back into view with my school's headmistress who looked down at me with a small smile.

"It is wonderful to see you D, despite the circumstances." She chuckled and shook her head.

Nodding I looked at her and raised an eyebrow ridge. "You as well… So, what is wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with my dear boy, you are simply growing up." She smiled as my father handed her a cup of coffee. "Ah thank you Jason."

"You're welcome Bloodgood, now can you explain what you mean by that? Because he already went through puberty." My dad said taking a seat in the living room.

Chuckling Miss Bloodgood sat down in one of the chairs in the living room and slowly sipped at her coffee. "Yes, I was going to get to that. You see vampires go through something like this when they come into their full powers, and dhampirs go through the same thing. Though most vampires only turn into a bat, however since I am aware of your linage D things are a tad different for you."

"My linage? What does- Oh wait you're talking about the fact I'm half nosferatu vampire correct?" I asked.

"That is correct, while most vampires can only turn into a bat, nosferatu vampires can turn into bats, dogs, wolves, rats and mist or shadows if they so choose." Bloodgood explained. "So, this should last only for a few days, your best bet is to keep him home less something happens to him." Finishing her coffee Miss Bloodgood stood to her feet. "I need to go back to school but I will arrange for your homework to be sent to you."

"Thank you, Miss Bloodgood." I smiled or I think I tried to at least.

"Of course, and I shall do the same for you Miss Grant but just for today, you need to be in school tomorrow alright?"

Smiling Gigi nodded. "Thank you, Miss Bloodgood."

"Thank you again for coming again Bloodgood." My dad said as he walked the woman to the door.

"Of course, I am more than happy to help, and don't worry these things will only last a few days at the most. In a week, he should be back to normal." And like that my headmistress was gone, my dad came back into the living room to find me once more on my back as Gigi was scratching my belly. Snorting he laughed at the sight while I was simply lost in my bliss.

* * *

"Hello all thank you for coming by and bringing his homework but you don't need to come- "My dad started to say but stopped when he saw the looks the girls were giving him. "Oh, fine but he isn't going to be happy about this…D you have company."

Walking into the living room was Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawd, Lagoona and Howleen. The moment they caught a glimpse of what was going on all the girls let out a collective squeal. I was sitting on the couch with my head resting in Gigi's lap as she gently scratched my head. Lifting my head, I growled slightly. "Could you maybe not do that? My hearing is sensitive."

They all giggled well minus Clawd who was laughing because he recognized the kind of dog I was, glaring at him I slowly climbed off the couch and sat in front of the other girls and turned my head. "Did you bring me and Gigi our homework?"

"Of course, it's right here mate." Lagoona smiled pulling out some papers and setting them on a table. "Though I have to admit D when we heard you weren't feeling well, we didn't expect this." She giggled.

"Like totes this is amazing." The pink vampire grinned, getting down on one knee she held out her hand. "Can you give me your paw?"

Sighing I held out my right paw and placed it in her hand, not really wanting to but I felt like I had no choice. Giggling Draculaura reached out with her other hand and scratched me behind the ears.

"This is so cute, right?" Gigi smiled as she knelt down and scratched my back. "He has been acting like this ever since we found him this morning."

"This is volttastic maybe he could stay like this forever?" Frankie grinned jokingly as she knelt on my other side and scratched my ears.

"I don't know ghouls what if he grows several more eyes would you think he is cute then?" Clawd grinned crossing his arms over his chest.

Giving the male werewolf a glare which soon lost its power as Clawdeen, and Howleen got to me and were petting me as well. "Gah no…stop…I…Oh forget it." Sighing I just allowed them all to do whatever they wanted as I was powerless to stop them.

"Do you think we can keep him Clawdeen?" Howleen asked with a hopeful look.

"Now Howleen D is his own…per…Dog, but I think we can at least stay and pet him for a little while." Clawdeen grinned as she rubbed my belly.

Lagoona and Clawd were the only ones that seemed to not have lost their minds but I could tell even Lagoona was losing whatever self-control she had. Looking up at her I huffed out a sigh. "Just get over here." Grinning she walked over and started to pet me like the others. "You know I think the ghouls are right D, you are much cuter like this. Maybe you should consider making the change permeant."

"Yeah right…the tail I could live with, but the flees would be murder." I grumbled out. Laughing everyone simply shook their heads.

* * *

Well the next week was pretty much hell, each more morning was different, one day I woke up as a really big Foxbat or fruit bat, another time I was an all-black kangaroo rat one time I even woke up with half my body completely made out of a inky shadows….Yeah that was a weird day, mainly because my body could stretch or fall apart and yet it felt like it was nothing but the worst thing was when I turned in a small cloud of mist… it took me almost five hours to become normal again…I will never turn into mist again not unless I can help it.

Finally, after a week had passed everything was back to normal for me…well normal as they usually are but my body finally settled, and I felt…different, not a bad different but a good different. Which really made all the difference in the world to me. As Gigi and I walked to school one morning I told her I felt almost relieved to be coming back.

"I'm just glad all this vampire puberty stuff is over for you D." Gigi shook her head with a smile.

"Me too." I said. "And now things can go back to how they were."

"Mhm… Well with one small exception." She grinned walking a little faster than me.

"What's that?" I asked stopping to look at her.

Turning around she winked at me. "I may have taken pictures of your dog form and passed them around to the ghoul's in our class."

Eyes going wide I stared at the genie in horror. "Gigi…." Taking off like a shot the pink skinned girl ran off with me chasing after her while she laughed. Yeah things were definitely going back to normal now.


	12. Making friends Sort of

**Here it is chapter 12 guys and let me say sorry for the wait but I was busy with the Maverick and other things but I will try to keep the updates going but this week will be a little slow because I have a lot of papers do for school plus work this weekend, we got Ghost in the Shell and Boss Baby, add that alongside Kong, Power Rangers (Which you should see by the way pretty good) and Beauty and the Beast. Now onto the reviews I see you all want D to struggle so he shall suffer!-cracks my fingers.- Oh this will not be pretty my friends because next chapter is chapter 13! Which means bad luck...Oh what kind of things could happen at a costume party on a Friday the 13th? Now onto something Savvy pointed out with Clawdeen and Frankie, yes Frankie has fallen and "been" with a bunch of guys around the school but none of them stick, weird right? While Clawdeen never had anyone well...Your right but I think just for the heck of it I will have D go out on dates with some of the ghouls from Monster High down the line, but we won't see an official pairing until...Say after chapter 20 so you guys give me a list of girls you want to see D go out on a date with and we will see what will happen. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter update thank you all for your support!**

* * *

"D, could you hand me that pencil over there?" Wydowna asked never looking up from her work.

Grabbing the pencil, I handed it over to the six-armed girl who smiled at me. "Thanks, how is the work on your panel coming?"

"Not too bad, but I am having some problems with the shading." I grumbled looking over my own work. "Do you think that you can check it out?"

"Sure, not a problem." As Wydowna came over to check my recent work I shook my head not really believing what was going on. It had been a week since my powers had settled and things in school were… Well they were what you except when being in a school filled with teenage monsters, during this past week I was talking with Frankie… Well more like being talked at, since she dominated the conversation, what was discussed you ask? Simply Frankie wanted me to try and be more open and to make more friends, I would have walked away but I was trying to do what she wanted, plus she was always nice despite how I treated her in the past. I tried to argue with her that it would be hard because I didn't share a lot of the same interests as other people, so she asked me what I did like to do…. I made the biggest mistake of my life by answering that question. I told her that I like drawing, comics, anime, manga and video games and a few other things…. And because of that I met Wydowna Spider a redheaded spider-girl who is kind of creepy but in a nice way, I found out early on she liked messing with people by acting like a spider… Yeah, I made her knock that crap off.

Anyway, after Frankie explained some of the things I liked doing Wydowna took an instant liking to me, and ever since then every day after school I was in the comic-club which consisted of Wydowna, Twyla of all people, Ghoulia when she could attend, and now me. Wydowna had everyone single one of us help draw a comic series she was working on, which I didn't mind it was interesting, enough. Now we all had different jobs, Wydowna drew the entire thing which with six arms didn't take long, I oversaw the shading while Twyla filled the rest of it in and did the dialog for the story.

"I think your shading is just fine D, but maybe switch to a different pencil." Wydowna smiled and went back over to her work.

Nodding I went back to work looking over the panel I sighed changing to a different shading pencil and found that it was working better than my first one. Quickly finishing up I passed over the paper that I was working on over to Twyla who smiled at me and went back to work. Stretching out I popped my back and looked over at the clock. "It's almost six… I should probably get home, knowing my dad he may end up burning the house down out of hunger."

Giggling both girls nodded since they had met my dad before and knew what he was like. "It is getting around that time, we can pick this up tomorrow." Wydowna smiled.

"Cool, I will see you two later." Twyla smiled and slowly faded into the shadows. Rolling my eyes, I muttered. "Show off."

"I heard that." Twyla's voice came through the room causing the spider-girl to laugh. Waving to Wydowna I grabbed my things and left the room and started to head home, as I walked through the halls in the school it felt like something was following me, but every time I turned around that feeling vanished and this wasn't the first time it has happened either, ever since the fact I could change my shape I felt like someone was secretly watching me while I was at school. "Okay…Either it's one of the ghosts again or that invisible kid…what was his name? Bill?" Shaking my head, I turned back around and kept on walking, but as I walked I looked out of the corner of my eye and spotted something oddly purple hiding behind a locker but the moment I turned around it vanished. Frowning I eyed the spot where I thought I saw something… raising an eyebrow I rubbed my nose. "Please if your following me, come out."

Unsurprisingly no one answered me, shaking my head I turned around and found myself face to face with a purple skinned girl. "Ah!" Jumping back in surprise I looked over at the purple girl and frowned. She had a large staff and a doctor's bag, she had strange marks around her eyes, long black hair with purple? Pink? Highlights in her hair and her clothing looked like a mix of tribal and modern things…Yeah, she is a little strange, no not a little a lot…and she kept staring at me with a very confused expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "And why are you spying on me? It's creepy."

Blushing in embarrassment the girl tried to hide behind her staff which didn't help at all as I kept on staring at her. "I... I am sorry… but I was observing not spying."

I was about to say something but then I noticed something, she was gently tapping her fingers along her staff, she was twitching slightly…This girl was acting just I did…Taking a deep breath I slowly backed up, Frankie wanted me to try and be a nicer person… So, I guess I will start with someone like me. "No… I'm sorry." Sighing I shook my head. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Looking up slightly she turned her head. "No I didn't mean to spy on you, it's just I'm not used to dealing with… other people." Rubbing the back of her neck she sighed and looked down.

"Join the club." I nodded.

Looking around I didn't know what to say, and I am guessing neither did this girl. Finally, after a few awkward moments I bit my lip. "Okay enough is enough… I'm D."

"Jane Boolittle." The girl smiled and nodded.

"So… Jane… Why were you spying on me?" I asked, finally asking.

"Well you see… "She frowned and shook her head. "Come on Jane you can do this… You see D I grew up in a jungle with my father Doctor Boolittle, and I spent most of time watching and observing everything." Jane explained rubbing the back of her neck. "I never really broke the habit."

"Makes sense I guess… But why spy or observe me?" I asked confused my foot tapping up and down.

Biting her lip Jane looked over near a vent and smiled before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Well the reason is D… I never met a dhampir before so I wanted to see what you were like, plus I heard a rumor that you can turn into animals."

Frowning slightly, I sighed and nodded. "I can turn into three and that is because of my vampire heritage, and why would me being able to change form interest you?"

"Well… I can deal with animals a lot easier than people, my father even taught me how to talk- "She started to say but stopped when she saw me facepalming. "Are you alright?"

"Just… having an aneurysm from the sheer coincidence…God this is how Magnus must feel." I groaned rubbing my face. "Anyway… You can talk to animals?"

"Oh, well yes… You know it's funny when Magnus and I met he said and did the same thing…how curious." Jane pulled out a notepad and some paper and started to jot some notes down. "D… Could you perhaps change forms please?"

"If I do will you stop spying on me?" I asked.

"Observe and yes." She smiled looking rather eager to learn something new.

Nodding I took a deep breath and focused, I felt my body shift and re-arrange itself, part of the trick was my body shifted into that inky shadow stuff and then reformed into what I was thinking of. "Oh, my is that a Kangaroo mouse?" Bending down Jane slowly scooped me up in her hands and held me close so she could get a look at me. "Your fur coloring… Same as your hair, interesting you have a small fringe of fur on top of your head, looks like your hair and your eyes are the same color as well, very impressive."

So, she thought me being a mouse was impressive, jumping off her hands my body shifted again and I took on my fox bat form. "Oh, wow that is fangtastic! You can turn into a fox bat as well?" Jotting some notes down she looked at my form. "Hm interesting all your clothes vanish expect that necklace, anything else?"

Guess this is it, my last trick. Slowly landing on the ground I placed my wings out over my head, and right before her eyes my body grew longer and fuzzier, my entire form filled out and finally a tail grew. Slowly stretching out and yawning I looked up at Jane with a raised eyebrow ridge. "And this is it."

"Amazing, I don't think I have ever seen a breed of dog like you before." Jane smiled excitedly as she walked around me jotting down notes.

Watching her I slowly turned my head to the side. "You seem…less shy."

"I told you before, I am more comfortable around animals then people." She bent down and reached out a hand but stopped. "Do you mind if I pet you?" Seriously? What is it with people wanting to pet me in my dog form. "Go ahead." I shook my head as she started to run her hand up and down my back…. Okay that feels nice.

"D, can you talk to other animals when you're like this?" Jane asked as she was petting me.

"Never tried…But maybe later, so any more questions?" I asked eyeing her.

"No, no you answered them all so far." She smiled scratching my ears.

Leaning into her hand I eyed her with a curious look. "So far? You mean have more?"

Giggling slightly Jane nodded. "Well of course but they can wait until later, plus weren't you heading somewhere before you stopped?"

"Heading somewhere-OH crap my house!" I shouted taking off like a shot.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Jane waved slightly.

"Yeah you too." I grunted out as I ran down the halls and out the door of the school and toward my house. As I ran home my mind raced with the fact that my father may have set our house on fire, and he and Gigi could be hurt but I stopped when I realized something… I was still in dog form…And I was home already…And it wasn't on fire…Huh…Looking down at my legs I shook my head. "Guess four are faster than two." Walking up to the door my body slowly shifted back into its human form, taking out my keys I unlocked the door and stepped through. Sniffing the air, I smelt…food…but it wasn't burning and it didn't smell like takeout or fast food…It smelt good…

"Oh, D you're home!" Gigi said walking into view wearing an apron. "I was starting to get worried."

Looking down slightly I bit my lip. "Yeah sorry Gigi, I got talking to someone and lost track of the time."

"It doesn't matter, I'm glad your home." Smiling Gigi walked back toward the kitchen. "Why don't you go play some video games with your dad, dinner should be ready soon."

Huh…Okay blinking I set my bag down by the door and slowly walked toward the living room where my dad was indeed playing some video or another. Noticing me for the first time my dad grinned and patted the ground next to him, shrugging I sat down and started to play the game with him as we waited for dinner. While I was getting, my but handed to me by my dad in Mortal Kombat…seriously when he isn't writing he spends his time play video games… the guy is good, we both talked about my day.

"Boys come to the table." Gigi called.

"Yay dinner! Last one has to do the dishes!" My dad shouted, pushing my down as he ran to the table.

Laughing I quickly jumped up and raced him. Despite the fact, he had a head start I was faster. Getting to the table I smirked at my dad. "Sorry dad looks like you have to do the dishes."

"No fair!" My dad pouted crossing his arms across his chest.

"To bad you tried to cheat and you lost, so suck it up like man." I grinned.

Giggling the former genie of the lantern placed a large bowl of beef stew on the table, along with some fresh loaf of French beard. Looking all over the food I felt my stomach rumble, this all looked and smelt amazing. "And here are your drinks, a glass of water for me, coke for Mr. Jason and a dr. pepper for D, along with your 'medicine.'" Gigi said placing a collection of drinks in front of us and a small bottle of blood next to my soda can.

"Thanks Gigi." Smiling at the pink skinned girl I drained the contents of my bottle and went straight into eating. Now before Gigi got here this would hardly ever happen, me eating the same day I needed to drink blood. You see before she showed up and my need for blood took over, I thought all I needed was the small amount of blood to function and I would be alright, boy was I wrong. Turns out I needed food and blood…I have been starving myself without even knowing it. So, when Gigi moved in and found out that I was just drinking blood in subsite for meals she got worried and talked to Headmistress Bloodgood who explained that I should be eating alongside the drinking of blood…. Boy, did I get the talking to of a lifetime from the pink genie…SO she has been forcing me to eat ever since.

"You're welcome D." Smiling Gigi sat down at the table and we all began to eat.

"Mmm…This is delicious Gigi, I think you may have D beat when it comes to cooking." My dad grinned as he scooped out a large piece of beef and took a bite out of it.

"Oh, I don't think I'm that good, but thank you." Gigi blushed slightly as she slowly ate.

"I think dad is right Gigi ever since you moved in your cooking beasts mine by a landslide." Smiling I nodded at her. "I tip my hat at you."

"But you're not wearing-Oh wait I get it." Gigi smiled. "Thank you, D."

Chuckling I nodded and continued to eat, while eating we all discussed whatever came to mind… To be completely honest this was nice, I never really thought that my life would be like this but I am starting to realize that when Gigi moved in something critical that was missing from me and my father's life was suddenly filled. I belonged to a family… Yeah me and my dad had each other and Aunty Helen whenever she would visit but something was always missing but now? It felt like we had a family… I hadn't had this kind of feeling not since my mother had lived with us.

"Hellooo? Earth to D, Earth to D. Come in space man. Anyone home?" My dad said looking at me wide eyed and knocking on my head.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I grinned slightly. "Sorry… I was a little lost in my thoughts, what were you saying?"

"Not me son, Gigi she asked you a question." He grinned…I don't like that grin it means something horrible is coming my way.

"What did you ask Gigi?" I asked looking at the genie girl with a sheepish grin. "And sorry."

"Oh, it's alright D, anyone I asked if you're going to the costume party this Friday." She smiled.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "We are having a costume party? Since when?"

"Well it is Cleo who is throwing it, and she said it was an open invitation, you going?" She smiled hopefully.

Looking between Gigi and my dad I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I don't really get a choice in this, do I?"

"Nope!" Both my dad and Gigi laughed.


	13. Ballroom Blitz

**Here it is chapter 13 and time for some mischief with D, you guys want some suffering for D and struggle with what he is? Then here you go guys because in this chapter you get to see a side of D that hasn't come out yet the vampire side...The monster version of D. He gets to be a badass here and it will be awesome I think. Anyway onto reviews SummerRoxx thank you for the kind words and I see your point when it comes to the Wolf sisters but we shall see in future chapters, Cloud I promise you this D will get some one on one time with Jina here soon. Black Core I like what your doing, and even if D and Gigi don't end up together they will be close I can promise you that. Brair thank you for reviewing this story please feel free to do so. Zx I'm glad you liked this chapter and about him and Jane we will see just like all the other pairings. Anyway guys I hope you like this chapter and thank you all for your support. :) See you guys in the next chapter.**

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this." Grumbling I stared at myself in the mirror that was in my dad's room and readjusted the collar of my jacket. I was going to a costume party with my classmates… Yeah this won't end well, okay the first party wasn't that bad, but I couldn't shake this feeling something bad was going to happen. Sighing I shook my head and headed down the stairs and pulled my hood up over my head. The moment I stepped into the kitchen I found my father who was taking pictures of Gigi in her costume.

"You look so cute in your costume Gigi, you'll have to fight all the boys off with a stick." My dad gushed… God he really likes having a pseudo daughter.

Smiling Gigi blushed at the praise. "Oh, I don't think it's that great…Oh wow look at D." She said pointing at me with small grin on her face. Oh, I will get you back Gigi mark my words.

"Wow D nice. I have to say the costume suits you." My dad grinned as he turned to face me.

Looking down at my 'costume' I shook my head, I was wearing an old cosplay outfit of my mine. I was dressed as Alucard from Hellsing. "Thanks, though not as good as Gigi's." I smirked at the genie girl who pouted as I re-directed my dad's attention back to her. Gigi was wearing black tights, with high heel black boots, with a belted leather jacket with yellow lines along the arms, her long hair was now slicked back with two bangs hanging on the side of her face while the rest was braided and hung over her left shoulder.

"I know, right?" My dad grinned. "She looks just like Blink from the X-Men movie."

Nodding I smiled. "Yeah, she does. you know Gigi you should wear black more often it suits you."

Blushing slightly the pink genie twirled one of her bangs in her finger. "Thanks D, and thank you Mr. Jason."

"No problem, now let's get you two kids to the party." Grinning my father ushered us both out of the house and straight into the car, climbing in the back and letting Gigi take the front I took a deep and forced the air out. Despite the fact, I was forced to go to a party where I knew something bad would happen I was excited… I think finally I was getting my life back to some sense of normalcy, kind of like when I lived in New York before everything went to hell.

During the drive my dad was just chatting with Gigi, occasionally they would ask me a question but my mind was a little more focused on the party, after thirty minutes of driving we all found ourselves outside the De Nile house which was a giant…pyramid. Huh…That is strange. Outside of the pyramid were large monsters with the head of jackals, oh those must be the family's servants, I remember seeing a few of them at school occasionally0.

"Wow, fancy place." My dad mused looking at the De Nile home. "Well kids, I guess this is where I drop you off, just text me it is over." Smiling Gigi nodded, while I just gave my dad a thumb's up.

Stepping out of the car I waved as my dad pulled away and turned to look at Gigi who was motioning for me to walk with her into the party, we were allowed passage by the guards once Gigi flashed them an invitation. However, before we walked away I looked closer at the guards and found they were jackal men…Okay that is kind of cool. Walking past the guards and into the pyramid itself we were all shown into large ballroom…. I didn't even know that pyramids had ballrooms, I guess you learn something new every day, walking through the ballroom I quickly noticed everyone was dressed in costumes but you could tell who is who.

Frankie was dressed in a monster version of Cinderella which was kind of cute in its own way. Clawdeen's costume was just like Red Riding Hood, which was extremely funny to me because she was a werewolf… But I guess only I saw the irony of that. Draculaura followed her friend's theme and was dressed just like Snow White…Man they were really going for a fairy tale theme here.

"Hey D, fangtastic party, right?" Turning around I found out that I could choke on nothing. Standing in front of me was Howleen expect she was wearing a very interesting costume, Howleen was wearing a white button up shirt a green student uniform jacket with a green/yellow plaid skirt with black socks, dress shoes, but the most shocking thing was the fact she wore a choker with a silver cross with a rosary bead in the center. Howleen was dressed exactly like Moka Akashiya.

Blinking I nodded slightly biting my lip as I stared at her. "Mhm."

"So, do you like my costume?" She asked spinning around slightly. "I saw it on one of those shows you and Clawd watch."

"Oh wow, you look great Howleen." Gigi smiled at the girl and distracted her from me. Shooting Gigi, a thankful look who just nodded at me, I vanished into the crowd hoping I could find a place I could just relax without having to deal with the crush of a teenage werewolf. Don't get me wrong I like Howleen as a friend but I have no idea how to deal with her crush, to be honest I don't think I could handle anyone having a thing for me. Shaking my head, I decided to deal with the Howleen thing later and try my best to enjoy the party, as I walked around I noticed that Holt was the DJ, it seems like he always was at things like these.

"Yo D how is it going man?"

Being pulled from my thoughts I smiled slightly as Deuce Gorgon walked up to me, the snake haired guy was wearing… Greek armor? Wow that stuff looks real…" It's going how about you Deuce?"

"Not too bad man." He shrugged which didn't look easy as he was wearing that armor. "Cleo knows how to throw parties."

Nodding I looked around, this place looked really well made up, there was tons of 13's all over the place along with black cats, some broken mirrors, and other bad luck crap all around. "Yeah, she does, so where is the hostess?"

"Right behind you boys." Cleo said walking up to the both of us, now Cleo's costume I would have to describe is princess of Egypt, like Cleopatra. "And are you enjoying my grand party?" Cleo asked with her hands in the air with a dramatic flair …Seriously she is the same but I guess she wouldn't be Cleo if she didn't do this crap.

"Yeah, it's nice." Nodding I smiled slightly. "It's very… You."

"Well of course did you expect anything less?" Cleo asked, I choose not to say anything.

"Of course, not babe you're clawsome." Deuce said kissing Cleo on the cheek.

"Oh, Deuce you're so sweet." Cleo gushed over her boyfriend, which was my cue to leave, I really don't care for PDA that much and to be honest if I stuck around this much love and sweetness I would choke on it.

Waving I told the couple I would catch them later and went back to wandering around the party. Now let's see I must find a nice and quiet place to hang out in the background, I just need avoid anyone that really knows me and I will be golden…Now don't get me wrong I was liking this party which for me to admit that is a BIG step but I enjoy being a wallflower because that is who I am as a person. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a place to hide, the ballroom was packed with tons of monster teens in costumes, tables filled with food, small siting areas, and of course the DJ stand and his amps. So nowhere to hide I just stood around hoping I would be left alone.

"You know if you're trying to hide you're not doing a good job."

Raising an eyebrow, I smiled slightly staring down at Twyla, one of the few people at Monster High whose company I really enjoy. Mainly because she likes sticking the shadows and being left alone as well. "Well not all of us can hide within the shadows."

Letting out a small laugh she nodded. "Too bad, I think you would enjoy it."

"I so would, so you enjoying yourself?" I asked. "And interesting costume, it's cute."

Smiling Twyla nodded and looked around with a small blush, her costume was a black tank top with a white sweater with blue sleeves over it, a plaid green/yellow skirt, striped blue and purple long socks, white shoes, a yellow necklace and a lollipop sticking out of her mouth, and she looked just like Mizore Shirayuki. "Thanks, Howleen picked it out for me."

"I figured." I shook my head and chuckled. "Anyway, you enjoying yourself?"

Nodding the daughter of the Boogeyman looked around. "Yeah it's not so bad hanging outside of the shadows occasionally."

"Mhm, so- "I started to say but catching a glimpse of Howleen I freaked slightly, so sue me I'm afraid of a girl that has a crush on me. Grabbing Twyla's hand without thinking, I dragged her through the crowd and somehow, we ended up on the dance floor.

"Wow, D if you wanted to dance you could have asked." Twyla smirked at me.

Realizing what I did I quickly let go of the younger girl's hand and blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry I was just trying to avoid- "

"Howleen I get it, she has a crush on you and despite telling her you want to be friends she tries pushing it." Twyla nodded in understanding.

Smiling out of relief I nodded, you see after that whole thing with Gigi and Whisp and finding out that Howleen had a crush on me she has been trying to push the envelope with me, I told her I wanted space and just to be her friend but I don't think she got the message just yet, I mean I get it she is young and she just see's what she wants, all of us teenagers are like that from time to time. Still… It can get a little bothersome for me, so much so that I don't really go over to Clawd's house anymore I just have him come over to my place.

"Thanks Twyla…" Looking around the dance floor I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Since we are here care to dance?" I figured just asking to be polite… I mean we are on a dance floor.

Shrugging the daughter of the Boogeyman looked up at me. "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

"That hurts." I snorted but I knew she was playing around.

Slowly we started to dance, now I should state that I have no idea how to dance… Okay that isn't true I can kind of slow dance but then again who can't? It's just swaying slowly, however when it comes to fast dancing I got nothing… Oh well I just followed Twyla's lead even though she wasn't any better than me. As we both danced I kept a lookout for Howleen luckily it looked like I lost her, that is good at least.

"Hey D… I got an idea. So, don't freak out." Twyla said as we both danced.

"Hm? Why would I freak- "I started to say but gasped slightly as vanished and reappeared beside me. "Oh, I get it." I nodded. She was using her powers to change up her dance style, that was clever of her, as we danced she would vanish and reappear around me in some way. Somehow, we both settled into a nice rhythm but then something weird happened… I found myself kind of wanting to do something similar when I felt my body compress and I slowly sank down onto the floor and found myself appearing right behind her as my body reformed itself I noticed I had changed my entire being into shadow…Okay I guess my powers were responding to what I wanted…Weird but kind of cool.

"I have to say that is impressive D." Twyla smirked as we continued this strange little dance.

 **(AN: Hey guys during this time play Hellsing Die Fledermaus or** **Hellsing Ultimate OST- Hyaku Yorozu Hatsudan either works for this segment)**

"I'll say." A very snobbish voice said, which cut off the music…Okay how did that happen. Turning to that voice I raised an eyebrow, the girl had long blue hair with thick black and gold highlights, she had tan skin similar to Cleo's in fact her entire outfit was similar to Cleo's and not just her outfit she looked like Cleo only a little older. Right next to her was some of the guards along with that werecat girl that messed with me on my first day.

"Um… Thanks?" I said looking at her very confused, I didn't like the look in her eyes it was freaking me out. She was looking at me like a new pair of shoes…I really don't like that look.

"You are quite welcome." The older girl slowly walked up to me. "I am Nefera De Nile, and I have decided you will be my pet."

Everyone around us simply stared at the scene going on all of them in shock, staring at Nefera I raised an eyebrow "If you hadn't notice I am a person, not an animal. Unless you mean in the other way and frankly I am not into that."

Nefera looked a little shocked at my answer I guess she wasn't expecting me to answer back. "No, I don't and I heard you can turn into animals, any animal that can change its shape or do what you just did means you are a pet worthy of a De Nile. I am a descadent of the gods themselves, compared to you I am a demigod."

"Um…Yeah I can turn into animals but that doesn't make me one…And how did you- "Glaring I turned my gaze toward the werecat and I felt some anger bubbling inside of me, now I don't know what happened but it was enough to freak out everyone staring at my face.

"His eyes can change colors? I want it even more now." Nefera started to say but stopped when a low rumbling growl erupted from my chest, now I know you expect vampires to hiss but no not with me…I growled like a very large and angry predator.

"I…am…not…an it, I am a person." I growled out through grit teeth. "If you want me come get me." Wait…. where was, this coming from…God I don't know…but I'm sort of liking it…and at the same time I'm not…the last time I felt like this was…New York….

"Very well, a challenge then if my guards can beat you- "

"Nefera!" Pushing through the crowd was Cleo, Gigi, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Howleen, Deuce, Clawd, Gil and a few others. "You will leave him alone, D is our friend and you won't treat him like he is an animal." Cleo huffed.

"Yeah, he's our friend." Frankie crossed her arm glaring at the older zombie girl.

"He's like my best friend I won't let you do anything to him." Gigi moved in front of me and so did the others everyone sharing a similar look, even Twyla moved to protect me.

Nefera was about to argue with them when I felt my body move on its own I shifted into a fox bat and flew above them and changed back, glaring at Nefera I turned my head. "I accept your little challenge."

The other's all gasped and surrounded me. "D, what are you insane- "Gigi tried to say but gasped seeing my face. "Oh no..."

Everyone else couldn't believe what they were seeing this wasn't D, or the D they knew. The D they knew was kind when he wanted to be but always soft spoken and preferred to be left alone, and his eyes were green which showed his peaceful nature. This D…His eyes were an orange/red color and his fangs had grown and lengthened into fine points. Pushing past my friends I crossed my arms across my chest. "So, if I beat your guards you let me go? And if I lose I become your pet?" Removing my glasses, I placed them within my jacket and grinned. "Come on then 'demigod'."

"Th-That's right." Nefera said a little shocked, this thing wasn't like how Toralei said it would be, he was supposed to be a pushover. "Guards get him, just don't harm him to badly."

The jackal headed men charged toward me, smirking slightly I morphed my body into shadow and sunk onto the floor and appeared behind the guards. Now I never studied martial arts like a certain idiot friend of mine but if there was one thing I had which always gave me an advantage I was cursed or blessed with supernatural strength and speed. Reaching out I grabbed one of the guards and tossed him into the crowd, everyone separated from the falling form which landed onto the floor with a resounding crash.

Looking at the other guard I grinned almost sadistically. "Next."

The guard's eyes went wide but he had a duty to preform, spreading his arms wide he tried to wrap me in a massive bear hug but soon he found he was grabbing nothing but air. Everyone looked very confused as I seemingly vanished. "Where did he…." Nefera started to say but gasped when she looked up, she was staring at two pinpoints of angry red lights. Dropping down directly the guard I picked up by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground. Looking up at Nefera I grinned evilly. "Is that all? I sure hope not I'm getting bored."

Paling slightly Nefera whistled and soon I found myself surrounded by several jackal guards, looking over them I felt something…Something that I haven't felt in a long time…. Freedom, I was free of restrictions, of whatever was caging me, I could do whatever I wanted, and what I wanted to do was to let out my aggression. "Well come on, I don't have all night." The entire group charged, smirking I turned into a fox bat and flew above them, landing back on the ground I shifted forms again into my dog form and ran in-between their legs tripping the guards up, or biting at them. One guard who avoided my initial run through tried to grab my back legs but they shifted into mist, turning to face him I gave the guard a view of my very large and pointed teeth before slowly fading my entire form into mist and re-forming with my head facing his. Letting out a snarl I snapped my teeth forcing the guard to scramble otherwise he would have been bitten.

Looking around I shifted back into my human form minus my arms which turned into shadowy whips, launching them out at the remaining guards I quickly forced my whip like fingers to wrap around their legs and pulled them onto the ground knocking them out cold. Turning my attention to Nefera I grinned sadistically. "You know…. I'm thirsty." Slowly making my way to her I kept the same look on my face. Nefera noticing this gulped and tried to back up but she found she couldn't move.

"What's the matter Nefera, don't you want me as a pet? Well if you do, come and get me." I spread my arms out wide the inside of my long coat shadowy arms appeared and wrapped around her body slowly pulling her closer to me.

"No! NO! Let me go!" She shouted in my direction as a sonic scream was headed in my direction, turning my body into shadow the sonic scream broke through the shadows but my body simply reformed.

"What's the matter demigod? You were talking all this good shit earlier." I said pulling her ever closer. "Come on demigod where is all that bluster from earlier? Summon up your servants, your familiars, your demons." Licking my lips, I pulled Nefera right into my arms. And forced her to face everyone. "Admit defeat or I will drain you." I hissed out. "And please hurry, I don't think I can control myself for much longer…" I whispered so only she could hear, my tongue which now became longer and more pointed slowly licked her neck, which slowly was numbing her.

Nefera was divvied on the one hand she really wanted this unique creature for herself but on the other hand…. He was threating to drink her dry. "Fine, you win. Just let me go." She cried in fear.

Tossing her onto the ground I stared down at her with a sneer. "Know your place, because on the food chain of life I rank higher then you." Chuckling I looked around at everyone and froze…the looks they were giving me they were all ones of fear…. They were afraid of me….I didn't like that…yet I did…Fear is good…No…NO! it isn't! Fighting I fell to my knees gripping my head in pain…There is something there…I-I…I will not be a MONSTER! Falling over onto the ground I felt the entire world go dark.

"D!"


	14. D's True Story

**Wow and here we are guys, sorry it took me a while but I got it done, now in this chapter we will finally find out what is going on with D and what really happened in New York because while D has the cliff notes he doesn't remember all the details which will appear in this chapter, so I hope you guys are ready for more of a badass D. Anyway time for the reviews: TheSpaceMan, I am glad you liked this past chapter and I am glad you like fights and in this chapter fights happen. Cloud you will love what I have planned trust me, by the way thanks again for the idea for the story you made this story possible so give yourself a hand. Zx I am glad you like the chapter and hellsing vibe that was the point, Crash glad you think the story is good. Megamen I am glad you love the story and yes I meant for D to sound like Inner Moka, you see D's vampire half is a mix of Inner Moka and Alucard but more Alucard then anything else, and here is the update you wanted. Also I want to thank those who followed and faved this story as well you guys rock. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now I have to work on The Maverick...Oh by the way the first arc for this story starts next chapter and I know one reviewer who will be happy because it is called: Shadowghouls Revenge. Anyway thank you all for your support and see you guys in the next chapter update.**

* * *

"My head… Where am I…" Slowly sitting up I looked around… I was in my room…I don't remember getting back here…In fact I don't remember much of anything, the last thing I remember was… The party I was dancing with Twyla… Cloe's sister showed up and…. Yeah, I got nothing, shaking my head I looked down, I was not in my costume anymore, I was wearing a black tank-top, some fleece pajama pants and socks… Who changed me? Sighing I rubbed my face fighting the incoming headache and slowly tried to get out of bed, sadly my legs didn't know this because I fell on my face the moment I tried to stand…. Okay…Ow. "What's wrong with me." Grumbling I took a deep breath and waited for a few short minutes, slowly strength started to return my legs. Standing up and using my bed to steady myself I made it to my door. Slowly and quietly I walked down the stairs but stopped when I heard voices.

"How is D doing?"

Wait that's my aunt… What's she doing here? Sitting down on the stairs I focused and picked up on several more heartbeats.

"Still asleep, thank goodness. Thanks for coming Helen I wasn't sure who else to call. I needed someone here to help." My dad said…his voice it sounded worn out… I haven't heard him like this since…. back in New York.

"Of course, little brother, you know I would do anything to help you or D." Aunty Helen replied.

"Here you go Mr. Jason, Miss Helen." Gigi's voice was next. "I think you both could use some tea."

"Thank you dear. You have been a god send the last couple of days." My dad mumbled.

Days? What happened to me…. I tried to think but I was drawing a complete blank…. Did I get drugged or something? Is that why I can't seem to remember anything.

"When are, the other ghouls coming over?" Gigi spoke up again.

"Soon I think, along with Bloodgood. She wanted to know… They all did about THAT thing…." Sighing my father sounded… depressed. What thing was he talking about? Was he talking about me? No, he couldn't be…Could he? God what happened to me. I was pulled from my thoughts as the doorbell rang, moving up the steps quietly I watched as the majority of my… I guess they are my friends now, friends walked in through the door along with Headmistress Bloodgood. Everyone all made some awkward greetings, and after a few minutes my dad cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"First I want to thank you all for coming, and your concern over D and his wellbeing. Now I know you all have come here because you want to know what happened at the party… Some of you understand." My dad said. "Bloodgood and Helen, but as for the rest of you…I want to tell you but at the same time I don't because it can change how you see my son."

"Mister Jason, D's our friend no matter what you have to tell us we will not view him any differently." Frankie spoke up.

"Frankie's right." Clawdeen said. "We will stick by him because that is what friends do."

Everyone else mumbled their agreements each different from the other but the message was the same…. Wow… I'm kind of shocked that despite have only known these guys for such a short time they viewed me as such a good friend.

Taking a deep breath my dad let it out. "Very well, what happened at the dance… It's not the first time this happened to him, but we all lucked out this time around."

"Wait before you start Mister Jason perhaps you should explain what happened, because like it was totes confusing." Draculaura interrupted my dad.

"Of course, well what happened was… D's vampire half came out. Now I think Bloodgood can explain this next part better then I can." My dad said.

"Yes, you see ghoul's D being half nosferatu vampire is much different than being half draculina which is the dominant vampire race is." Bloodgood explained. "Nosferatu vampires were the first vampire race and were more… Primal, violent, sadistic monsters. In fact, Vladimir Tepes Dracula was a nosferatu vampire."

"Wait that is my ancestor." Draculaura spoke up. "But how is that possible I'm a draculina vampire."

"Most of you is, but a small part of you is nosferatu, it may explain why you can feel comfortable around D." Bloodgood explained. "Now the nosferatu vampires were the most violent and dangerous of vampire kind."

"So, wait your saying that thing at the party…. Was D's vampire half taking over his body?" Howleen asked. "But how is that possible?"

My dad sighed. "It's hard to explain but it can happen whenever he is feeling… threatened or angry."

"But it didn't happen on his first day." Clawd spoke up.

"It could have in fact if I hadn't gotten there when I did you Mister Wolf wouldn't be here at this moment. He would have killed you." Bloodgood explained. "And before you ask about the party the only reason why didn't kill anyone is for a simple reason he was toying with the guards and Nefera."

"Yeah, you kids are lucky that D seemed to regain control himself otherwise… I don't think we would be having this conversation." Aunty Helen said for the first time since this conversation started. "Now Jason tell them about New York, they deserve to know the truth."

The truth? What did Aunty Helen mean? I wanted to say something but I didn't instead I decided to wait and listen, because everything was fuzzy and I only remembered bits and pieces or what I was told…Maybe if I listened I could finally fill in the gaps in my memory.

"Alright…It first started when D was at the zoo with his friends…"

 **(Flashback)**

"Come on D you got to check this out!" Jacob called out.

"Alright, alright I coming." I called back, shaking my head I followed one of my best friends to the tiger exhibit. Sticking my hands in my pocket I followed the blonde idiot with a grin. Today was a class fieldtrip to the Central Park Zoo, our teachers allowed all of us to wander around and hang out with our friends but only if we did our assignment which was to study one animal before we left. Jacob decided we should study the tigers because… Well that's what he wanted to do and to be honest the rest of us had no choice. In our group, there was five of us in all, Jacob was the leader of our little party, he was short with slicked back blonde hair, he was always wearing a red jacket which he swore was lucky, black jeans and a blue shirt, there was me of course, then Sarah who had long dyed purple hair, a black t-shirt a purple skirt, black tights underneath. Next to her was Milo the resident geeky guy who had spiked black hair, he wore a green shirt with the X-Box logo, and blue jeans, and finally was Henry his brown hair was so long that he kept it tied up in a long pony tail, he wore a white tank-top a black leather jacket, and white jeans.

In our group, we all had different rolls to play, Jacob of course led us around, Sarah was the mom of the group, Milo was our tech guy, Henry was the badass, and me? Well I guess I was the guy that could get us places, half because of my vampire side…Which they didn't know about, I just brushed the weird stuff off as luck, the other half of the reason I could get us places is for one reason my dad and aunt.

"Jacob, you better slow down or else you will break your neck!" Sarah shouted running after Jacob. "D, you better hurry up. You know that idiot won't calm down until after we see what he's look at."

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Henry grinned as he rushed past all of us, while Milo was calmly following behind him, his eyes glued to the screen of his Nintendo 3DS.

Rolling my eyes, I grinned following after them and soon we were all standing in front of the tiger exhibit. Looking down at them I let out a whistle. "Wowie, look at it."

"Mhm isn't it awesome!" Jacob smiled like kid on Christmas morning. "Just look at them, even just lounging around they are amazing."

"Apex Predator's the whole lot of them, they are truly one of nature's bad asses." Henry smirked. "I wonder what it would be like to fight one…"

"You guys are idiots, Henry if you so much as think of going down there I will beat you to your black and blue." Sarah frowned at the taller teen.

Laughing Henry wrapped Sarah up in a tight hug. "Aw don't worry little Sarah, I would never do anything of the sort."

"At least not while she's watching." Milo grinned nudging the bigger guy, which caused him to frown.

"Put me down you big idiot!" Sarah frowned and kicked against Henry but it had no effect. Chuckling to ourselves Jacob and I shook our heads watching the two of them, they were always like this. Jacob shook his head and leaned over the tiger pit and grinned. "These animals are awesome…"

"Hey Jacob I don't think you should get so close." I said looking at him with a small frown. "You could fall in."

"Now you're starting to sound like Sarah, relax D nothing bad will-AH!"

"Jacob!" I shouted, the others quickly turned around and gasped in horror, Jacob our loveable blonde haired idiot of a friend had fallen into the tiger pit and by the looks of it he was in a lot pain. Looking down I stared at some of the tigers, some of them were making their way toward him.

"I'll go get a zoo keeper!" Sarah shouted and ran off.

Frowning Henry took off his jacket and looked like he was about to jump in but was stopped by Milo who shook his head. "You'll die."

"I don't care Jacob is about to be eaten." Henry shouted at the geeky teen.

"Help!" The blonde cried out as one tiger neared his frame, Jacob tried to limp away but it looked like his leg was broken. Frowning I backed up slowly my mind was made up, running toward the pit I jumped straight into it. Landing close to Jacob I gasped as one of the tigers had started to claw at my friend, staring at his bloody body something woke up inside of me, this was MY FRIEND and this creature tried to kill him? No I will not let this happen…Letting out a beastly roar my arms reached out and using my inhuman strength I lifted the fully-grown tiger and tossed it off him.

"Holy shit…."

"Okay that was bad... ASS!"

Looking around at the other tigers I bared my teeth at them, completely unware that my fangs had grown out. Snarling loudly, I spread my arms out wide and welcomed any challenges. Most of the tigers backed off but the one I tossed decided it wanted another go and pounced on top of me. Rolling around with the tiger I gripped the tiger's top and bottom jaw to keep it from biting down at me, unfortunately that meant that the claws were free and clear to tear into me.

Crying out in pain I pressed feet against the tiger's massive stomach and tossed it off me, quickly rolling to my feet I looked over myself and grimaced. My body was covered in massive scratches and I was bleeding badly. "Fuck…" Slowly however the wounds began to close, leaving nothing but pink and healthy skin. "That's new…"

The tiger I tossed slowly got back to its feet and roared a challenge at me. Panting I glared at the tiger…. I needed to end this now, rushing forward I jumped into the air and grabbed the edge of the tiger pit and flipped back down onto the tiger's back. Both of my arms snaked out and wrapped around the tiger's throat, squeezing tightly I started to strangle the tiger, the big cat tried to fight against what I was doing but eventually it passed out and fell over. Letting go I slowly stood to my feet and shuffled over to Jacob who was staring at me wide eyed.

"Jacob? You okay?" I managed to say in between ragged breaths, staring down at him my eyes kept on his wounds…. The blood…it looked delicious, like the world's greatest steak…Wait where did that come from? Shaking my head, I tried to focus but there was something about his blood….it smelt so…good… "D…What…How… Um…Dude what are- "Jacob started to say but stopped as I fell upon him my orange/red eyes glowing with hunger.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Luckily around that time the zookeepers showed up and were able to pull D off Jacob however… by then the damage was done, and D's secret was out." My father sighed. "When I heard the news, I went to pick him up, sadly a few hours after that event…The fire started…. And-"My father hesitated in his story telling

Finally, I had enough and walked down the stairs a glare fixed on my face. I needed to know "And what dad? What happened?"

"D!" Everyone turned around to face me, everyone had a look of relief on their faces, however I ignored them all. Right now I needed to know what was going on what did I do.

"Son… Your awake, thank goodness how do you- "

"Save it dad, what happened back in New York?" I crossed my arms across my chest. "What did I do after the fire? Because I obviously don't remember

Sighing my dad looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay son… Alright… I guess I should pick up about when the fire started….

 **(Flashback)**

"Dad what's going on!?" Shouting I began to cough through the smoke. It had been a few hours since I came home from the zoo, my mind was kind of fuzzy on the exact details but I seem to remember Jacob falling into a tiger pit then me fighting said tiger only for the danger to be replaced with me…. The moment I came home my dad made me sleep and rest the shock off but the moment I woke up everything was on fire.

Coughing my father pushed through the smoke and over to me. "I'm not sure…I think…there was a fi- "

"Kill the monster!" A voice came from outside.

"Burn the demon or else he will kill our children!"

"Wait that's…Mrs. Jackson…. And Mr. Henry…" Rushing over to the window I gasped seeing my friend's parents all of them were holding molotovcocktail's and other assorted weapons. "What the hell are they doing!" I stared down at them and I swear I felt something die inside of me, the look of fear and hatred mixed in their eyes… It killed me.

"I don't know… But come on we need to get out-Gah!"

"Dad!" Turning around I gasped seeing as a piece of the building had fallen on my father. Rushing to his side I reached underneath the piece and grunted trying to lift it off him. "Don't worry Dad…I can't believe…"

"D get out of here."

"No! I won't leave- "Grunting I felt something inside of me snap…these people wanted to kill me? My father? All because they think I'm a monster? Well I will show them just how much of a monster I truly am. "YOU!" Tossing the fallen debris off my father, I slowly lifted him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Hold on!" Rushing through the burning apartment I jumped through the window. "Ah!" Landing on the ground I dropped my father and glared at the all people who were trying to kill us.

"He really is a monster…. Look at those eyes!"

"The fire didn't even do anything…"

Placing my father on the ground I grinned sadistically at the people who I once considered a part of my family, they were going to pay. "A monster, am I? Then I better act like one." Letting out a low rumble, I charged at my friend's parents. "I saved your son's life and this is how you repay me!?"

"D! No!"

Mrs. Jackson panicked and tossed the final molotovcocktail at me, grinning my arm snaked out and caught it. "Ohh I love catch." Grinning I tossed it onto the ground right next to her. "Oh, don't worry I didn't forget about the rest of you." Smirking I fell onto the crowd adults, my left hand shot out grabbing Mr. Henry by his face and slammed him into the ground. Quickly ducking underneath a swing from one of the other parents I slammed my right fist into his stomach, which sent my attacker back into the other adults. Slowly they all stood to their feet and tried to run but none them got away as my arms morphed into shadowy tentacles and wrapped around their legs and tripped them all up, slowly I pulled them to me.

"Where do you think, you're going? We have only just begun." I cackled wildly.

 **(End of the Flashback)**

"D then beat them all within an inch of their lives, but it didn't end there." My dad rubbed his face. "

"Oh my…"

"Dude."

"I can't believe- "

Staring down at my hands I frowned I tried to picture what had happened but I had nothing…. It was like the memory wasn't there like at all…I wonder if people with amnesia felt like this? "I don't remember any of that… Like none of it at all... Dad… Did I…Did I…?" I couldn't even ask the question I was too afraid to even know the answer.

"No, you didn't… You stopped yourself before it ever got that far, but it was close…." Looking at my dad now I just knew this was hard for him, to keep all of this… Just bottled in… I couldn't even begin to understand how he must have felt keeping this practically to himself never telling me…Because he was afraid of me…God I can't imagine that kind of torture, being afraid of your own kid.

"I'm not afraid of you son." My dad said pulling me from my thoughts. "I was afraid for you, ever since your mother left you always hated your vampire half, and I was afraid of what you might do if you ever found out about the truth."

"Mister Jason… What happened next? You said it didn't end there." Frankie asked speaking up for the first time.

Frowning my dad shook his head. "The police showed up soon enough, and then D led them on a chase all over Manhattan. It ended with him taking down an entire S.W.A.T team. I tried to stop him before he fought the parents but afterword's…I was to horrified to do anything but watch."

 **(Flashback)**

 **(AN: Alright guys I have another musical score for you guys play Pendulum-Blood Sugar for this segment if you want it fits in some ways)**

I finished pounding one of my friend's parents into hamburger when the familiar wail of police sirens rang in my ears. Slowly standing to my feet I leaned back and gave a wide grin as I watched as various amounts of cops appeared from their cars all of them had their guns trained on me. Looking out into the distance my grin got even bigger as a S.W.A.T team van was rushing this way along with a few fire trucks and ambulances. "I thought I smelt bacon." Mumbling to myself I glared slightly at the cops

"Well will you look at that, after the mess is cleaned up the cops show up. You guys are never around when your truly needed." I rolled my eyes.

"Put your hands on your head and get on your knees!" One of the cops shouted at me through a bullhorn.

Smirking my eyes flashed with amusement. "I'm not your mother last night!"

"If you don't comply we will open fire." The cop with the bullhorn called back to me.

"You're welcome to try." Stepping away from the adult that was under my foot I slowly walked to the cops with my arms opened wide. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Seeing me advance the all the police officers began to open fire, however my body morphed into shadow so the bullets passed through me harmlessly. All the cops emptied their clips and as the started to re-load I smiled sadistically. "My turn!" Slamming my right fist into the ground, the concrete shook and soon giant black shadowy spikes pierced through all the cop's cars, while small tendrils spread out from the spikes and grabbed all the police's weapons, destroying them, looking around I waggled my eyebrows and watched as the members of S.W.A.T started to leave their van.

"Sorry boys but if you want a piece of me you'll have to catch me!" Grinning I ran toward them and jumped onto the van and using it as a stepping stone I jumped to one of the other buildings and ran off. Looking down I smirked as everyone scrambled, to either call for backup or to chase after me either on foot or in any vehicle that was still working. As I ran and jumped across the rooftops my I couldn't help but feel enthralled with all that was going on. For the first time in my life I felt powerful, in control and now I was leading a S.W.A.T team and a good portion of the NYPD on a chase.

The chase went on for an hour as I led them all over the borough of Manhattan, at some points I ended up in Hell's Kitchen but I always doubled back to Manhattan, eventually the chase ended in Times Square. I was surrounded by the cops and S.W.A.T. Looking around I grinned I was going to enjoy every second of this. The members of S.W.A.T took charge of the situation and decided that guns wouldn't be the best bet here, so instead they decided to use melee. That was their biggest mistake.

The first one had a nightstick, dodging his attempt I grabbed the cop by his collar and tossed him away. Ducking underneath a wild swing I morphed my body into shadows and appeared behind the officer, slamming my fist into his back I sent him flying.

One cop got a lucky strike with a nightstick, turning around I grinned sadistically and opened my mouth and bit his shoulder drinking his blood. Crying out in pain the S.W.A.T member tried to break away but he was failing. Pulling away I sent my fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him, he soon dropped onto the ground.

Looking around I my morphed my left hand into a giant shadowy fist, slamming it against another cop I couldn't help but laugh monstrously. "This is so entertaining! This world would be so boring without idiots like you! So, come on bring it on I want to hear you all squeal like the pigs you are!"

 **(End of Flashback)**

I silently stood there as my father described everything that I did…. I couldn't believe it…Yet as he talked the holes in my memory started to fill in…. How did I not remember any of this…? Frowning I closed my eyes and rubbed my face. Seeing the look on my face Headmistress Bloodgood sighed slightly and decided to provide me with the answers I was lacking.

"D, this is quite common for dhampir's they always struggle to control their monster half, but in your case, it is even worse. So, to protect you, your vampire half blocked out all the memories until it figured you could handle it."

"So, wait does that mean D has a spilt personality like Jackson?" Clawdeen asked with a confused look on her face.

"In a manner but not exactly." Bloodgood said. "With D, his vampire half is not a separate half but it is him, but more like a sub-conscious."

"What does this all mean? That my sub-conscious will take over whenever I feel threatened? Is there anything I can do to stop it?" I asked looking at the headless woman who nodded slightly.

"Yes, there is. In the school, there is an old artifact that could help you, but it could be dangerous." Bloodgood rubbed her face.

Looking down I thought over it…." I needed to deal with this…All of my life I have fought against my vampire half…I think it's time I have a heart to heart with it and find a way to come to terms with who and what I am."

I swear most of the room looked shocked at my answer but among the shocked looks were some approving nods and smiles. My father was nearly in tears but he looked happy that I was finally ready to accept who I am.

"Very well young man, then tomorrow come with me toward the attic and we will find a way to help you."

"By the way what is this artifact that could help D called?" Gigi asked as she stood up and hugged me.

"The Mirror of Separation."


	15. Return of the Shadows

**Here it is folks chapter 15 of The Halfa I hope you all like this starting chapter because the next few chapters will be nothing but the shadow ghouls and D dealing with them. So I hope a certain someone is happy . . You know who you are. I kid but I get why you pushed for it the shadow ghouls were a interesting subject. Anyway onto reviews: To ZILLAFAN I never did explain how it all ended because D never bothered to ask, you will find out later I promise... Heck even D questions it but it will come up I promise. To ThatSpaceMan Nefera will appear later on I promise and her and D... Well it will a very rocky road for them to ever come to friendly terms but you will have to wait and see. To Matthew Gemm the shadow ghoul arc will not be a very large one because chapter 20 will be the next big event which I want everyone to guess what I am going to do. And in this chapter you will see two new shadow ghouls, but the rest won't appear till next chapter I need to build up some suspense trust me you will love what I have planned. To Zx thanks for the love of the chapter and yes a magical mirror appears again. To Black Core Devil You would be correct sir about the vampire side of D. Now I want to thank those who followed and faved this story you guys are important to. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and now I need to start up on The Maverick again oh...And I may make another new story if anyone is a fan of the anime Familiar of Zero speak up because imagine for a moment what would happen if Louise summoned a certain bronze haired idiot. ANyway I will see you all in the next chapter! I couldn't do this without you.**

* * *

The Mirror of Separation… Sounds kind of scary to be completely honest, and not the good kind of scary that all the monsters talk about. I mean the bad kind. My friend Magnus had a bad run in with a magical mirror once so I was little cautious but Bloodgood explained to me that the Mirror of Separation was nothing like the Mirror of Duality. While the Mirror of Duality could bring about a person's true self to the service, the Mirror of Separation would spilt a person in two halves, one being themselves the other being their darker side…But never mind that. Bloodgood explained to me that I could use the Mirror to cause me and my other half to separate so we could have a little heart to heart and maybe work on a way for the both of us to live in harmony.

It was decided we would do this right away but since the mirror wasn't allowed off school grounds it had to be done at Monster High. Frankly I didn't care either way I just wanted it to get done with. My friends, my father and my aunt all decided to come with me for support reasons. I was glad for their support because without them all I couldn't do this or I wouldn't do this.

"D it's time." Bloodgood's voice interrupted my thoughts. Looking around I was standing in the attic of Monster High, the same attic where Gigi's lantern was found by Howleen, Bloodgood directed my attention to a very large black mirror and nodded. "Look into the mirror and it should separate you from your vampire half."

"Should?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning Bloodgood sighed. "We never tried it on a dhampir before so… There could be some problems, you see back in days past the Mirror was used to help remove the true darkness from a monster. However, since you are of both worlds I have no idea what will happen to you."

"Got it… Hey where are the others?" I asked looking around the dusty attic with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you weren't listening to me earlier." Bloodgood smirked at me and shook her head. "I had them all stay behind; the Mirror could affect all of us if we are close enough."

Nodding I slowly walked over to the Mirror and stared at it, turning around I was about to ask something but my question died in my throat as Bloodgood had disappeared from view. I guess she was going to wait with the others as well. Sighing I turned around to face the Mirror once more and stared into it, yet nothing happened. "Okay…What am I supposed to do? Stare into it until I fall in or something? Wait what- "Looking closer at the mirror I saw a small crack inside of it…" Huh that's weird…" Reaching out I touched the crack and flinched, pulling my hand away shaking my hand in pain I felt dizzy all of a sudden. "What in the hell- "

* * *

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in."

Okay…. That is weird that almost sounding like me…. Turning toward the sound of the voice I gasped in shock, standing before me was…. Well me expect he was dressed differently, while I wore my normal outfit this version of myself wore the Alucard cosplay outfit… Kind of fitting to be honest. Expect he didn't wear the long-brimmed hat or glasses so I had a good view of his orange/red eyes which stared at me with a mix of amusement on my or his face… This is going to be confusing. Shaking my head, I crossed my arms across my chest and stared down at my double.

"So, I guess we finally meet… Um…I don't even know what to call you."

Grinning slightly my double nodded at me. "Just call me by our real name, not that letter you go by."

Frowning I shook my head. "No way I won't use that name, for you or myself no matter how fitting it really is."

"Have it your way then." He shrugged. "Just call me V or something since you know I'm the vampire half of you."

Snorting I simply nodded. "Fine then V, we need to talk."

"I know that hence why we are here, I am always wide awake D. Always have been always will be, but do you really think just having a heart to heart with me will make things alright between us?" Looking down I shook my head. "Yeah, I know that, but we need to need to do this."

"You mean you need to do this." V crossed his arms and frowned. "You said you were ready to accept me, for what I am but can you truly mean that? For all I know you could just be saying that because you feel bad for rejecting me for rejecting us." V sneered. "If you were truly ready you would embrace me with open arms, and yet here you are like a dog with his tail between his legs."

Frowning I looked up at V my eyes blazing with rage. "That's not true!"

Smirking V uncrossed his arms and spread them out in front of him. "Then prove me wrong, and fight me! Show me you aren't full of shit!"

"You're on-" I started to say but something inside of me was keeping me from attacking my vampire half….This isn't what he…No me I need to stop thinking of him as a him since we are the same person, I didn't want to fight my vampire half that would just feed into the never ending cycle of hatred no…I needed to accept my vampire half as a part of me because no matter what because it doesn't matter what I do in life, no matter what happens or where I go, I will always be half-vampire and half-human. Being part vampire will always be a part of who and what I am it makes me who I am and I shouldn't fight it any longer.

"I see your finally getting it."

Looking back at V I blinked in confusion my vampire half was now dressed exactly like me…. The only difference between us both were the eyes. "I'm not some evil creature D, yeah I am wild and uncontrollable at times, but I'm not evil." He smiled slightly. "I'm not the darkness and I think you know that."

"I…You're right." I sighed. "You…We aren't a monster, at least… Not in the way I thought." I smiled back at my other self who nodded at me. "Wait how did you change your clothes? And why were you wearing my Alucard cosplay outfit."

V smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Now we can get to the real discussion. The reason I wore that outfit is for a very simple reason, that is how you viewed me. As a monster and your very definition of a monster is Alucard."

"Wait real discussion? I thought we were having it?" I raised an eyebrow looking over at the other me. Shrugging my vampire half started to slowly walk around the attic room rubbing the back of his head. "Well you see D, the Mirror… I don't think it worked, at least not in the way it was supposed to."

"Huh…What does that mean?" I asked looking at him confused.

"The Mirror of Separation if you remember correctly it was supposed to bring out your darkness."

"Yeah and? Didn't it do just that?" I asked but stopped. "No… You're not my darkness though…Or at least I don't think- "

Frowning my vampire half shook his head. "No, I am not the darkness in our heart."

"Then what is really going on?"

"Do you remember when you touched the mirror you felt a stab of pain and then dizzy?"

Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought for a moment. "Yeah I do seem to remember that but- "

"Think man, think!"

Frowning I sighed and shook my head. "I don't get what-Wait this isn't real is it? This place is inside my mind?" Smirking V nodded and the entire attic shifted into a black void with only a single headlight over the both of us.

"Now you're getting it, the moment you touched the mirror it knocked your ass out. Because let's be honest here D if it didn't you would have to deal with a shadowy version of yourself, instead of me. I think the tradeoff is much better."

"Wait what!? There is a shadow version of me out there?" I shouted wide eyed. An evil version of me running around… Okay that can't be good…

"Well yeah, what did you expect to happen when you touched the Mirror of Separation? Seriously what was Bloodgood thinking? I'm not evil." My vampire half mumbled to himself while shaking his head. "Seriously how can some people be that dumb."

"Uh… Question… How do I get back to my body? Not that this conversation isn't interesting or anything… But I think dad, and Aunty Helen and everyone else could use our help." Turning to stare at me my other half nodded his strange eyes twinkling. "You got it." He said with a snap of his fingers and soon everything went black.

* * *

Now this was confusing…My entire perspective changed, first I was standing upright and now I was somehow on my back looking up at a very old and dusty wooden celling. Slowly sitting up I looked around trying to regain my bearings. The entire attic was trashed to the point I almost didn't recognize it, all the boxes that were neatly stacked in nice rows were now strewn around, their contents tossed all over the place, all the items were either stamped on or trashed. As I looked around I found scorch marks on the walls, claw marks on the floor, golden cloth wrapped around things, I even found a few patches of ice….

"What happened up here?"

Slowly standing to my feet I started to look around some more and found more and more traces of what seemed like a huge struggle. Bending down I picked up one of the golden cloth strands and raised an eyebrow, the cloth seemed to sparkle and glisten in the dim light of the attic. "This looks like…Cleo's but what is really going on? Did…" My mind flashed back to something my vampire half told me about. "My darker half… It's lose and it must have fought…. No!" Standing to my feet I rushed out of the attic and out into the hallways of Monster High.

"No…What happened here?" The hallways were all completely trashed, some of the lockers looked like they were either ripped off the hinges or slashed apart, trash cans were strewn about while books and papers littered the ground. Even the lights weren't spared, many were either destroyed or flickering. "Did… My darker half do all of this?" Sighing I shook my head and kept on walking looking for anyone that could tell me what exactly happened. I mean it was obvious a fight had broken out but it couldn't have been just me…er darker me, right? Then again when my vampire half took over in New York I did take out a lot cops… and a S.W.A.T team at that….Wait how did they even stop me? I will need to ask my dad when I find him…If I…No I won't think like that even if my darker half is out he would never harm my dad or my aunt, then again… No I need to hold onto hope that they are alive and safe… Just like all my friends.

"Look there's someone!"

Huh? Turning around to face the voice I raised an eyebrow at what I was staring at. In front of was Jinafire Long a dragon girl, I knew who she was but never really interacted with her, but I knew her face. However, as I looked at her I could tell something was very, very wrong. Jina looked paler and everything about her was… Well dark. Uh oh…. Standing next to Jina was Skelita Calaveras also looking extremely dark, heck her normal white bones were a dark gray color….Crap I think I just figured out what happened here. Turning around I ran as fast as my legs would let me.

"Get him!" The dark Skelita shouted as both her and Jina chased after me. Now I know I could probably take them in a fight… But to be honest I don't want to cause any harm even if they darker versions of people I know, so I chose to run instead of fighting.

"You can't escape us chico, so give it up!"

"It would be wise for you to surrender yourself." The dark Jina called out after me.

Yeah right, like I would ever do that. I had no idea what these ghouls wanted with me but I am thinking it was not for anything good, if the destroyed parts of the school were any indication I had an extremely bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Hurry Jina he is getting away!"

Frowning the dragon girl took in a huge breath. Oh crap. And blew out a large cone of fire straight toward me. The moment I felt the heat I jumped as high as I could to avoid becoming an extra crispy dhampir. Touching the celling I grinned when I saw an air vent. "I hope this works." Closing my eyes, I focused my mind, slowly my body shifted into a gray mist. Now becoming mist was extremely weird because even though I had no physical organs or body parts I could 'see' everything around me and somehow subtly move myself around…I am not really sure how it works and to be honest I'm not going to question it. Slowly moving my misty form into the air vent, I could tell that the shadow ghouls were extremely pissed that I had escaped their grasp. I would smirk if I was capable of it in this form. Getting into the air ducts I shifted into my mouse form and began to hop my away through the ducts.

* * *

After an hour of wandering around the air ducts I found myself in a large open area surrounded by a bunch of animals, all of them looked pissed at me, there was a snake that looked like a princess, a bat dressed like a little girl, a…dog that looked like it was a mismatch of many different creatures, a very small white mammoth, a mouse with an orange mohawk and a cat, well they all looked ready to attack me but were stopped by a very familiar and friendly looking face.

"No, come on you all he's alright." Jane Boolittle came into sight and stepped in between me and the animals. All the animals look at each other than nodded and slowly they all went back to doing something else but they all kept their eyes on me. Bending down Jane cupped her hands and scooped me up. "I'm so sorry about that D but they have been on edge ever since… The shadows appeared."

"It's fine… But who are they? And I needed to ask you about that... What happened?" I squeaked still in the body of a mouse.

Jane nodded. "These are the pets of all our friends, but I can introduce you to them later. As to what happened…. You did or rather…A darker version of you. I am not really sure how it all worked… But anyway, that other you had this very large mirror with him and he kept forcing others to look at it and then a shadowy version of them would crawl out of the mirror and then fighting would break out…"

"That's horrible how did you-" I started to say but shook my head. "Never mind you were in the ducts, weren't you?"

"Mhm." Jane smiled slightly. "I was able to escape our friend's fate if only just…But it gets worse when this darker you was doing these things he wasn't alone… He had an evil group following him and they fought anyone who wouldn't look at the mirror…"

Frowning I nodded my head, that would explain a lot actually if the darker versions of our friends were following an evil me they would work toward his goal, whatever that was. "And what was he doing with the originals? Or those who don't look at the mirror? And what is he doing right now? And why are the shadow ghouls roaming the halls?"

"He had a dark version of Deuce turn the originals into stone, same with those who refuse to look at the mirror." Jane sighed and placed me back onto the ground. "He has them all stored somewhere safely….For right now he is in the Headmistress's office, he had her body locked up somewhere and is carrying around her head like a trophy, as for the shadow ghouls they are looking for anyone that may have gotten away."

Shifting back into my human form I placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Don't worry Jane we will get our friends back I promise, but we may need some backup."

"Backup? But how? He had shadow Ghoulia shut down the cell service, the portal to leave the school is shut down, I think Bloodgood shut it down to keep him from escaping…But seriously D who could help us in this situation?" Jane asked staring at me very confused.

Smiling slightly, I swear I could feel my vampire half coming to the surface. "Easy I think we have a certain bronze haired idiot to call."


	16. Return of the Shadows part 2

**ALright I know this chapter isn't that long but I am trying to push out things quickly but I promise you will still like them, now this chapter picks up right where we left off sort of and it ends with a huge surprise. Now the next couple of chapters will be short but that is for a good reason, so trust me people. Now onto reviews: Black Core Devil dude you have a close idea of what I got planned but just keep watching and waiting. Matthew gemm I can't promise this will be a long arc but you will get some enjoyment out of this I swear it to you, and I will have more interactions with the Shadow Ghouls and you will see some weird moment with Shadow Howleen and it is cringe worthy. TheSpaceMan I will slow it down I promise but remember chapter twenty is a big event but after that we will go back to normal chapters ... Well normal as a school for monsters can be, and thank you random guest for liking the chapter! Also a big shout out to those who faved and followed the story you guys are important to I promise it. Anyway I need to continue working on The Maverick, so enjoy the story and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"So, wait you know how to get into contact with Magnus?" Jane whispered as we crawled through the air ducts of the school.

"Yeah, I do. I just hope he can help us… because I have no idea how to deal with all these shadow ghouls…" Sighing I shook my head. "Come on it's only a little further I just hope that we can get him and hope that the Shadow me didn't destroy the computer…" Sighing Jane just nodded and together we continued crawling, soon enough we found ourselves in the large lab that had the giant computer which would let us contact Magnus, the lab look relativity untouched but that didn't mean the Shadow D didn't have anything planned.

"We need to be careful… Listen Jane stay here in the ducts just in case okay?" Turning around I nodded at the purple girl. "And if I get captured try to find a way to get some help from somewhere alright?"

Nodding Jane looked extremely nervous. "Stay safe D."

Smiling slightly, I nodded and slowly crawled out the vent, and into the large lab. Creeping slowly to the computer I checked around to make sure there was no one else around and attempted to call Magnus but the signal never went through, so the other me must have had something to do with this… Crap without backup me and Jane are screwed…. Sighing I removed my beanie and ran my fingers through my hair. "What to do now?"

"Well you can give yourself up."

Turning around I found myself face to face with some more of the shadow monsters, this time was it was Clawd, Manny and Heath…. Great, sighing I placed my beanie back on my head and glared at the shadows. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with more shadow monsters. These shadows looked like their real selves expect their colors were darker the only thing that was kind of shocking was Heath's hair was blue with streaks of white.

"What's the matter tough guy cat got your tongue." Shadow Heath squeaked out, seriously the guy sounds like he stuck in puberty.

"Yeah why don't you moooovee out of here." Shadow Manny mooed out as he slowly walked toward me, while Clawd and Heath started to surround me.

Sighing I cracked my neck, making it look like I was about to fight. "Sorry guys but I can't afford do that."

"Then you're burned." Heath said his hair and eyebrows catching on fire, now normally Heath's flames were red and orange but the shadow version was blue and white…Interesting but still I don't think I could fight him or Manny or even Clawd… All the shadow monsters all glared at me, Shadow Clawd had his claws extended and he looked feral, Manny was pawing the ground looking like he was about to charge. Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the air just as Shadow Heath launched a four-foot-long cone of flame at the spot I was at while Manny at that moment charged only to be blasted by the flames, while Clawd had pounced on Manny. Even evil these guys are kind of stupid…Thank goodness for that, however at that moment I realized I wasn't that smart either because I didn't predict when I would be coming down, because I landed right on top of Heath. "Oof…" Grunting I quickly got to my feet and bolted for the door, I rather not lead these guys to Jane who hopefully is heading back to her hiding spot.

"Get him!" Shadow Clawd shouted as he got back up and followed me, with Manny and Heath following behind him.

The moment I got to the doors I morphed my body into mist and slipped through the door underneath the crack, and reformed into my dog form, taking off on all fours. I wasn't sure where I was headed but I knew it had to be away from here. I only stopped for a moment when I heard a loud thud, turning around I saw three indents in the door to the lab, snickering I started to run again only to be stopped as two forms jumped out of the water. Standing in front of me were a shadow version of Lagoona and Gil, both were… Well trying to be menacing but it was such an odd look on their faces even if it wasn't them it still made me want to laugh.

"What's the matter mate? Something funny?" Shadow Lagoona asked staring down at me.

"Yeah, you laughing at my ghoulfriend?" The dark Gil said stepping up to me.

"Umm… No, no not at all…" I started to slowly back up but they didn't move to follow me.

Shadow Lagoona looked more closely at me and let out a small sigh of relief. "It's alright it's him."

Then the strangest thing happened both shadow monsters relaxed and despite looing darker…They looked like their originals.

"Wait you guys aren't going to try and fight me? Or chase me? Or hurt me in some way?" I asked raising an eyebrow ridge while turning my head slightly.

"Of course, not bloody, you're our friend." Gil smiled and shook his head.

"Then why were you trying to…. intimidate me?" I asked feeling very confused.

"We thought you were the Shadow D. You see ever since he took over he has been causing trouble…" Shadow Lagoona shook her head.

Shadow Gil nodded his head. "That's right so we have been waiting here in the pool ambushing his followers."

"But wait that doesn't make sense… Your shadows are you on his side?" I asked feeling very confused, slowly I shifted back into my human form.

Shaking their heads both water monsters smiled at me. "Not all of us, just because we're shadows that doesn't make us bad. The Mirror just creates a shadow version of us, which means we are the hidden parts of our real-selves or the bad parts and while yeah, we are more inclined to be bad doesn't mean we all want to be. In fact, I can guarantee most of the shadows are following out fear not loyalty or because they are bad."

"Huh… That almost makes sense- "I started to say but stopped when I heard shouting, turning around the Shadow Clawd, Manny, and Heath had gotten out of the room and were on their way here. Turning to face Shadow Lagoona and Gil they both smiled and motioned for me to leave. "Go we got them, and be careful not every shadow will be as nice as we are." Lagoona smiled.

Smiling slightly, I nodded and took off toward the school ignoring the sound of what sounded like a one-sided fight between the good shadow monsters and the bad ones. Man, this is weird with all these things happening at once, I mean seriously can't life just freaking slow down even for a little bit? Shaking my head, I decided to focus on what's important instead, and that is finding a way to stop this other version of me and get things back to normal… Well normal for this school. "Oof!" Great I get so lost in my own thoughts I end up running into someone and falling onto my ass. Slowly sitting up my eyes went wide as I stared at the person I knocked over, it was a shadow version of Howleen… Oh great…not this again. Quickly getting up I jumped over the fallen form of the shadow monster and tried to run but I fell flat on my face as the fake grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"Oh, D it's you." She practically growled, but it wasn't a menacing or threatening growl it was pleased…. Oh, god if what Shadow Lagoona had told me is true…. Turning around I saw the shadow Howleen slowly start to climb on top of me. "I have been looking for you all over the place…"

Grinning nervously, I tried to push her off but dang it she wouldn't budge. "Yeah…Funny thing that…"

"What's the matter D? No one's around." She whispered into my ear and…Oh good god is that her tongue on my ear. Okay this is getting to creepy, I need to get out of here but dang it she had a tight grip on my body, if only I could turn mist or… I'm such an idiot. Willing my body into mist I slipped out from under her and willed my mist body into a vent.

"Get back here D!" Shadow Howleen howled in frustration. "You will love me!"

Yeah… Not on your life not like that…. Letting out a sigh shifted into my mouse form and decided to head back to Jane, maybe she could come up with an idea, since getting Magnus here was a no go…. I mean I could try fighting my other half but… I'm not sure if that would work out to well…I mean, this was supposed to be my dark side my inner self…. And from everything I have seen so far, he is evil given the fact he tore up the school and took everyone hostage… Yeah…Wait that's it, if we take away his hostages then… Yeah, I think I have a plan but first I am going to need Jane and her animal friends to help me, maybe even Shadow Lagoona and Gil and any other Shadow Ghoul or Monster that could help. Getting back to Jane's little hide away I shifted back into my normal form I soon found myself wrapped up in a very tight hug from Jane. "D! You're safe! I was so worried about you, when the shadows appeared I thought you were going to be captured."

"Gak!" I hacked out as she kept on squeezing me.

"Oops…. Sorry." Dropping me the purple skinned girl rubbed the back of her head with a blush.

Breathing in the very sweet and precious air that was stolen from me I shook my head. "It's fine…"

"Anyway… How did you get away from the shadows?" Jane asked me with a questioning gaze.

"Believe it or not… Some of the Shadow Ghouls helped…" Slowly I explained to her about Shadow Lagoona and Gil, and my plan on how we could get out of this situation.

"Wow…. That could work but…I think we should make a slight change in your plan D." Jane smiled slyly at me.

Raising an eyebrow, I wondered what that smile was about. "Okay what is that?"

"Well… There is one thing we didn't account for… A surprise guest." Jane smiled stepping away from me and pointed to a darker corner of the room, stepping out the shadows was a guy that was dressed exactly like Jason Todd from the Red Hood comics. The only major differences was he had super advance crossbows instead of guns and wild bronze hair and a giant smirk on his face.

"You know when it comes to dealing with evil clones I believe I can offer a pointer or two." Maverick the copy of Magnus said.


	17. Return of the Shadows part 3

**Chapter 17 here we are! Hi guys Fenris back once more with another chapter for The Halfa. Now I know this chapter isn't to long but it is leading up to the finally of the Shadow Ghouls, but hey they could return again one day Or not I'm not sure yet but I am ending their arc on chapter 18 to give us a little breathing room before the big event on chapter twenty. Anyway I hope your all enjoying this because I have had fun writing it, now onto reviews: Cloud yeah trust me with Maverick there things will get crazy because well...He is Magnus only not as nice... TheSpaceMan nothing wrong with liking the violence, but next chapter will be chock full of it because it is D vs D who will win in the fight? Who knows! Matthew gemm your fine dude I enjoy teasing people, but I understand your worry but Maverick won't be a main focus trust me, he is here to lend a hand that's about it... And yes there is a bit more of Shadow Howleen in this chapter so enjoy those moments. Anyway I have some work to do on The Queen and The Maverick then I will get to the The Maverick and then possibly back to here just depends on what I have time for, anyway I will see you all in the next chapter-Oh wait first I want to thank those that have followed and faved the story you guys are just as important as my reviewers. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"So how did you get here?" I asked staring at Maverick who was simply smirking at me.

Frowning Jane looked at me then back at Maverick. "You know in all my excitement I never did ask that."

"Plot convenience." Maverick shrugged. "But if that doesn't work for you all I decided to come visit Monster High for myself, and I ended up trapped here…. So, after wandering around I came across Jane, and she explained the problem so I decided to see if I could help."

"Ah…Well…I was looking to get Magnus's help and it looks like we got it in a manner of speaking." I grumbled rubbing the back of my head. "Anyway, Maverick it's nice to meet you despite the circumstances."

"Same, now I heard your plan and to be honest it's pretty damn good kid but there is one slight problem I have with it." Maverick crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

Looking at Jane then at Maverick I motioned for him to explain, I thought my plan was well thought out, gather the friendly shadow monsters on our side, then free the hostages and take on my evil half and put him back where he belongs. "Okay then what is the problem with what I have planned?"

Shrugging Maverick bent down and picked up the mismatch monster pet which I figured was Frankie's and gently began to pet the animal. "Simple the other you already thought ahead of you, what makes you think that finding the hostages will be easy as you make it? Or taking him on? He probably has planned for you as well, he has legions of followers at his beck and call. So, I think your best bet is to lay low for the time being."

"I can't do that!" I shouted in anger. "He has my family, my friends…I won't sit around, so you can stay here if you want but I will figure something out with or without your help."

Looking between the both of us Jane swallowed and nodded. "D is right, we can't just sit around. We will do this with or without your help."

"So, your both set on this then?" Maverick asked looking between us both, giving the bronze haired teen a nod he smiled and placed the puppy on the ground and grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, but your little plan is going to need a little oomph. Luckily that is something I can provide."

"Wait you wanted this to happen?" I asked feeling very confused.

"I needed to see if the fire was in you, and what do you know it is. Now your plan isn't a bad one but you need to think for a moment. This other version of you it is has all your powers, it knows how you think and has every single advantage, and now think what do we have?" Maverick stated. "We have stealth, and surprise, but not for long. So, the very first thing we need is information about where the hostages are."

Frowning I… I honestly didn't think of that…. Okay maybe I should listen to this crazy man's plan. "Alright but who are we supposed to be questioning? And how do we know that they will talk to us?"

"D's right most of the Shadow Ghouls are not acting in the best interest of the school." Jane frowned slightly.

"I have a plan so don't worry about that. Now Jane we will need you and your animal friends to search the school and find the hostages and Bloodgood's body." Maverick nodded at the purple skinned girl who silently agreed and went to speak to her animal friends.

"Now for me I will be running around the school causing chaos luring whatever of the bad ghouls I can to me. D you will be busy with getting Shadow Lagoona and Gil to you and find out what others will be on our side." Maverick pointed at himself then me. "Have them gather whatever allies they can and then…Well I'm going to ask you to do something difficult… "

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at the copy of Magnus with an upset look. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Well for a lack of a better term… Let's say bait." He said with a very scary and large grin.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Maverick!" I shouted running through the halls with Shadow Howleen following close behind me, alongside a few other shadow monsters, which included Shadow Heath, Clawd, Manny, along with Jina, Wydowna, Skelita, and Rochelle Goyle.

"Come back D! Come back and love me!" Shadow Howleen shouted following after me.

"No way sis he goes straight to the new Headmaster!" Shadow Clawd growled at his shadow sister.

"Yes, if we get him we can have things go back to normal!" Jina hissed slightly.

Looking back slightly I almost panicked as Rochelle slipped on a pair of skates and zoomed past the group. Crap that isn't it good, not good at all, picking up the pace I decided that it would probably be best to shift my form, changing into a bat I quickly flew just out of their reach and kept on going. See part of Maverick's plan was to give the enemy forces something to focus on while Shadow Lagoon and Gil found us some allies, and with the random bits of chaos that Maverick spread it would allow Jane and her animal friends to find the hostages in some safety. However, that meant the two of us were stuck in the hot seat.

"Crap he changed, Jina, Heath shoot him out of the sky!" Clawd growled out.

"Got it!" Both called out, and I found myself having to dodge fireballs.

"Serpentine, serpentine, serpentine!" I called out as I zig-zagged out of the way of the giant balls of fire, and let me tell you flying while also doing your best not to be cooked into a crispy fried bat? Yeah not easy….

"Wydowna now!"

Huh? I felt something snag my left leg and quickly pulled me down onto the ground. Turning around I found myself wrapped up in a very sticky web, and surrounded by all the shadow monsters. All of them had the same look on their face. "Now you're all mine…" Shadow Howleen licked her lips…That is so wrong on so many levels.

"I need an adult." I whimpered shifting back into my human form, I had hoped that would get me out of this situation but…The webs just grew with me…Okay I call hacks.

"To bad your stuck with us dude!" Shadow Heath grinned his hair lighting on fire.

"Now let's bring him to the Headmaster's office and we can go back to our normal lives." Shadow Clawd said.

"But Clawd… Let me have him first…" Shadow Howleen pouted, as she gave her brother the puppy dog stare.

Rolling his eyes, he simply nodded. "Fine, but ten minutes then you bring him to the Headmaster got it?"

Giggling with joy Shadow Howleen turned back to face me her eyes wide with a sick joy. "Ten minutes? I guess we better get started." Leaning down the Shadow Ghoul slowly ran her hands up legs and near my thighs.

"Okay bad touch!" I growled my eyes flashing, struggling against the webbing I shifted my form into the inky mass of shadows and slipped through the webs and reformed back into myself away from Shadow Howleen. "Sorry but I'm not going to let you touch me there."

"Get back here D." She snapped standing to her feet. "You'll- "

"Be yours Blah Blah, Blah seriously don't you have anything new to say?" I grumbled rolling my eyes, quickly forming my left into a shadowy whip I quickly wrapped it around her legs and pulled her down onto the ground knocking her out. "Finally, … That nightmare is over…"

"Hey what did you do to my little sister!?"

To be honest… I forgot that they were nearby…Crap, looking up at the angry face of Shadow Clawd I grinned. "The same thing I'm going to do you." Shifting my body into the dark shadowy mass I wrapped myself around the dark monster and pulled him onto the ground only to shift back into my normal form. Raising a fist, I slammed it into his face knocking the guy out. "Let's see that was two shadow monsters…. And…" Looking up I found myself surrounded by the rest of that little posse. "A lot more to go…"

"Get him!"

Gritting my teeth, I jumped into the air and avoided the incoming dog pile of baddies and landed behind them. Shifting my right arm into a massive tendril I whipped my shadowy arm out gripped Shadow Heath and sent him flying into Shadow Manny which sent the both into some nearby lockers, now that those two were out of the way I shifted forms quicker than I thought into the massive black dog and bull rushed Wydowna knocking her down. Snarling I snapped at the spider-girl, now I didn't bite her or anything but I came close, and it doesn't matter if you are a monster or a bad ass because when a giant dog snaps it's teeth at you, you're bound to flinch or in Wydowna's case she passed out. That was convenient…However I didn't have much time to think on it because I was knocked into the wall by Rochelle, groaning I looked up to see the three remaining Shadow Ghouls standing above me.

"Nice try chico but you- "But Skelita never finished her sentence as my back legs morphed into shadow and wrapped around her legs and sent her flying into the remaining Shadow Ghouls. Reforming back into my human form and looked around me. "Not bad… If I do say so myself."

"I'll say."

That voice, I know that voice. Paling I slowly turned toward the voice and found myself face to face with… Myself. Grinning the shadow version of me wore the same outfit I did but there were some differences between us, his eyes were blood red, his face was ashen grey, while the color of his clothes were much darker than mine.

"Good to see you D, I think it's time you and I had a talk." He said his eyes glowing with a dangerous light.


	18. Return of the Shadows part 4

**Wow and here we are people the next chapter of the Halfa and the final show down of the Shadow Ghoul arc... Or maybe who knows I may bring them back. I have a weird thing for bringing evil clones back -coughs-Maverick-coughs- Anyway I'm just glad I got this chapter done because I now can move onto the other stories which I know some people have been waiting for. Now onto reviews! Matthew Gemm the original shadow ghouls show up here I promise. Cloud I am am evil what can I say? But I started this chapter of right I think, let me know if you think so to. TheSpaceMan That was really funny xD Though in D's case his safe word is pumpkin... That will come up later xD. Finally Megamen I am not sure if I will do a harem or not but I can promise you this if this story doesn't become one I can write a one-shot for it I do take requests people just remember that please. Anyway for those of you who are also reading The Maverick it will be a day or so before I update it since I have The Queen and The Maverick next but I promise I will get everything sorted out right away. Anyway I also want to thank those who followed and faved you guys are awesome :) Anyway I will see everyone in the next chapter update!**

* * *

"Such a perfect day…" Shadow D started to sing as transformed his right arm into a shadowy whip and used it to smack me into the lockers. Grunting out in pain I shifted into mist form and moved past his arm and started to run. "Drank sangria in the park!" He continued to sing as he pushed his shadowy fist toward me, flipping over the fist I dodged his attack while I ran. "And then later… When it gets dark we go… home." Smirking Shadow D raised his fist and slammed it into the ground, causing massive shadowy spikes to pierce through the floor. Jumping up into the air I shifted into my bat form and flew in between the shadowy spikes.

"Oh, it's such a perfect a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you." Shadow D continued to sing as the spikes started to rumble and tendrils with hands shot out from them and tried to catch me. Eyes going wide I tried to avoid being caught by shifting into mist form to avoid being caught, only for bat wings appeared from the hands and started to flap heavily, so to avoid being blow apart I shifted into my dog form. "Oh, such a perfect day. You just keep me hanging on! Oh, yes you keep me hanging on!" One of the shadowy hands wrapped around my back legs and began to smack me around the hallway.

"Gah!" Crying out in pain my body automatically switched back to its human form, groaning in pain I glared up at my darker self as he slowly walked up to me with a large smile on his face. "Look, what I caught, Hm… A little on the scrawny side, I guess will have to throw it back." Reaching out the shadow monster grabbed me by my throat and started to drag me against the wall, I tried to scream out but the sheer amount of pain I was in kept me from screaming. Finally, the shadow version tossed me through a pair of large double doors and sent me flying into the gym floor.

Groaning out in pain I looked around and found myself at the feet of the Shadow Ghouls of my friends, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, Abbey, and Cleo…And to be honest they didn't look friendly... Like at all. Gulping I tried to move but Shadow Ghoulia stepped onto my chest and held me down on the ground. Now I could have tried to shift form but I as in so much pain that I really couldn't do anything hell even trying to move my pinky finger was a task in of itself.

"Hello Ghouls, how are my favorite monsters doing?" Shadow D said walking into the gym.

"Ah good to see you D." Shadow Draculaura smirked.

"Fangtastic, and did you bring us a present?" Shadow Frankie said looking down at me with an evil look.

"I sure did, behold the real me, please enjoy him. I have some more rats to hunt down." Shaking his head Shadow D grinned down at me. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself." Looking back the Shadow Ghouls the dark version of me smiled. "Don't be too rough with him, I have plans for him."

"You go it boss." Shadow Abbey grinned evilly, holding up her hands a small flurry of ice and snow appeared.

"This should be fun." Shadow Cleo smiled down at me. "I think it is time I teach you to respect the De Nile family name." Stretching her hands out darken bandages wrapped tightly around my arms. "Anyone want to have the first go at him?"

"Oh, let me, let me after all I met him first." Shadow Frankie grinned. "Or well my other half did."

"Sure, Frankie have fun." Shadow Cleo smirked passing the dark bandages over to the dark green girl, who grabbed them and began to swing me around like a Hurricane-Okay enough of that…She swung me around and straight into the scoreboard in the gym. Let me say that I know I knew the true meaning of pain, as I was being electrocuted while I had some pieces of hard plastic stabbing into me.

"Gah!" Coughing I spat out blood and I found myself falling onto the bleachers and slowly rolling down onto the floor I found myself looking up at Shadow Clawdeen who had both her hands on her hips. "I think it's time for a little payback since we were interrupted the last time we met."

"Wha- "

"Don't you remember? That the normal Abbey pulled you away from me when I tackled you." She grinned, leaning down the dark werewolf grabbed me by my shirt lifted me into the air.

"Wait you mean that- "

"That's right we are the same ones from before, now hold still." Shadow Clawdeen growled as she raised her fingers to call me but something wrapped around her hand and pulled her back.

"I hope I didn't miss the party!" Looking toward the voices the Shadow Ghouls eyes popped at the sight of Maverick who was grinning at them, his advance crossbow had a line attached to Clawdeen's hand.

"Magnus!?" They shouted with some worry.

"Nope, but I'm HIS dark side." Pulling back roughly Maverick ripped Shadow Clawdeen away from me and toward him, lifting a heavy boot the bronze-haired teen kicked her hard in the stomach, releasing the line of his crossbow Maverick quickly dodge rolled out of the way as Shadow Abbey blasted the spot he was in with ice. "Nice try ice girl." Reaching into jacket Maverick pulled out a small can and tossed it at Shadow Abbey was wrapped up in a thick black wrap.

"Get him!" The other Shadow Ghouls started a free for all with Maverick.

Panting heavily, I watched the fight with a mix of horror and amazement, Maverick was basically a normal human being and yet here he was fighting off several monsters with ease. I mean holy crap, Shadow Frankie tried to give Maverick the shock of his life… and I mean that quite literally but he dodged an electrical blast from Frankie… I didn't know she could do that… Learn something new every day. Anyway, Maverick dodged the blast with ease, and sent a flying kick into her stomach.

"Holy crap…" Mumbling I felt like my world was going black but someone pulled me back, by shoving a very warm…and delicious down my throat…It tasted very… well…like a mixture of things that I couldn't place, it was almost like that piece of candy you never could quite place but it was extremely good. Slowly I felt my torn skin knit itself back together and I felt my energy levels slowly start to-OH god. My eyes shot open and I saw that my mouth was wrapped around the gray arm of Twyla who was blushing slightly as she stared at me. Pulling my mouth away I smacked my lips and noticed her blood was a light gray color. "Twyla…How…What?"

"Maverick found me, when your shadow self-took over I hid in the shadows… And then Maverick found me and brought me here with him when we heard some loud noises…" Twyla smiled slightly and motioned her head to the clone of Magnus who was still toying with the Shadow Ghouls. "When we saw the state, you were in Maverick told me to feed you my blood to help you… Did it work?" She asked looking at me rather hopefully, you know despite the fact Twyla was very mature for her age she was still just fifteen…She needed some assurance especially after seeing something as bad as my broken form.

Smiling I nodded, reaching down I grabbed her arm and licked the small cut. "There…That should help… Now…" Looking over back at Maverick who was using a K-Bar knife to cut off the bandages the Shadow Cleo was trying to wrap him in, while the Shadow Ghouls were recovering from whatever he did to them, Shadow Abbey had frozen off the things around her while Shadow Clawdeen had recovered. "I think our friend needs my help." Taking a deep breath, I punched the ground forming my hand into a shadowy mass, spread it out causing shadow tendrils to spread out and wrap around the Shadow Ghoul's legs and then I proceeded to throw them around like rag dolls.

"About time!" Maverick called out with a grin. "I was about to lose if they all ganged up on me."

Focusing on what I was doing I slammed the Shadow Ghouls into the wall knocking them out, slowly lowering them to the ground I shook my head as my arm returned to normal. Panting I fell over, I guess whatever little energy boost I got from Twyla's blood was now gone, kneeling Twyla placed a hand on my shoulder to check to see if I was alright.

"Oh, sure make it look easy, not like I did all the hard work." Maverick chuckled and shook his head. "Must be nice having super powers." Walking over to me Maverick placed his knife away and smiled slightly. "Now let's get you up, and out of here."

Nodding I tried to stand but I fell over. "I can't… No energy."

"I get it…" Rolling his eyes Maverick motioned to Twyla who nodded and bent down next to me and held out her arm to me. I tried to push it away but at this Twyla was a little forceful. "We are going to need you for the final fight D, so get your act together and drink."

"D, you need your strength back and this is the only way." Twyla said her purple-pink eyes holding such determination.

Sighing I nodded. "Okay… This will hurt a little bit." Taking a deep breath, I gently licked the spot where I had previously drunk from and dug my fangs into the still open cut, slowly I drank more of Twyla's blood, I ignored the little moan she made at me drinking her blood. Finally, after a minute I pulled away and licked the cut on her arm and slowly stood to my feet, helping Twyla stand I looked at Maverick who was grinning slightly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing just you two look cute like that." Maverick smirked at the flustered look on me and Twyla's faces. "Now no time for blushing, we need to get a move on and find your evil double and stop him once and for all."

"But how can we stop him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy peasy lemon squeezey, we use the mirror to send him back." Maverick grinned. "Once we get him the rest of the Shadow Ghouls should fall in line and go back more or less."

"But how are we going to even find the mirror?" Twyla asked looking between me and Maverick.

"Headmistress's office. I got that from the shadow monsters I ran across, but I think we need to deal with your copy first, weaken him so he when we use the mirror he will be gone, for good" Maverick explained. "Jane as we speak is freeing the hostages, and the other shadow monsters that are on our side are dealing with his forces."

Frowning I knew where the bronze-haired teen was getting at. Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head, this was the only way and to be honest I think I'm the only one that could deal with this my other half "Alright I will find him, you guys get the mirror, but be careful. Until he is beaten the other shadow monsters will still listen to him."

Nodding Maverick motioned for Twyla to come with him but before she left she leaned up and gently kissed my cheek. "Good luck D."

Watching her leave I gently touched my cheek and shook my head, I had to come up with a plan. I had to beat my other-half but I knew I couldn't do it as D the human… No I needed to be D the vampire and that meant I had to give myself over to that side of me to win and save everyone. Taking another deep breath, I looked down at the ground, I swear I could feel the change it was subtle but it was there. Looking up I could feel a smirk playing on my lips.

"I'm going for a walk."

* * *

Finding my other half was easy enough he was walking through the hallways with a cocky grin on his face, well I think it is time for me change that. Following him in my misty form I quickly shifted back into my human form and clung to the celling and right as I was above him I dropped landing right in front him. Slowly straightening myself I smirked looking at the shadow version of me.

"Hello, there. Let's have a little talk."

Lifting my right foot up I kicked my foot out and straight into his stomach, sending my double flying. Shifting into my bat form I raced past him and reformed in my human form I out stretched my arm and close lined Shadow D onto the ground. Moving so I was standing down on top of him I gripped him by his jacket and slowly lifted the shadow monster to his feet, the look on his face was quite amusing. It was a mixture of shock, anger, and fear.

"You…. No… You're supposed to be- "

"Tied up by your little girlfriends?" Chuckling I opened my mouth showing my fangs. "They're out of the picture, so now it's just you and me." Grunting I slammed him into the nearest locker and dragged him across through the lockers, in a similar fashion to what he did to me earlier. Dragging him through the all the lockers in that row I tossed him away and shifted into my dog form and started to chase him down. Finally getting his bearings the dark version of me shifted into his dog form and ran toward me, jumping into the air we tackled each other and landed as a giant pile of fur. Getting to my feet I started to claw at it, bite and snap at my double who procced to do the same thing, both of us aiming for the one area that would end this fight. The Throat.

The 'dog' fight went out for a few minutes until we both shifted into a quasi-shadow form where our physical bodies were mixed perfectly with shadows and together we tried to either punch, bite, or claw at one another.

Changing back into our human form the Shadow D was panting heavily his clothes were torn and his face was bleeding profusely. "How…How are you LIKE this like at all, when we first me you were totally a pacifist…What- "he started to say but then he stopped when he looked me in the eye. "Oh, I get it now… The vampire is control not the human…At least- "He never finished his sentence as I slammed my fist into his face.

"Do you ever shut up? Your inane prattle is starting to annoy me." I growled out. "Now come on that little hit couldn't have finished you, we have so much more to do." Chuckling I bent over and repeatedly started to pound his face. "What's the matter! You were acting so tough just a minute ago." Dropping my double onto the ground I began to laugh as my right arm slowly shifted from a shadow into a dog. "Now let's turn you into dog food!"

"God no!" Shadow D shouted as shifted into a cloud of mist and started to float away.

Laughing loudly, I shifted my arms into wings and began to flap in an attempt to break up his body up, just like he tried to do to me. So, in order to afford a horrible fate, Shadow D changed back into his human form. Changing the wings back into arms I ran forward grabbing him by the back of his head and slammed his face into ground.

"Why… Why are you so much stronger then me…?"

Chuckling softly, I leaned down so I was in view of his face. "Because I'm the original, and you're a fake, and no matter how hard you try you'll never be as good as the original. Ever."

"I'll- "

"You will do nothing but be a good boy and wait for Maverick to come back with the Mirror of Separation or else I will kill you, and trust me that is really tempting. I've always wondered what it would be like to kill myself and live to tell the tale." I grinned my orange/red eyes glowing brightly.

* * *

And like that… It was over…Granted it took a bit for Maverick and Twyla to track us down and with the Mirror of Separation and by forcing my double to go back to where ever the shadow monsters come from. Jane showed up not long after that with all the other shadow monsters along with all the people that my counterpart had taken hostage. Let me tell you having my dad and aunt back safely along with my friends, even Headmistress Bloodgood was safe and sound. Well after an hour we removed all the shadow monsters and re-opened the barrier to let everyone leave. Let's just say that the school was going to close for a week or so just so they could fix all the damage caused by the shadow monsters. However, before the reconstruction started we all had a little impromptu party to celebrate the fact that the good guys won the day, turns out the school almost being destroyed and people's lives being in danger wasn't anything new here at Monster High. My dad and Aunty Helen both went back to the house, leaving me alone with everyone who now viewed me as hero.

I tried to sit away from everyone but… Nothing worked…. However, someone did come to my rescue in the form of Twyla who pulled me away into the shadows and together we appeared near the back of the school. Laughing I gently patted the girl on her shoulder. "Thanks for the save Twyla."

Giggling she shook her head. "Your welcome D, it looked like you needed some help."

"I did, so I owe you one."

"One? I think a bit more now." She gave me a very dry smile. "But I'll call on those favors you owe me later."

"And what about me kiddes?"

Turning around I smiled slightly at Maverick who sat in between the two of us and he wrapped his arms around our shoulders with a grin. "Because if we are counting about favors owed, you guys owe me a bunch."

Laughing I shook my head and brushed off the bronze-haired teen. "Yeah right, but in all honesty, thank you Maverick for your help."

"Yeah, I don't think we could have done this without you." Twyla nodded her thanks.

"Naw you guys would have figured it out, but it would have been a lot tougher." Chuckling Maverick shook his head and slowly stood to his feet. "Well as fun as this party has been I'm going to head out."

Frowning slightly, I raised an eyebrow at him. "So soon? I thought you would stick around for a little while."

"Yeah, I'm not a main character." He grinned slightly. "But I may visit again one day but for now I have places to be."

"Well where ever you're going have fun." Twyla smiled waving slightly as Maverick walked off somewhere, looking back up at me Twyla raised her eyebrow at me. "Think we will see him again?"

Shrugging I watched Maverick walk into the distance and soon vanish from sight. "Who knows… But- "

"D there you are!" Walking into my line of sight was a very familiar purple skinned girl.

"Hey Jane, good to see you." I smiled… dear god am I making friends with people here?

"You too, just wanted to check in with you. I heard you got roughed up." Jane said looking over at me. "Despite your clothes being ripped in places, it looks like your fine."

Chuckling I nudged who Twyla gently. "Thanks to her help I'm fine."

Blushing slightly at the mention of me drinking her blood Twyla smacked my arm playfully. Noticing the look Jane raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating, you will have to explain that one to me."

"Yeah I will- "

"D! There you are!"

Looking toward the sound of the voices I groaned seeing more of my friends walking toward us, and once again I wrapped up in a very large group with everyone talking to me, and yet despite the fact I was extremely uncomfortable… I was happy…I was honest to god happy with not only with my life but with everything… I had a good life here and despite all the bad or weird things that had happened since I came here… I was extremely glad that I came to Monster High.

 **(Unknown Location)**

"So, the boy is more powerful then we first thought. That could be a problem."

"Are you kidding?" An excited voice exclaimed. "This is everything we could ever want."

"Hm… This requires further research, but I suggest we maintain a good distance. At least until things cool down."

"Agreed, now has the Mirror been taken yet?"

"No, but we are working on acquiring it as we speak, but it will be difficult."

"With repairs being done on the school it shouldn't be hard for our agents to get it."

"Good and continue watching the boy and see if he can be an asset for the organization, and if he isn't then we must simple remove him. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."


	19. Normal life And I made a friend?

**Here we are people chapter 19! Whoo now in this chapter we take a step back from all the action and we just relax and have some nice slice of life like chapter, which we need because next chapter is the next big event, now my readers from the Maverick know I go in order of big events so can you guys what I will be doing next? I can't wait to see, now I first want to thank the new people who followed and faved the story, that helps make this story what it is. Second we are now on the reviews! Black Core Devil I kind of cover D and the whole friendship thing in here, since the last few chapters were more action based then say thought based with D, here we get inside his head again so worries and in here you see D bond with some of the male students at Monster High and that will help him make friends for real this time around, also he will flirt really awkwardly soon enough. TheSpaceman, thank you very much but I'm not that good trust me, there are a lot more writers on here WAAAYYY better then me but still I'm glad you think I am good and as to your question no I do not. Matthew Gemm Trust me D will ask the important questions just you wait and see. To random guest we will see where D's pairing will go, but trust me I was planning one-shots for him anyway so people can still get what they want, because I want to make my readers happy. Thanks for liking the chapter Cloud and I can see some support for Jane, but I know deep in your heart you want Jina don't you? Don't worry I will have D spend time with all the girls on the pairing list I'm building so we can see how they interact with one another. To next random guest, I read over your idea and I do like it but I never watched to much of Winx club so I would have to go through it all... Which will take me a while, but I will consider your request for the story idea. Now guys I need to work on The Dragon Games for The Maverick and then I can do this one but it will take me a bit because I have some big projects for school due but I will get these things done so be patience with me alright? So until then I will see you all in the next chapter! :D**

* * *

It's been several days since the whole incident with the Shadow Ghouls and my evil counterpart, and right now I was relaxing in my room with Gigi who was sitting in a chair reading, while I was laying on my bed listening to some music. It was nice to be able to relax and not to have to worry about… Well anything really, no school, or homework and no annoying monster teens to bug me, okay I should clarify. The ghouls at school, I may call them my friends but… I wasn't sure how I felt about them. I will admit I was worried about them during the whole Shadow Ghoul thing but…I couldn't really call them my friends…granted I did because I had no idea what else to call them, pain in my ass is too mean, the only ones I could say I'm close to are Clawd, because of our love of all things anime, but that is the only thing we have in common and even then we don't hang out at school, then there is Twyla we both prefer being in the shadows and alone, plus she fed me her blood so… Yeah there is that. Then there was Jane… I'm not sure if I would call her a friend or if we were really close but… She's a nice enough person, plus she helped me during the Shadow Ghoul thing, just like Twyla. Then there was Gigi but we live together so it only makes sense we are close.

As for everyone else… They were nice in a 'in your face' kind of way, especially Frankie and her friends, they really didn't understand the word space. At least the ones that I were close to understood that when I wanted space they gave it to me. The others? Not so much, already my phone is being blown up with multiple texts from various ghouls asking me to come out and hang with them in some way, I even got the odd text from Clair inviting me to hang out with her friend Chad… Weird I haven't talked to her that much recently I guess she was just curious as to what was up. Eh, ignoring my phone I sat up and pulled away my cordless headphones and shut them off.

"Hey Gigi, I'm getting a snack, you want anything?" I asked looking at the pink girl.

Looking up from her book Gigi shook her head. "No, I'm fine, but D I was wondering would you like to see a movie today? There's this new one film that is coming out that I wanted to see."

"Yeah, sure I'll let me dad know. What time is the movie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It starts at five I figured we could just get some food at the theater." The former genie said with a smile. "And D? Thanks."

Chuckling I smiled and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen where my dad was hanging out with Aunty Helen, she decided to stick around for a little while, mainly because she had nothing better to do. Noticing me my dad grinned and waved. "Hey kiddo what's going on?"

"Not much dad." I said opening the fridge I pulled out a cup of yogurt and after rummaging for a spoon I dug into my yogurt and started to eat. "Gigi and I are seeing a movie at five so we will need a ride."

"Ohh what are you seeing? What are you seeing? Can I come?" Aunty Helen spoke up.

Paling I blinked not sure what to do or say but then I saw the that my aunt was grinning at me. Frowning I glared at the older woman who winked playfully at me.

"Relax D, I'm kidding. I can take you though." Aunty Helen smiled.

"Then I can pick you up and embarrass the crap out of you." My dad grinned evilly at me. "What?" He asked when he noticed the look I was giving him. "It's been a few chapters since I did anything like that."

"Huh?" Both me and my aunt looked at my father like he was insane. Shaking my head, I finished off my yogurt and smacked my hands. "I wash my hands of this madness. But thanks for taking us and picking us up, I'll let Gigi know." And like that I headed back upstairs to my room and found Gigi had my headphone's on and my phone in her hand Gigi had a weird look on her face. Raising an eyebrow, I tapped her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Oh D! Sorry I was just- "She started to say with a small blush.

"It's fine, I just came up to let you know Aunty Helen is going to take us, then my dad will pick us both up." Looking over at my phone I smirked slightly when I saw what she was listening to. "I see you came across some of my more… interesting set of music."

"You call that music? It's so loud it's… Noise, just loud noise." Gigi exclaimed holding out my phone to me.

Taking it back I shook my head. "Please you just don't have good taste in music."

"Oh, I don't huh?" Reaching over to my bed the pink genie grabbed the pillow and smacked me with it.

"Ah!" I tried to cover my face but I wasn't quick enough as Gigi kept on smacking me. "Enough, I take it back I'm sorry."

Giggling Gigi smiled playfully at me. "Nope too late." Raising the pillow higher Gigi kept smacking at me.

"You know that this means war." Grabbing the pillow in mid-swing I tossed it onto the ground and raised my fingers up as they slowly shifted into long shadows. "Prepare yourself for the most epic tickling of all time."

Eyes going wide Gigi took a step back. "I'm…I'm sorry?" She grinned sheepishly.

Mirroring the smile, she gave me earlier I turned my head. "Nope too late."

* * *

Standing in front of the movie theater I had a frown on my face as I stared at Gigi. "Gigi… You didn't tell me THEY would be here."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly Gigi sighed. "Sorry D, I told the ghouls I was seeing a movie and… They wanted to come and see it as well… And…Yeah." Seeing the look on her face I decided to let it go, so what if Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, and Howleen as well were all here. Placing a hand on Gigi's shoulder I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry, I was over reacting, come on let's enjoy the movie."

I knew at that moment I would regret every single word I had said, because of one simple reason…. The ghouls they WOULDN'T leave me alone throughout the entire movie I had to keep switching seats, I tried to avoid Howleen and yet somehow, I ended up seated next to her and she kept on trying to hold my hand during the movie, so I had to move. Next up was Frankie and for some reason she wouldn't stop talking, that drove me nuts. Granted I wasn't that invested into the movie in the first place but still I think it's just rude to talk during a movie whether you like it or not. I tried sitting with Clawdeen but she was taking notes on the fashion in the film and then she would ask me for advice on guy clothing…. SO NEXT! Draculaura wasn't so bad but… Well it was weird sitting next to her mainly because she was either tearing up and crying at certain parts or laughing way to loudly for my tastes, lastly was Gigi which was great but with all the others that ruined the movie so I told Gigi I would just wait in the lobby.

Walking into the lobby I rubbed my face and just sort of meandered around not really doing anything when I heard someone call my name. Turning around I nearly snorted, standing there wearing a movie theater employee uniform was Clair. Raising an eyebrow, I waved slightly at the goth girl. "Hey Clair, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, and what about you? I never thought I see you out in public again." She grinned slightly staring at me. "So, what movie are you seeing?"

"Some kind of romance/comedy I am not really sure, I stopped paying attention, mainly because the ghouls there were driving me nuts… Well not Gigi but the others are." Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "I just decided to hang outside until the movie was over."

"Well if you want I can hang with you, my shift just ended." Clair offered with a shrug.

Frowning I thought it over and shook my head. "Thanks Clair but I'll be fine but we can hang out some other time."

Shrugging the goth girl nodded her head. "I'll hold you to that. Well anyway see you later D."

Waving I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk around the lobby but stopped when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, turning around I saw it was Gigi who was smiling at me. "Hey, I thought you were watching the movie?"

"I was, but to be honest I rather not watch without you." Shrugging she held out her CoffinPhone. "I called your dad, and I let the ghouls know we were leaving."

Shaking my head, I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Thanks, who knows maybe we can watch a movie when we get home how about that?"

"That works for me D." Smiling Gigi wrapped her arm around my shoulder and together we walked out of the theater.

* * *

"Yo, D how is it going?" Clawd asked.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "I'm fine Clawd, but what's up you normally never call me."

"Yeah, about that dude. I got a question for you, ever play Dungeons and Dragons?" The teen werewolf asked me over the phone.

"I used to play all the time back in New York why?"

"Well a couple of guys from school play and we normally have a game night, but we need an extra player for this new module. You in?" Clawd asked, he sounded kind of desperate.

I was a little nervous, mainly because Howleen was on the attack, ever since the Shadow Ghoul thing she kept on pursuing me which really bugged me, because I just wanted her to be my friend for now but it looked like she had different plans. Eh Clawd and I were kind of friends "What, the hell why not. Where are we playing?"

"Clawesome, we are meeting at my house in our basement, and don't worry Howleen is staying at Twyla's." I swear I could hear the grin in his voice. Rolling my eyes, I got the time for when we were going to meet up and I let my dad know what was going on and told him I needed a ride over to the Wolf residence. Agreeing to drive me over I went through my old D&D stuff and found my character sheet, my dice and my copies of the rule book and the figurine of my character. Looking over it I chuckled my figurine was of a tall half-elf dressed in black leather and a cloak with a sword on his back. Placing everything into my backpack I walked down the stairs and hopped into the car with my dad and headed off with my dad.

Getting to the wolf residence didn't take too long which was awesome for me, despite my attitude I was excited to game again. Saying my goodbyes to my dad I walked toward the door and knocked, and was greeted by Miss Harriet who motioned for me to come in, which wasn't easy given the fact the youngest Wolf children decided to sniff me. Glaring down at them my eyes flashed. "Come on you guys you do this every time."

Laughing Miss Harriet shoed her younger kids away. "Come on D, the boys are in the basement, we have snacks and drinks down there."

"Thanks' Miss Harriet." Smiling at the older werewolf woman she led me down to the basement where I found Deuce, Clawd, Manny, Heath, Jackson, Gil, and Heath. All they guys were sitting around a very large table with a grid-sheet on it, while everyone had sets of books, sheets, dice, figurines, while in front of Clawd he had a DM shield… Which means he runs our games that should be interesting. Waving at all the guys I found an empty seat.

"Sup, dude you ready to play?" Clawd grinned at me.

"Yeah, though it has been a while." I nodded as I pulled out my stuff.

Chuckling Heath sipped at a can of soda. "Don't worry we are starting a new module today, so relax bro."

"Yeah, man so what kind of character do you run?" Jackson asked. "I'm a 13th level human wizard."

"Yeaah I play a 15th level dwarf cleric." Manny grinned as he grabbed a handful of chips.

Nodding I held out my character sheet. "I play a 15th level rogue who is multi-classing as a third level fighter."

"Dude sweet!" Heath shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I'm a dragonborn barbarian currently at level 14."

"Druid, level 15." Gil bubbled out. "Oh, I play a water elf."

"And I play the righteous elven paladin, level 16." Deuce grinned at us. "Well I say we have a pretty well balanced party, don't you think so Clawd?"

Nodding the werewolf boy grinned. "I think so, now let's get started."

* * *

"And…. D role to see if you make the bluff." Clawd said as he looked at us over his shield.

Picking up my dice I made a quick role and grinned. "Twenty!"

All around the other guys cheered as Clawd smacked his head. "I can't believe it another twenty…Okay you somehow convince the goblin tribe leader to let you all pass, and they give you all their treasure…Okay I think that ends tonight's session." Clawd sighed and shook his head. "Dang dude if I knew playing the game with you was like this I would have never invited you."

Laughing all the others patted me on the back. "Are you kidding you should have invited him sooner!" Heath shouted. "We avoided so much trouble with you and got more treasure then we know what to do with!"

"Woo! This is awesome." Manny grinned.

"Yeah dude, I can't believe you were able to play Clawd like that, normally when we play it is like hell on earth." Deuce laughed and shook his head. "That's it all in favor of D being a permeant part of game night?"

"Agreed!" All the guys shouted even Clawd who was still sore about how things went tonight. Laughing we spent the rest of the night trading our gaming stories, until it was time for us all to head home. As everyone was leaving I hung back a bit since my dad wasn't here yet and I wanted to talk to Clawd anyway. Helping him clean up and put things away we made some small talk but finally I got to the issue I wanted to cover.

"Hey Clawd, I have a favor to ask."

Looking at me with a raised eyebrow the werewolf teen motioned for me to continue. "Sure, thing dude, what's up?"

"It's about your sister… Howleen… Listen her crush on me is starting to get a little… out of control I was just wondering if you could talk to her or something, seeing how you're her big brother." I rubbed the back of my head with a sigh, I hated this whole situation, Howleen was cute yes, friendly even, but she was being WAY to pushy and the encounter I had with her shadow… Yeah it worried me what would happen if the real Howleen lost control.

Frowning slightly, Clawd nodded his head. "Yeah, no problem, anything for a friend. To be honest you're right but for why she is getting out of control I can explain that, it was the full moon so we werewolves tend to get a little out of control."

I nodded at his words but I was a little shocked that he considered me a friend but… I guess I kind of felt the same way I mean I wasn't sure what I could call him or hell the other guys but… I guess we were friends…Wow this is a weird feeling… But I mean yeah despite the rocky beginning Clawd and I were friends. "Thanks man, but be gentle with her okay? I don't want to hurt her feelings to badly it's just- "

"I get it man, trust me Howleen is a big girl. She can handle it." Clawd grinned and shook his head. "So, don't worry about it, alright?"

Nodding at my… my friend I smiled and together we finished cleaning up just as my dad arrived, saying my goodbyes to Clawd and his mother and the little Wolf children I hopped into the car with my dad and drove home. As my dad drove he asked how things went.

Smiling to myself as I looked out the window I muttered more to myself then anything. "I made a friend."


	20. Frights, Camera, Action!

**Hey guys! I bet a lot of you thought I was dead didn't you? Well no worries I'm very much alive and well... Sort of. See the semester is ending for my college and so I have so much work to do O-e Not fun but hey that's life right? Anyway I wanted to get this done and done right and hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Now first I want to thank those that faved and followed, that means the world to me guys so thank you for that. Now onto reviews! ChimaTigon I will do an official cross over which would be it's own story one day so just hold onto that. Matthew gemm I will look into doing the winx club I promise don't worry but let me finish my other stuff first bro xD Also don't worry your not overwhelming me man, and as for the Howleen thing I will add stuff like that if it seems appropriate, TheSpaceMan I will do my best not to be hard on myself but hey the harshest critic will always be yourself, but I am glad you like things. Megamen thank you for thinking I'm the best but I'm not trust me, but it does make me smile to hear you think that. Also with your request? I will add the fake monster hunter and his niece in a few chapters. Crash Barecode glad you liked the last chapter and here is the next. Now I need to get ready to write more for the Maverick and my one-shots and... In this chapter I added another girl to the pairing list, I hope you guys find her interesting and next chapter I will post the pairing list then I will open up the voting afterwords, so make sure you guys put in anyone else you think that should be on the list. Anyway thank you all for your support and I will see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Why am I here again?" I asked staring at a certain pink genie who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Because D, you lost the bet." Gigi gently patted my shoulder. "You shouldn't have put your chances on your dad not agreeing with me."

Frowning I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed. "How was I supposed to know that he would think that this monster movie series was a good franchise?"

If you're wondering what was happening let me explain, Gigi and I along with most of the students from Monster High were all seeing the newest Vampire Majesty movie…. Yeah, I didn't want to go but I lost a bet with Gigi which forced me to go with her. If you're wondering what the bet was, it goes as follows. Gigi had previously binged watched the entire Vampire Majesty series on ScareFlix…. Yeah Netflix but for monsters, stupid name if you ask me. Anyway, Gigi was very excited when she found out our local theater was getting the newest Vampire Majesty movie, and she wanted me to come with her. I told her there was no way in hell I would be watching this movie. So, she made a bet with me, if my dad who shares similar tastes with me, likes the Vampire Majesty series then I would go with her to the movie, if he didn't then I wouldn't have to go.

As you can see the results speak for themselves.

"It won't be so bad D, now come on the movie is about to start." Grabbing me by the arm Gigi led me into the movie and together we sat next to Twyla who brought a book with her. I wish I had thought of that…Sighing I sunk into my seat and crossed my arms across my chest, and tried to watch the movie but god it was so awful that I had to stop myself from gagging, how could anyone like this crap? Looking around I found that everyone was liking this, even the guys. God this is-Wait a second this movie has vampire actors how did they appear on the camera? Hmm… I should ask Draculaura later.

And speaking of Draculaura that little pink vampire was causing a ruckus, hey somebody else who hates this movie. Though Draculaura didn't know that you should hide your hate until after the movie, because people will throw their trash at you and boo. Granted I hated the movie too but at least I kept it in until afterword's, sighing I sank further into my seat and rubbed my face. As the movie went on I couldn't help but wonder why people thought this series was good, the acting was horrible, the script was even worse and the two guys fighting for the future vampire queen's attention looked exactly the same. Luckily for me I didn't have to sit through this travesty of a film much longer. Which I was a grateful for because otherwise I was planning to burn down the movie theater, and possibly everyone in it… Hey This movie was that BAD! Don't judge me. Who I am talking to? Myself? God, I need to stop doing that-

"Hey D come on the movie's over." Gigi said breaking me from my thoughts, turning her head Gigi frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning on burning the theater down?"

Looking up at the pink genie I stared at her and sighed. "We have been spending WAY too much time together."

"It wasn't that bad D." Gigi sighed and nudged me in the ribs the moment I stood up.

"You're right… It was worse." Grumbling I stuck my hands into my jacket pockets and together we started headed outside following the crowd of monsters. "And to top it off we have to go to school… Seriously why was there even an early morning showing before school?"

"To be honest I don't know." Gigi shrugged her shoulders. "But it could be worse."

"How so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could be Draculaura right now." Gigi pointed at the small pink vampire who was being told off by more than several students for ruining the movie.

Shrugging I guess the former genie had a point, oh well that should teach her not to speak during a movie…. And crap I am feeling bad for her now. Sighing I walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't feel too bad. That movie was god awful, but you want a little advice? Don't say anything until after the fact."

"You're right and thank you D." The pink vampire smiled up at me but she soon lost her smile as her normal group of friends walked up. "Sorry if I got carried away. But that Veronica, she just frosts my fangs!" Draculaura said pointing at her mouth.

"Well you better get used to her The Vampire Majesty boovies, are the most popular, ever made." Lagoona said while several others agreed.

"Popular doesn't mean good." Draculaura countered.

"Totally." I agreed. "I've seen better acting in the Twilight movies." That drew a lot of blank stares. "Seriously? I'm the only one that gets that reference… You know what forget it."

"Well I loved it!" Hoodude Voodoo a living voodoo doll said as he slid up to the poster of the Vampire Majesty and ran his finger down it. "And her!" He said pulling out a picture of a purple haired vampire…Wait if she's a vampire how did she get her photo taken…. Shaking my head, I smacked my face. Questions for later.

"But the real story is much more fangtastic." Draculaura expressed catching our attention… Wait why am I even listening to this? Oh, right trying to be a better person. "I should know I was there, I did grow up in Transylvania, at the vampire Royal Court." At that Draculaura frowned and looked crestfallen. "We don't usually talk about it, had to leave in a hurry."

And like that we were talking now.

"How is it there hasn't been a vampire queen in over four hundred years?" Robecca asked.

Wait how did she get here? Thinking about it I didn't even see her in the group of students… How did I miss that?

"Yeah, tell us all the voltagous details." Frankie said with a grin.

"Especially the romantic parts." Hoodude said with a dreamy look in his…buttons?

Wait how does he even see if he doesn't have eyes? I will need to ask him later. Shaking my head, I decided to listen to Draculaura's story seeing how it would help pass the time. Granted I could just listen to music but that would be rude, and I was trying to be a better person all around.

"Well after the last queen's reign ended, the search began for the next ghoul in line." The pink vampire started to say.

"I love this!" Hoodude said with a smile.

"They used an ancient jewel, The Vampire's Heart. That was supposed to magically lead the way to the future queen, the search has gone on for four hundred years, but they haven't found her." Draculaura explained as we walked to school.

"So, the queen could be anybody?" Clawdeen asked.

"And anywhere?" Lagoona asked.

"Yep. Now wouldn't that make a much better boovie? Hm?" Draculaura asked looking between us all.

"Eh, still sound's cheesy if you ask me, like the plot to a kid's cartoon or something." I shrugged and ignored the tiny glare I was given by the pink vampire.

"Well I think it would make a great boovie." Hoodude said with a smile but he soon tripped and caused the person in front of him to feel his pain… And that is when I stopped caring. Looking at Gigi I motioned for her to follow and we walked a little ahead of everyone else.

"So, what do you think of this all D? It is a part of your scareitage." Gigi asked as we slowly walked into the school.

"I couldn't care less, and it really isn't. I'm part nosferatu vampire. Completely different breed." Shrugging I shook my head.

"Oh, right I forgot. Sorry." Gigi smiled sheepishly at me before shaking her head. "Anyway, I'll see you in class, I need to get some stuff from my locker." Waving the pink genie left me alone in the hallway, waving back at her I headed to my locker since I had a few things to grab for class.

"Hear ye Hear ye. Make way for Draculaura the queen!"

Deciding to ignore whatever was going on I quickly grabbed my books but stopped when I heard the sound of something very unpleasant. Turning around I found out what it was and quite frankly it was even worse than I thought. It was Gory a vampire from some prep vampire school, maybe vampire academy… Heh…That was kind of funny to be honest. Anyway, and it looked like she and her friends were trying to shake down poor little Draculaura.

"Puh-lease you the queen? You don't even have your vampire powers yet." Gory said leaning forward.

"But I never said-"

"You think that your all bat? But what have you ever done?"

Looking at the new voice I frowned, it was Toralei Stripe and her two minions, together both her and Gory started to laugh at Draculaura who was looking down ashamed… Okay enough enough. Moving to stand in front of the pink vampire I crossed my arms across my chest, and slowly six tendrils of shadow appeared around my back. "Why don't you all back off." I glared at the six bullies. Suddenly Clawdeen and Frankie slid right up next to me both of them looked angry.

"You two better watch your fangs." Clawdeen growled.

"Don't fret love." Lagoona and Robecca made their way over to Draculaura and Lagoona placed a hand on the pink vampire's shoulder. "It's what you think of you that is important."

Stepping in front of both Clawdeen and Frankie was Cleo of all people. "Do you want me to unleash a plague on them? Because I have a new amulet I've been dying to try out."

I raised an eyebrow at that, Cleo sounded way to excited she sounded almost like my vampire half at that moment. However, our little defense of Draculaura ended with said vampire pushing past all of us. "Thanks ghouls, and D but I can fight my own battles." She said in a very determined voice.

"Please you'll be queen, when trolls fly." Gory smirked down at Draculaura and quickly turned into a bat which knocked the pink vampire's things onto the ground. Okay… I am so going Ozzy Osbourne on her if I can get my hands on her. Glaring at the bullies as they walked or in Gory's case flew away, sighing I pulled back the shadow tendrils and shook my head.

"She's right… I haven't done anything important. That's why I don't have all my vampire powers, yet." Draculaura said.

"What do you mean" Lagoona asked.

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah, don't vampires go through puberty like I did?" I asked feeling confused.

"Sort of, we have to unlock our full powers through doing something amazing though." Draculaura explained. "Gory's got her a couple hundred years ago by saving a vampire lord from getting a sunburn…."

And like that I stopped caring, that…. Is the stupidest thing I have ever heard; a vampire must go through something 'great' to get their full powers? I had to go through hell to fully unlock mine… Eh maybe it's a difference in the species of vampires. Sighing I shook my head and left deciding to go to class instead of continuing to listen to this idiocy. A little mean? Yeah but you know what I don't really care, eh heading off to class I found an empty seat in the back and sat down, preparing myself for another of Mr. Rotter's I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my phone. Listening to my music I couldn't help but notice that Toralei and Gory were trying to mess with Draculaura, and yet she wasn't even trying to tell the teacher. That little vampire is too nice for her own good, sighing I shook my head… I had already stepped up to defend her but…. Damn it. Sighing I grabbed a piece of paper and bundled it up and just as Mr. Rotter turned his back I tossed the ball at the teacher's head.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Rotter shouted as he turned around to face whoever had nailed him in the back of the head, scanning the room the teacher frowned as he saw Gory and Toralei each holding paper balls. "Detention for you two!" He shouted pointing at the both of them.

"But we didn't- "The tried to protest but Mr. Rotter wouldn't have any of their excuses, the rest of the class was much easier to deal with now that I didn't have to feel bad for another person. Well for now, this type of bullying went on for a few days and while Draculaura's friend and I did our best to protect the small vampire, but I could tell that Draculaura's willingness to put up with it was wearing thin, and it all came to head back where it first started. In Mr. Rotter's class. The zombie like teacher was attempting to teach us all about how monsters came here to the states, but two bullies had a better idea and started firing spit balls at Draculaura…Yeah that won't turn out well.

"Stop torturing me!" Draculaura shouted as she turned to face her attackers.

The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed throughout the classroom as Mr. Rotter had turned to see what the commotion was about but as he was turning he knocked over his projector and broke it. "Draculaura!"

"Ep!" Turning to face the teacher Draculaura looked very sheepish.

"Do not spook unless you are spooken too. Detention!" Mr. Rotter said making a dramatic pose.

The entire class laughed at the fact the pink vampire got a detention, well minus Draculaura's friends and myself.

Standing up I cleared my throat. "Bull shit!"

Now that shut everybody up, looking down at the teacher I crossed the arms across my chest. "She didn't do anything wrong, you knocked over that projector."

"D! You will have detention as-No go to the Headmistress's office right away!" Mr. Rotter shouted at me. "She will handle your punishment." Glaring at the teacher I gathered my things and left the classroom and on my way out I slammed the door shut cracking it in the process.

"Attention Draculaura report to the Headmistress's office. Immediately!" Headmistress Bloodgood's came over the loud speakers. Huh that's weird. Deciding to wait outside the classroom so we could walk together. Luckily, I didn't have to wait for long as Draculaura came out of the class room and it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, D. I thought you were- "She started to say but stopped when I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small packet of tissues… I had been using it as ammunition against Toralei and Gory but I guess I could use them as they were meant to be used. "-Thank you but you didn't have to wait for me." Reaching out the small vampire grabbed the packet and used some of the tissues to dab at her eyes.

"Your welcome and I kind of did." Shrugging I stuck both my hands into my pockets. "It's a lot easier facing a death sentence when you're not alone." I grinned slightly and started to walk, with the vampire to the Headmistress's office, but as we walked I couldn't help but wonder why Draculaura was being called, I knew that I was going there because I was in trouble, but what could Headmistress Bloodgood want with Draculaura? Well we will find out in a moment, getting to the office I looked at Draculaura and opened the door, going in first I looked around with a frown. There was five people in the office not including Bloodgood, the first was short and ugly looking, there was three of them in red robes while another had his back to us and he was wearing what I could only guess was a cape and a suit. Sniffing slightly at the air I could tell that our visitors… well minus the short one were all vampires.

"D? What are you doing here?" Bloodgood asked

"Cursed at Mr. Rotter for making a bullshit choice." Shrugging I ignored the sigh that came from behind me as Draculaura pushed past me.

"It is my fault but I didn't mean to yell in class- "The pink vampire started to say but stopped when she looked around. "What is going on?"

"Draculaura, you…are…the…next…vampire queen." Headmistress Bloodgood said as she took off her head and smiled at the teen.

"Me? But I'm- "

The guy in the suit decided to face us and yep… He's a vampire. "You are the chosen one."

Gasping Draculaura stared the older vampire. "Lord Stoker? What are you doing here?"

"I was led to you by- "Reaching behind me he pulled out a box and opened it up and showed it to Draculaura. "The Vampire's Heart."

"Ohh… Oh." Reaching out Draculaura slowly touched the heart and it took half a second but it started to glow underneath her hand.

"See how it glows? In your presence." Lord Douchebag… Yeah, I know not his name but it's what I'm calling him. Said as he quickly closed the box.

"I…I really am the next queen!" Draculaura said in excitement.

"All hail the new vampire queen." All the vampires and the little guy started bowing before Draculaura, while me on the other hand I just stared at the little guy because I swear I saw a remote in his hand…. Yeah, I will need to check that out later.

"Headmistress Bloodgood, Gory has been picking on Draculaura- "Frankie started to say as she, Gory, and Draculaura's friends came into the office, but she stopped when they noticed the bowing.

"All hail the queen."

"Thank you. Hearing that never gets old." Cleo said with a smile.

"Conceited much?" I asked staring at the mummy girl.

"Umm… They mean me." Draculaura shrugged. "I'm the next vampire queen!" She squealed slightly.

Murmurs of praise went through the monster teens, except from Cleo who was pouting and Gory who stared in disbelief.

"Draculaura is the queen? No way!" Gory frowned, apparently though this was the wrong response as the older vampires all hissed at her… Well not Lord Douchebag he just raised an eyebrow at her, which caused Gory to retract what she just said. "Er… I mean umm… No way." She said in a different tone of voice. "I won't be the first one to say congrats… Have I told you how much I love that outfit, your majesty?" Gory said as she slid up to Draculaura and took her hand, only to have the pink vampire pull out of her grasp.

"We must leave for Transylvania. Immediately." Lord Douchebag said looking down at Draculaura.

"But what I can't leave, that would mean I would have to leave all my friends behind. And Monster High is my home, and what if I never- "Draculaura sniffed."-Come back?"

"Draculaura, listen to me. Yes, being queen is difficult for one of your… limited abilities, but you are important. Don't worry I will take care of all the messy details, the Heart chose you for a reason. It is for the good of your people." Lord Douchebag explained… Yeah, I don't buy it something is wrong here…. Eh it's not my problem, so I decided to zone out and wait I was here because I was in trouble.

"And could my ghoulfriends come? And D?"

"Wait what?" I asked looking around confused.

"Of course, the queen need's her ladies in waiting to attend to her at the coronation, and as for the boy he will be a bodyguard." Lord Douchebag said as his gaze flicked over to me for a brief moment I swear I saw something in them… fear and a little bit of hate… Geeze I just make friends where ever I go don't I? This guy must know that I'm a dhampir that is the only thing that could explain the look. "Which is next week so let's hurry it huh?"

"Please can they come Headmistress Blood? Please? It would be educational." Draculaura said in her most convincing voice.

"Well… I suppose it would be a good chance for you to learn about your monster scareitage in person." Bloodgood gently tapped her face in thought. "Okay!"

"Fantastic!" Draculaura cheered as her friends gathered around her.

Turning to face the Headmistress I gave her my angriest glare. "I- "

"I know D but I will call your father and ask him if it is alright for you to go." Headmistress Bloodgood said patting my back. "I shall do so right now."

"That's not what I'm- "I started to say but I decided to let it go because I know what my dad will say…. He would want me to go. No idea why but he would insist on it. "Fine but let me run home really quick." Pushing past everyone I headed down the hall. "Great going to the land of the vampires…" Rubbing my face I let out a small noise of annoyance. "This won't end well."

* * *

After running home and packing a few things and saying goodbye to my dad I ran back to the school to see several cars waiting in the front, climbing into one with all the ghouls I put my headphones in and decided to take a nap to pass the time. Where ever we were going. That was a mistake because I soon woke up on a train with no idea how I got here. The car of the train was the very definition of luxury. There were plush couches, chairs, nicely designed… Everything. Looking around I saw that both Clawdeen and Robecca were sitting on a couch in front of me, while Draculaura sat in a chair on her own near the back while Cleo did the same. "Okay, what happened to me?" I asked feeling very confused. "Because I'm pretty sure I was in the back seat of a car."

Snorting slightly Clawdeen shook her head at me. "You slept the whole car and boat ride, so we moved you here. Good thing to we are about to arrive."

"Wait we were on a boat? And what do you mean we're about to arrive? There is no way we could get all the way to the United States to Europe in such a short amount of time." Frowning I rubbed my face and looked at the werewolf girl with a raised eyebrow. "You have to be pulling my leg."

Grinning Clawdeen shook her head. "Nope we got here under an hour."

My jaw literally dropped at that news. "How? When? What?"

"Try not to thank about it too much luv." Robecca said with a shrug.

"Traveling is a little different in the monster world D." Draculaura spoke up. "What would take normies day's or even weeks of travel would only take us a few hours at the most."

"Distance isn't always the same here as it is back in the human world." Cleo shook her head at me. "Really you should pay more attention in class."

Grumbling I shook my head and frowned as the girls started to talk about… Whatever they were going to talk about. I decided to stand up and stretch.

"So Draculaura before sleeping beauty over here woke up, you were about to tell us more about the life in the vampire court." Clawdeen said sending a good-natured glare at me.

Chuckling Cleo shook her head. "Sixteen hundred years of aristocracy, is nothing to brag about. Egyptian royalty has shoe sales that last longer, then that."

"Oh, the vampire royal court, tots amazing. The beautiful dresses, the grand balls. I used to sneak down stairs with my best friend Elissabat, Lord Stoker's niece. To watch the vampire waltz." Draculaura said as she showed us a painting on the wall. "Well had so much fun… Well expect that old cranky pants Stoker."

"Yeah, looks like he hasn't smiled in four hundred years." Clawdeen grinned.

"More like ever." Shaking my head, I looked out the window of the train and raised an eyebrow. "Why does the moon have a face?"

"Stoker wanted control over all other types of monsters, the whole court was divided." Draculaura explained as she sat down on the couch I was previously sitting on.

"My father Hexiciah Steam, arrived in Transylvania then. Just before the great spilt." Robecca said. "When the more… Open minded monsters immigrated to the Boo World."

Raising an eyebrow at this I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed, this was really starting to sound extremely…. Adventury like. If my history with playing all kinds of rpgs and D&D taught me one thing, if exposition was given this much right before something major then one should be prepared for an adventure. Great just what I needed a wacky adventure…. Just once couldn't I just have a normal day? Just once? Is that too much to ask for? Sighing I only half listened to the rest of the conversation mostly because with all the exposition being tossed around it made me sick to my stomach. Luckily the conversations soon ended because we arrived soon at the castle. I had to admit even somewhat privately that the castle wasn't bad looking from the outside at least. As we got closer Draculaura offered to show us all around but I choose to look around on my own.

"Mister… D, was it? May I have a word with you?" Lord Douchebag asked as the ghouls ran off, while the little man-servant thing was carrying everyone's luggage.

"Just D. And what's up?" I asked looking up at the older vampire who stared down at me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I am going to give you only one warning. Do not cause trouble here dhampir. I have encountered your kind before and if you- "He started to say but stopped short when he saw that my eyes were flashing out of annoyance. "Your part nosferatu?" Lord Douchebag fought hard not to gasp.

Now this is interesting, he wasn't that afraid of me when he thought I was a normal dhampir but now that knows I'm part nosferatu he is afraid of me. I think I could use this to my advantage and maybe just maybe get this guy to leave me alone. "Yes I am. That a problem?"

"No… Not at all…" Douchebag stuttered before regaining his composure. "No, but I do ask that you reframe from your… baser instincts. You are here as a guest of the next queen."

I nodded and waved slightly as I turned around to leave. "Yeah well I'm going to go ahead and leave if you don't mind."

"Very well but just- "

"Yeah, yeah. Vague threats blah, blah blah." Shaking my head, I started to explore the castle and found… It was boring. Yeah it was a castle and that alone should be exciting but to be honest? It wasn't at all, there was nothing but gray stone walls, floors and a few windows, torches or a suit of armor to look at. Seriously you think a castle would be more interesting, but I guess if there isn't a mob of angry villagers or knights attacking or even a vampire slayer with a whip then castles are just giant buildings with nothing really going on.

"Man, this is boring…"

"Well I think it's fabulous!"

Turning around I frowned and raised an eyebrow as there was no there. "I must be going crazy because-Wait Hoodude is that you?" I asked seeing a suit of armor that had a very familiar looking voodoo doll teen in it.

"Guilt." Slipping out the armor Hoodude rubbed the back of his head. "I just couldn't wait to see all the glamour of the vampire court."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head. "I don't really care about that."

"And this place isn't boring D, look here." Touching a stone on the on wall a secret door opened up. "This place is full of secret passages."

Raising an eyebrow, I smiled slightly. "Nice. Well lead the way."

Together both the living voodoo doll and myself made our way through secret passages of the castle. Now things were looking a bit up, granted I wasn't happy about being in the homeland of the vampire race but I guess I could deal with it. As we walked Hoodude kept going on and on about his movie star crush, Veronica Von Vamp, seriously this guy got's it bad for her. Finally, after thirty minutes of walking throughout the entire castle's hidden passageways with the guy I told him to shut it. Seriously he was driving me crazy.

"Hoodude can't you talk about… Anything else? Like literally anything else?" I asked looking at Hoodude.

"Sure, D hey I know we can talk about. How about how great the Vampire Majesty boovies are?" He looked hopefully at me hopping that I would approve the subject.

My glare was more than enough to answer that question.

Sighing Hoodude rubbed his chin in thought then snapped his fingers. "I know why are you so grumpy?"

"Huh?" Turning to stare at Hoodude I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not grumpy, just annoyed."

"Then why are you annoyed?" He asked with a good natured smiled.

Dear god he just wouldn't stop, sighing I rubbed my face and stopped walking. Before us was two ways to go, one path led right, while the other led left. "Hey Hoodude, do you know which path goes where?" I asked turning around.

"I sure do! The left goes to Lord Stoker's office, the right is the path to just outside his office." He smiled nodding.

Frowning I figured this would be a good way to get rid of the living doll. "Here's an idea, you go right and I'll go left."

"But shouldn't we stick together?" He asked looking at me with concern…Wait how can I even tell what his expressions are? He has no eyes, like at all just buttons…How can buttons show emotion?

"It's called divide and conquer, plus you should follow the other ghouls around and see if they notice you. I bet they will be real excited to see you."

Gasping Hoodude's face spilt into a large grin. "You're right! Well see you later D!" He called out as he ran down the right path.

"Nice guy, not very smart but nice." Shaking my head, I walked down the left path and I found myself in a very large office. Looking around the office I found something very weird on the floor, bending down and picking it up my eyes budged out a bit. "The Vampire's Heart… No wait…" Looking closer I nearly choked on my own spit. This thing had a compartment on the back for batteries. "It's a fake…Which means… Draculaura isn't the real queen… But why would Lord Douchebag...OH I get it. He needs a puppet to sit on the throne… And Draculaura is a push over… Now this makes more sense." The sound of the secret door opening caught my attention, crap… I needed to act fast. Dropping the fake heart, I shifted into mist and slowly floated above so I could get a clear view of who was there.

"Here we are Lord Grumpy Pants study!" The sound of a very familiar doll spoke…Oh… I panicked for nothing. It was the ghouls and Hoodude.

"I thought you said D was in here?" Clawdeen asked looking around but sadly for her Hoodude was a bit occupied with door as it was spinning him around. Shifting back into my human form I dropped onto the ground spooking everyone. "I am. Hey Hoodude you okay?" I asked as he was recovering from his little tryst with the secret door. "Hey what's that?"

Robecca frowned as she bent down picking up a fallen painting/photograph of a vampire girl wearing a very old style of braces. Taking out her CoffinPhone the robot girl took a picture of the vampire girl… Why she did it? I have no clue.

"Elissabat, Stoker's niece." Clawdeen said looking over the painting/picture.

"Are you sure they are related? I mean that ghouls is actually smiling." Cleo grinned.

Shaking her head Robecca placed the picture back on the book shelf but stopped and pointed to a rather large painting on the wall. "Draculaura's father."

"Wow let me see!" Hoodude rushed forward only to trip over a chair and landed but first against the wall knocking the painting of Dracula on top of him. Bending down Robecca and Clawdeen lifted the painting off him but that is when I noticed something strange. There was something on the back of it, moving past Cleo I grabbed what looked like an envelope and opened it up and quickly read through the contents. "Well looks like I was right, Draculaura isn't the next queen, that explains all the exposition back on the train."

"Wait what does the letter say?" Clawdeen asked snatching it from my hands, reading it out loud for everyone.

"Hey D how'd you know that Draculaura wasn't the next queen? We found out because she told us." Robecca asked looking at me.

Shrugging I pointed to the fake Vampire's Heart. "Because of that, well and the fact that Lord Douchebag's man servant had a remote for it."

Nodding the robot girl turned back to Clawdeen to listen, however I figured out what was going on from the note, Elissabat was going to London…

"Londoom that's where she's right! But I have no idea what she is talking about when she mentioned a crown." Robecca rubbed her chin in thought, as she looked over a book.

"Step aside ghoul, crowns are my territory. She must be talking about the crown jewels in the Tower of Londoom." Cleo said looking over the book.

"You know my sister Clawdia is in Londoom studying dramatic writing. She knows the city like the back of her paw."

"Then we should let Draculaura know what we found!"

Grabbing my hand Clawdeen dragged me through the tunnels to find the little pink vampire and perhaps the next vampire queen.

* * *

Now I think I will just skip over the next few parts because they were really… Really…. Boring and stupid. Well our escape from the castle was in a tiny rowboat which wouldn't fit all of us so I shifted forms and became a mouse and road in Clawdeen's hands because well… I didn't trust Hoodude, Draculaura would have squeezed me to death, Cleo wanting to do with touching a rodent, and Robecca was busy being our engine. So Clawdeen was the only choice left and headed off to Londoom, the ride over there was… Well it took little over an hour and don't ask me why it just did…and it was there at we met Clawdia the oldest of the Wolf children. She had long blonde hair, glasses and wore a lot of red and yellow. She offered to show us around Londoom and help us find the next note but… Yeah, I decided not to go because of one simple reason. Trouble follow's these monsters like crazy.

So, after I was left behind while they went to look for the note I decided to call my dad and Gigi to see how they were doing, after having a quick chat and telling them what was going on and letting them I was safe I hung up when the others came back looking dejected. I guess their little plan hadn't work however the little clue was figured out and we were now on our way to New Goreleans, again I opted to say in the city while the others had the wacky adventure and soon enough we had a new companion a swamp monster by the name of Honey and after they told me everything that had happened and the fact they believed Veronica Von Vamp the movie star had the Vampire's Heart made me way to laugh but I chose not to because they hadn't figured it out yet. I guess all those years of playing video games, D&D and being a writer's son I could put all the clues together.

Well the next place we were headed off to was Hauntlywood… Yeah and that is where the true fun really begins. I had gotten separated from everyone who decided to take the 50-cent tour of the city and do touristy things. I had tried to call them but I couldn't reach them at all.

"Great, just great." Sighing I rubbed my face and looked around the streets of were jammed pack full of monsters who were going about there every day life, with some tourist groups here or there. "You know what… I need some coffee… And food." I hadn't had any caffeine or really anything to eat since New Goreleans so I found a nice…" Fangbucks? Seriously there is a monster version of Starbucks?" Sighing I shook my head and wandered in and bought myself a plain black coffee and a sandwich, and found an empty table and sat down, as I ate my food I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Turning around I came face to face with a vampire girl who had an orange afro…. Yeah that had to be a wig. Looking her over I saw she was wearing a gothic lotia like dress which was made up with blacks and purples. I don't know but she seemed kind of familiar to me and I had no idea why.

"Take a picture, it would last longer." I grumbled staring at her.

"Oh sorry, it's just… You look familiar to me is all…" She rubbed her arm sheepishly.

Shrugging I turned around but fond she was standing right next to me, sighing I looked up at her again. "Yes?"

"Mind if I join you? Every other seat is taken."

Looking around I found she was indeed right, so shrugging the vampire joined me with cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Taking a closer look at the book I smirked to myself. "The Legacy of Raleigh huh? Any good?"

Flushing the vampire girl nodded. "Yes, it is, the author is a normie but despite that it's very good. In fact, part of the reason why I was staring at you is… Well- "She held up the book cover showing a picture of Raleigh who looked just like me. "You look like the main character."

"I get that a lot but hey that's what happens when your dad bases his main character on you." Shrugging I sipped at my coffee while the vampire stared at me in shock.

"You Jason Blood's son!? Oh, my ghoul could I get his autograph? Wait could I get yours...Wow I have never been on this side of the fence before." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Mine isn't a problem, my dad's however… He's back in New Salem right now but I'm sure I can arrange something." Chuckling to myself I shook my head and held out my hand to the girl. "I'm D."

"Veronica." She said passing me the book and a pen, which made me pause… Now I know why she seemed so familiar to me. This was Veronica Von Vamp the movie star… And yes, I said movie not boovie. She was also Lord Douchebag's niece in disguise but I chose to keep that fact to myself for now.

Raising an eyebrow, I took both and quickly scrawled out a quick message as Raleigh the main character, eh why not. "Veronica huh? Is your last name Von Vamp?" I

Gulping she nodded and it looked like she was about to take off but I stopped her with one simple sentence. "Your movies are horrible."

Blinking she stared at me and then she got angry. "How dare you say that- "

"Please you know it's true." I said passing her the book back. "Your movies are bad and you should feel bad too."

"How-Wait is that a Futurerama reference?" She asked staring at me. "No never mind that. What about my movies don't you like?"

"Where should I start? The plot to the movies are horrifyingly awful. I know soap operas with better acting. Hell, Kristen Stewart is a better actress." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

Gasping she stared at me with a mix of anger and determination. "Very well you have the right to have your own opinion but I will change your mind."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning she stared down at me. "Easy I'm shooting a scene here in a little while. You will come onto the set as my guest and I will prove to you that your wrong."

"Fine." Smirking I stood to my feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Together Veronica and myself left the coffee shop and headed straight for the movie set, as we walked along the both of us talked… sort of I decided to spill my guts and let her know what was really going on to say she was surprised was an understatement to say the least but I quickly explained that her long lost best friend Draculaura was here. Looking for her. As we talked Elissabat took us both back to her trailer and removed her wig showing off long purple/black hair… Man she is kind of cute… Wait where did that come from?

"Just talk to her and tell her the truth." I urged.

"I don't know D…"

"Just try it. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I become the queen?"

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I can't believe I'm about to do this, this wasn't my thing but… Since no one else was around, I guess it was up to me. "Elissabat, listen some people are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrusted upon them."

"That's from William Shakespeare… No fair." Elissabat pouted but she soon sighed. "You're right D but…I- "She frowned and shook her head. "I will think on it."

Shrugging I placed my hands into my pockets. "I don't really care, I'm only half vampire this doesn't affect me at all."

"But then why… Why would you even help try to find me?" The purpled haired vampire asked.

"I've been wondering that myself, but to be honest I'm trying to be a better person, and despite what I may say or think. Draculaura is a friend, even if I don't like admitting it." Sighing I shook my head and stared at the vampire who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "She needs help and I will help her and if that means I have to stand here trying to convince you to become the queen then I will."

"But what about what I want?" Elissabat asked. "I can't stand up to my uncle- "

"Hell, yeah you can. You would be queen he would have no choice but to listen to you. Or did you forget that little tidbit? Plus, this isn't about you anymore Elissabat. You were chosen to lead your people which means you can't just think of yourself anymore, plus your queen can't you just act and rule your people?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Speaking of which I had a ques- "I started to say but stopped when the door to her trailer opened up with a pink gorgon walking in along with Draculaura and the others… Well minus three people… I wonder where they went.

"D! You're here and…. Oh, my goodness that's Veronica Von Vamp and- "

Sighing I shook my head and gently patted my friends on the shoulder. "I'm leaving, but I will be on the side lines waiting for you to prove your point Miss Vamp." I smirked slightly using the stage name Elissabat used for herself. Hey, I won't spill the beans about her I will let everyone else figure it out. Stepping outside of the trailer I wondered what else could possibly happen.

* * *

"Okay, can you explain to me why I'm here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you said my movies were horrible and I think this is the perfect punishment." Elissabat smiled at me with her arm through mine.

"You are pure evil." Grumbling I shook my head as we both walked down the red carpet alongside Draculaura.

Giggling Elissabat shook her head while Draculaura was just laughing at my plight. You see after my little heart to heart with Elissabat and the ghouls trying to convince to tell them whatever they wanted to know we were all confronted by Lord Douchebag who tried to take Draculaura back with him but after a quick intervention by Elissabat and the studio guards along with her revealing who she was and the location of the Vampire's Heart which was inside Robecca… Yeah that explained all the times she said, 'I feel it' throughout our little journey. Elissabat decided to take her place as the vampire queen and she choose the showing of her brand-new movie to be her coronation, however she decided that I would be her date for the evening since she felt that I should be 'punished' for not liking her movies.

Snorting I shook my head and after a quick little speech and Draculaura getting her full vampire powers we all walked inside to watch the movie and right before it started I decided now was the perfect time to ask the question that has been bugging me since the very beginning. Looking over at Elissabat I tapped her shoulder. "Hey, I have a question, how do they put you guys on film if you don't have a reflection?"

"Oh, that is such a simple question, you see what they do is- "

"Shh the movie's about to start." Someone said.

"Wait I never found out- "I started to say but I was shushed again, sighing I shook my head and sunk into my seat.

"Hey D, I have a question for you." Elissabat whispered.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"Are you single?"

"Um…. Yeah? Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She just giggled and looked back to the movie screen just as the first previews started.

Blinking I rubbed my face feeling very confused. What is it going on in with my life? First a teen werewolf now a vampire queen? Sighing I shook my head and just started to watch the movie, despite all this weirdness this was my life and I guess in some ways I liked it.


	21. Doing some thinking

**Hey there guys here I am once again with a new chapter for The Halfa, now I made some promises to you guys and so here it is the pairing list, now the order I list the girls in does not mean that is who is going to end up with D it is just how I listed them.**

 **Frankie**

 **Clawdeen**

 **Howleen**

 **Jane**

 **Gigi**

 **Elissabat**

 **Twyla**

 **Harem (Possible but unless it gets enough votes it won't happen)**

 **Now there they are of course the list is still open so if you want anyone else let me know, and just to add some more chaos the voting begins now! Vote for your favorite and by chapter 28 I will have the official pairing chosen... Well maybe. Anyway onto reviews! I'm glad you liked this past chapter Cloud is this story shaping up to how you first pictured it? Blank Core Devil of course D's life is a soap opera expect it's good xD Da999 I am not sure about Elissabat living with them since she does have her own life, but let me just say that she will be sticking around. TheSpaceMan, I'm glad you think they are cute together. Crash Barecode glad you liked it. Megamen one-shots will be done after the official pairing not before. Zx I'm glad you liked this last chapter, and yeah D's life is pretty hectic and trust me it will only get worse (foreshadowing) Anyway I also want to thank those who followed and faved this story you guys help to^^ Now I need to get some of my college papers finished . Finals are next week, so my updates will be spotty but just know I haven't left you guys I promise :D See you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Umm… Elissabat not that it isn't nice to see you but… Why are you in my house?" I asked staring at the vampire queen with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I not just pop by to visit a friend?" Elissabat asked with a raised eyebrow with a slight smile on her face. It had been a month since I had last seen the vampire queen/actress, and in that time, she has done some amazing things or so I have heard, via emails and the news updates I get around the school. Anyway, I was a little bit shocked when I came home from school to find that the vampire queen had decided to pop by for a visit.

Running my fingers through my hair and shook my head. "No… No, you can it's just… - "

"Oh, knock it off kido." My dad said walking into the living room carrying a tray filled with some snacks and a few cans of soda. "I invited her in." Grinning my father set the tray down and nudged me in the ribs playfully. "Between you and me D you should be a bit nicer, it's not every day a beautiful young lady asks to spend time with you."

"Dad!" I grumbled with a slight blush on my cheeks, looking over I saw Elissabat was doing her best not to blush as well.

"What? It's true." He said looking between us both. "Well anyway I'll leave you two alone." My dad waggled his eyebrows at me with a grin and walked out of the room.

Sighing I shook my head and sat down in a chair and looked around not really sure what to say. "So… Um… How is it being queen?"

"It is going well so far; the job isn't as hard as you would expect." Elissabat shrugged. "I think the hardest part is fighting all the traditionalists."

"That's got to be rough…" Nodding I reached over to the small tray that and grabbed a can of soda and popped the tab.

"Mhm… But despite that I get to make a difference for my people, and that is what matters." Grabbing the other can of soda Elissabat smiled at me. "I heard from Draculaura that there is someone else living here besides you and your father, is it your mother?"

Frowning slightly, I shook my head. "No, it's a friend from school Gigi Grant. My mother left me and my father when I was a baby."

"Oh… I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy…"

"No, not it's fine. Anyway, Gigi lives here with me and my dad, she needed a place to stay and we have the room." I shrugged. "Though to be honest, it's great having her here."

"That is… Good." The vampire teen nodded at me. "Is she here?" Elissabat asked with a small frown.

"No, she is hanging out with some friends at the mall, why do you ask?"

Smiling brightly Elissabat's mood seemed to improve at that news. "Oh, no reason."

I wanted to question that but I decided against it, instead I decided to change the subject. "So… What brings you to town? I really doubt you're here just for me."

"Well I came to visit Draculaura and see what life is like at Monster High, and before I headed over to her place I thought I visit you." Elissabat shrugged. "Well not just you, I wanted your father's autograph, he is very nice your father. Though he seems very… Childlike, is he always like that?"

"Thanks." Chuckling I shook my head. "Yeah but he's sort of is but he is an adult most of the time."

"D! I stubbed my toe can you get me a bandied!"

Taking a deep breath, I pointed at Elissabat who was doing her best not to laugh. "Don't. You. Dare."

"I wasn't going to say a thing." The vampire queen said behind her hand.

Rolling my eyes, I took a sip from my soda and looked around the room. "Sometimes I think he does stuff like that on purpose."

"It's sweet I think, he acts like that because it helps you." Elissabat shrugged and took a drink from her soda. "Draculaura has told me a bit about your life, no details." She said quickly seeing the look on my face. "She just said you had a hard life and I think that your dad helps you by acting the way he does so you can still be a kid."

Nodding I slowly fought down the urge to hurt a pink little vampire, okay I really didn't have the urge… But give her a serious talking to? Maybe. It's not that I don't trust Elissabat I just didn't want people knowing to much about my 'little' run in with the NYPD. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Yeah, some things in my life have been… difficult and my dad has really helped me through them, it makes easier."

Elissabat and I chatted for little over an hour after that but she really did have to go and see Draculaura since she was staying with her, after walking to her to the door and saying goodbye I found my dad standing behind me with a large grin on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head and pushed past my dad who followed me into the kitchen, he didn't say anything until after I started to take a drink from my soda. "Well she was nice, so when should I set the wedding date?"

Spewing my soda all over the kitchen counter I turned to face my dad with a glare. "What- "Coughing a bit I shook my head and cleared my throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on I saw the way she looked at you, she has a crush on you." Grinning my dad walked around and patted me on the back. "And I know you like her."

"Dad she's just a… Well for lack of a better term a friend, okay acquaintance works. But how can you seriously think- "

"Okay if not her, maybe it's that Clawdeen girl, or maybe her little sister I can tell she definitely has a thing for you." My dad's grin kept on growing. "Or Frankie, or Gigi, though that makes sense she does live with us, oh and what about that little green haired girl Twyla." My dad kept going on and on until finally I had enough.

"Dad shut up! Seriously shut up, I don't like anyone. I just want to live a normal- "

"D, if you hadn't notice your life isn't normal." My dad said completely unfazed by my little outburst. "Listen D, there is nothing wrong in liking someone, you're a kid son. Live a little, go on a date, have some fun, make memories."

Taking a deep breath, I looked down and shook my head. "You're right… Sorry it's just- "

"You're still trying to get your bearings? Yeah that won't fool me, you're just afraid to like someone because of what happened between you and Sarah, she hurt you, and you never got over it." My dad crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. "I get that son but don't be afraid, to open yourself up, yeah you and Sarah didn't work out but you still remained friends, right? So, get over yourself."

To be honest I wasn't really sure what to say at this point, but I guess my dad did because he walked over to the fridge, reached into the freezer and pulled out a gallon of ice cream and smiled. "Come on let's eat ice cream till we puke and play video games."

Snorting I started to laugh loudly and shook my head, this is why I loved my dad… Well one of the reasons, he was just a great person. Yeah, he would call me out on my bullshit but he would just say his piece and then leave the subject alone after that and then he would just move onto something else. "Okay, fine, but not too much alright? Gigi would kill us if she found out we were spoiling our dinner."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." My dad grinned widely. "I won't tell her if you don't, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

The next couple of days at school just flew by, Draculaura tried to get me to help her show the vampire queen around but I turned her down I was way too busy. Well not really but I wanted her to think that, to be honest I just wanted some space from… Well everyone, my dad gave me some things to think about and I wanted some time to think about what he told me. Was I afraid to open myself up to someone? Yeah, I guess somewhat, you see part of that reason was my monster half… Which didn't really matter in the long run if I dated a monster… But most of it I think comes from the fact that I got burned before, as I thought about it I really it all went back to Sarah, we had tried to date when I lived back in New York but things… Yeah didn't turn out to well, though we managed to remain friend's things were still weird between us, and it got worse after the whole zoo incident… I guess that kind soured me to forming relationships and attachments of any kind ever since.

Things are different now though, I had… and I use this term loosely, friends people that I hung out with no matter how briefly after school, I've gone to parties, even went on a worldwide adventure…. Not that I had much choice in the matter. So yeah, I had friends… Was I ready to have a relationship? I don't know… Maybe I was but I really wasn't sure what to do…. I should talk to someone who is in a successful relationship and get some advice. But the question is who? Draculaura and Clawd? No I rather not because the little pink menace would go bat (bat)-shit insane and try to hook me up with someone right away without even listening to me, and poor Clawd would just accept it. Lagoona and Gil? No not them either they break up and make up so much that they make Ross and Rachel seem more like a committed couple. Cleo and Deuce were right out, because Cleo would hold this over me while Deuce… Well he's a chill guy but I don't think he is much of a speaker. I could try my dad… Or hell Headmistress Bloodgood… But I really wanted to speak to someone my own age.

Sighing I shook my head and rubbed my face. "Seriously who could I talk to about this crap…. Wait I know!" Snapping my fingers, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, pulling up my email I shot a quick message to a certain friend of mine who I know is in a successful relationship. Now all I had to do was wait for him to get back to me. Laying back on my bed I crossed my arms over my face.

"Hey D, do you have a minute?"

Not looking up at my door I called out. "Come on in Gigi."

"Hey, listen I was wondering- Oh were you trying to take a nap?" The pink genie asked.

Sitting up I removed my arms from my face and shook my head." Naw your fine I was just resting, anyway what's up?"

"Well… It's nothing to important but I was wondering if… Well would you come to the mall with me for a couple of hours?" Gigi asked me with a smile.

Thinking about it for a moment I shrugged and jumped out of the bed. "Yeah, sure I'll go and get ready. Meet you down stairs?"

"Sure!" Gigi smiled brightly and headed off down stairs.

Getting down the stairs and into the kitchen Gigi peered around to make sure a certain half-vampire wasn't listening or close by. "Okay Mr. Jason he's coming with me."

"Oh goodie, now let operation planning D's Birthday party begin." Mr. Jason said with a large grin.


	22. A mean girl isn't so mean and a surprise

**Hey guys I'm back once again with another chapter of The Halfa, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know I did when writing it, now I go kind of deep in the history of one character I want you guys to guess, and you will find that this character and D have a connection that neither knew about until now. Anyway for those who followed and faved thank you, you guys you really help make the story happen along with the reviewers. Now I can really see a theme here in the voting, and dang a lot of people want a harem I got to ask guys why? I'm just curious is all, I mean I enjoy some harem based stories myself but I kind of want to know why you guys want to see his be a harem story? Anyway D will have some interactions with the mean girls and you will see. Now I have to say Crash I'm glad you really enjoy this story and the things I have done. Now I need to work on The Maverick but I will be back here for the next chapter soon enough. Anyway I will see you all later :)**

* * *

Yawning I slowly stretched out and shook my head. When would this class be over? Looking at the time on my phone I banged my head into my desk, we still had an hour and a half left… God Mr. Rotter could go on forever. Sighing I pulled out my drawing pad and started to doodle while the old zombie like guy just talked and talked about the history of monsters. Sitting right next to me was Elissabat who was still at Monster High, for some reason or another. I wasn't really sure why she was sticking around, I thought being a vampire queen and an actress meant she would be busy and yet here she is slumming it with us here at the school. Maybe she wanted to see what it would be like to a normal student for a while.

"Um… D shouldn't you be paying attention?"

Turning to toward the voice I stared at the vampire girl sitting next to me, raising an eyebrow I shook my head. "Sorry Elissabat but trust me Mr. Rotter will go on forever."

"If your sure- "She started to say but stopped when Mr. Rotter turned his gaze to us.

"Elissabat, D stop spooking, or you'll get detention." The zombie teacher shouted at us, then he went back to teaching his lesson.

"Yes, Mr. Rotter." We both said, turning to face one another we both shook our heads with a small smile. Well the rest of the class was spent with me drawing, while Elissabat watched me. "I never knew you could draw." The vampire queen whispered with a smile. "What is it your drawing?"

Smiling slightly, I pushed the drawing pad her way and shook my head with a grin as she blushed slightly from embarrassment, the drawing was of her but when we had first met which meant it had an afro wig.

"Get rid of that D." Elissabat tried to grab the picture but I took the pad away from her with a smile.

"Nope."

"D! I have warned you not to spook unless spooken to, detention!"

Groaning I nodded and slammed my head into the table. "Yes, Mr. Rotter."

Frowning Elissabat tried to say something but I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it."

The rest of the class was spent in silence well… not really Mr. Rotter kept on talking and talking and talking, until finally the bell rang for class to let out, however before I could leave Mr. Rotter motioned for to come to his desk, walking over there the zombie teacher handed me a pink slip with my notice for detention and then I was dismissed. Shaking my head, I walked into the hallway and texted Gigi, my dad that I wouldn't be home until later, and I also texted Wydowna that I wouldn't be at the club today and headed for the detention room which was hosted in a random classroom, however the moment I got in there I considered jumping out a window… Mainly because of the monsters in there, Toralei Strip and her flunkies, along with a few random monsters, but it was Toralei that bugged me. Ever since I came to Monster High that one werecat just wanted to cause nothing but problems for me, hell she caused problems for everybody but for some reason she liked to mess with me… No idea why, maybe she thought I was an easy victim.

"Well, look who it is the half-breed himself." The were-cat said looking at me with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

Letting out a long-suffering sigh I shook my head. "Talked in Mr. Rotter's class, you would know if you hadn't skipped." Rolling my eyes, I found an empty seat and pulled out my drawing pad and started to flip through the pad trying to find something to work on when something fell out. Raising an eyebrow, I bent down and picked it up with a smile, it was an old picture of me and my dad along with a rather large orange kitten in my arms. Back in New York when I was a kid my dad and I had found a stray kitten and took it and she had lived with us for a few months before running away. I had forgotten all about this old picture, and that kitten.

"What's that you got there?"

The picture was snatched out of my hands by Toralei, glaring at the orange werecat, I stood up and tried to grab it, but the werecat kept it out of my grasp. "Give it back Toralei."

"Mrow, why should- "She started to say but stopped when she stared at the picture then she handed it back to me and walked away. "Cute cat."

Raising an eyebrow, I sat back down in my seat and stuck the picture back into my jacket pocket and went back to drawing, and just waited for detention to be over, which lasted for a couple of hours and then we could go home, as I packed up my stuff and started to leave but I was stopped by my 'favorite' orange werecat who glared at me with her arms crossed. "We need to talk."

"As much as I would love to, I'm busy. "I said trying to leave.

"You don't get a choice, now move it." Toralei placed a hand on my shoulder and dug her claws in.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and followed the angry werecat, she led me into a deserted hallway, and was looking around to make sure we were alone.

"You know if you're going to attack me, there are better places to do- "I started to say but stopped as the werecat wrapped me up in a very tight hug, I am not really sure what to do here so I just stood there until Toralei let me go and smiled slightly scratching her cheek. "I guess you're pretty confused huh?"

I simply nodded not sure why the queen of mean would hug me.

Reaching into my jacket pocket Toralei pulled out the small picture and held it up to my face. "Take a close look at that kitten."

"Alright." Shrugging I looked at the kitten and the more I stared I started to see more and more details, the kitten while orange had a mane on top of its head which was red with some yellow mixed in, and her eyes green, the same green as- "Holy shit biscuits…. You're my cat?"

"Well sort of." She rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

"But…. How? I mean that is a kitten in the picture and- "I said staring at the picture then back at Toralei. "Your obviously not a cat so… I mean you're a werecat but- "

Laughing Toralei shook her head. "Wow your dense, I'm a werecat D. All were creatures have three forms, our animal, a hybrid and a human. We just prefer to be in our hybrid form."

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and counted to ten, one, two, three, four, five-Screw it. Wrapping my arms around her and sighed. "I can't believe it… My cat… Is my bully."

"Again, sort of and… To be honest though I didn't know who you were until after I saw that picture. I have to admit you changed, and not just physically." The orange tabby cat shrugged and leaned against a wall. "Your scent is a lot different. Same with your dad's but I guess being around you is enough to alter his own."

Rubbing my face, I nodded. When my vampire blood kicked a lot of things changed for me, so my scent changing isn't that hard to believe. "You know, I think we are beating around the bush a little too much here. What happened Toralei? Because I went to school and when I came home you were gone."

Sighing Toralei bit her lip and shook her head. "It's hard to explain… But the short answer is I got chased out by the landlord he saw me in my hybrid form and well…I ran and after that I got into some trouble with the pound and then I bounced back onto the streets, and by the time I got back out… I couldn't find you." Shrugging the werecat crossed her arms and looked away.

"Toralei… "Now I felt bad… I knew I had a hard life but I guess we both had some hard times, while I had to struggle with my vampire half, Toralei lived out on the streets and face god knows what. Rubbing my face, I crossed my arms across my chest before pulling her into hug. "I won't say I'm sorry, because I know you aren't looking for sorry or anything like that."

"Thanks for understanding D, I… Despite how things have gone in my life… and how I've treated you…Your still my friend." Toralei smiled at me as she slowly pulled away, looking around she cleared her throat. "But… I have a reputation to keep around the school, so nothing can change but… You know when we are alone… Or no one is looking- "

Chuckling I slowly nodded my head. "I got it." Smiling I gently squeezed Toralei's shoulder. "But since it's just you and me right now, want to just hang out?"

Smiling the werecat turned her head. "Yeah I do."

* * *

A few days later I was having lunch and was enjoying it in relative peace when I felt something bump into me. "Hey watch it, half breed." Looking up at Toralei I raised an eyebrow at her while her two minions laughed to themselves, but the moment they left she mouthed 'sorry' and slowly walked away. Smiling to myself I shook my head and when back to my lunch.

"Hey D you doing okay? Can you believe that Toralei? She bumped into you and had the nerve to call you a half breed." Clawdeen said walking up to me. "I'll go deal with her."

"Leave it alone Clawdeen." I said with a small smile. "Accidents happen plus- "I said looking over where Toralei was standing with her friends they all were laughing about something, but she caught my eye for half a second and she smiled before turning away. "Toralei is Toralei."

"Well…" Frowning Clawdeen shook her head. "Fine but if she causes you trouble, let us know."

"Believe me, I really doubt she will cause me that much trouble." I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Mr. Jason, I got the rest supplies, is there anything else we need to get for the party?" Gigi asked with smile. "I'm so excited, I get to be here for D's birthday."

"Well, I need to run to the airport, I'm bringing in some last-minute guests." Smiling Mr. Jason cracked his knuckles. "Let's just hope D is ready for the surprise of his life."

"Oh? Who are they?" Gigi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just some friends I know D will love to see again."

* * *

"Okay, can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked staring at Gigi. "It's Halloween and I want to get home." Well… It was also my birthday but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Trust me D, this is something you have to see." The pink genie smiled as she dragged me along with her. "And we will be home in time to pass out candy."

Sighing I shook my head. "Okay fine, but what could be in the gym that I possibly need to see?"

"Well…" Gigi smiled as we walked up to the doors of the gym, she opened it up revealing a very, very large group of people all of them holding glasses of something.

"Surprise!"

"Perhaps your surprise birthday party?" Gigi grinned at me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face the pink genie and sighed. "You hate me, don't you?"


	23. D's Birthday

**Hello and welcome everyone to D's birthday party! Woho the big guy is now seventeen years old. Let's give him a hand. Anyway I had some fun writing this chapter. Now I want to thank all those who have reviewed and giving me some good answers about why or why you don't want a harem so thank you for the feedback I will take it under advisement and get back to you guys on this. Now I won't be answering any questions here in this review but trust me I will next time because you will love the way I ended the chapter trust me. Anyway I do hope that you guys will continue to enjoy reading this even if the pairings don't turn out the way you want them. Plus I will do one-shots so I hope you guys can look forward to that. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"It isn't that bad D, now come on. You're the guest of honor." Dragging me toward my doom, Gigi had a bright smile on her face. Sighing I knew I couldn't fight this so I just accepted my fate and soon I was surrounded by blood thirsty well-wishers. As I had various pats on the back and I heard so many congrats and happy birthdays I think I was going to be sick of those words, but I sucked it up because… to be honest… I was kind of touched by all of this. Anyway, as I made my way through all the well-wishers I found my dad standing next to a dark-haired woman who looked very similar to Kate Beckinsale, expect her hair was slicked back. She wore a charcoal suit jacket a gray shirt, a business skirt, with black stockings and heels.

"Well, it is wonderful to see you D, and happy birthday." The woman said her voice tinged with a British accent.

"Hey Selene, good to see you too, and thanks." I said with a small smile, this woman was my dad's agent and perhaps one of the more prominent adult figures in my life, she was also my godmother.

"Your very welcome, now come here and give me a hug young man." Selene opened her arms out to me.

Rolling my eyes, I hugged the older woman. "Yes ma'am… So, do you think you can help me escape?"

"No can do." The British woman grinned at me.

"Sorry son but Gigi and I worked very hard to make this party happen, now come on. There are some people that want to see you." My dad smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and led me away from both Gigi and Selene.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure that there isn't anyone here I haven't met, it looks like you invited the entire school." I said looking at my dad with a raised eyebrow. Smiling my dad led me off to a corner where four very familiar people were standing there, people I thought I would never in my life ever see again. "Jacob, Sarah, Milo, Henry!"

Grinning Jacob rushed over and wrapped my head under his arm the blonde idiot gave me a noogie. "What's up blood sucker? How's it feel to be seventeen huh?"

"Jacob let D go right now!" Walking up to us Sarah grabbed Jacob by the ear and pulled him away. "You know he doesn't like being touched like that. Sorry D, and happy birthday." The purple haired girl smiled.

"Happy birthday D." Milo said looking up from his DS… Wow that is…impressive the little geek hardly ever looks up from his games when he talks to people.

Chuckling Henry slowly walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder with a grin. "You are a true badass kid."

"I…I…" I tried to speak but no words came out I think I was in shock.

"Oh good, going Jacob you broke D." Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked the blonde-haired teen, slowly walking up to me Sarah smacked the upside of my head.

"Gah son of a- "Shaking my head I stared at all my friends from New York in shock. "You guys… What are…How…Why? I thought… I thought you guys hated me…Or your parents did…I'm so confused." Looking between one another my friends all smiled and shook their heads.

"D, we don't hate you. Hell, you saved my life, I owe you bro." Jacob smiled at me. "And to be honest fuck my parents I can't believe they tried to kill you and your dad."

"Same, your you D. Whether you're a half-vampire, unicorn, or anything." Sarah shook her head. "Though you have to admit it was scary seeing you fight a freaking tiger."

"What are you talking about woman? Scary? That was BADASS!" Henry smiled. "And yeah screw our parents, I can't believe they would try something like that."

Nodding Milo put his DS away. "D, we can't hate you, you are our friend. Was it freaky seeing you as you were? Yeah but we got over it, you've been our best friend for years. Give us some credit."

Taking a deep breath, I looked at all my friends and I swear to god I had to fight the urge not to tear up… I thought they would have hated me, for being a monster…be afraid… and yet…They weren't. Letting out the breath I was holding, and pulled all my friends into a very tight hug and squeezed. "I missed you guys… More than you could ever know."

"We missed you too, now if you don't mind… This is getting kind of gay." Jacob laughed as he and the others pulled away. "Yeah.,. Now come on D let's meet all your monster friends!"

Rolling my eyes, I motioned for them to follow me but not before thanking my dad. I knew that he was the one that brought them all out here. Anyway, introducing my human friends to the monsters was… Well interesting, Jacob ran off with Heath to go hit on some of the ladies… Yeah that was Jacob for you. Sarah got caught up talking with Frankie and Clawdeen, while Henry was having a flexing contest with Manny… And Milo was talking with Jackson both of them finding something in common. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, my friends and I weren't hanging out at the moment but… I was fine with that, they were back in my life and that was all that mattered to me.

"Yo there you are birthday boy!"

Turning to face the voice I grinned somewhat and shook my head. "Hey Magnus, what are you doing here? And… Is that Darling?" I asked, because walking up to me was a blonde hair girl who was wearing a light blue puffy shirt, she had white corset with shield and sword designs on her corset, she had on some pieces of armor throughout her outfit, she was also wearing white tights and dark blue high heel boots. She also had her long blonde hair undone and it went down all the way to her knees.

"Of course, who else do you know that would put up with this idiot?" Darling smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"Hey! That's- That's fair." Magnus grinned and shook his head. "Anyway, happy birthday man."

"Thanks Magnus, and Darling." I nodded at the both of them and smiled slightly. "Now, answer this question, why are you dressed like Van Helsing?" I asked staring at Magnus.

"Clothing magic." The bronze haired teen mumbled and shook his head.

"I… That sounds made up, but given you live in a fairy tale world… I will leave it alone."

"Good, now come on Magnus you said you would show me around." Darling smiled at me. "Happy birthday D I'm sure we will catch up later."

"Yeah see you later man." And with that the couple both walked off. Though I swear I heard Magnus getting into an argument with Henry about whether or not someone as thin as him could toss around Manny… And looking in their direction I shook my head as Magnus now hogged tied Henry with his scarf. "That's the guy I consider my best friend." Shaking my head, I looked around the gym and spotted Toralei who was standing by herself, shrugging I slowly walked over to her and leaned against the wall. "Hey Toralei." I said not looking at her.

"Hey D, happy birthday." She said looking around doing her best to make it look like we weren't talking.

Looking around I made sure no one was looking and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for coming."

Smiling the orange werecat nodded before waving at me. "No problem D. Anyway, I'll see you later I need to go and see some people."

"Of course, see you later." I waved back at the werecat and only just started to walk away but I was soon tackled to the ground by a very hyped up looking Howleen. "Uhh…"

"Happy birthday D!" She grinned and…Holy crap she just kissed me on the lips and ran off. "Enjoy the birthday kiss!"

"Howleen get back here!"

Slowly leaning up I saw Clawdeen glaring after her little sister, smacking my lips I raised an eyebrow. "Am I chewing gum now?"

"D? You okay?" Holding out her paw for me the werewolf teen frowned slightly, shrugging I took her hand and slowly stood to my feet.

"I should be but… I think I just got kiss mugged…And- "Slowly blowing a bubble I smacked my lips."-I think I took your sister's gum."

Shaking her head Clawdeen gently rubbed my back. "I'm sorry that happened, and don't you worry I'll have a serious talk with Howleen about this."

"Please do." I sighed and rubbed my face. "Anyway… Good seeing you Clawdeen." I tried to walk away but a certain werewolf wouldn't let go of my jacket.

"Yo, D wait before yeah go." Leaning forward Clawdeen placed a small kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday, now if you'll excuse me I have a little sister to go deal with."

And like that she vanished into the crowd. "Huh…" Gently touching my cheek I shook my head and sighed. "Weird day."

"Weird maybe but at least it is interesting." Someone said from the shadows.

Looking around I simply shook my head with a small smile. "Come on out Twyla." Slowly walking out of the shadows the daughter of the Boogeyman smiled up at me and held up a cup of what I was guessing punch to me, gladly taking it I took a swallow and nodded my thanks to the gray girl. "Enjoying yourself?"

"It's not too bad, though I think I'm mostly enjoying your reactions to things." Twyla smirked slightly. "And happy birthday."

"Sadist." Grumbling playfully, I nudged the smaller teen and shook my head. "Thanks though."

Shaking her head Twyla gently leaned against me for a moment before smiling. "Your welcome, anyway this isn't just a social visit. I was sent to find you."

"To find me for what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Time for you to open your presents." Grabbing me by the arm I was dragged by the gray skinned girl toward a rather large table where my dad was standing along with a lot of my well friends, along with Headmistress Bloodgood, Selene, not surprising my Aunty Helen who I totally missed… How could I miss that crazy woman? She normally causes a scene where ever she goes.

Upon seeing me my dad gave me a rather large grin…. And was that a mike in his hand? "Hey everyone, how are we doing tonight?" A small cheer went up through the gym. "That's good, well everyone it's time for the birthday boy here to open his presents… But sense we don't got all night I figured we would just open the big ones." Another cry went throughout the gym which must have been a sign of agreement. Motioning for me to stand next to him my dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Now D we have a few big gifts tonight. I hope you're ready for them. Now here is the first one!"

The crowd before us slowly parted and all of them were 'ohing' and 'awing' to reveal a very biker looking Elissabat with her hair tied back tightly against her head, she was pushing forward a…

"That's a Harley Davidson 750." I gasped staring at the bike. The bike itself was very beautiful, the chrome on the bike was shinned to perfection, while the paint was a shiny black with what looked like Alucard's pentagram symbol painted in blood red on both sides of the gas tank. Smiling Elissabat put down the kick stand and slowly walked up to me and gently kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday D."

* * *

The rest of the party was well… Interesting to the say the least, the rest of my gifts I opened at home, Clawdeen had bought me a new drawing pad with some new shading pencils, Frankie bought me a new watch but she added in a few features with Ghoulia's help. Draculaura and Clawd got me some anime. Cleo got me a cursed necklace, yeah never using that… Like ever, however I did get some nice shades from Deuce. Twyla got a copy of one her more interesting books which I had to admit was cool after looking through it. Magnus and Darling both just gave me cash… Well more like they gave these gold coins…So I guess I'm going to be going to a gold exchange place later.

Gigi did something I didn't expect by giving me a full day of genie service which was weird and I had no idea what she meant by it, all my friends from New York got me some crappy tourist stuff from New York like t-shirts that said, 'My friend went to New York but all I got was this t-shirt'… But to be honest I loved the gifts, it was a little piece of home for me. Elissabat didn't get me my motorcycle but she did bring it into the gym, so when I asked her what her gift was to me later she… Well I got kissed straight on the mouth… Yeah second time that night, and I ended up losing the gum.

Anyway, the party wrapped up quickly and everyone went home or to their hotel, after pushing my bike home. As I didn't have my license yet I decided to hang out in my room with a small smile on my face, yeah sure things were… Well looking good.

"Hey D, you got a minute?"

Looking up from my bed I slowly sat up and motioned for my dad to come on in. Nodding my dad made his way into my room and sat down in my desk chair. "Hey dad what's up?"

"Oh, nothing but I figured since we were back home… I could give you something, your final birthday present."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at my dad. "Dad, you've given me more than enough."

"Oh, this present isn't from me." Reaching his leather jacket my dad pulled out a metal cylinder with a note attached to it. "This was from your mother… Before…" My dad sighed and looked down. "Before she left, she told me to give this to you on your 17th birthday."

I…I… I couldn't believe this, my mom? She had a gift me? Looking down at the little keepsake necklace that I wore I gently gripped the crystal and closed my eyes. Slowly letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I reached out and grabbed the metal cylinder and the note and read over it. "To my dearest son, I write this knowing that I will never be there to see you grow into the wonderful young man I know you will become, it breaks my heart having to leave but I hope this gift will provide the answers you seek… With all my love Mom."

Smiling sadly my dad rubbed his face. "Go on son, open it."

Nodding I slowly set the note down and looked over the metal cylinder and slowly twisted the top to reveal a small glass vial with a dark red liquid, Removing the top of the glass vial I sniffed at the liquid and shook my head. "It's blood… Why would…"

"Maybe you're supposed to drink it?" My dad suggested with a shrug. Sighing I nodded and slowly poured the liquid down my throat, smacking my lips I couldn't really put a taste to the blood…." Hey why is everything so…Blurry…"

"D, you okay-D!"

* * *

"Huh!?" Shooting up I looked around with a raised eyebrow feeling very confused. "This isn't my room…." The room if you could call it that was completely white with nothing in it… It was like a void of nothingness expect it was white…" Where am I?"

"Hello mon petit, my look at you, you've grown so much."

Slowly turning around my eyes went wide as I stared at the person standing before me. "Mom!?"


	24. Mom?

**Hey guys I'm back and Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there, and kind of funny that this chapter the one that deals with D's mom is out today... Weird right? I so totally didn't plan it or anything. Anyway This chapter will answer questions for D and sadly only give you guys more questions. Now I want to thank those who followed and faved, it's a big help so thank you. Anyway onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil I can see your concern and it is noted and I get that a harem could cause a lot of unwanted problems and they normally do. Matthew gemm I see your reasoning and I will consider what you have said and D will be asking a lot of uncomfortable questions during Freaky Fusion. TheSpaceMan yeah the girls are because to be honest D isn't the kind of guy to make the first move, not in his nature or his human side that is. Yep Cloud mom is here sort of xD You'll see, 2017 I see your vote and it is noted. Anyway guys I hope you all like this chapter because it was fun to write. Now I need to work on my final project and then I will update the The Maverick, so until next time see you later :)**

* * *

"Mom… Is that really you?" I asked in shock.

The woman standing before me had curly black/brown hair that went just above her neck and framed her face perfectly, she had smooth pale skin with soft pink lips, her eyes were tinged orange/red but mixed with chocolate brown… the affect was very breathing taking, she was wearing a silvery-white dress with silvery designs, with egg shell white heels, while on her finger was a silver ring with a blue crystal in the center.

"Were you expecting Santa Claus?" Her voice tinged with a French accent as she asked with a raised eyebrow while her hands rested on her hips. "Now come here and give your mother a hug."

You know… I tried to keep it together but…despite all things I have gone through in my life, like me fighting the NYPD or having my mind switched with an idiot from another world or even fighting for my life against an evil version of me…I was still just a kid… a kid that grew up without his mother…and now here she is standing in front me I did the only thing I could do… Running toward my mother I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head into her shoulder and cried.

"Mon petit, shh it's okay." My mother removed my beanie and stroked my hair. "Just let it out."

I wasn't sure how long I cried or how long we just stood there holding one another but I was quite fine with that… my mom had left when I was four years old…. I had 13 years of hugs to get back and I was going to milk it for as long as I could.

Slowly my mother pulled away and touched my face with both of her hands whipping away my tears with her fingers with a small smile. "It's okay my little one, I am here."

Gently touching her hand, I leaned against it and closed my eyes, you would expect vampires to be extremely cold beings but my mom just always gave off this warm feeling… She was always warm and it felt nice. "Mom…I…I have so many questions- "I started to say but I shook chocked on my words.

"I know my little one, I know and I will answer them the best that I can." My mother smiled softly as brushed some of my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Let me answer the obvious, how I am here. I am not, what I am is a memory preserved within blood. Nosferatu vampires can manipulate their blood to where they can leave not only their memories but even messages or a small copy of who they were for someone to speak to."

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head and hugged her again only tighter this time. "I don't care… You're here even if you're a memory. You're still here. "

Smiling softly my mother ran her fingers through my hair. "You are your father's son."

"Mom…" Slowly pulling away I stared up at her and took a deep breath, I had to ask this…I had to know and yet I couldn't say it… I was afraid to know the answer I had to know why she-

"You want to know why I left, oui?" She asked with a small frown.

"Ou-Yes…I… I need to know…" I sighed looking down at the ground.

My mother gently took my hand and squeezed it. "You deserve to know the truth about my leaving. I had to leave to protect you and your father."

"To protect us? From what? You're a Nosferatu vampire… I'm only half and I can cause untold damage… What could be a big enough threat to someone like us?" I asked staring at her my eyes flashed slightly, I wasn't mad but I was confused and to be honest nothing is scarier than finding out the truth to why someone important in your life left.

Sighing my mother let go of my hand and rubbed her arm her foot tapping slightly…Oh so that's where I get the nervous tick from. "The only thing a Nosferatu vampire fears is another Nosferatu vampire… More specifically my father. My father no. My entire family despise humans with a passion, but the only thing they hate worse is a halfa."

"A what?"

"A halfa or half-breed it what you are my son… So, you can imagine my family's reaction when not only I choose your father as my mate but gave birth to you." My mother sighed and slowly ran her long fingers through her hair. "I did my best to protect your father and you but… In the end the only thing I could do was give myself over to your grandfather if he spared you and your father, and he agreed to it."

"Then… Does that mean… You're…"

"Dead? No, at least I don't think so. Your grandfather wouldn't dare kill a Nosferatu vampire none of our kind would. We are so few." Sighing my mother shook her head with a small frown. "No I have a feeling I am locked away somewhere."

"Then we can recuse you!" I shouted my eyes wide. "Then you can come home and be with me and dad we can be a family again- "

"No! You must not try and find me; your grandfather would kill you and anyone would help." My mother shouted her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not afraid, hell I have a friend who has a magic sword that could cut through anything- "I started to say remembering Magnus had once mentioned the Vorpal Blade that attached itself to him, but I stopped when my mother shook her head sadly.

"Mon petti, it would never work." She sighed sadly. "Do you know what makes us Nosferatu vampires the most feared vampires? It goes beyond our normal powers, every single Nosferatu vampire possess a power that is unique to them and them alone, no two powers are alike. That goes for dhampirs as well." She said staring at me. "It is what makes us dangerous. Your grandfather can literally suck the life force from your mother with just a touch. He has been known to kill with just a simple touch of his finger."

I…I didn't know what to say…. Expect." I don't care. I will find you mom I promise. Even if I must fight…. grandfather…." I will freely admit I was afraid but my mother shouldn't be locked away somewhere because she loved my father and gave birth to me.

"Please my little one my heart couldn't bear it if something happened- "She started to say but stopped when she looked into my eyes.

"I don't care, I will find you and we will be a family again." I said staring at my mother with a fire burning deep within me. "I don't care about grandfather or any other Nosferatu vampire. I will stomp anyone who gets in my way."

"My little one…." Staring at me my mother smiled with tears in her eyes. "You are so much like your father…." Leaning forward my mother kissed my forehead gently and rubbed my face. "I love you."

"I love you to mom, now tell me where would grandfather take you?" I asked but then something strange started to happen, my mother's form slowly started to flicker. "Mom? What's happening?"

Frowning my mother tried to touch my face but her hand phased through my face. "It seems my time is up, just know that I love you and your father."

"No, mom come on tell me please!" I shouted but everything vanished.

* * *

"D? Come on buddy you okay?"

Blinking I shook my head and looked around, I was back in my room and my dad was still there looking at me with a concerned look.

"D? You doing okay buddy? It looked like you passed out."

Rubbing my eyes, I looked at my dad and nodded slightly. "I think so… But…"

"But what son? What happened?" My dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw mom…And… Talked to her…" I said, upon seeing my dad's confused look I explained everything that happened.

My dad's face went from awe, shock, anger, and sadness. Finally, my dad sighed and gently touched my shoulder. "Son, I know your worried about your mother and so am I but… We can't go after her."

"But dad if we- "

"D… Your grandfather will kill you if you come for your mother, he doesn't care if you're his grandson or not." Sitting on my bed my dad squeezed my shoulder. "I lost your mother I won't lose you too."

Frowning I knew my dad was right but… I just couldn't just sit here knowing my mother could be locked up somewhere I had to find her somehow but… How? "Alright… I promise not to go looking for mom…" Slowly I shrugged off my dad's hand and tried to stand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the bathroom-"I started to say but my body suddenly rushed forward and I slammed straight into the wall with a loud thud.

"D!" Jumping off my bed my dad rushed toward me with a confused expression. "Son… How did…" He asked looking at me.

"I don't… I don't know… I think I teleported…"

"But that's… D…Your mother could do stuff like that…" My dad said staring at me with wide eyes.

"Teleport but how could I even-"I started to say. "Her blood… But…How would that make sense… No two Nosferatu vampires have the same power…the same rules apply for dhampir's like me."

Frowning my dad shrugged and slowly helped me to my feet. "I'm not sure son but for now… You know what this means?"

"No what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're no longer Spider D, your Nightcrawler!" My dad cackled loudly.


	25. The Rescue part1

**Wowie guys I'm back and here is the next chapter of The Halfa. Now I know its been awhile but hey finals keep me busy. Anyway I will now explain what the next two chapters will be, they will be about D getting his mom back which means...ULTRA VIOLENCE the kind that Alucard would be proud of. First I want to thank those who have reviewed and faved the story so far you guys rock! Now onto reviews! Blank Core I left it open for a reason though he can't turn into a werewolf, his dog form though is much larger then normal thanks to werewolf blood, and shadow travel can happen but it will take time and practice. TheSpaceMan, if you kiss me I'll slug you ',...,'e Just kidding but seriously no homo. Anyway I'm glad you like the story and myself as an author. Cloud I got your idea and while I'm making some tweaks I will use it so trust me. ZILLAFAN I had considered doing a romance between D's dad and Clawdeen's mom but first Harriet is married still and D's dad has eyes only for one woman and one woman alone, and that is his wife. Though who knows maybe in Gen 2 of Monster High :P Megamen I considered it but I don't want to mess with cannon pairings but I can do a one shot of D and Draculaura if that will make you feel better. Now Matthew gemm my final project for English is the effect the geek and nerd culture has had on the world, also I still don't know if I'm doing the winx story I need to watch it all and trust me that takes time man, but I will keep the story in mind, as for the harem thing and D pointing things out to continue the trend and as for the harem thing... I am still thinking on it because while alot of people want one the same amount don't want one either. So will need time to think on it. Zx I'm glad you liked the chapter and trust me D will be meeting ALOT more family members from that side soon enough. Anyway I need to work on The Maverick but summer is coming up soon so I will have more time to write. Anyway see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

I needed to rescue my mother no matter the cost. I know I promised my dad I would let it go… but it just ate at me. Day in and day out it ate at me very being. I just couldn't stand the fact that my mother could be locked away or even dead and it was my fault…. Okay it wasn't really I couldn't help being born but I knew that my mother left to protect me and my dad, and it wasn't right. So, despite my promise I had made the choice to find anything out about my mother and her family, I couldn't go to my dad so I had one other place to look. Monster High. Well more specifically the old records. If I could find anything there that could lead me to my mother I could head over there right away and rescue her. Getting to the school's old archive was a lot easier than I thought turns out the archive was in one of the basements of the school. However, getting into the records was one thing but finding the information I was looking for was another one altogether. There were literally thousands upon thousands of papers to go through and… There was never enough time in the day for me to go through them all. I spent most of time after school going through the files while saying I was somewhere else to all my friends… Did I feel bad about lying to them? A little but this was for the sake of rescuing my mother and I would do anything to get her back.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Grabbing one of the filling cabinets I tossed it across the records room and straight into a wall. Gripping my hair tightly I fell to my knees in frustration. Three days… Three days I had searched and came up empty handed, it was like any record of mother going to school here was gone. Growling in anger I let out a small cry of anger and started to trash everything within sight, cabinets flew either into walls or out some of the windows, stacks upon stacks of papers rained down. Snarling my form shifted into a mass of shadows and reformed into a rather large dog, baring my teeth I started to tear up all the papers within sight not caring in the slightest what I was doing. I was pissed… No beyond pissed at this point I was…. There were no words in any language that have been or ever will be created on this earth that could describe just how angry I truly was.

"D? What are you doing?"

Turning to face the speaker I growled slightly at Headmistress Bloodgood who simply looked around with a frown. "I can't believe this… Why would you…?"

"Headmistress Bloodgood… Where is my mother's file?" I managed to say through gritted teeth before shifting back.

Eyes going wide Bloodgood sighed. "So, this is what…. D- "Frowning deeply the older woman shook her head. "D, you will clean all this up, and spend your time fixing everything here you broke."

"Fine, but… where… is… my… mother's… file!" I growled my eyes flashing.

"D, your mother's file… It shouldn't…. It isn't here." The headmistress stared down at me. "Now, clean." And with that the woman left me alone in the room, growling I slammed my fist into the floor breaking the floor boards. Removing my hand, I slowly looked around the room and started to pick up the papers and removing the cabinets from the wall, as I worked on cleaning up, some random zombie came into the room with some plaster and a roller and a few other things that I need to fix up the holes I created.

* * *

Watching from outside the doorway Bloodgood shook her head and slowly reached into her jacket pulling out an envelope. "I'm sorry D, but this is for your own good." Placing the envelope back within her jacket Bloodgood walked back to her office with a sigh, getting back inside Bloodgood sat down at her desk and ran her fingers through her hair. "What a mess… " Over the last several days D had been acting like a man on a mission tearing through the old school records, Bloodgood remembered the day the dhampir asked if he could go through them, she of course was curious but left the matter alone… until she received a call from Jason Blood, D's father who explained the situation apparently he couldn't find D but when he found out his son was in the record room the human writer put two and two together, and then Jason asked the old headmistress a favor something she never wanted to do but… it was necessary to protect D from himself. Blood had taken the file on D's mother and hid it on her person to make sure that the young dhampir would never find it.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Please come in." Bloodgood said quickly stuffing the envelope into her desk.

The door opened and revealed Twyla, Gigi, Elissabat, and Clawdeen, the ghouls all had the same look on their face, it was a mix of concern and worry. Now Bloodgood was old but she did notice things and it seemed like to her that these girls were the closest to the young dhampir. So, it was safe to assume that they only reason why they were here was D. "Hello Ghouls what can I do for you?"

"Headmistress Bloodgood we were… Well we need to talk about D." Clawdeen said putting her hands on her hips.

The vampire queen stood beside the young werewolf and nodded. "Yes, there is… Something wrong with him, and we were hoping you would know."

"Yes, please ever since his birthday D hasn't been… Well himself." Gigi sighed and shook her head. "He hardly ever sleeps now, he is always up late looking for something on the internet and… He keeps going to random students and asking them for their blood."

Looking between the older girls the youngest stepped forward with a frown. "He's also been speaking to me about well… How my powers work, normally that wouldn't be a problem but he has this weird look… He was acting like a well a mad man, he isn't acting like himself at all."

Sighing Bloodgood looked at her desk trying to put the right words together and how much she should tell them before looking at the ghouls with a set look on her face. "D is… Having a difficult time, he received certain news that has shook him to his core. It is best if you be there for him but don't get too caught up in this."

Frowning the ghouls all looked bothered by but seeing the look on Bloodgood's face they all turned around and left, sighing the headless woman rubbed the bridge of her nose and leaned back in her desk chair. Bloodgood knew these girls cared for the dhampir but sadly no one could help D at this moment, all anyone could do is wait for D to come back to his senses. However, from what the ghouls had told her and from what she has seen… D may not let this go.

Gently tapping her fingers on her desk Bloodgood rubbed her chin in thought. "I have no choice." Reaching for the phone on her desk the headmistress grabbed the device and quickly dialed the number. "Hello? Yes, Jason it's me. We need to talk."

* * *

"There…" Grumbling I shook my head; the records room was… Well it was fixed up to the say the least, though the papers I shredded well… I hope they had backups because after what I did them not even all the king's men or his horses could put that humpty dumpty together again, shaking my head I dusted my hands off and started to leave the room. Now what was I supposed to do? I had nothing to go on, no leads. My dad wouldn't talk about this, I couldn't find anything about Nosferatu vampires or where they would be located online expect for the old superstition crap… And despite the fact I had been going after my fellow students for their blood, and very few of them did but from those who were willing to share my blood, I didn't feel any different…. Great so… not only could not find any information regarding my mother or other Nosferatu vampires, I couldn't even gather any new powers… Yeah turns out the special power had that made me unique… I could gain the abilities or powers from other monsters and vampires.

" _D will you please report to my office right away."_ Bloodgood's voice rang out over the intercom.

"What does she want?" Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Guess fixing up the room isn't my only 'punishment'." Deciding to suck it up knowing that I deserved whatever she was going to do to me. Getting into the office I found that the older woman was silently tapping her fingers on an envelope.

"D…" Taking a deep breath Bloodgood motioned for me to sit and sighed, sitting down I looked at the older woman I felt like ever since I met her she was truly showing her age at this moment. She looked worn out. "I have thought over this little issue and after speaking with your father… I have made my choice, D."

"Am I being expelled?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, granted I would deserve it.

"No, no… Well I will have to give you a month's worth of detentions for what you did to the records room. But this isn't why I have called you here." Sighing Bloodgood pushed the envelope toward me with a small frown. "In here is what you're looking for."

"Wait, you mean that's…" Looking at the envelope I gulped and slowly grabbed it. "Where...No why did you keep this from me?"

Sighing the headmistress leaned forward and frowned as she rested her head on hands. "Because it was meant to protect you, D your father is worried, everyone is but... I can see now that hiding this from you was never a good idea."

"Your damn right..." Sighing I shook my head and slowly Peeled the file open. I quickly scanned through the contents looking for just one piece of information. "Mont Blanc… That's in France, isn't it?" I said looking up at Bloodgood who simply sighed and nodded her head. "That make's sense…" I mumbled. "It's dangerous, far out of the way, but perfect." Closing the folder, I stood to my feet and headed for the door my mind racing with a million thoughts.

"D! Where are you going?"

Turning around I faced Bloodgood and flashed her my fangs as a new feeling washed over me. "I'm going to rescue my mother."


	26. The Rescue part2

**Here it is chapter 26 and let me tell you guys... you are going to hate me... You'll see why. Anyway I want to thank those who fav and followed the story you guys help a bunch, trust me. Now onto the reviews GaspJR you will have to wait one more chapter and trust me that is where the real action takes place. ZILLAFAN and yeah I will make a gen 2 fic later way down the line. Blank Core Devil thanks for not spoiling to much and D isn't going to kill anyone... Or is he? I haven't decided yet. TheSpaceMan don't worry you will see the violence and then some... It will get graphic. Cloud thanks for the support but remember if you hadn't asked me to write this story it never would have happened. Matthew gemm don't worry D will keep on questioning everything, and you will have to wait to see how Nefera will be around D. I mean the last time they saw each other he trashed her guards like they were nothing. Savvyman52 I have taken your vote down and looked through your list and you have provided some very good insights on D and the girls that are in the pairing list. Give yourself a cookie! I will look and read and I will figure out who would best suit D though I will say this if D doesn't choose Ellisabat well... Her and D will live for just about forever so... they could end up together way down the line. Anyway guys that is all I have for tonight I have a final in the afternoon today so I have to go and sleep and then study! Anyway you guys take it easy and I will see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

Mont Blanc… A mountain range that covered a lot of space in Europe but… I had the longitude and latitude for my mother's old family home but no exact location. The old family home was located close to France which would explain my mom's French accent. As I looked over my mom's file and frowned, if I was going to act I had to act now, everyone was asleep and I had a very important date to keep at the airport. Taking a deep breath, and slowly letting it out I grabbed a rather large green backpack in my room, and slowly I filled it with a change of clothes, my passport along with a large brown jacket that I used to wear during the winter months in New York along with some gloves and thick sweaters, along with some items that could come in handy.

Next I quietly headed down into the kitchen, I grabbed plenty of non-perishable food items and a large stainless steel water bottle and filled it with ice and with the rest of my supply of blood vials. After gathering everything I grabbed the final thing I would need my dad's emergency stash of money, you see my dad despite acting like a moron at times was smarter then he let on. He always kept a stash of cash on hand, for those… Just in case emergencies, there was several large stacks of money from all around the world. Grabbing a few thousand in American and Euros I quickly stuffed the cash away into my jacket and headed toward the garage, but not before leaving a small note in the fridge, last place to find a note and by the time they find it I will be long gone. Going inside the two-car garage was my dad's car which was some kind of hybrid but that wasn't what I was after.

No I was after my motorcycle the 750 series was my favorite mostly because Johnny Blaze drove one… Yeah, I was a sucker for the Ghost Rider comics…Now I grabbed my helmet and slowly opened the garage, putting the kick stand up I started pushing the bike out of the garage and closing the door. I took one look at the house and sighed. "I'm sorry dad, but I hope you understand." Shaking my head, I took my bike and kept on pushing, I didn't want to start it until after I was far away enough from the house. After pushing the bike for three blocks I figured now would be safe enough and slowly pulling my keys out I started the bike, hopping onto my bike I pulled on my helmet and drove. Where was I headed? Well turns out there was a private airport here in New Salem that had well…cargo planes and people willing to fly and ship whoever to where ever as long as they took cash and didn't ask any questions.

Driving to the airfield I pulled up to rather large cargo plane I nodded at the crew and hopped off my bike, taking off the helmet I tossed it to one of the guys and nodded at the bike. Nodding the handlers took my bike, and helmet and pushed it into the plane. Looking around I found the pilots and reaching into my backpack I took a two thousand American which was kept together by some rubber bands and tossed it at them. "We good?"

Quickly checking it one of the pilots nodded his head and gave me a thumb up. "Good to go, where are we headed?"

"Haute-Savoie, Mont Blanc airport." I said crossing my arms across my chest. "When we get there, I will need you guys to linger for a few days, I'll even provide you the euros for you guys to…enjoy a nice holiday, but when… No if I come back I'll have someone with me and I will need you to get us back here. So, we good?" I asked looking between them.

Nodding both pilots agreed and together we headed into the plane and soon enough we were taking off, I was sitting down against my motorcycle. My backpack was resting next to me, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I will find my mom no matter what." Sighing I slowly closed my eyes and decided to sleep for the ten and half hour flight to France.

 **(Back at D's house)**

"Hey Gigi… Have you seen D?" Jason asked looking around the kitchen.

Frowning the pink genie shook her head as she came down the stairs. "No, not since yesterday…"

"Hm… Don't worry about it, I'm sure he just went to school early, his bike is gone." Shrugging Jason walked toward the fridge and opened it. "A little weird he didn't mention anything about leaving early…. Huh? What's this?" Raising an eyebrow Jason reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Gigi asked walking over and looked over Jason's shoulder to see what he was looking at, it was a note. Reading over it the pink genie gasped her eyes going wide, covering her mouth in shock.

Slowly putting the note down Jason sighed and looked over at Gigi his eyes had a mixture of anger, fear, and anxiousness. "Gigi… Get your stuff, we need to speak with Headmistress Bloodgood."

 **(Back with D)**

The ten and half hour flight wasn't so bad… I ended up sleeping the entire way, lucky for me, anyway, both pilots woke me up after we landed. Nodding I gave them the euros from my backpack and with some help I got my bike off the plane and after getting some directions in very, very bad English I was able to make my way toward the town of Haute-Savoie. Now let me just say this place was a tourist trap, a lot of people come here to climb or to snowboard… My plan was a little different, sure I was going to climb the mountain but not for recreation. After finding a small house that was for rent… Yeah for rent. There was some people that rented their places out I put my bike into the garage and locking the place up I quickly changed into a thick sweater, jacket and gloves. Heading into town I found a store that sold climbing gear, a map and a satellite gps, so while guying the gear the store owner told me I would need a good pair of climbing boots, I also bought some more food and a lot of water. While in town I also poked around looking for any information about a hidden mansion or chateau in the mountains…. Turns out there was A LOT of stories and rumors about a hidden chateau up in the mountains, but all the stories and rumors ended in the same way. People who found it, never came back. Well… I'll be the first.

"Young man, I must insist you don't go up there." Some random guy said after I asked him about the chateau, placing a hand on my shoulder he frowned. "People go missing, it is not safe."

Frowning I shook him off and headed straight for the mountain trial with my backpack filled to the brim with my gear. "You're right it isn't safe. For them." Snarling I said this loud enough for only me to hear.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Gigi asked looking around.

"Yes… This is a tourist… trap, isn't it?" Elissabat frowned. "Lots of people… I don't think D would like it here."

"He was here, trust me. I can smell him." Clawdeen nodded her head as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Sighing Jason nodded his head. "This is the place; my wife's family home is up in the mountains… I just hope we can get D before it's too late."

Putting a hand on the older man's arm Twyla smiled sadly. "We'll get him back home Mr. Blood, even if we have to drag him back by his fangs."

"Your right, thank you ghouls. Now let's see if we can find my way word son and bring him home." Jason smiled slightly at the girl.

Cheering the ghouls and Jason headed straight into town and while most of the people here knew about monsters they stilled stared at them, doing their best to ignore all the looks they all asked around if anyone had seen a…well a very tall, thin and angry American teenager with a motorcycle…. Turns out they had, finding the place he rented and talking to the owners of the house he rented and with some sweet-talking Jason was able to get a spare set of keys to the house he was renting.

Once everyone was all settled Jason outlined the plan to the ghouls.

"Now the hike to the chateau will take three days, and D already has a day's head start… But I know the exact location of the chateau and D will be taking the tourist route, and if we move fast enough. We can catch up." Jason said pulling out a map of the local area and marking the route. Nodding the ghouls agreed and gathering everything else up the small rag tag group gathered everything they needed and went to rescue the idiot dhampir from himself.

* * *

So far, the climb up the mountain was… Well it sucked ass even with the longitude and latitude of the chateau but that didn't give me the exact location and the gps and map I had were no real help either, it could be worse though. I was thinking that maybe… Just maybe I should turn back, when I hit pay dirt. I was sitting off the beaten path, trying to figure out what my next move was when a very strange and familiar scent hit my nose… Now I should explain this…. Vampires have a unique and interesting smell to them, the majority of the vampires the draculina's all smelt like a mixture of blood… Or in Draculaura's case tomato juice and this…weird musky scent like a pampered dog…This new scent was wilder…. Like… the only thing I could compare it to was a wolf…and nothing like a werewolf who smell like a dog with some woodsy, no I mean this smell was pure primal and it set my brain afire with a mixture of rage, fear, and excitement. Grabbing my gear, I quickly followed the source of the scent and as I got closer I found myself standing in front of a very large chateau, the building looked like was from a gothic horror…only modern in some ways, there was a large satellite dish on top one of the towers, while solar panels were on the roof.

Shaking my head, I slowly made my way to the door and just as I was about to knock on the door it opened and a very large shadowy tentacle wrapped around my body and sucked me inside. I tried to shout in surprise but stopped when I was face to face with a guy about my age, he had long black hair, piercing red/orange eyes and a weird lip piercing.

"Hello cousin, good to finally meet you!" The black-haired teen tossed me onto the floor with a grin.

Groaning I quickly got back to my feet my eyes slowly started to shift but then I fell to the floor in pain as a rather large knife was sticking out of my shoulder. "Son of a bitch…"

"Abel, who did you catch? Not another one of those pathetic towns folk or a tourist again?" A very feminine voice said. Turning my head to look at the voice it was another teen around my age only of course a girl, but she had curly brown hair and slightly pointed ears which poked through her hair.

"Of course, not sister, it's our cousin. Come and join me in welcoming the half-breed to the family!" The now named Abel grinned widely.

Gasping the teenage girl bent down and pulled the knife from my shoulder and stuck her heel into the wound and dug in. "It's so nice to meet you! Abel, you should tell grandfather about our little visitor! And I'm being rude… little cousin I'm Luna and don't worry I will take 'special' care of you, until grandfather arrives." Bending down the now named Luna gave me…. Well a very twisted and savage grin that reminded me of my vampire half. Looking around I made sure Abel was now gone and I gave Luna a snarl and I shifted my form into mist and moved away from her. Reforming I dropped my backpack and rushed her, tackling my crazy cousin to the ground I wrestled the knife away from her and tossed it into the wall, and before she could shift forms I forced my fangs to grow and bit into her shoulder, drinking her blood.

"Gah! The fuck are you doing half-breed!" She shouted as her body formed into a shadowy substance and moved along the floor and away from me.

Panting I slowly felt my shoulder wound closing and looked around trying to see where she was… But the only true light source in the chateau was from the door and despite my ability to see in the dark I couldn't see anything. Growling I quickly grabbed my backpack and went back to the doors and spread them open to shine more light into the entry way. Getting a good look, the place had a main staircase in the entryway with dark velvet carpet and all the walls were covered in paintings.

"Come… On come out where ever you, you psycho bitch." I growled my arms shifting into make shift shadowy whips.

"Now, that isn't anyway to talk about your cousin." A voice boomed near the stairs.

Looking up at the voice I was a little shocked at what or more like who I was seeing. The guy had a classic super-hero build, the perfect 'v' he wore dark silk pants, leather boots, a white vest over a dark blue shirt which had a dark red gem near his throat, and he wore a long black suit coat that went down to his knees. Moving past his clothes he looked old…he had long silver hair that swept past his shoulders, a thick white mustache and a small goatee which didn't connect to his mustache. However, despite the silver hair his face and eyes were devoid of wrinkles or crow feat or… any sign of aging. That wasn't the freaky part about him though, just by looking at him every single instinct I had inside of me told me to run the hell away…. Locking my knees to keep them buckling I bared my fangs at the stranger who simply shook his head and spread his arms out wide.

"Come D, embrace your grandfather."


	27. The Rescue part3

**Here you go guys no real cliffhangers here... Now I am worked really hard to make this chapter as pleasing as possible... D does some serious but kicking and his vampire half comes out to play for the most of this story. So Please enjoy. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed because you guys help make this story what it is, alongside my reviewers, and speaking of reviewers... It's time for the reviews! GaspJr I hope that I pulled you from stage four here, Blank Core, it isn't in D to kill even his vampire half won't kill not unless he is pushed towards it. TheSpaceMan you got a leg mace! ZILLAFAN if you want I can do a story all about a D &D warrior who ends up in Monster High. Megamen I have no idea who that is so I'm a little lost, but yeah Vampire D will show up. Now I will see you guys later^^ And enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

I was now face to face with the man that took away my mother, the guy that wanted to kill me and my father but accepted my mother as a fair trade…I wanted to kill him but I knew that I couldn't stand against him… Not as D, the human being, as a human I was too weak to do anything but as a vampire…As a true Nosferatu I could stand against this monster. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and allowed my vampire half to take over, slowly re-opening my eyes I felt a large grin split across my face. Cracking my neck, I stuck my hands within my pockets and stared at my grandfather lazily. "Hello, old man."

My grandfather gave me the same grin as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "There you are my grandson. You know I've heard a lot about what you have done, taking down most of the New York City police, and a S.W.A.T team? Impressive. I heard how the monster community tell stories of your amazing strength. How you glide through oceans of blood. They call you nightwalker. Beyond human. A monster whose powers radiate with a darkness that casts the shadow on darkness itself."

"Oh, yeah you dirty bitch work the shaft."

Raising an eyebrow, the older vampire snorted. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, it's just I like to dirty talk when someone is sucking my dick." I grinned cracking my fingers.

"Ah, yes right. I heard that you have quite the mouth. Now I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." My grandfather growled out.

"And so am I, and I'm failing and I'm sorry, but you see I'm just so agitated." I turned my head to the side slightly. "You see I just came for a nice family little visit and then this dark haired little bitch dragged me into the house and tossed me into the ground like I was his bitch." Growling loudly, I slowly shifted my hands into shadowy claws. "Then his whore of a sister stabs me in the shoulder and then runs away just as things were getting good, and now I have some old asshole who is trying to intimidate me, by acting like he is my alcoholic step-father."

Snarling the older vampire rushed toward me with blinding speed, but I was prepared for it, ducking underneath the mad grab he went for and sent the shadowy claw into his stomach and quickly shifted into mist and moved behind him and sent a swift kick into his back. "What's the matter pop? Need me to get you a beer?"

Grabbing his side my grandfather bared his fangs at me and almost moved against me but stopped and laughed loudly. "I see the rumors are true." Straitening up the older vampire brushed his hand his hand over the part I clawed and it healed over…including his clothes. "It's been a long time since anyone has landed a hit on me, I think you will provide some sport."

"There is more where that came from old man, now where is my mother!?" I growled out my skin twitching as I fought to keep my body from changing into a shadowy mess.

Chuckling my grandfather shook his head and faster than I thought possible he grabbed me by my throat and held me at eye level. "You want your mother? Then come and find her. She's somewhere around, and I will be waiting…And to make this somewhat challenging for you- "He started to say as a pale white glow formed underneath his hand and that is when I felt it…his Power, I felt all physical, mental, and spiritual strength leave my body. "-Let's see how you handle being at half your normal power. I'll be waiting for you boy." Dropping me onto the ground the older vampire slowly faded into the darkness and vanished.

"So… That's his true power huh…." Panting I slowly removed my backpack and pulled out the bottle that contained my stash of blood., Not wasting any time I drained two out of the eight I had and slowly I felt whatever strength that was stolen from me… But I didn't feel like I had one foot in the grave anymore. Taking a moment to catch my breath I slowly replaced my supply of blood I put my backpack on and looked around. So, I had to play a game of seek or kill? Fine by me. Looking around I decided to find a basement of some kind… That is where they would most likely keep my mother. Though if I'm going to survive this I would need to use EVERY power I at my disposal…I can't pull my punches, I will need to disable these people and…. possibly kill them…I needed to steel myself for whatever was coming. Walking through the dark chateau I kept my eyes and ears peeled for whatever noise or movement I could hear, because my estranged family could be waiting anywhere to kill me…Lucky for me I didn't have to wait very long, because I soon found myself in a…I'm guessing was a dining room but WAY bigger, this room looked like it could feed over fifty people plus more comfortably, there was at least three tables in the room, a massive fireplace, and a piano in the corner. Sitting at one of the larger tables was the asshole who dragged me into this place. Getting a better look at him, the teen vampire was wearing a dark suit jacket over a t-shirt of…ironically a giant stake going through a heart, he also had on black jeans and tennis shoes.

Letting out a shrill whistle I smirked slightly. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, cousin." The vampire grinned as just sat there watching me. "Now it's time for you to die!" Putting his feet underneath the table he kicked it toward me. Now this table if I was right was solid oak and at least fifty feet long. Raising my hands I braced myself and caught the table by digging my fingers into the oak. However, that is when I smelt something off… I smelt gunpowder. "Oh shi- "I started to say as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room, followed by an explosion.

* * *

Watching the explosion consume the table Abel chuckled to himself and blew on the barrel of his shotgun. "And mother said that boobytrapping the house was a waste of time… Oh well I hope I didn't piss grandfather off too much by killing his new toy." Putting his gun back into his suit jacket Abel looked around. "I can't believe that this guy had the old man worri-Oh you have to be kidding me…." Watching in shock Abel saw that the flames were all whipped away by a sudden gust of glacial wind, slowly walking forward in slightly torn clothes was the halfa himself.

Growling Abel morphed his fingers into claws and jumped forward swinging widely but found both his hands were captured by his cousin. Eyes going Abel could only thing of one thing to say. "Please don't break my but."

"Okay." D grinned staring at him.

"Really?" Abel asked hopefully.

"No." With a heavy grunt D started to pound the full-blooded Nosferatu into the ground like he was a rag doll, finally having enough D tossed Abel into the back wall. "You mad bro?"

Snarling in pain Abel pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at the halfa. "As a matter of fact, … I am!" He shouted pulling the trigger.

"Then maybe you should chill!" D shouted as his right hand was incased in a blue energy and soon the pellets frozen in the air but the blue light didn't end there it kept going until Abel was slowly in cased within ice. "Oh…I get it…." Abel said with a grin as he was turned into the world's most pathetic ice statue.

* * *

Panting heavily, I shook my head and slowly made my way over to the ice statue and grinned. "Thank you, Abbey." Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around and left the room, now where to go now? Shrugging I decided to just keep wandering around and beating my relatives until I find my mother, as I walked I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched… Then again it would be weird if I wasn't being watched, I mean I am an intruder here.

A rather large and obnoxious giggle echoed through the hallway as I was walking. Stopping for a moment I closed my eyes and focused, the giggling came from all over so it made it hard to pin down…But if I was right…Quickly spinning around I tried to kick at whoever or whatever was behind me, and to make it worse I shifted my leg into a shadowy spiked mace. My foot landed straight into the wall, grumbling I removed my leg and shifted it back to normal and found who I was aiming for, it was my other cousin, the one that stabbed me.

Getting a closer look at her I raised an eyebrow she… Well she looked just like Alice from the Twilight movies, she wore a neon green shirt, black pants, dark blue flats and in her hands, were two knives, while around her waist were several knives. Looking closer I raised an eyebrow and saw that her shirt was torn slightly, looks like my little kick got her a little bit, good.

"Luna? Right." Smirking I flexed my fingers and turned my head.

"Hello, cousin…" She said through grit teeth. "I saw your handy work with Abel back there… Impressive, I had no idea that you could control ice. So, I'm guessing that your special power is ice huh?"

Chuckling I cracked my neck. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. What's yours? Pussing out before things get good?" Quickly I vanished in a small puff of light dust and reappeared behind Luna, and tried to grab her neck but she quickly vanished appeared right next to me she tried to slice at me with her knives, so in order to avoid this I jumped onto the wall and avoided the attack.

"Oh, I see, your fast." I grinned my eyes going wide with excitement. "That is what you can do, explains the knives. Let's hope you put up a better fight then that brother of yours."

Hissing Luna tossed two of her daggers at me, dodging the first one I caught the second one between my teeth, before spitting it out. "Thanks for the tooth pick but I rather use your bones."

Luna for her part wasn't really afraid but she did decide to run, and boy… She was fast I will give her that… But I had drunk her blood… Which meant I was just as fast. Keeping pace with her I gave her a wink while Luan did her best to throw her knives at me, jumping to the other wall to avoid any of her knives. However, no matter how fast I was now… didn't mean I could avoid all the blades… I mean she must have spent centuries practicing her skills. I wasn't directly hit but she did graze me quite a number of times. Our high-speed chase ended up back in the main hall, with her in front of the stairs where we first met, while I was standing not far off in the hallway.

Panting heavily Luna glared at me and reached for her knife belt but stopped when she realized she had ran out. "Uh oh…"

Grinning like a maniac I slammed my fist into the ground and shifted my arm into a shadowy mess and spread out until the mess of shadows wrapped around Luan tightly and squeezed her. "Play time is over cuz." Laughing I tossed her into a nearby wall and slowly reformed the shadows into my hand, shaking my head I slowly walked over to Luna and bared my fangs at her. "Now, I want to know where is my mother?" Reaching out I gripped her by her throat and pressed her deeper into the wall.

Coughing Luna looked at me and she was afraid. "Okay… Okay I'll talk… She's… locked up in the family chapel… Go up the stairs and go toward the back… The chapel was built into the mountain itself… Go there and you will find her… And grandfather…along with the rest of the family…"

"If you're lying I'll make what I did to Abel look like a mercy… And don't worry your brother is alive." Letting go of her throat I slowly made my way up the stairs and followed the direction of my cousin, as I walked I took another vial of blood and drained. I was going to need to be in better shape than I was. Slowly I found myself in front of two massive stone doors, pushing them open I found myself in a… Well it looked like a medieval cathedral, with stain glass windows, but instead of showing scenes from the bible it showed battles or conquests from different times and places all around history.

And of course, sitting in the chapel was…A LOT of Nosferatu vampires…and I mean a lot and there was a mixture of adults, other teens…and of course children… very small children, but that wasn't who I chose to focus on, near the very front of chapel chained to a statue was…. My mother she looked similar to how she did but she was a lot thinner, her hair messier and longer, she was dressed in some gray rags, and her skin was extremely pale, upon noticing me my mother tried to call out to me but was stopped by some guy standing next to her. Gritting my teeth, I growled and focused my eyes somewhere else…I focused it on the man who ruined my life and took my mother away. My grandfather was sitting on a massive throne with a silver haired woman dressed in a light purple evening gown… I am going to go ahead and guess that was my grandmother. Slowly making my way toward the front of the chapel and stopped ten feet from my grandfather who was simply lounging like a giant cat, he looked completely relaxed.

"Welcome grandson to the Renoir family chapel." He said slowly clapping his hands together. "You have done surprisingly well for a halfa."

Deciding to act nonchalant about this entire thing I stuck my hands into my pockets and looked around. "What's the matter grandfather? Can't keep up with a youngin like me, so you have to invite all these other vampires to keep you safe from little old me?"

"No, no, nothing like that." He chuckled to himself and slowly stood to his feet with a grin and started to walk toward me. "No, I'm here to show the family that I will not be disobeyed, that includes your mother."

"What are you-Gah!" I shouted in pain as my grandfather reached out and grabbed my skull and slowly his hands started to glow, falling to my knees I tried to pry his hands off me but nothing worked, this guy had a grip like iron.

"Papa no! We had a deal!" My mother cried out.

Chuckling my grandfather shook his head. "Ah I'm sorry my dear, but he cannot live. You really think that I would let him or your pet human truly live? My laws are absolute. And now I must kill this thing and then after that the human."

Crying out as the literal life force was ripped from my body in a very agonizing and slow process…this sick fucker wanted to kill me in front of my mother...and then kill my father? "No!" Digging my nails into my grandfather's hands I iced them over, which in turn caused him to let go of my skull, seeing this as my chance I shot up sending my head directly into her chin. "Oof!" Falling back my grandfather tried to recover but I wasn't having any of it, snaking my arms out I grabbed him by the shoulders and dug my fingers into the muscles and pulled him close. "Let's have that embrace grandfather!" Opening my mouth wide I bit into my grandfather's neck and started to drink his blood, as I drank I felt strength, and power fold into my body along with…memories of…things… I didn't really understand… I saw a steampunk cyborg…a giant red gem that pulsed with blood….and a giant silver chalice and a dagger…Pulling my fangs free from my grandfather I dropped the old man and turned around to glare at every single Nosferatu vampire there.

"I just took him down, your leader…. Anyone else want to have a go with me!" Digging deep I let out a massive roar. "Now I'm taking my mother, and I'm leaving… Anyone has a problem with that?" Looking around no one was speaking but they were all staring at me with curious looks. Snorting I slowly walked over to my mother and smiled, looking at her guards I bared my fangs at them and they backed off. The moment they walked off I snapped the chains and manacles on my mother and slowly picked her up bridal style.

"Come on mom, we're going home."

"My little one…" She started to say but stopped when I shook my head and mouthed we would talk later, slowly carrying her away I turned around just as I reached the exit of the chapel I turned around and glared at all the vampires.

"If any one of you, come after me, or my family I can promise you this. I will come back here and I will finish what I started here, and I won't stop until your all dead." Snorting I turned around and walked out of the chapel with my mother. As I walked out of the house I found a very… very surprising group of people waiting for me in the entry way.

"D! It's you!"

* * *

So… Yeah Gigi, Twyla, Clawdeen and Elissabat and of course my father had all followed me to France and they wanted to stop me from doing… Well what I was planning but they were too late and I walked away with my mother. To say everyone was surprised at what I did would be an understatement but all questions were saved for later…I force fed my mother the rest of the blood in my backpack and together along with my father and friends we headed back down the mountain…. Though we made good time and with some help from the ghouls we all got back to the town by nightfall. Getting into the house I had rented I placed my mother into one of the beds and while I wanted to remain with her my father decided to take care of her by cleaning her and feeding her himself, I relented but after they were done I wanted to speak with her. Agreeing my dad shut the door to the main bed room and a few minutes later I heard the shower running, shrugging I went into the living room only to be accosted by the ghouls.

We all took turns talking about what happened back at the chateau, I kept some of the details to myself, no reason to really worry them but after I spoke about the confrontation with my grandfather Elissabat frowned and motioned for me to follow her. Shrugging the two of us walked into one of the hallways.

"So? What's going on?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

Shaking her head Elissabat leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. "Well first… That, and second… I was worried about you, third… Did you really do what you said? About beating your grandfather in front of what I can assume is the entire clan?"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but what about that?"

"D… If that's the case then- "

"Hey kids…Oh? Are you talking about something serious?" My dad asked coming into view. "D, your mom wants to talk with you."

Shaking her head Elissabat smiled. "No, Mr. Blood and D we can talk later."

Nodding I watched the vampire queen go back to speak with the other ghouls and followed my dad back into the master bedroom, and saw that my mom was on the bed and looking a lot better. She was now cleaned up and her skin had a nicer shade to it. Her long brown/black hair was wet and brushed back, smiling I slowly moved to sit on the bed and the door closed…. I guess my dad wanted to give us some alone time.

Turning back to face my mother I tried to say something but I couldn't as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. "My little one… I cannot believe-"She started to say before kissing the top of my head.

Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the embrace and smiled. "I know mom… I know…But it's over. It's finally over."

My mother broke off the hug and stared at me wide eyed. "My sweet son… Do you not understand? This was only the beginning…."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked my eyes going wide.

Gently stroking my cheek my mother shook her head. "You defeated Morlun Renoir, your grandfather… He is…Or rather was the most powerful Nosferatu clan leader and you beat him…You will be facing a lot of challenges my son, and not just from Nosferatu or even just vampires… Other creatures that could match us will be coming for you." Frowning I closed my eyes and then re-opened them and with a small smile I nodded at. "Let them come, I have my family…" I said pulling my mother into a hug again. Closing my eyes, I held her close.

Smiling my mother gently stroked my hair and shook her head, taking a deep breath she kissed the top of my head. "Yes, you do… And you will never be alone again…Now… Tell me about your relationship with those girls out there." She said…and I swear I could hear the grin in her voice.

Well… Now I knew what it was like to be embarrassed by my mother…And I loved it. "Mommmm!"

Giggling my mother shook her head and pulled away slightly and smiled at me. "My little one, thank you for saving me but do you know what it means about beating your grandfather?"

"That we will be left alone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For now, but by beating him… You have become a the new Clan Leader of the Renoir."


	28. Aftermath

**Hey guys been a bit huh? Well That's because I was busy with work but hey that's life right? Anyway I we have one more chapter and then we have Freaky Fusion! So yeah but next chapter will be importantish because D will have...A DATE! That's right our little dhampir will be going out with a very lucky girl... Now that doesn't mean they will be boyfriend and girlfriend but it means he is at least testing the waters a bit. Anyway I want to thank those who faved and followed you guys help :) Now onto the reviews! GaspJr your welcome but sadly you will have stage two after this chapter, and trust me Elissabat and D are on my personal list as well, well her and Twyla. Cloud I'm glad you liked this past chapter and I hope the story keeps getting better and more epic. Matthew gemm pming means you private message the author. Blank Core Devil... Yeah D does hold back and that includes his vampire half, but then again with his grandfather... He didn't fight him full out and neither did his grandfather. A true fight between vampires like them would always have to be to the death. ZillaFan for your character go with what suits your play style as a roleplayer, that's what I do, and as for your stats they aren't bad and having a 12 charisma isn't bad just means your average looking xD Megamen, I get what you mean now, and yeah somewhat D's grandfather is kind of like him. Gemm1mt Don't worry D will be making all kinds of comments but the real question is... Do we want to see someone else go with D and the ghouls...say a bronze haired idiot and have him fuse with D? Would be interesting. Anyway I need to get some rest but I will try to keep updating as soon as I can. Anyway see you all next time :)**

* * *

Clan leader huh? Yeah, I wasn't sure how to process that… Apparently, Nosferatu follow the strongest vampire and by taking down my grandfather…even if it I did it cheaply…I became the new Head of the family. Turns out that is what Elissabat wanted to talk to me about, she knew the ancient laws, I guess in the days before the Vampire's Heart that is how vampires chose their leaders. Now from what I understood about this I now was the ruler of a clan of psychopaths with super powers…. Yeah, I had to deal with these idiots sooner rather than later, so while everyone was still asleep back at the house I had rented I made my way back to the family home on my own… Stupid? Yes, but I felt like I could handle it. Since I knew the exact location of the house I could make the trip in a few hours if I walked… But I decided to fly up there so it only took me a few minutes. Once I got to the house I shifted back into my normal form and the moment I walked up to the door it opened revealing the older woman who was standing by my grandfather's throne the other day. Now that I had a closer look at her she looked young, but then again, I guess being a vampire makes it impossible to look old, even my grandfather looked young and he is supposed to… according to my mom a few thousand years old. She was wearing her silver hair up in a rather long side pony tail while she wore a designer gray suit jacket, a white shirt, black skirt, and black heels.

"Hello, grandson." She said her voice tinged with a French accent, stepping to the side she motioned for me to step inside.

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded at her, I guess I was right about her being my grandmother. Stepping into the house I looked around keeping myself ready for an attack.

"Your right to be cautious but have no fear, no one will dare attack you, not now." My grandmother said closing the door and she walked in front of me. "Now I can assume that you're here to give…How you say… marching orders."

"Yeah… Wait how did you know?" I asked sticking my hands within my pockets, still not buying the whole 'no one will attack' thing.

Chuckling politely the older woman shook her head. "It is not that hard to guess. Since you now lead the clan and given how you were the other day… I figured you would want to make sure we were, under control."

"Yeah… So…Is everyone around for a 'family' meeting?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, looking around I blinked and shook my head. "You guys already repaired the hole in the wall?"

"We are quick when it comes to those kind of things, you will find that we also fixed the table that you destroyed. As to the meeting, there will be no need. I will be acting as your proxy and voice since I assume you will be returning to the states, yes?" My grandmother asked.

"Mhm, so wait you'll run everything for me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you even know what I want?"

"For you and your family to be left alone, and for us to keep to ourselves?" The older woman said looking at me with an amused expression.

Nodding I placed my hands into my pockets. "Yeah, how did you- "

"I can read minds, it is my gift. Now if there isn't anything else I have much to attend to, I will contact you if there is anything we need from you. Until then may show yourself out." And like that my grandmother turned around walked away somewhere into the house.

Watching her go I simply shook my head. "Wait I didn't even her give her my contact… She can read minds… Freaky." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I started to walk away but stopped when I felt something watching me…Turning around I saw my cousins… The ones that I threw around. Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms across my chest. "What?"

Grinning nervously Luna rubbed the back of her head. "Hey… we…"

"Forget it." I said sighing as I shook my head. "Just leave me be and we'll be square."

Nodding both walked away, sighing I shook my head and walked out of the door, and started to head back to the place I rented. As I walked away from the house I slowly shifted into my bat form and headed back. The flight back was uneventful luckily and once I changed into my mist form and slipped through under the cracks of the rental house door and into the room I was staying in I found a very shocking surprise, Elissabat was there waiting for me, she was sitting in a chair with her feet propped on my bed with a book in her hands. Looking a little closer she had on a pair of new glasses not those blocky ones she normally wore.

Slowly shifting back into my human form, I didn't say anything I just slowly slipped off my jacket and beanie and fell back onto the bed, if Elissabat knew I was there she didn't say anything. We both rested in comfortable silence, her in her chair, me on my bed. I'm not sure how long we just sat there in silence but eventually the Vampire Queen closed her book and removed her glasses and looked at me with a small frown. "How did it go?"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"D, I know you went back to the house, I had a feeling you wanted to make sure they would leave you alone. So, I will repeat my question. How did it go?" The Vampire Queen gave me a calculated look as she rested her chin on her hands.

Sighing I sat up and crossed my legs, placing both of my hands on my knees I shrugged. "It went… Okay I guess, they were cordial. My grandmother will be acting as my proxy and my voice, and if they need me they will get in contact with me."

"Standard procedure, even in the court I have a proxy who speaks with my authority when I can't be there." Elissabat shrugged and smiled. "And you weren't attacked?"

"No, they left me alone." Rubbing my knees, I closed my eyes. "And as far as my family is concerned they are off limits."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Leaning back the Vampire Queen gently tapped her fingers along her book, as I looked at her I could tell she was nervous about something, but I couldn't tell what. "D… I must ask you something, and you don't have to answer but, I need to know this. How do you feel about me?"

Blinking…. I… I had no real idea on how to answer this, if I say the wrong thing I could ruin a friendship and if I say the right thing…I could really make things weird… Though now that I had a moment… How did I feel about Elissabat? I did like her, she was cute, we had fun together, and we got along. However, did I like her in the way I think she was asking me but… Was I ready for something more serious than a friendship? Biting my lip, I thought over everything and sighed.

"I like you Elissabat." I finally said. "And not just in a friend way, but I don't know if- "

Reaching out Elissabat touched a finger to my lips and shook her head. "Relax D, I feel the way the same, I just wanted to know is all. However, given my time as a Boovie star and working in the Vampire Court, a relationship… I don't think it would work at least not right now. Plus, we're teenagers and D you and I will live for a long, long, long time. I'm willing to wait." Smiling the purple haired girl gently kissed my cheek and slowly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone in my room.

"… Well that just happened."

* * *

The next day was filled with everyone slowly packing everything up and heading back to the airport expect for Elissabat who needed to go back to Transylvania, and so she left us all but not without promising she would visit as soon as she could. Before leaving though I picked up my bike from where I had it, my dad and I both agreed it would be probably best if I flew back home with my bike, but he didn't want me going alone, so Clawdeen volunteered for the job of keeping my company. So, while everyone else flew back to the state's first class, Clawdeen and I both flew in the back of a cargo plane but hey at least we had each other? So, yay? Well as the plane flew Clawdeen and I both sat silence, not that awkward silence just a nice comfortable one, where nothing really had to be said to one another but I really doubt that the silence would last long. I mean who could keep quiet for ten hours straight and still be awake?

Finally, the silence was broken by the werewolf girl shuffling through her bag and she pulled out a drawing pad and a pencil and started to work on something, looking over her shoulder slightly, I was a little surprised at what she was drawing, it looked like a cosplay outfit expect more…fashion like. The costume reminded me of Wonder Woman only werewolf like.

"So… What are you working on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing slightly Clawdeen covered it up before clearing her throat. "Oh… It's nothing just you know… a new design."

"Cool, cool." Shrugging I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head. "From what I saw it looked good."

"Thanks D… I was kind of inspired to draw something cosplay like after seeing your stuff." She said slowly lowering her drawing pad enough for me to get a good look, turning my head I chuckled slightly which caused Clawdeen to raise an eyebrow. "See this is why I didn't want anyone to see it, they would laugh."

"I'm not laughing because it's bad." Rolling my eyes, I gently tapped her drawing. "I'm laughing because it would fit in perfectly with a comic that Ghoulia was having us make in the comic club, and she was looking for a new character to add, you should this to her."

"Really? You think it's good enough?" The werewolf girl asked.

"Yeah, when we get back you should have Ghoulia check it out." Nodding I leaned against the back wall of the plane and closed my eyes, but they didn't stay closed long as I felt something warm on my cheek. Opening an eye, I saw Clawdeen was giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, your sweet."

Blushing slightly, I smiled at her and shook my head. "Just being honest."

"Still…D may I ask you a question?" Clawdeen said moving in front of me.

Raising an eyebrow, I motioned for her to go on, I had a feeling I knew what this was about and I had no idea where it would go.

"Well… I now this is going to sound weird coming from me, but I like you alright, and not just as a friend. I know it is kind of sucky because my little sis has a thing for you but- "Clawdeen started to say but stopped when I touched her shoulder.

"You're rambling, and Clawdeen you can't help how you feel." Shrugging I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "To be honest Clawdeen… I don't know how I feel about you, I mean I like you as a friend but… But for anything else, well… I wouldn't say no to you and I going out for some coffee or something, maybe a movie and see if there is something there. That work for you?" Blushing slightly Clawdeen nodded and… The rest of the plane ride was much more pleasant….Wait did I just agree to go on a date with Clawdeen?


	29. The Date

**Guess who's back? Okay it's me... But you already knew that. Well here it is the next chapter for the Halfa and boy was it something to write, and guys guess what next chapter is... Freaky Fusion and boy do I have a huge surprise a new character will be appearing but I think you guys will like him... He's an OC and let's just say he is very similar to D and Magnus but he is his-grins- Own person. Well you will see. Anyway I want to first thank those who have followed and faved this story you guys rock, and now onto reviews! Gemm1mt I will cover the time machine don't you worry you will see Howleen's reaction way down the line. .Machine I'm glad you binge read my story, and Clawdeen isn't the final choice but D is going to go on a few dates with her just to see if it's right. ThespaceMan It's cool dude we all have lives, and the leg mace was there when he fought Luna or just right before re-read it. Cloud4012 he will spend some more time with the ghouls that like him but he will make a choice soon enough... But the question is... Will they accept him? GaspJr relax you won't die, there has to be some romance moments. MHFan123 Well here is there date not very big but then again I don't write romance very much so forgive me if it isn't good. Zx here's the date hope you enjoy. 1896 I understand your feelings but don't worry there is always one-shots. Now I have an announcement to make... Who here has heard of DC Super hero girls? Well a reader has asked me to make a story for that and with some help from Cloud4012 I have made a character for it. So if you like D and Magnus well wait till you get a look at the hero of my newest story The Zero! (Coming Soon) See you guys later :)**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I readjusted the collar of my jacket. "Okay… It's just dinner and a movie, relax D."

It had been a few days since everyone got back from France and… Things were settling back at home, my mother and my dad were pretty much inseparable expect for when my mother and Gigi were hanging out together, I swear my mother practically adopted Gigi, but I was fine with that Gigi was already like family so I was glad my mother took to her so readily. Well there was one slight issue which involved who got to cook… Let's just say that it ended with us ordering takeout. Other than that, things were going great… Well until I decided to ask Clawdeen out for a date… Yeah that was a mistake on my part because both my mother and Gigi went hog wild… I ended up getting dragged through the New Salem mall and forced to go shopping for 'date' appropriate clothes. So instead of my usual outfit I was now wearing tight gray jeans with a few belts hanging around my side, short black boots, a dark red tank top, a short sleeve black leather jacket, some leather cuffs on my wrists, and the necklace that my mother gave me, I decided to not wear my beanie since it would take away from the whole look and instead I opted to wear my hair in a similar style to Alucard when he didn't wear a hat.

"D, you almost ready!?" My dad shouted from downstairs. "You have to pick up Clawdeen in twenty minutes."

"Umm… Yeah! I'm coming!" I shouted back, shaking my head I headed down stairs into the living room where my mother, my dad and Gigi were all sitting in various places, Gigi was on her CoffinPhone, while my mom and dad were speaking in French to one another, but the moment I came down they were all looking at me with apprising looks.

"Magnifique!" My mother clapped her hands with a smile. "You look quite stunning, I'm sure Miss Wolf will not know what has hit her."

"Looking good son." Grinning my dad gave me his approval and tossed me his car keys.

Smiling Gigi stood up and slowly walked around me before kissing my cheek in a friendly manner. "Clawdeen won't know what hit her, you go enjoy yourself D."

"Thanks." Smiling slightly, I nodded my family and headed toward the garage, and went straight for my dad's hybrid car, opening the garage and getting into the car I made the drive to Clawdeen's house. The drive there didn't take too long but it felt like an eternity… will freely admit I was nervous for a lot of reasons. This was my first date in a long time, so I had every right to be nervous. Though I had another reason to be nervous was Howleen… she had a crush on me and I was going to destroy her by going on a date with her big sister, the older sister who's shadow she was trying to get out of and now the guy she liked was going on a date with said sister? Yeah that won't end well. I just hope she can be mature about this, I mean it wasn't like I was dating Clawdeen… It was just a onetime date, right?

Shaking my head, I slowly pulled up to the Wolf house and parked, I thought about just texting Clawdeen I was out in the car waiting but that wouldn't be classy… Like at all. So, I decided to bite the bullet and walked out of the car and headed for the door, ringing the doorbell I rolled my eyes as soon as the barking started.

"Get back you rugrats! I heard the familiar sounding teen, slowly the door opened revealing my date for the evening. Now I always thought Clawdeen was kind of cute in a furry kind of way but tonight she really was pulling out all the stops, she was dressed in a black skirt with gold lining, a purple shirt with black paw print designs on it, over her shirt was a long sleeved black jacket, and short black heels, her hair was done up in a pony-tail, and her hair was lined with purple. In her hands was a leather clutch purse… And yeah, I know what a clutch is… I have a French mother and a teenage girl as a roommate, you tend to learn things. Anyway, Clawdeen also had on some gold and silver bracelets on and several earrings.

I tried to say something… Anything but it felt like-

"Cat got your tongue D?" Clawdeen asked with a small smirk.

Cleaning my throat, I smiled slightly. "You look good… I mean you always look good but just- "

"I know what you mean, and thanks D. You look good too." Smiling the werewolf girl turned around and shouted. "Hey, my date's here I will be back in a few hours!" Shutting the door, Clawdeen and I both walked to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in I got in on my side of the car and started to drive.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking we could go to this steak house that your brother told me about."

"Wait do you mean the Remus Log House? I love that place!" Clawdeen squealed slightly. Okay score one for me, I will need to thank Clawd for telling me about that place, anyway the Remus Log House was an old fashion steak place that was made for monsters and humans, the owner was an older werewolf who was married to a human woman. Apparently, it was meant to be a place where monsters and humans could come together and enjoy a decent steak dinner. Getting to the steak house I found a good parking spot and helped Clawdeen out of the car and together we headed on in. The Remus Log House reminded me a lot of Logan's Steak House, it looked really cool, the place wasn't overly busy luckily so we were able to be seated right away. As Clawdeen and I waited for our server we both made small talk, mainly about… Well whatever came up, though the one subject we kept going to was drawing, it was one of the few things we both knew we had in common. After ten minutes of waiting our waitress showed up, gave us our menus and took our drink order and soon we were brought our drinks and we ordered our food.

"So, what will you two have?" The weredog waitress asked as she held up her notebook.

"I'll have a medium rare steak, and fries please." I said closing the menu and passing the folded paper over.

"Same but can you make mine just rare please." Clawdeen smiled handing her menu to our waitress, nodding the waitress walked away with a smile and headed off to give our orders to the kitchen. "So, D how is your mom doing?"

"Well enough she is adjusting to being free from her crazy family, it will take some time but she is adjusting and so is my dad… Hell we all are." Taking a sip of my drink I shook my head.

"You're right about that but I am sure you guys will make it." Reaching out Clawdeen gently touched my hand and smiled.

Smiling back slightly I nodded. "Thanks… So how are things going with your family?"

"Well, it's pretty much same old same old at my house, though I think Howleen is suspicious." The teen werewolf shook her head. "She kept asking where I was going, and who I was going out with."

"What'd you tell her?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I was kind of curious.

Frowning slightly Clawdeen shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. "I told her I was going out with a friend, and that's the truth."

"Yeah… Though you do realize if she found out about this we're both dead." Chuckling I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Can I be honest Clawdeen? I'm glad we're doing this but- "

"You're worried about hurting Howleen… So am I but… How about this for the rest of the night we just focus on having a good time? Deal?"

Smiling I nodded. "Okay, deal." After that the night went more smoothly, Clawdeen and I both spent the rest of the time just talking about some of our common interests besides drawing I found out we both enjoyed some of the same types of music. Not long after that our food arrived and after eating and paying the bill we both left and headed over to the local theater and saw some…. I don't really remember the movie was boring at least to me but… Clawdeen enjoyed herself so I guess that is what matters, well after the movie I drove her back to her house and walked her to the door.

"You know I had a great time tonight." Clawdeen said as she leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. "We should do it again sometime."

Smiling I put my hands into my pockets and nodded. "Yeah, we should, maybe coffee or something?"

"That works for me, well… Goodnight." Opening the door to her house the teen werewolf walked in and waved at me with a smile. Giving her wave I walked back to my dad's car and drove back home. Getting back to the house I found that everyone was asleep so I quietly headed up the stairs into my room and quickly changed into some sweats and a loose shirt I climbed on top of my bed and closed my eyes with a small smile. "Tonight, was fun."

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." I said with a raised eyebrow, wondering who that could be.

Slowly the door opened revealing my favorite genie who was wearing her sleepwear, some scorpion style slippers, blue and pink sweat pants and a white/gold t-shirt. "Hey D… I just wanted to know how did the date go?"

"Well enough, we may be going to out for coffee sometime." Stretching out I cracked my knuckles. "But I am not sure if there is anything long term there."

Frowning Gigi slowly sat down on my bed and patted my knee. "What do you mean? I thought you said things went well."

"They did but… I don't know I don't want to date Clawdeen because of her sister. I don't want to hurt her. Plus, Clawdeen and I only have a few things in common I don't- "I started to say but stopped when Gigi shook her head with a grin. "Okay what is with that look?"

"D, I think your just looking for excuses not to get close to someone. If you don't want to be with someone then don't, but if you do then give yourself an opportunity to be happy." Smiling the pink genie squeezed my knee. "You are my best friend D, and you're like my brother, in many ways you remind me of that dhampir friend of mine from years ago."

Frowning I raised eyebrow at that. "You never talk about him, I mean you mention how we're alike but you never told me anything else about him, what was his name, or anything else."

"Well, you never told me what your real name is." She grinned at me. "So, feel like sharing?"

"Yeah, not on your life."

Shaking her head Gigi just laughed and looked down with a small smile. "His name was Nahuel, he came from the rain forests of South America. He was a friend of one of my finders when I was still the genie of the lantern. He was like you in many ways, he was of course a dhampir who was just like you, he came from a clan of vampires that were… Different from the norm, his was called the kamesotz. He was always worried that he wasn't good enough for anyone and he would always look for excuses not to get close to someone for one reason or another and he always kept his distance to people due to something horrible happening to him. Sound familiar?"

"No, not at all, we're nothing alike." I said sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, the pink genie punched my leg with a playful pout. "Jerk, anyway Nahuel and I got close just like you and I have, and I remember giving him some the same advice I just gave you when he was faced with a situation similar to you, give yourself the opportunity to be happy if you want to be with someone." Standing to her feet Gigi leaned down and gently kissed my head and walked out of my room and turned off the light. "Goodnight D."

"Night Gigi." Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and thought over what she said. "Give myself an opportunity to be happy? Maybe I should try."


	30. Freaky Fusion

**Hey guys how are you doing? I know it's been a while but I was working on this, and trust me I had a lot of fun and writer's block when it came to this chapter, but I hope it was alright. Anyway I want to thank all of you who are supporting this story and me through your reviews or following and faving me or the story. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now onto the reviews! Gemm1st I'm sorry but hey this story is up and remember it's every ten chapters, so just focus on that the next big event is on chapter 40. 1786 I can't promise anything but I will work on it I promise. TheSpaceMan I'm glad you found it but sorry it wasn't what you meant, I will do better next time my friend. .Machine. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the pacing and I finally decided to provide some back story on Gigi's old dhampir friend and... spoiler alert he appears down the line. GasJr I know all about whatmustido's story but I lost interest in it when he made Nav a woman, I don't like gender/bent stories just a personal thing. Anyway now I am going to take a long, long break... Well not really I will be writing for the The Maverick tomorrow but for the rest of tonight I'm on break, anyway I will see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Wait Monster High has been open for 200 years? But the school history says it's been open for 2000… This is very confusing." Magnus shook his head in confusion.

Frowning I looked at the bronze haired teen with a raised eyebrow. "I think the confusing thing is… Why are you here? Better yet how did you know about the Bite-Centennial…. I still can't believe they call it that." About two days ago Magnus and his girlfriend Darling both had shown up out of the blue and said something about winning some vacation or something from a Battle of the Bands thing… I wasn't really paying attention about why but apparently, they were coming to help celebrate the Bite-Centennial but I am still trying to figure who had told them… Because it wasn't me that's for sure.

"I was invited by Frankie, by the way have you seen Darling… I lost her in the crowd." Scratching his head Magnus looked around with a frown. "I seriously need to find her."

Shaking my head, I made a mental note to talk to Frankie about this all later, slowly I closed my eyes and sniffed the air, I will admit there are some perks to having super senses, and one of them is being able to track someone by scent. See a lot of people think that werewolves or dogs are the only ones with super noses, well they are wrong. A dhampir's sense of smell is pretty good… and if you tie in the fact that I drank the blood of a werewolf before and I could take powers from other monsters… Yeah, my sense of smell was REALLY good. Moving my head around for a few seconds I pointed down the hall once I picked up her scent. "She's that way."

Nodding both Magnus and I made some small talk but there was thing that was really bugging me about him so I decided to ask. "Magnus, why aren't you dressed like Van Hellsing?"

Looking down at himself Magnus shrugged. "Eh I found a way for me and Darling to wear our normal outfits, which believe you and me I like a lot."

"I will admit it suits you better then dressing like a wanna be monster hunter that's for sure." I grinned slightly seeing the bronze haired idiot pout slightly but then something caught my eye. "Hm… There they go again."

"There goes who now?" Magnus asked looking at me slightly confused before following my gaze, walking or in one's case floating through the hallway were four strange looking monsters, the first one was a male with gray skin, with some of it looking like a zombie one side, horse ears on top of his head along with a blue horn right in the middle of his head, he had long black hair striped with blues, yellows, and red, and his horse tail was the same colors, he wore a ribcage design shirt that had the primary colors on it, his pants were pretty strange as well, the left side was a leg bone with primary colors while the right side was all black.

Walking next to him was a girl with pale purple skin, but her bottom half was a horse and the fur was much darker on the horse part of her body. She also has feathery wings that fade from black to turquoise, and her blue eyes have bold pink feathers surrounding them. Both her head hair, done in a ponytail, and tail hair is blue. She has horse ears obviously. Her main outfit features a black top hat with red trim. On her hands are black gloves. Her entire outfit that resembles an equestrian rider's uniform, with blue ruffles along the collar and bottom. Around the waist of the top is a black belt with strands hanging off it.

Floating alongside her was well a mermaid only… she could float her skin was stark white skin that flows over into the scales of a tail that changes from silver to blue to black at the bottom. Her long, purple hair has lavender streaks through it and part of it is coiled and twisted, the rest flows down past her waist in side curls. She has blue eyes and from the elbow down her skin fades into black. She wears a golden or green one-shoulder top and has several long, black strands of fabric tied around her wrists.

And finally, the last member of the odd group was a pink skin girl, with pink eyes and green pupils, she had two spindly horns going through her long platinum blond, pink and black hair, she wore a tight sparkly dress. Her main features are two large pink and black moth wings with see-through yellow panes in the holes. Her torso and arms are skeletal while she has moth legs. Her heels have a design similar to her wings.

"Who are they?" Magnus asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember them being here when I first visited, and question… What kind of monsters are they? Because I can only hazard a few guesses just from looks alone."

"They're new." I said watching them walk by with a sympathetic look. "And to answer the last question their hybrid monsters, each one has a mix monster heritage. Kind of like me and Jackson only we're half human."

"Ohh… Well they look lonely we should- "Magnus started to say but stopped when I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Don't bother they don't talk to anyone, expect each other. The only one that has tried is the guy but the horse girl forces him away from people." Sighing I let go of Magnus's arm and motioned for him to follow me. "Come on let's just find your girlfriend."

Nodding Magnus and I continued down the hallway until we found his girlfriend along with a few of our mutual friends standing in the hallways all of them were staring in the direction we just came in from, I'm guessing they were watching the hybrid monsters as well. Magnus walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist and started to make some small talk while I was a bit distracted I kept on staring in the direction the new kids went and sighed, in many ways they reminded me of myself, maybe that's why I was going to try and talk with them. Telling everyone I would see them in class I followed the new kids scent and I found all four of them huddled together in a small alcove of the hallway talking amongst themselves.

"… What were you thinking Neighthan, you heard how they were talking about us." The centaur like girl said with a frown.

"That's because they don't know us Avea, and if we just let them- "Neighthan started to say but was cut off by the ghost mermaid.

"He's right Avea I think we could make some real friends here…. Ohhh who's that?" Floating/flying away from her friends the ghost mermaid smiled brightly as she got right in my face. "I'm Sirena who are you?"

Blinking I raised eyebrow before swallowing down my issues of my personal space being invaded by total strangers. "I'm D, and I- "

"You must come and meet my friends!" Sirena said excitedly as she tried to drag me toward her friends. "This is Neighthan- "She said pointing toward the zombie/unicorn. "That's Avea!" Sirena then turned her finger toward the winged centaur. "You've met me and that's Bonita!" Sirena smiled as she pointed to the pink skinned girl. "Everyone this is D!" The other hybrid monsters waved at me slightly expect for Avea who was glaring at Sirena and me.

Nodding at them I crossed my arms across my chest. "Nice to meet you all."

"You too, as Sirena said I'm Neighthan, what can we do for you D?" The zombie unicorn asked with a questioning gaze.

Clearing my throat, I tried to find the right words to say to them without coming off as a jerk or insensitive… Dang it how does Magnus even do crap like this? "Well, I've noticed ever since you guys showed up you haven't really… Well branched out of your circle, but hey I get it. I just wanted to see if you guys were doing okay."

"We're fine, but what concern is it of a normie- "Avea started to say but was cut off by my glare.

"I'm not a human, I'm only half. I'm a dhampir, if anyone can understand you guys. It's me." I said which caused the other hybrid monsters to stare at me in shock a little. "Listen I get your attitude Avea, I'm the same way, you just want to look out for your friends so you're abrasive, however if you looked around you would see you're not the only hybrids around. Besides you guys, you have me, a half human and half vampire, then you have Jackson who is half human and fire elemental and whatever that Jekyll and Hyde thing he has going on. So, if anyone could understand your problems it's us, hell I bet you guys keep your distance because you think no one gets what it's like being of two worlds, well we certainly do. Anyway, I'll let you be, but I just wanted you guys to know you're not alone."

The hybrid monsters looked at one another and bit their lips until the lead monster Avea looked at me with curious look on her face. "Listen… D, right? Thank you, it's just- "

"No one really understands our problems but…" Bonita started to say with a small smile. "It seems like you get it."

Nodding Neighthan smiled. "Yeah, I think it's nice to finally have someone else who gets it… You know I should go talk with Jackson you said, right?" I nodded. "Thanks, I've seen him in class before."

"Seee! He's nice." Sirena smiled as she floated around me before making an 'ohhing' sound and zooming off.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and pointed in the direction she left. "Is that normal for her?"

"Yep." The other hybrid monsters nodded.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed and shook my head with a small smile. "What did I get into?"

* * *

"…. Which finally gets into the most important member of the De Nile family tree…" Cleo snapped her fingers as her guards removed a stone tablet and right behind it was another and rather quickly they craved out Cleo onto the tablet. "Me!" So, in conclusion because my family has more pharos and queens then anyone else's my scare-itage project should win first prize."

"The scare-itage project is a project it isn't a contest." Mr. Rotter rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well just so we're all in agreement that if this were a competition I'd win." Cleo chuckled to herself and slowly made her way back to her seat.

Shaking his head Mr. Rotter rubbed his face. "Robecca Steam your turn."

"That was perhaps the most boring and self-centered project I have ever seen." Magnus and I said at the same time.

"Oh, come now your just jealous- "Cleo started to say but stopped when I raised an eyebrow at me. "Cleo, I could literally eat everyone in this room, and just get stronger for it. I'm one of the most dangerous things in this room, the other is the bronze-haired idiot here."

"I'm richer then god himself, I have a sword that can cut through anything, a group of dragons for pets, and I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world." Magnus said with a grin. "So why would we be jealous of you?" We both said at the same time.

"They got you there Cleo." Clawdeen smirked while Darling just squeezed Magnus's hand with a smile.

"Quite back there!" Mr. Rotter shouted at us while Robecca went on with her project about her father, it's funny in all the time I've known her Robecca barely mentioned her dad, but then again… I get it I mean when my mom wasn't in my life I didn't talk about her that much because it was too painful. Anyway, Robecca finished her project while Mr. Rotter kept on bragging about being her father's favorite student. Finally, it was Frankie's turn but it looked like she wasn't fully prepared for the assignment or at least that is what the teacher said. Personally, I thought it wasn't too bad she brought everything she had and was able to provide a decent history for herself. However, Mr. Rotter didn't feel the same way seeing is how is making her re-do the assignment and she had only till tomorrow to do it.

Well after Frankie was Abbey and she decided to start her project at the ice age. Banging my head into the desk I heard Darling laugh and make some comment about me acting like Magnus, while the bronze-haired idiot grumbled about copy right infringement. Luckily Abbey's project went over its time limit and the bell rang, and we all headed to lunch, after pushing some tables together, Darling, Gigi, Magnus and I all sat with Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Jina, Robecca, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo and Venus, they were all eating. Well expect for Clawdeen who was drawing in her fashion book and only eating when someone nudged her.

"Don't fret love a bad grade on your project isn't the end of the world." Lagoona said to Frankie.

"No, it's not that Lagoona, you ghouls seem to know so much about you about your scare-itage." Frankie said, I guess she was still mopping about Mr. Rotter chewing her out. "I don't seem to know anything about mine."

"Eh don't worry about it, Mr. Rotter is a dick." Magnus chuckled only to be smacked by Darling which caused the ghouls that knew him to laugh at his expense. "What? He is."

"I agree." Shaking my head, I smiled slightly.

"Can't you simply speak to your father about your family." Jina asked with raised eyebrow.

"My parents won't even talk even talk about my grandfather and any time I ask my dad about it he gets into a mood and goes. 'Grr Grandpa bad!' "Frankie said imitating her father which caused everyone to laugh expect for Darling who was slightly confused, and Magnus who said he would explain later, I guess they don't have monster movies in fairy tale land.

"Ohh… Too cold." Lagoona said as she tried sipping at her soup.

"Allow me." Jina the dragon girl said as she grabbed the bowl and slowly blew fire on it only she burned the soup and everything else in it.

"Much… Better." Lagoona said with a sheepish grin.

"I miss being a dragon." Magnus grumbled which seemed to catch Jina's attention, and soon those two were talking about Magnus's time as a dragon, something even I didn't know, I wanted to hear the story and from what he was saying it involved a disease, magic and a very powerful creature of pure chaos. However, I was distracted by the other hybrid monsters walking by, all of them were headed for a table near the back, so I decided to stand up and follow them right after they rejected Frankie's offer. I told everyone I needed to have a talk with them, but before that I looked around the creepateria and found a certain nerdy looking guy and grabbed him. After explaining the situation to him he was more than happy to help. Together we both sat down with the other hybrids who looked a little confused as to why we were sitting with them.

"Everyone I want you to meet Jackson, Holt his other half is- "I looked at Jackson a little confused on how him and Holt's situation was.

"Is asleep, sort of. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all." The geeky teen said as smiled at the other monsters. "D here told me about you guys, and I have to say it's nice to meet other hybrid monsters. For a while I thought D and I were the only ones here, but then you guys showed up."

"You too." Neighthan said with a smile, while Bonita and Avera looked well not conformable with talking with us but I get that, and Sirena was more focused on building a model of Monster High out of food… And that look's good I need to ask her…Focus D. Shaking my head I tried to re-focus, I really have been spending too much time with Magnus. "I said that the six of us could talk."

"Talk? About what?" Avera asked with a frown, I guess my little talk with them earlier wasn't as affect as I thought it was. "How similar we are? I hate to break it to you but we're nothing alike."

"Avera! There's no need to be rude." Neighthan said softly.

"She's right though." Bonita said softly. "They don't know anything about us."

"But D seems like he knows what he's talking about." Sirena said floating in between Jackson and me, before taking off to look at something that caught her eye.

"Really?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow as he pushed up his glasses. "I think I do, your always on the move, you don't believe anyone will accept you because your too different? Join the club."

Blinking I stared at Jackson with some new found respect the guy was normally very shy or timid the complete opposite of his other half and yet here he was telling it how it is, color me impressed. "He's right, so tell me have you four ever been… Oh I don't know hunted or had someone wanting to harm you because you were different?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, when they shook their heads I growled slightly as I shifted into my vampire half in front of them, the change was startling for them to say the least. "I have, in fact my first day here I was almost killed by almost the entire student body because of what I am."

The hybrid monsters gasped, even Sirena who had floated back over to us. Ignoring the stares of horror, I kept on going. "Not to mention my mother's family they hate half breeds like me, and when I showed up on their doorstep they all tried to kill me, so please tell me how hard your life is because you got a few weird stares."

Frowning Jackson shook his head. "Not really helping our case here with the first bit, but let me explain something to you guys, D and I were just like you four when we first arrived here. We didn't talk to anyone, we tried to be apart from the others but then the strangest thing happened, we were accepted and embraced by the others. Heck despite D's abrasive personality he is the school's hero and a great friend. Here at Monster High they accept everyone no matter their freaky flaws." Jackson smiled at all of them.

Frowning the others all looked at one another thinking over what we had said well… Not Neighthan or Sirena they seemed to be okay with us, it was Bonita and Avera that we had to win over, in many ways they reminded me of myself now that I thought about it.

"Okay… You guys do know what you're talking about." Avera said with a small but thoughtful frown. "I'm sorry it's just- "

"-We're just so used to people pushing us around because we're different." Bonita sighed and rested her face on her hands.

"Well that can change here." I said with a very small smile. "But you should open up to people, it could really help in the end… And coming from me the king of anti-social loners that's saying something." Standing to my feet I patted Jackson on the back and nodded at the others. "Give it some thought alright?" Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and frowned. "Hey, I will catch up with you all later, looks like I have some business to take care of, but here- "Putting my phone away I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen and wrote down my number on a napkin. "If guys ever need to talk, call me alright?"

Nodding the other hybrids smiled slightly and waved as I walked off expect for Sirena who was doing something else… Man that girl can't keep focused for long, shaking my head I pulled my phone out and looked over the text again and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are they doing in the catacombs of the school?"

* * *

Following the scent of my friends was enough, but getting to where they were, was another matter entirely. It was like where ever they were headed was completely booby trapped, granted most of them were disarmed but that's not the point, who leaves freaking booby traps in a school? A nut that's who. Sighing I kept on following the scent and after avoiding a sleeping dragon in a giant bronze room and stepping into a vault I found both Darling and Gigi standing in front of a giant mirror? I wasn't sure what it was but it just screamed 'Plot Device.'

"Hey what's going on? And where are the others? Also, what's with the sleeping dragon?" I asked jerking a thumb back toward the sleeping reptile behind me.

"D!" Both girls ran up quickly and explained the situation in a quick way, sighing I shook my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I knew what I had to do but I knew it was going to suck.

"I'm going after them, just stay out of the room alright?" Darling and Gigi wanted to come with me but I argued that fact they would be needed here if I wasn't back with the others soon. They relented but said if I wasn't back in an hour they were calling for help and then coming straight in after us. Nodding I found the lever that was pulled via scent and what the girls told me and re-activated the machine. Slowly the mirror started to spin faster and faster until it became a glowing blue portal, taking a deep breath and sighing I jumped through. The ride throw the portal was perhaps the most frightening thing I have ever experienced in my life, the jerking and twisting and pulling was horrifying in many ways and it made me sick to my stomach, and just as it started it ended and I was dumped out onto the ground.

"Oh, god I'm going to be sick." Grabbing my mouth, I fell over and closed my eyes. my stomach felt like it was doing back flips. Fighting down the urge to take a ride down the urge to look for the porcelain throne. Taking slow and deep breaths until my stomach calmed down, looking around I saw I was in the same lab only this version of it was cleaner… and it looked like someone could live in it. Frowning I slowly stood to my feet and came to one conclusion.

"I'm in the fucking past."

* * *

Getting out of the lab and the catacombs was easy enough but once I got out was when I faced the real challenge, blending in…. I decided to shift into my dog form and sniff out of my friends, of course the first one I find is Magnus and… he is trying to pick a fight with someone or someone got insulted by him… To be honest I don't care, this guy was about to break the number one rule about time travel, don't mess with the past!

"I bite my thumb at you sir!" Magnus shouted with his thumb underneath his front teeth.

Frowning the werewolf student crossed his arms and growled. "Do you wish to fight normie?"

"Not really but hey you insulted my friends and then had the nerve to act like a high and mighty twit." Glaring Magnus cross his arms and shook his head. "That just isn't right, now we can do this the easy way or the Magnus way and trust me you won't- "

"Magnus!" I shouted running up to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Blinking the bronze-haired teen grinned at me. "Oh, hey D, I was just- "

"I don't care, you are coming with me, we are finding our friends and getting out of here!" I growled snapping at jacket and started to pull him away toward the nearest scent.

"But come on D you won't believe what this guy said about our frien- "Magnus tried to argue as I dragged him toward the school.

"Don't care." I said with his jacket between my teeth.

Turning his head back Magnus glared at the student and pointed at him. "I'm going to deck you when I get back."

Rolling my eyes, I let go of the bronze-haired idiot when I was sure he wouldn't wander off and looked for our friends, now we had a few options because it looked like every had spilt up. Sighing I told Magnus to go look in a general direction of Frankie and with the promise he wouldn't get into any more trouble. While he did this, I looked for Toralei, she was bound to cause as much trouble as Magnus if not more so. She was a friend but boy that cat liked trouble. Shaking my head, I followed her scent throughout the school and found her along with Jina and Clawdeen holding the cat between their arms, Toralei had a bunch of stuff from… Well this time on her, including two top hats, one on each ear and an umbrella. After getting the girls and finding everyone else we all headed back to the lab of Robecca's father and started the time portal again, but before we could go through we were interrupted by a young teen dressed like a mad scientist begging Frankie to teach him the secret of life.

Shifting back into my human form I grinned slightly at this guy's clumsy actions as he tripped over a wire and caused many things to fall over. "Man, this guy is a walking disaster area."

"You're telling me… Anyway, come on let's jump on through!" Magnus shouted as he and I ran and jumped into the glowing portal.

"God, I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered.

* * *

Darling and Gigi both paced inside the lab with worried looks on their faces, Darling was of course worried for her boyfriend and his friends, while Gigi worried not just about her friends but about her best friend D. As they waited both girls tried to make small talk but nothing could keep their minds off the fact the people they cared about were in danger or trouble. Suddenly the machine whirled to life and glowed brightly and all of a sudden Frankie was tossed out of the machine along with Ghoulia in a cloud of smoke.

"Ghoulia! Frankie!" Gigi called out as she and Darling ran up to them.

"Are you alright?" Darling asked looking over Frankie while Gigi checked on Ghoulia.

"I'm fine, you okay Ghoulia?" Frankie asked as she looked over at the zombie.

"Gahh."

"That's good, but where are the others?" Gigi asked with a raised eyebrow as she tried to peer through the smoke.

"I'm alright." Draculaura called out.

"Me too." Robecca said.

Slowly the smoke started to clear revealing a new figure, she had black laced up boots, with pink heels her skin was a tan pink, she wore a pink dress with blue stripes in the middle with a bronze spider web belt over her dress, on her back were two bronze bat wings, this new girl had black hair that was stripped with pink and blue and in her hair, was a set of bronze goggles. On her right cheek was a heart shaped mark. In essence whoever this was she looked like a perfect blend of both Draculaura and Robecca

The normal girls gasped staring at whoever this was.

"Wow…" The new girl said in Draculaura's voice as she looked over herself.

"Draculaura, Robecca!" Running past Darling and the others was a girl that looked like she was part werecat, part mummy. She had long dark pink hair with a few strands that were orange and black, on top of her head were a set of cat ears that were pierced while around her head was a circlet. She was dressed in a pone piece outfit that was yellow with black cats on it, she had on a black scarf, a short sleeve green jacket, with matching belt, black wedge heels with stripes on the wedges. Her skin/fur was tan with patch over one of her eyes. She looked just like Cleo and Toralei.

"You've been fused together."

"Oh my ghoul!" Draculaura/Robecca said.

"There not the only ones." Toralei meowed looking over herself.

"Oh M. Ra!" Cleo placed a hand over her head but quickly jumped out of the way of blast fire.

"Crikey!" The next monster looked like a fish monster and a dragon, she wore pink shell/dragon feet heels with a pink top with black sleeves a blue skirt with some pink patterns on it with a gold belt. She had a long tail with a fluffy end, her hair was long blonde with a mix of green and a huge puff with a pink hair ornate holding it up. She looked like Lagoona and Jina

"What's going on?" The last monster was a mixture of Clawdeen and Venus, while Clawdeen's features were prominent, she had an earthy shade of brown fur, long purple hair with some green and pink mixed in, along with a faux neon green and hot pink fur around her shoulders. Her outfit consisted off a purple dress with green flora pattern on it and a gold belt, on her wrists were several gold bangles, her wolf ears were pierced, while on her feet were black heels with pink around the top.

"Wow this is super freaky!" Clawdeen/Venus said looking herself.

"Umm…. Ghoulia…Gigi… Darling we have a problem…" Frankie said going pale as she stared at her combined friends.

"Wait where's Magnus… And D?" Darling asked looking around for her boyfriend and his friend.

"We're over here."

Slowly the entire room turned around to face yet another shocking sight, the figure standing before them was a perfect mixture of Magnus and D, the new guy had on Magnus's pants but on the pouches were silver and black lined skulls, his shoes were now more or less armored boots, his hands were covered in fingerless gloves with a red pentagram symbol on them, around his neck was D's necklace, his shirt was black with red on the sides, while he wore a short sleeve jacket with green armor on the shoulders while the rest was black. Looking away from his clothes everyone noticed his features were spilt down the middle, one eye was silver/green the other was orange/red/yellow, his facial features were a mix of both D and Magnus. He had Magnus's body type but D's pale skin, his hair was wild and spiky like Magnus's but had D's black hair color, expect all the spikes were tinged with bronze. D's signature beanie was now gone and it was now a large black hood attached to his jacket.

The figure grinned a very eerie grin, it was like Magnus's insane smile and D's vampire half cocky smirk. "Expect we aren't D or Magnus…. Hmm… What would you call a D and Magnus? Dagnus sounds good."

* * *

I had to admit I liked this body of mine, it was perfect I had all the brain power of Magnus, but with D's self-control so that means no weird randomness, I had all the power of D and the willingness to use it like his vampire half but with the perfect control but with the discipline Magnus possessed. Not to mention I had all of Magnus's confidence and none of D's doubts about anything. All and all it was the perfect package deal.

Though not everyone thought so. Mainly D's mother and Magnus's girlfriend, though Darling was handling it a lot better. I guess she was

"What do you mean you're fused together with this boy?"

Sticking a finger in my ear I rubbed it and sighed. "Okay first off… Ow." Blinking I shook my head. "Secondly D and Magnus fused together… Thus, making me."

"Mrs. Blood, that's the best we're going to get out of him, he's part my idiot. Magnus just loves acting like this, and sadly Dagnus inherited that trait." Darling sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to fight an incoming headache.

Frowning Gigi nodded. "Not to mention that whole cocky attitude is D's vampire half but… My question is all the other ghouls were themselves, two minds in one body but… How come Magnus and D fused together so…" The genie tried to find the word for it.

"Perfectly?" I suggested with a grin.

"-Yes, perfectly thank you Dagnus, but why would the other's fuse just in body but keep their minds?"

Sighing Darling shook her head. "In a word? Magnus, he's… Odd and that is putting it mildly. Plus, Magnus has attracted the attention of strange things."

While the others were talking, I frowned and thought over the answer and accepted it, Magnus was a magnet for trouble and since I had all of his memories I knew what Darling was talking about. Shaking my head, I looked around, we were all at D's house hanging around and trying our best to explain the situation, sadly only D's dad was taking this alright, but given that his mom just came back into their lives it was understandable.

"Listen I get Mrs. Blood…" I started to say… Why didn't I call her mom? Easy she isn't my mother, she may be D's but not mine. "You just got your son back but Darling contacted Giles, and he will be doing some research not to mention that Wizard friend of Darling's will be coming here sooner or later, so for now let's just try and deal with this calmly and rationally."

Taking a deep breath D's mother nodded and smiled shakily. "Alright. I will try… Thank you... Dagnus is what you call yourself yes?" Nodding she smiled slightly. "Well… Despite everything you are half my son." Slowly she wrapped her arms around me and gently rubbed my back. I decided not to correct on the fact she wasn't my parents… If I had to say who was my parents it would be D and Magnus but she needed this.

Hugging her back awkwardly I pulled away from her and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, sort of… Now that we explained this situation can we go back to the school? There's a few things we need to do to take care of."

Mrs. Blood looked unsure but one look from D's dad she let go of me and nodded. "Very well but…"

"Be careful got it." Smiling I gently patted her shoulder and motioned the others to follow me back to the school, as we walked I had to say something that was on my mind, something that was really bugging me. "Gigi… why do you sound like Apple White?"

* * *

Once back on school grounds I found something really odd going on, it looked like the hybrid monsters were in the courtyard trying to help the fusion monsters… My name for them. In some way, shrugging Gigi, Darling and I walked over there, and while the fusion monsters were happy to see us the hybrids were confused. Quickly explaining that I was involved in the same accident as them, but I wasn't having trouble, so I was elected to help the hybrids with training their fusion counterparts in the use of their powers. However, there wasn't much I could do to help so instead I spent my time talking to the hybrid monsters. First one is Avera.

"So, wait how can you fly? I mean your wings are so small but…" I scratched my head still trying to figure it out.

"Simple enough Dagnus, Harpy's are the daughters of the storm wings, so it's not really flying per say it's more of I'm using the wind to move my body." Avera explained patiently.

"Ohhh… That make's sense… But wait how did your parent's- "I started to ask but stopped when she glared at me. "Ooookkkaaayyy then too personal… Ummm… I'll go help Bonita." Grinning sheepishly, I ran off to go find Bonita in the hope that I wouldn't get trampled by the angry half centaur.

* * *

Getting into the gardens I found Bonita going through some mediation and tai chi excises with Clawdeen/Venus, sadly I couldn't help here either so I started to talk with Bonita. "So, your telling me that you have clear skin or whatever it is moths have for wings in the spaces that look like holes?"

"That's right, otherwise I couldn't fly." Bonita explained with a nod.

"Cool, cool. Oh, so question if one of your parents was a skeleton how did they…." I tried to ask but got the same glare that Avera gave me. "You know what… Never mind… I'll go see Neighthan." Grinning I ran off, many these guys were touchy about their parents… I wonder if Neighthan will be the same way.

* * *

"Wait your mom can take on a humanoid form?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm she can, and that is how I-Oh sorry Dagnus I need to get back to Toralei and Cleo, looks like they finally stopped fighting one another." The zombie unicorn smiled at me.

Nodding I waved at him and walked off to find the last of the hybrids which for me was lucky they were near the pool, and it turns it was being re-filed because Lagoona/Jina had turned the pool into a steam pit. Now trying to talk to Sirena was hard mainly because she was… Free spirited. That was the nicest way to put it but she was just as forth coming as Neighthan about his origins, in fact she was a little too forth coming.

"Okay, back up, back up your mother is a mermaid and your dad is a ghost and they were compatible because he's a sea ghost?" I asked with my eyes wide. "But that doesn't explain the mechanics…. Unless…." I thought over it and shook my head. "Nope I don't want to know, thanks Sirena… Wait Sirena? Where did you… go." I sighed and shook my head seeing that the ghost mermaid was flying off to mess with something or another.

* * *

Shaking my head, I sat in the audience with Darling and Gigi it had been a few hours since the fusion monsters came to 'terms' with themselves and the show about Monster High's history was about to start but things were interrupted when a giant monster busted through the floor and kidnapped Cleo/Toralei in its chest. It never rains… It poor's. Jumping into the stage to meet up with the other monsters and Sparky? When did mad scientist junior get here? After some quick explaining about what that thing was my mind raced with a plan.

"Alright everyone I got an idea." I grinned widely.

"Now there's my boyfriend." Darling smiled. "What's the plan?"

Waggling my eyebrows, I looked in the direction of the monster ran off. "Okay the thing on its chest is the time portal, which caused us all to fuse and if we let it absorb the fusion monsters- "

"Hey!" They shouted.

"-And if we reverse the polarity we could get you all back to normal and shut it down and get it to spit your friends out like normal!" Sparky grinned widely at me. "But how do we lead it to the catacombs?" The mad scientist asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave that to me." I grinned widely. "But the fusion monsters get in its way first so you guys can have a chance of getting separated."

Everyone nodded and ran off to go do their jobs expect for Darling who stared at me with a worried look. "Be careful, I know you're not Magnus but- "

"I got it." Smiling I gave her a thumb up and ran off following the path of destruction that was left behind by Sparky's monster. As I gave chase I found that most of my fusion friends were absorbed into the time portal device. Good things are going according to plan but the creature wasn't letting us lead him to the catacombs. Well if follow the leader won't work how about some good old fashion beat down.

"Hey ugly!" I shouted.

"Uhhh…." Turning to face the monster glared.

Grinning I flipped the thing off and winked. "Come at me bro." Groaning the monster ran toward me it's arm spread far out. Chuckling I jumped into the air and slammed my fist into its video like screen face and sent it into the floor. Quickly morphing into a bat, I flew just above it with a chuckle before dropping down onto its chest in my human form as hard as I could and sent the monster and myself into the catacombs. However, we still weren't in the lab, if my guess was correct we were close but not close enough. Jumping off the monster's body I grabbed it by its massive foot and began to drag it toward the lab, however the monster had other ideas, and it decided to pick me up and squeeze. Grunting in pain I quickly switched into my mist form which confused the monster to no end. While it wondered how I simply escaped I came out behind it and quickly switching back I kicked the thing's back and sent it forward into the entrance of the lab. The monster had landed right into the center of the lab.

"Quickly now!" I shouted as I incased my hand with a blue energy and launched it toward the monster's legs and it was incased in ice. Nodding the flying hybrid monsters attached the cables to Sparky's creature, but it looked like the plan worked…. And crap Frankie is in the mix now, and she's feeding it her own power…. Crap no! "Frankie!" Shouting I jumped toward the monster only to be blasted back by a back lash of energy.

"Dagnus!"

* * *

"Hey, look he's waking up."

Groaning I slowly shook my head and looked around, the entire room was complete dark expect for a few lights, the fusion monsters were now unfused, but everyone looked complete out of it there was no happy faces.

"Hey what's wrong? Your acting like someone die- "I started to say but stopped when the crowd around me parted to reveal Frankie…." No…No…" Growling I slammed my fist into the ground. She couldn't be dead…She couldn't be…. No. She gave her life to safe her friends…no what did Frankie always call us? Family?

"We thought we could save her but…the old charging station it didn't work." Sparky sighed and crossed his arms. "I just

"Well of course it didn't Viktor, because you have forgotten what I told long ago." Everyone turned to face the voice and standing before was a steampunk cyborg dressed in Victorian style clothing. "The secret to life comes not from this." He said pointing toward his head. "But from this." He smiled touching his heart.

"Hexiciah Steam." Everyone's eyes went wide at the man.

"Dad!" Robecca rushed forward and hugged her father who smiled. "I missed you."

"It's nice to meet you daughter." He smiled looking over the robot girl. "Hm? It's seem I did or will do a good job of building you. Now to help your friend, think Viktor what you are missing is the spark which is inside of us all." Hexiciah said with a smile. "And right now, there is two ways to save your friend, and one is much easier and may help save two more people." The old cyborg explained pointing towards me.

"Wait me? How could I- "I started to say but stopped with a frown on my face. "Oh…That's what you mean, but are you sure it could work?"

"Of course, it will my dear boy." He smiled at me. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy expect for good ole Sparky and Ghoulia they caught on and looked at me with a shocked expression. "Dagnus are you sure?"

I nodded and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Yeah, I'm sure, now come on we have a friend to save."

Together Hexiciah and I walked up to Frankie inside the charging station, slowly I looked at Frankie then down at my hands. "Before I do this I have to know something… How did you know that I'm…Well…?"

"A complete fusion? I have seen it before and this way to not only save your friend but to return you to your normal state, by giving up the spark that makes you, you, you'll revert back to normal and with that influx of energy that is your own life it should bring back this girl here." The older cyborg explained with fatherly wisdom. "Your spark of life is much bigger than you would think, perhaps because part of you is a vampire, but I can't be sure. Now grab the bolts on the young lady's neck and focus all your thoughts and energy into her, every single memory you have of her."

Nodding I grabbed the bolts on Frankie's neck and closed my eyes and did as I was instructed. I thought about the first-time D and Magnus both met Frankie, I thought on how she was kind to them, how she was concerned about her friends that included not just D and Magnus… But me as well… Taking a deep breath I slowly felt something flow through my and straight into Frankie. Okay…This is what bleeding out must feel like because I swear I felt all my life energy flow out of my body and straight into the green girl who was now lighting up like a Christmas tree. However, that wasn't the worst of it, I felt like my body was splitting in two, straight down the middle. "Gah!" I shouted out in pain, then everything went black.

* * *

Groaning in pain I slowly sat back up and opened my eyes to find a very concerned werewolf and genie staring at me. "Uh… What did I miss?" I asked looking around only to be tackled. "My ribs."

"Oops… Sorry D… Are you okay?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Beside your ribs, we mean." Gigi grinned sheepishly.

Rubbing my face, I tried to figure out how I felt beside the ribs, sighing I shook my head feeling very dizzy. "Yeah… But I have a splitting headache."

"Same brother."

Looking for the other voice I spotted Magnus who was holding his head with one hand and in his other was his girlfriend who was sitting on top of him and fighting the urge to slap him. Shaking my head, I looked around and found we weren't even in the lab in the catacombs anymore. We were in the nurse's office. "Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"Helping with the repairs, Sparky and Robecca's dad went back to the past." Clawdeen explained before turning to Gigi. "Now come on we need to leave and go help." Nodding Gigi smiled at me and squeezed my arm before leaving the room with Darling who said she would help since however she could. Clawdeen smiled at me and promised to visit later. Thus, it was just me and Magnus left alone in the nurse's office, it was pretty quiet but finally Magnus decided to break the silence.

"So… Do you remember… Anything from our time fused together?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing I figured this would come up sooner or later, so turning to face the bronze-haired idiot I nodded. "Yeah I do… I remember pretty much everything Dagnus did…."

"Do you miss it? I mean It's weird to think but you and I were one person man, how freaky is that?" Magnus shook his head and rubbed his face. "What about you?"

"Kind of… Not being racked with all the self-doubt to have your confidence?"

"Dude what about your calm thinking mind? You kept us on track."

Snorting we both started to laugh despite the fact we both were fighting a major headache. You know despite the fact this whole thing has been one giant cluster fuck, I… I kind of liked this. Maybe apart of Dagnus was left inside the both of us, because for some reason I felt more confident… Maybe this whole thing wasn't all bad.


	31. Heartbreak on three ends

**Hey guys I'm back and boy you guys are going to hate me. See this chapter was meant to be a funny chapter but... It turned into a not so funny chapter. -frowns- Yeah so I'm sorry for that the chapter idea was suggested by gemm1mt and I have failed him. But the one thing I didn't fail at was making the chapter kind of sad for D. Now just to say this chapter doesn't mean anything for the pairing, I promise it will happen soon... By the way if you guys have ideas for chapters PM me or give me an idea and of course you guys will get credit. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed you guys help a lot so thank you :). Now onto my reviewers! I love you guys but in a totally normal not like- You know what you guys know what I mean. Anyway onto reviews. 1066 I fixed the mistake I made so we good? TheSpaceMan I'm glad you liked this last chapter. .Machine I'm glad you liked the character development and here you see a bit more. Megamen Your welcome on the chapter and Dagnus coming back? Who knows. Let me know if you guys like having Dagnus around... Hell maybe Dagnus could get his own story. Anyway I need to work on the Zero. See you guys in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

"I really hope this rain let's up." Grumbling I pulled off my helmet and climbed off my bike. Shaking my head, I pulled my bike off to the side of the drive way. Reaching into my saddle bag and pulled out cover for my bike and placed it over it while leaving my helmet underneath. Looking around I smiled slightly at the Wolf house, I was supposed to be working on a project with Clawdeen but why she wanted me to come over while it was raining was beyond me.

Sighing I made my way to the door and knocked. "Hey, Clawdeen it's, me, can you let me in its pouring out here."

The door didn't open right away but I was expecting that, what I wasn't expecting was the fact there was no barking… Like what so ever. Normally whenever I came over the youngest Wolf kids would always go crazy. Today however? Nothing what so ever. Frowning I knocked again. "Come on its raining like crazy."

Slowly the door opened revealing my worst nightmare.

Howleen.

"Oh… uh Hey Howleen… Umm... Where is Clawdeen? Or Clawd? Or your parents and other siblings for that matter." I asked looking into the house. Listening out I heard nothing coming from the house, so I am guessing she was home alone… Or everyone was being really quiet for the time being.

"They aren't right here right now, they all went out to the boovies." Howleen raised an eyebrow. "They won't be back for a little while."

"Oh, that's weird I got a text from Clawdeen telling me to come over." Pulling my cellphone out my pocket and looked over the times. "Weird that she would go to a movie when she- "

"Don't worry about that, she may have gotten her times mixed up." Howleen shrugged with a smile. "Why don't you just come on in and wait."

Frowning I shook my head to get some of the water out, but also to say no. "Sorry but I'll just go back home. I'm not comfortable with coming in while your parents are away." Turning around I tried to leave but stopped as Howleen grabbed my jacket and tugged it.

"Come on D, it's pouring out there. Listen just come in and dry off. They all should be home in an hour at least." Howleen said pulling me toward the door. "If it makes you feel better I'll text them and let them know what's going on."

Sighing I shook my head and looked around. "Fine… But you text them right away, and until we hear back from them I'm waiting right here."

Howleen grinned and nodded as she quickly pulled out her phone and sent out a text and placed her phone back into her pocket before vanishing back into the house. Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms and looked around. I guess I never really described the Wolf house before, it was a pretty big place but with a lot of kids it would have to be. It wasn't very tall maybe two stories but dang this place was wide, and to make things easier there was a wraparound porch and a few chairs. Shrugging I sat down on one of the chairs and watched the rain as I waited to hear back from Howleen's parents.

"Hey D here." Coming back from the house the teen werewolf held up a rather large towel in one hand a cup of steaming liquid in the other, handing me the towel first and then she handed me the mug after I finished getting some of the water off my body. "It's hot chocolate, I hope you like it."

Smiling slightly, I took the cup and slowly sipped at it before something caught my attention. "Hey how did, you make this hot chocolate so fast?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I had made a whole pot full before you came over, I was planning on watching the rain." Shrugging Howleen found a spare chair and pulled it up and sat next to me. "I figured that since it was wet you could use something to warm you up."

Blinking I thought over it for a minute before shrugging, who was I to question this. "Well thank you, it hits the spot." Continuing to sip at the hot chocolate I watched the rain pour on down, I don't know why but watching the rain always had a calming effect on me. I have no idea why it just did. Watching the rain now it reminded me of when I lived in New York, me and my dad would sit on the fire escape and drink hot chocolate or coffee and just watch the water fall down onto the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Turning to face Howleen I stared at her for a moment, when did she get so close, slowly leaning to the other side I sipped some more of the hot chocolate she had made.

"The rain, I love watching it." Howleen clarified for me as she moved closer. "I could just watch it for hours."

"Ah, right. It is." I said scooting my chair back somewhat, okay this moment it was nice but now it was starting to get a little weird, hopefully her parents would be getting home soon enough because this was getting awkward.

 _Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

Reaching into her pocket Howleen pulled out her phone. "Hey, my parents, said it was okay for you to come on in." The pink haired werewolf said as she stood to her feet.

"Um… I still- "

"D, relax my parents are alright with it, so come on in. It won't kill yah." Howleen said looking at me with a weird look in her eye.

Frowning I sighed and nodded, I still didn't like this but ever since I came to New Salem and Monster High I have found that these girls are really…really, bossy and not listening to them usually led to something bad for someone's health, mainly mine…. So yeah, I went inside despite how uncomfortable I was. Standing up I followed Howleen into the house, carrying both the mug of hot chocolate and the towel she brought me and headed for the living room.

Taking the towel from me Howleen disappeared further into the house leaving me alone for a couple minutes.

Looking around I quickly pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text to Clawdeen and told her to hurry up, I'm not exactly sure what Howleen was doing but I knew I wasn't going to like it. Well the moment she came back I knew I was right, Howleen was wearing a black tanktop, a miny skirt, her normal black boots, while her hair was done up in a ponytail. Oh crap. I started to stand but was stopped when Howleen slid into the seat right next to me and pulled me down.

"D… I know you said you wanted to wait to date someone but I can't keep waiting forever. I like- "

Standing to my feet I pushed the girl away and frowned. "Howleen I know you do but the thing is I don't like you, not that way. And everything you are doing turns me off. Like seriously, you're a good person Howleen a great person even, but ever since that whole issue with the shadow ghoul's things have been… Weird alright. You have gotten clingy with me, you freaking faced raped me at my own birthday party." I glared at the younger teen and sighed. "But I let it all go because that's what you're supposed to do as a friend."

"But… I…" Howleen started to say her eyes filling with tears.

Sighing I was now feeling like a dick so I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Howleen I like you as a friend, and yes I know you like me more than that but, why do you like me more than that? Yeah, I was nice to you because you shouldn't be treated like an annoyance just because your someone's little sister. I saw you as your own person, but you don't see me as me, you only have seen me as the friend of your older brother, the guy that was nice to you. Howleen I'm a dick to most people and that is on a good day. I am a pain in the ass and a jerk, trust me I am not the guy for you."

Sniffing Howleen bit her lip and looked down.

Taking a deep breath, I took off my jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Howleen I can't be with you or anyone that puts me on a pedestal like you are clearly doing with me."

"But, but… It's my sister, isn't it?" Howleen scowled. "You like her don't you- "

"Whether I like her or not doesn't matter." Frowning I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest. "Howleen you are so fixated on your sister that you don't focus on yourself." Sighing I shook my head and gently tapped my foot on…Oh god the nervous tick is back. "Listen I'm going to go, but you should seriously think on- "

"D… Before you go, could you do me a favor?" Howleen asked looking very small and tiny at this moment.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I nodded, though I had a bad feeling about this.

"Would you… Would you kiss me?"

Yep, I was right. "Howleen, I don't think that's a good- "

"Please D, just once. If I can't be with you could you do this thing for me?" The pink haired teen stared up at me with an almost pleading look.

"It's not a good idea, if I did this it would just make things worse." Shaking my head, I turned around poised to leave but was stopped as a bunch very tiny werewolf pups tackled me to the ground. "Gah!"

"Hey we're home!" Mrs. Wolf called out as she and her husband walked into the room.

"Kids, get off D." Mr. Wolf whistled. "You okay son?" The older werewolf said as he bent over and held out his hand to me.

Taking the hand of the werewolf I smiled gratefully and stood up. "Thanks Mr. Wolf."

Laughing Mr. Wolf shook his head. "Call me Talbot son." Frowning the older werewolf looked to me than his daughter then back to me and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Dad I can- "

"I think you should explain what's happening." Walking into the room was Clawdeen and Clawd, the first of the two was glaring at her younger sister, while Clawd looked a little confused. Sighing I rubbed my nose and quickly explained what was going on but I omitted a couple details to make Howleen look better. After getting everything settled Howleen had given me my jacket back and ran off to her room, with her mom and Clawdeen to comfort her while I was dealing with Clawd and his dad outside the house.

Despite the fact that I may have had broken Talbot's daughter and Clawd's little sister's heart but they were taking it surprisingly well.

"D, you need to relax." Mr. Talbot smiled slightly patting my back. "I'm not upset with you, you did the smart thing."

"Yeah bro, does it suck that Howleen is upset? Of course, but you did the smart thing. Now relax will yeah? We aren't going to tear your head off." Clawd shrugged and leaned against the railing of the wrap around porch.

Sighing I shook my head and crossed the arms across my chest and bit my lip. "Yeah, but it still sucks I never wanted to hurt her."

"Yeah but dude this was bound to happen, I'm just hopping things are going well… Back there." Talbot jerked his thumb back into the house.

"They've been in there for over an hour."

"Don't worry we're done for now." Walking out of the house was Clawdeen she had a blank look on her face. "Howleen's fine, it will take time but I think she will be alright. Hey dad, Clawd you mind if I take to D alone for a moment?"

Both werewolves looked at one another and nodded their heads and disappeared into the house leaving me alone with Clawdeen. The two of us stood in silence for the longest time, to be honest I wasn't sure what to say to Clawdeen, and I'm sure she was feeling the same. However, the silence was broken when Clawdeen cleared her throat. "Listen D this whole thing with Howleen, well… I don't think- "

"That we should continue whatever it is… We were doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing Clawdeen nodded and crossed her arms across her chest and looked away." Yeah… I don't want to but the timing with this whole thing with Howleen…"

Frowning I nodded feeling a bitter taste in my mouth. "It would be best if we don't do anything not until it blows over."

"Yeah… "Taking a deep breath I rubbed my face. "I think I should go." Patting Clawdeen on the back I headed back over to where I left my bike, and sadly yes it was still raining. Sighing I removed the tarp over my bike and started to fold it back up when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I found myself face to face with Clawdeen who was now getting drenched. "Clawdeen what- "I started to say but stopped when the werewolf girl pushed my face against hers, Now I have been kissed before, but this kiss was different it. Her lips were wet, obviously, but they were also soft, warm and dear sweet god it was amazing.

Slowly pulling back Clawdeen pulled on my bottom lip a little bit and smiled sadly. "I always wanted to do that, but it's too bad it's too late."

"It doesn't have to be Clawdeen we- "I started to say but Clawdeen put a finger on my lip and shook her head.

"No, we can't, not yet." Shaking her head, the werewolf girl pecked me on the lips and pulled away and headed back to the house. Frowning I pulled on my helmet and after getting out my keys I took off, heading home. The moment I got home I parked my bike into the garage and pulled off my helmet. Walking into the house I shook some of the water out of my hair and headed to my room.

"Hey D, welcome home! How did the study-Wait are you crying?" Gigi asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, it's raining."


	32. A cure for a broken heart? And a Enemy?

**Hey guys I'm back and boy I am ready to get to work for you all, I have to say that writing this chapter was kind of fun. So I hope you all like it. Now before I go any further I hope you all like where this is going because I'm setting up the next arc which will be a lot of fun to write. Now I have the pairing sort of chosen however that doesn't mean they will choose D, but here is one thing you guys need to know that D if he isn't killed will live for a LONG time which means unless they are immortal vampires they won't be together forever so D's relationships can change. Anyway I hope you guys see what I'm getting at. Anyway Thank you all for those who faved and followed you guys mean a lot. Now onto the reviews! TheSpaceMan The feels are needed my friend, they are really needed. The. Zero. Machine. The roller coaster was awesome and trust me more problems are coming. Anyway I will see you all later :)**

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming." Gigi said with a small smile yet her eyes portrayed a different emotion as looked around the small table, sat around the table was Lagoona, Frankie, Draculaura Twyla, and Clawd. "I know your all busy but this is very important."

"Not at all luv now what seems to be the problem?" Lagoona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's going on Gigi?" Frankie frowned a little worried about what could be going on.

"Well... It's about D." The former genie started to say with a small frown. "He's been… Well he hasn't said anything but I can tell he's heartbroken about what happened between him and Clawdeen."

"Oh my ghoul! Poor D, but like what can we do?" Draculaura looked worried.

"Yeah, anything to help a bro but what can we do?" Clawd asked leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. "I had front row seats to the crap storm that happened between him and Howleen, we're still trying to pick up the pieces back home. I have no idea how Clawdeen is forcing herself to stay together but she is."

"Wait you mean D and Clawdeen?" Draculaura eyes went wide for a moment. "But I thought they just went on a few dates?"

"It was more than that." Gigi frowned and shook her head. "He really liked Clawdeen, and I mean really liked her."

"Still I think D was holding himself together well. He doesn't seem all that different, besides from being a little moody." Lagoona said looking around.

Twyla took that moment to speak up and shook her head. "No, he's fraying at the edges, he's not holding it together as well as he would like us to believe."

"Twyla's right." Frankie said with a frown. "He is starting to revert back to who he was when we first met him."

"Yep, which means we need to help him anyway possible." Gigi said looking at everyone. "We need to find a way to get him to bounce back."

"But like how?" Draculaura frowned. "I doubt he would want to talk to us, otherwise he would have done so already."

"We just need to break him out his shell." Gigi said with a strange look in her eye. "And I think I have an idea, D is hurting so maybe we just need to get him something to work his frustrations out on."

"Well share ghoul, what is it?"

Smiling widely Gigi placed both her hands on the table. "We just need to get into contact with an old friend of yours."

* * *

 _A week later_

"And hello Mister… Nahuel welcome to the United States, what brings you here? Business or pleasure?" The customs agent asked with a smile as she handed the passport back to the tall dark-skinned man in front of her. Smiling the tall man put his passport into his suit jacket. "A bit of both, I'm here to meet with an old friend."

* * *

Taping my foot against the floor I bit the tip of my eraser and looked over my drawing pad. "No… No…" Frowning I quickly erased the sketch I was working on.

"Hey D! We someone you want to meet-Oh hey what are you working on?" Frankie said as she slowly made her way up to me. "Is that Clawdeen?"

"No. What do you want Frankie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I closed my drawing pad.

Sighing slightly the green skinned girl sat down in front of me and shook her head. "I just have someone I want you to meet."

"Frankie I'm not- "I started to say but stopped seeing the glare in her eyes, and I knew better then to argue with this girl. Sighing I stood to my feet. "Fine, I'll humor you."

Smiling brightly Frankie grabbed me by hand and dragged me from my spot in the creepateria and out into the hall. As Frankie dragged me I had to wonder what this was about, she said she wanted me to meet someone… Oh dear god this can't be good. I guess I should just bite the bullet and get it over with but if this is an intervention then I'm walking out of there. As we walked I pulled my hand free from Frankie's hand the moment she led us to the large entryway for the school, and standing there was Gigi, Lagoona, Twyla, Draculaura, Clawd and someone I never seen before. She had short pink hair with headphones over her ears, she had pale skin with black markings around her hand, bone wings, a light pink dress and black heels with arrow for heels.

"D, I want you to meet our friend C.A. Cupid." Frankie smiled as she introduced me to the pink girl. "She used to go school here but she goes to school with Magnus."

"It's nice to meet you D." Cupid smiled holding her hand out to me. "I heard a lot about you."

Taking a look at her hand I slowly gripped her it and nodded… I rather not be rude to someone I just met. See… I can be mature more or less. "Yeah, a pleasure."

"Cupid is here visiting after… What did you say happen?" Lagoona asked.

"We had a giant snow storm in the middle of the summer." Cupid supplied with a smile.

"That's just tots insane." Draculaura exclaimed.

"They live in a world of magic and fairy tales." I said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised that this doesn't happen more often."

"You would be surprise how normal our lives are." Cupid smiled and shook her head. "Especially with Magnus around with us."

Everyone snorted at that.

"Anyway…" Frankie said with a smile. "She's visiting for a few days and we wanted you two to meet."

"Well we met, now if you don't mind I would like to go back to- "I started to say but stopped when all the girls minus Cupid glared at me. "Okay I guess I'm staying here."

"D, part of the reason why Cupid is here is to help you with your… well- "Gigi rubbed the back of her head.

"Your heartbreak problem." Twyla spoke up, and when all the older ghouls stared at her she shrugged. "You ghouls weren't saying anything, and D don't deny it, you have a thing for Clawdeen, Clawd told us."

I turned to glare at the werewolf teen but Gigi grabbed my face and sighed. "Don't you do anything, he was worried about you and ever since that blow up with Howleen you've been moodier than usual, you've been snippy and just the other day you nearly bit someone's head off… Literally."

"We're all worried about you." Clawd said with a frown. "Cupid can really help you if you let her."

"Come on D just give her a chance you bloke." Lagoona smiled sadly.

"It was either me who helped or Magnus." Cupid smiled slightly. "And I think you would prefer to deal with me."

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and nodded. "Fine."

"Good, then we can begin." Smiling Cupid grabbed my hand and led me away from my friends. "We are going to cure your broken heart."

"So, what's the first step?" I asked as I was being dragged away for the second time. "Going to get me some ice cream, watch a romantic movie, cry and talk about our feelings?"

Snorting Cupid shook her head. "No there are ten steps to go through… And seriously don't be a butt." Cupid frowned stopping she poked my chest. "And you mister will go through them, One by one."

Gulping I nodded. Geeze what's with these girls? Sighing I shook my head I knew they were all trying to help but seriously I was fine… Okay no I wasn't that was a line I've been feeling like crap for the last week or so, but come on I can handle this… Maybe.

"Now D the first step of getting over a heartbreak is go through it, and clearly from what I have been told by everyone else your avoiding the pain." Cupid said as she led me to a private room with a couch and chair on it. "Go lay down on the couch."

"But what about class- "

"Classes for you are canceled." Cupid smiled somewhat evilly. "You're stuck with me for the next few days."

Sighing I plopped down onto the couch and shook my head… The next few days were going to be a living hell on earth.

* * *

And I was right the next few days were a living hell, Cupid kept on trying to get me to open up about my feelings but to be perfectly honest I had nothing to say or… I didn't want to say but sadly Cupid would not give up on me. She kept on it and I swear I feel like she wanted to kill me sometimes but no matter how stubborn I was being she just kept at, even when I snapped at her. She had the patience of a saint, and to be perfectly honest… I was slowly starting to feel better about this whole thing. Cupid forced me to face my pain and not turn away from it, she basically forced me to do something that was completely against my nature.

All and all I really think that that whatever she was doing was helping… And she wasn't doing much expect being as stubborn as me and listening to me… You know maybe that is all I needed. After a few days of ranting, raving and being as stubborn as a mule I was feeling a lot better. I wasn't fully back to whatever was normal for me but I was closer… Yeah does it still bug me that I can't be with Clawdeen right now? Yes, it does. However, I was dealing with it a lot better... And crap I just realized Clawdeen… She must have been feeling just as bad as I was and here I was just wallowing in my pain like a jackass. I knew what I had to do, one of which was apologize to Clawdeen and… Tell her that I cared about her and wanted to be with her.

"So… D how do you feel?" Cupid asked for perhaps the final time we would be talking.

"I feel… Better than I was… So… Thank you Cupid." I said sitting up from the couch. "Despite not wanting to do this, you have made everything a lot clearer… Now I need to go and talk with someone." Standing up I tried to leave but was stopped as the winged girl stood u and hugged me. Freezing up I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're feeling better D." Smiling she let me go and patted my shoulder. "Now go." Smiling slightly, I left the room and went to find the one person I needed to talk to, and it didn't take too long to find her, she was out by the pool in the back of the school. She had her back turned to me but I was determined to get her attention.

"Clawdeen!"

Turning around the werewolf girl looked at me with semi-bloodshot eyes. "D… What are you- "She started to say but was interrupted when I placed both hands on her hips and kissed her.

Slowly pulling away I smiled. "Clawdeen Wolf… I want to say I'm sorry for being a self-centered ass lately, I should have known you were feeling as bad as I was, and I don't care if this makes things worse but I want you to be my girlfriend or ghoulfriend."

"D… I…- "Clawdeen started to say but stopped when there was a small amount of clapping that came from around somewhere.

Turning to face the noise I blinked as I was staring at a complete stranger. Whoever this guy was he was tall... just a little taller than I was. He had dusky skin, long black hair that was in natural dreadlocks. He was wearing a dark charcoal gray suit with light purple stripes, a black dress shirt, with a purple tie, and a fedora. Along his eyes were wrap around shades with blue lenses. Staring at this guy I couldn't help but feel on edge. There was just something about this guy that set my teeth on edge. Opening my slightly I could feel my fangs growing out.

Slowly pushing Clawdeen behind me I glared at the man… Or thing. "Okay buddy I don't know who you are but I think you should leave."

"Ah forgive me." The man said in a South American accent. "I did not mean to pry my young friend."

"Who are you." I demanded to know.

"Since you are not willing to be polite, I may as well introduce myself. I'm Nahuel leader of the Kamesotz, and it is a pleasure to meet you leader of the Nosferatu clan Renoir." Bowing at the waist the dark-skinned man said bowing at the waist as pulled off his hat and placed it over his chest.

"What do you want?"

Grinning widely Nahuel stood straight and placed his hat back onto his head and removed his glasses revealing blood-red eyes. "I'm here to fight you."


	33. History and Rules

**Hey guy's its me again and I have to say I'm sorry for being gone for a while. I've been under the weather with a stomach bug lately so I spent most of time sleeping or working... And let me tell you working while your hunched over in pain is not fun. Anyway... Enough about me first onto you guys! First I have to say thank you to those who fave and follow my writing and me you guys are amazing you know that? It means a lot to know that people like my stuff. Anyway I also want to thank my reviewers you guys mean a lot to me as well, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now onto reading the reviews! Blank Core Devil I see your bet and I raise it by 4k on Nahuel... Wait can I bet on this? I mean I know what is going to happen... Probably not oh well. GaspJr all newcomers have to do stuff like that, plus it leaves it on a cliff hanger whether Clawdeen will accept or not. ZillaFan you have no idea what kind of clan leader Nahuel is but let me tell you... something when your the ruler of a clan that lives in the jungle you have to be an Alpha. TheSpaceMan don't worry a dick punch will come... Just not in the way you think it will. .Machine yeah it will be kind of hard for Gigi but she will manage and don't worry you will see a good fight... Just not yet. Cloud4012 I always leave you guys with the unexpected that's the point, by the way I have an idea I want to run by you about The Zero and see if you will like it. Anyway I will head off now I need to write for my other stories... Speaking of which guys check out Blank Core Devil's stuff he's a good author and could use some support so please help the guy out... One more thing (Always wanted to say that xD Love Uncle from Jackie Chan adventures) I was thinking of tossing another Magnus story about say about pokemon and Beast Machines... Look it up if you don't know what it is but it's awesome! Anyway I will see you guys later and take it easy okay?**

* * *

Snarling I bared my fangs at the stranger. "You want to fight?"

Smiling Nahuel nodded. "Yes, but not right now." The brown-skinned man shrugged. "I simply came to introduce myself and provide the challenge."

Taking a deep breath, I still kept my guard up, I wasn't sure what Nahuel was planning but I figured it would be best to keep myself ready at all times.

Raising an eyebrow Nahuel shook his head with a sigh. "You need to trust me, you and I will fight when…" Frowning the other dhampir stared at me a moment. "You should know the official rules for a challenge… Unless tell me something young dhampir do you know the history or rules or laws of your clan?"

"Wait we have a history? Laws? Rules?"

Nahuel sighed heavily and shook his head and began to swear in some really weird language.

Both Clawdeen and I looked at one another the both of us feeling extremely confused, the swearing went on for a few minutes but finally Nahuel calmed himself down and smoothed his suit and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, the dark-skinned vampire smiled slightly. "Forgive me young ones. I was just a little shocked. You should know these things… Hmm… Sadly I can not provide you with the answers you need, so speak to your Clan and I will contact them to set up the details for the duel." Bowing slightly Nahuel placed his glasses back on his eyes. "A pleasure and forgive me for interrupting." Smiling sadly, he bowed again and turning on his heel he walked away.

Relaxing I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and kept my eyes on Nahuel until he was gone from my line of sight. Turning around I faced Clawdeen with a worried expression but she smiled slightly and gently touched my chest before grabbing my hands. "It's okay D. Relax, breathe, you can unclench your hands."

Huh? Looking down I saw my fingers were digging into my palms, slowly pulling my fingers back I saw each nail were tinged red. Blinking I gently licked my palms. Thank goodness for adrenaline otherwise I would be in a lot of pain right about now. Sighing I looked back to where Nahuel was with a frown on my face. "I'm fine, but what about you?" I asked turning around with a concerned stare.

"I'm fine but what was…. THAT about?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a lot about my trip to my family's home I didn't talk about." Frowning I shook my head. "But for right now we need to head back to my house."

Sighing Clawdeen nodded and gripped my arm. "Fine let's go, but you need to explain to me what is going on."

Nodding the two of us quickly headed back to my house, on the walk there I explained my family situation to her, along with what my mother had told me about me facing challenges from other monsters. Clawdeen took the news rather well but she was still confused on why it was happening and to be honest a part of me was too, but the other part had it figured out. I was a new and perhaps a dangerous player on a board game that was much, much bigger than I could possibly imagine, but who were all players and where they were on the board, and what ever they wanted from me was a mystery. Shaking my head, I was soon pulled from my thoughts as Clawdeen and I both reached my house and we were both standing in front of the door of my house. Opening the door Clawdeen and I both stepped through the threshold and into the living where my parents were sitting together, my mother was laughing at something and given from the look on my dad's face it was at his expense, however upon seeing us and the expressions on our faces whatever was going on died down.

"D, Clawdeen what's wrong kids?" My dad asked looking between us.

"Oui what is the problem." She said with a concerned look.

Frowning I took a deep breath and slowly explained the situation to my parents, with each and every word their expressions got darker. When I finished we were all sitting down with cups of coffee's in our hands, the room was eerily quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional sips of coffee. The silence was finally broken when my mother cleared her throat and upon looking at me with a look I had never seen before. The expression gave my mother's face age, she looked older, more…tired like her age was catching up to her.

"D, are you sure you wish to hear this? Knowing our history, our laws… It will change many things." Staring across at me my mother folded her fingers across her lap.

"Mom… I need to know this Nahuel guy wants to challenge me as a clan leader I need to know, and I need to know. You said that when I became the clan leader this would happen… Well it did and so I need to be prepared." Frowning I crossed my arms across my chest.

My mother smiled sadly at that and nodded her head. "Very well, our history as in the history of Nosferatu's began eons ago." My mother began to speak with a faraway look on her face. "The very first of our kind was not a monster not in the beginning, no he was no child of the storm god and the queen of snakes."

"The who?" My dad asked with a raised eyebrow, I guess this was his first-time hearing about this as well.

"Typhon, and Echidna." Clawdeen provided with a thoughtful look on her face. "They are the parents of all monsters expect for certain species, like werewolves, or spider people even genies aren't from them either but most modern-day monsters count Typhon and Echidna as the chief gods and ancestors of all monsters."

Wow I had no idea the monster world had its own religion. I would need to put that under something to study up on at a later date.

"That's correct Clawdeen, most were-creatures come from a King or spirits. Now if I may continue." Clearing her throat my mother shook her head. "Our divine ancestor was a human who came from a tribe of chosen people from a land with golden seas. His people were enslaved to a great power and were certainly doomed to be that way until, their god sent to them their savoir. For a time, our divine ancestor was one of his followers. It did not last long, our divine ancestor blinded by greed betrayed his savoir to his people's oppressors."

Okay, this was sounding very familiar to me, I wasn't sure why but it sounded like something that came from a very bad movie plot.

"But when the greed left him our divine ancestor wracked with guilt he chose to end his life but the god of his people had other plans. He was blessed or cursed and became a beast at sundown, a thing of shadow, and mist, forced to feed upon the life blood of everything around him. While during the day he was forced to flee." My mother's voice sounded far off at this point. "He soon left his homeland and journeyed far and wide creating many in his image though none of them quite matched his power, though we as nosferatu came closest."

"Okay… But that doesn't explain Nahuel." I said with a frown. "Or other type of creatures like us."

"I am getting to that, now our divine ancestor helped create most of the modern-day vampires there are some that come from… Different sources." My mother said as she took a sip from her drink. "His kind the Kamesotz are the chosen people of a ancient primal god. In fact, some vampires or vampire like beings come from ancient gods or spirts." My mother explained her eyebrows lowering slightly in thought.

"Whatever happened to your divine ancestor?" Clawdeen asked looking between me and my mother.

"He vanished to the far North over an eon ago." My mother frowned and shook her head. "If he were to come back… Life as we know it would be forever changed."

Looking at Clawdeen then at my dad who had during the talk grabbed some popcorn was listening to my mother. Nodding I took a breath and closed my eyes. "Alright… Now what about our laws…Or more importantly the laws pertaining to fighting other clan leaders."

"Oui I was just getting to that, the laws about dueling between clan leaders are simple. Any clan leader may challenge another, but they must do so through the official channels, approaching you as he did Nahuel could have caused a huge incident." My mother explained while shaking her head.

"Then why did he approach D?" My dad asked with a frown.

"Perhaps because they are both dhampirs?" Clawdeen said with a slight shrug.

"It doesn't matter, but back to the task at hand. Now clan leaders will pose the challenge to the other clan's proxy or second and from them the duel will be accepted."

"Wait, wait, wait can't we just not accept-"I started to say but seeing the slight glare on my mother's face I guess not.

"No, that would go against the very fiber of our being. We are prideful creatures and we will face any challenge. Deep in your very being you know this." My mother said staring at me. "Now after it is accepted since we are the challenged party we may decide where it may take place and the neutral party to watch over the duel. The weapons of the duel may be chosen by the challenger." Quickly my mother explained everything else that I would need to know for the duel and anything I should know about the Kamesotz. From what she knew they could turn into giant bat like creatures and other animals of their homeland, of course the most frightening thing I learned about them was they were just as violent if not more so then the Nosferatu and for them Law of the Jungle meant everything.

Yeah… I'm screwed.


	34. Setting the rules

**Hey guys it's me again and I got to say it has been a hell of a ride for me, my family stuff is still in charge so I will try to get stuff out when I can but I won't have an update schedule for my stuff but I will try to get them out when I can that is a promise. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed my stories it means a lot you guys are following my horrible stuff. Also I want to thank my reviewers and I am glad you guys give me your thoughts, and now speaking of your thoughts time to read your reviews! Blank Core Devil, sorry buddy but those aren't the choices for a fight but nice choice xD. TheSpaceMan yes I know you love your violence but don't worry the fight will come next chapter. ZILLAFAN Ah see you have to explain those things my friend otherwise I will not get what you mean but I get the reference to the Tyrant now. Random Guest I see what your saying. Now I will update another story soon or I may post a new one just to add a change of pace and it is a story about Magnus so my question to you guys is can you guess what version of Magnus that will come up? Let me know your thoughts. Anyway I will see you all later.**

* * *

It had been a few days since my run in with Nahuel and learning the history and rules of the Nosferatu clans, during that time my grandmother the proxy of my will for the clan contacted me… Not sure how she got my email or my number but I rather not know the answer. Anyway, she contacted me with the details about the duel and the third neutral party that would watch over it and they would decide on the location but before any of that we all had to meet somewhere at the third party's choice and discuss the terms of the duel. To be honest all this was very confusing… If it wasn't for my mother who walked me through the process.

Finally, the day for the meeting was chosen and the neutral ground… Was Monster High. Great just great. Sighing I shook my head as I walked onto the grounds of the school. "Why here…"

"As I told my grandson. This school is a neutral ground for all monsters." My grandmother's voice echoed right next to me. Yeah, the old bat had come down to 'watch' over the duel and make sure I didn't do anything to embarrass the clan. "Now come we must meet in the staff room." And like that the older vampire led the way toward the school. Lucky for us the meeting was set when no one expect for the staff would be in the building, which worked for me. I would hate having to explain who my grandmother was or why we were here. Following my grandmother, I placed my hands into the pockets of my jacket. As we walked I felt this feeling of doom creeping up my spine, I knew that this was supposed to be a friendly meeting more or less but still, I was worried. I was basicly going to be fighting or for right now setting the rules for a fight that could lead to either serious injury or even death. Despite the fact it was a 'friendly' duel, the fact that I was told accidents happen didn't really give me any confidence.

"We're here." The steely voice of my grandmother broke through my thoughts.

Nodding I looked at the older woman before stepping into the room, once I was in the room I took stock of everything and everyone in the room. The room itself was very long and large and in the center, was a long black table with purple lines on it. Sitting in large chair which was the closest to the door was Headmistress Bloodgood, on the farthest end was Nahuel who was reading some kind book, and sitting near the center was a woman, and to be honest I had never seen a stranger woman before in my life.

She was extremely thin, like paper thin and yet she didn't look unhealthy. Just really, really thin. She had long messy blonde hair done up in a bun which was held together by a pair of chopsticks. She had on a pair of glasses that rested on the edge of her nose. Turning my head, I noticed she was wearing some kind of business suit and skirt but it was very loose. She looked like a little kid trying to play dress up. Yet despite all that she gave off this aura of danger, like everything single instinct in my brain shouted at me to get away from her.

Looking up from his book Nahuel nodded at my grandmother and then at me. "Good to see you, please have a seat."

Despite my better judgement I took a seat next to Headmistress Bloodgood and nodded at her. Smiling tiredly the older woman nodded back, my grandmother sat next to her and folded her fingers together and rested her hands on the table.

"Now that we are all here, I believe some introductions are in order, clan leader of the Renoir, and his proxy." Nahuel nodded at my grandmother and myself. "This…" He said gesturing toward the woman near the middle of the table. "Is our neutral party, Miss Havoc."

Looking up at her name being said Havoc smiled showing waaayy to many teeth and then her eyes focused on me for a moment. I swear it felt like she was deciding whether or not she wanted to eat me. However, the feeling left she turned her gaze away from me and shook her head. "A pleasure to meet you, new clan leader." Her voice was very strange, hollow and yet it seemed to echo throughout the room and inside of my mind.

"It is our pleasure to see you again Miss Havoc." My grandmother said bowing her head before nudging me.

"Umm... Yeah it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Havoc." I said bowing my head toward the strange woman.

Making some kind of noise Havoc reached inside of her suit jacket and pulled out pen and some papers, quickly going over them she slid the papers toward me and Nahuel. Looking over the paper I raised an eyebrow, on it were a list of accepted ways to duel.

"Magic…Physical powers…Will…" Raising an eyebrow I shook my head and stared at the list.

"Since you are the challenged party clan leader Renoir you may choose the form of battle but be warned your opponent may reject your choice so have a second one prepared." Havoc said in that strange echo like voice of hers.

Looking at my grandmother who gently tapped physical powers I nodded, that was perhaps the only thing I could do on the list, hell it may even give me an advantage given what I can do. "Physical powers if that's alright with Nahuel."

"You will find no objections from me." The dark-skinned man grinned. "In fact, I was hoping you would choose that."

"Well given the fact that I don't know any magic, or what this 'Will' is I think physical powers are my only choice."

Smirking slightly Nahuel shrugged. "True, now that order of business is out of the way, we may continue on with the next part of business."

"Which is what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The location, Miss Havoc do you have a place for us to duel quietly and out of the way?" Nahuel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed, it is a small football field which should serve well as a battle ground. I have already made the necessary arrangements so no one will disturb us." The blonde said. "I will provide you both with the necessary details as we get closer to the date of the duel. Now how does two days from now sound?"

"Fine with me, unless D has any problem with it." Nahuel looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I- "I started to speak but was cut off by my grandmother.

"It is, we shall see you there." The older woman placed a hand on my shoulder and dug her nails in to keep me quiet.

Nodding Havoc jotted a few things down. "Good now you may go. I have some things to attend to. Nahuel, clan leader Renoir and his proxy. Bloodgood." Standing to her feet the strange woman's body folded together itself together and vanished from sight. Nahuel smirked slightly and stood to his feet and walked out the door thus leaving me alone with Bloodgood, and my grandmother.

"Headmistress, would you excuse us for a moment." My grandmother's voice cut through the room.

"Of course." Standing to her feet the older woman patted my shoulder and left the staff room.

After a few minutes, the old woman turned to face me. "We have much to discuss."

Frowning I nodded standing to my feet I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah, we do, what makes you think two days is more than enough- "

"Two days isn't enough, but sadly we can't put it off forever." The silver-haired woman stared down at me. "Nahuel is a clan leader which makes him a fighter, he has had centuries to train, to fight, and do not think that your little 'victory' against my husband means you are a superior being. Your grandfather was arrogant and did not take you seriously. Nahuel will not make his mistake. My job is to make sure you can survive, this may be a 'friendly' bout but make no mistake he will kill you if you're not careful or your weak."

Staring at my grandmother I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

Then my grandmother gave me a smirk that was eerily similar to my own when my vampire half was in charge and it scared the living crap out of me. "We are going to train."

* * *

When my grandmother said train, what she should have said was torture because that is what it felt like. For the next two days, I had been subjected to the worst possible things imaginable, two grueling days of sparing against both my grandmother and my mother both agreed that I would need to experience what it was like to fight as a true vampire. What I did against my cousins was not truly fighting…and what I did against my evil clone was close but when Nosferatu fight truly fight, they fight with everything, all their powers and they hardly remain in human form. At most they turn into a shadowy mass of tendrils which then take form of either hands, claws, wings or whatever else, very rarely did they remain in the human form when fighting. The few exceptions were if the Nosferatu were young… Like me and my cousins or when facing a weaker opponent to make a fight more interesting.

"Come on grandson, you know you can do it, you are perhaps one of the most powerful vampires in three centuries." Staring down at me my grandmother placed her hands behind her back.

Panting heavily, I looked up at the silver-haired demon that called herself my grandmother and I spat out blood. "Yeah, right… I can hardly stand up to you an old bat and my mother."

"Mother perhaps we are too hard on him, he is but a boy." My mother said with a worried look on her face.

"Simone, you will not coddle the boy." My grandmother snapped before turning to face me. "And just because you have power doesn't mean anything. You need to think D you're a clan leader and as a clan leader you need more than power you need to be smart." Crossing her arms my grandmother stared down at me. "And unfortunately, you haven't been fighting with your brain. All your life you fought with power but now you need to wake up and realize that you are no longer a big fish in a small pond, but instead you are in an ocean filled with sharks."

"And there is blood in the water." I said frowning before standing back to my feet. "Fine teach me how to fight off these sharks."

"Now you are sounding like a true vampire."


	35. The Duel

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that I've been busy with another story but I promise you I haven't forgotten about you guys I swear and since I had some time I figured I would write this chapter for you guys, because you deserve it. Now I know it's not that long but there is a reason for that... I didn't know how to stretch out a fight scene for an entire chapter so yeah... But I will do more for next chapter I promise. Now I want to thank those who have faved and followed it means alot to me you guys like this story so thank you, and thank you to the reviewers I love hearing your thoughts. Now speaking of reviews it's time to read and respond! D's grandmother will come around a lot more that I can promise, hell you see how her reaction to the duel next chapter and boy will it shock you. HaremLover I have thought about it and that is all I can say on the matter otherwise my lawyer will get after me. TheSpaceMan sorry but dick punches are Magnus's thing but you will see some cool action. GaspJR that is a surprise. Now everyone I need to get back to work on my other stuff but I will try to update this more. Now I will see you all later!**

* * *

Despite all the training my grandmother and mother put me through there was nothing that they could do to truly prepare me to face something like this monster in battle. Nahuel from all I had learned had been a clan leader for centuries and had even fought my grandfather at full power and nearly one… That had me worried, sure I had my grandfather's power but I had no idea how to truly use it. When I used it against him I was working on instinct and adrenaline and ever since then I was trying to work out how to use it but nothing came from it. Not even my grandmother knew what to do so she told me to forget it and focus on what I did know. Which meant the powers I got from my schoolmates and my natural born abilities as being a Nosferatu half-breed. The two days of training went by quicker than I would have liked and soon I was standing on one side of an empty football field while Nahuel stood on the other. My grandmother, mother, father, Gigi and Clawdeen were standing off to the side while Ms. Havoc was perched on one of the goal posts like a bird.

Before coming to the battlefield my grandmother and mother forced me to dress in what would now be known as my 'battle' outfit. Apparently duels among semi-immortal beings were not just about fighting they were also a show of force, and a fashion show. So, I was now wearing a long red leather duster with a huge mantle, seriously it looked like it should be on the set of a western, dark cargo pants with brown boots, along with a plain gray t-shirt, along with my mother's necklace around my neck. My normal black hair was resting in its normal position but sadly I couldn't wear my beanie.

Nahuel was wearing a jungle/tribal outfit he had on a stone bracelet on each wrist and ankle, and a few feather's in his hair and a leopard skin hanging around his shoulders, along with some kind of leather skirt and bone necklace made from what I assume is several fangs and claws of different animals.

"Now are both duelists ready?" Havoc called from her spot.

"Si." Nahuel said staring at me his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, I allowed my vampire-half to take over for the moment, I would need the strength it provided and the power. "Let's get this started." I said my tone of voice changing from the nervous teen to a battle hungry vampire.

"Begin!"

With blinding speed Nahuel and I charged down the field toward one another, as I ran my duster blew behind me like a cape. The moment Nahuel and I got within striking distance of one another my body morphed into mist. The brown-skinned man ran straight through my misty form and since he was expecting some form of resistance he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Quickly changing my body back to a more solid shape I channeled the powers of ice through my hands and blasted the jungle-dweller in the back.

"Ahhh!" The sub-zero temperatures were not something Nahuel was used to which meant I had the distinct advantage for the moment but the moment I saw his body changing I dropped my hand and quickly shifted into my bat form as Nahuel's body became a rather large black panther. Flying into air beyond his reach I watched in horror as the panther's form changed yet again this time becoming a large vulture with patches of red fading to yellow on its head and a black/white body. Spreading into the air Nahuel chased after me with I swear a smirk on his beak as his massive talons rose in order to catch me. Quickly I shifted yet again forming my body into its humanoid shape. Grabbing onto the monster bird's legs I grinned. "Hey, try this on for size!" My hands began to glow brightly before catching fire.

"Caww!" Reaching his long neck down Nahuel tried to peck at me so I would let go but I kept my grip and avoided his beak as I did my best to light this bastard up, however Nahuel had enough and shifted into a fine mist dropping me. Falling to the crowd I closed my eyes and the world around me seemed to vanish with a 'wuff' sound and when I opened my eyes again I found I was on the ground again.

A rather large thud caught my attention as Nahuel had changed back to his human form. "How, how did you do that?" He glared at me.

Smirking I flexed my fingers. "Fuck you that's how."

Letting out a growl Nahuel charged toward me his body changing again into that of a large black panther, shifting my form I forced myself to remain as a shadow and when Nahuel was within reach the shadowy tentacles that acted as my body wrapped around him and began to strangle him, while other parts of this form began to bind his legs. This was the plan; my grandmother gave me. See when it came to power Nahuel and I were pretty well matched with us both being dhampirs. However, Nahuel was the more experienced fighter but if I did my best to make him angry or cause him enough pain to where he would lose his cool then I could entrap him like I just did. The shadowy tendrils that were wrapped around Nahuel began to either burn with fire, or cool his body with freezing ice. The mixture was… interesting to say the least Nahuel was shouting, and growling in pain.

This is it… I'm going to win, I could win this…However something went wrong Nahuel's body began to grow and expand and suddenly my body changed I was no longer a mass of shadows… I was in my human form, and standing above me was a ten-foot tall giant bat like creature with red eyes.

"Enough, you have forced this upon yourself D." He spoke without his mouth ever really moving. "No one has ever pushed me to this form expect for your grandfather so you should consider yourself proud."

Letting out an ear-shattering screech Nahuel tried to eat me but with some quick movements I dodged out of the way. "Holy… How am I supposed to…" Panting I stared at this bat-creature in horror… There is no way I could fight this thing… and now that he's pissed he's out for blood. Wait… the bigger he is it means…Gritting my teeth I changed into my dog form and began to run around the field quickly dodging out of the stomps from either his feet, or wings and making sure I avoided his teeth I somehow could circle him before he could keep spinning around and jumped with my paws out stretched and my mouth open I bit into the bat monster's massive thigh drawing blood.

Letting out another ear-shattering screech Nahuel tried to shake me off. Doing my best to keep my grip by digging the claws of my front paws in I used my back legs to scratch him while I drank his blood. However, I was finally shook loose and as I fell to the ground Nahuel pinned me with one of his wing arms and glared down at me.

"Did you really think that was supposed to seriously hurt me?" He snarled lowering his massive head down toward me, drool dropped from his fangs.

Letting out a grin like a certain bronze-haired idiot I shook my head. "Wasn't supposed to hurt you that bad, just need your blood." Opening my mouth, I let out a screech similar much like the one he used when in pain. The effect was immediate, my fellow dhampir's face lit up with pain his ears bleeding, quickly Nahuel shifted back into his human form which gave me enough time to get back up to my feet, running up to him I lit one hand on fire and the other started to freeze. Gripping his head dug my thumbs into his eyes. Nahuel screamed in pain trying this best to claw at me, but I refused to let go I pushed further. Until I felt something rip me away from the Nahuel. Looking up I saw the form of Havoc who was grinning at me.

"The winner is clan leader Renoir." She said her voice retaining that hollow echo from before.

Blinking I stared down at Nahuel confused. "I won?"


	36. Five months later

**Hey guys I am back with The Halfa... And I want to say I am so sorry for not updating but I have been busy with The Maverick Emperor and the likes but I promise I haven't forgotten this story, and I will try to update this more often and try to get the big events done, soon. Now on a better note... I want to thank everyone that faved and followed this story and myself. It means a lot guys it really does. Now I want to also thank my reviewers and hope you all continue to review and follow D and his story. Lance Hydraxas nice name change buddy. Now yeah I don't like dragging on fights and since that chapter was nothing but a fight I had to do something. Also D won't be able to do that but he did get one power from Nahuel which was the scream... I mean seriously D is over-powered already... I don't want him becoming even stronger now. Though if he drank from T** **oralei he would either become a cat or get some super balance. Cloud4012 glad you liked the fight man. TheSpaceMan glad you liked the violence, Random Guest glad you love the story. Now I hope you all enjoy the story. I shall see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

Five months, five long months since my fight with Nahuel and five months since I was last in Monster High. You see winning that duel was perhaps the biggest mistake I have ever made. Winning the duel catapulted me into a world I was never really wanted to be in. Winning that duel, forced me to leave my home with my grandmother and forced me to live with the clan… Apparently by winning the duel it showed that I was ready to take on the full duties of a Clan Leader. That was difficult to deal with because I was tossed head first into a life that involved ultra-violence in every aspect, which required me to indulge my vampire-half. However, that wasn't the only problem by becoming a Clan Leader… I had to take part of the Vampire Council which was a gathering of the different species of vampires… The only plus side to this was the fact I could see Elissabat during the meetings and after words.

That was the only time when I could just be me… The human D and not the vampire.

"D how are you holding up?" Elissabat, gently rubbed my arm as we sat together outside the council room. After every meeting we would sit together and spend time together, and to honest I needed it. Without someone that could help keep me sane.

Looking at the vampire queen I sighed slightly. "I'm barely holding it together… these meetings, the fighting back at the mansion and dealing with my cousins and other relatives… You're the only life line I have…" Staring down at my hands I dug my nails into my fingers. "I can't keep doing this Elissabat… I know these meetings are important but damn it… I want to go home…"

"I understand D." Slowly the dark-haired vampire wrapped me up in a hug. "I wish I could find more of a way to help you."

Leaning into the vampire queen I closed my eyes enjoying the warm embrace. Seriously these past five months I would have lost myself without Elissabat… She kept the human half of me alive. Without that I am pretty sure that I would have been… at least mentally a full Nosferatu vampire. I am not sure how long we stayed like this but before I knew it my grandmother was strolling into the council room and cleared her throat drawing my attention. Staring at the older vampire I grit my teeth slightly in anger, however my grandmother was not upset if anything she looked… pleased?

"Queen Elissabat, grandson." She bowed slightly toward Elissabat before turning her gaze toward me. "I have just returned speaking to your council, your majesty."

Council? Oh, right Elissabat is the queen of her species but she had a council of senior vampires who acted as her advisors among other things. Though why was my grandmother looking so pleased with herself and why was she speaking to her council?

"Oh? What did you talk with them about?" Elissabat asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking like the cat that ate the canary my grandmother stared down at me. "I was speaking to them about a union between the two races."

Frowning I realized what my grandmother was suggesting and to be honest… I was a beyond freaked out… Looking at Elissabat I could tell she was feeling the exact same way… This was definitely unexpected…Why would my grandmother… and Elissabat's council want a marriage between us? We were two different species of vampire, sure similar but the Nosferatu line out powered the Draculina line. Plus, it wouldn't matter if we were married anyway… The Vampire's Heart chose the next queen for her kind, and for me… well my clan we were the top clan out of all the Nosferatu but the rest would only follow me if I stayed at the top… Seriously these guys were predators and the only way to remain on top is by being an ultra-violent, blood thirsty monster that did anything and everything to remain at the top of the food chain.

How in the hell would this work?

"If you children will allow me to explain I shall remove your confusion." My grandmother stared down at me and Elissabat. "It starts with the history of both of our races. To make a long story short our two species were once one, though over the centuries we spilt into two when the weaker half the Draculina power began to wane, while ours remained the same, but our birth rates began to drop." As my grandmother explained I raised an eyebrow listening… Okay but that still doesn't explain much to me. "Before our two races spilt we were ruled by a singular ruler which held a jewel of great power. Today it is known as the Vampire's Heart. The only reason why it still works for your kind is the fact you have the most Nosferatu blood."

"Wait does that mean it would have glowed for me?" I asked in confusion… Because if that's the case I could have been the ruler of the Draculina… Hell any of my kind could.

"In a manner, the Heart glows for the one with the connection to the original ruler of our kind." Oh… That makes a strange amount of sense, so you have to be of royal blood… But wait that still doesn't explain why their want to merge our races… Or have Elissabat and me get married.

"As interesting as this history lesson may be, what is the point of a marriage?" Elissabat asked as she stood to her feet.

Smiling thinly my grandmother looked at the both of us with a strange look in her eye. "It is a way to help the both of you and bring our race back to its former glory. Though I will admit the latter is what we are more concerned with, but the former is just as important."

Help us? What in the world was my grandmother speaking about? Even Elissabat was confused by this. "Okay I'll bite, help us how?"

"For Queen Elissabat by doing this it would show her personal council that she has the good of her own race over her acting career." Staring down at my friend my grandmother raised an eyebrow before turning to stare at me. "As for you D, by doing this it would prove to the rest of us you have chosen a strong mate and would… Free you from being around all of us and would allow you to come and go as you pleased, at least until your wedding."

Blinking I stared at my grandmother in confusion for a moment before it dawned on me. "I… I could… go home?"

* * *

 **Hey just to let you guys all know... D isn't in a relationship with Elissabat but neither is he with Clawdeen or yet or with anyone. So you will have to wait and see what I have planned for our loveable emo half-vampire. See you all in the next chapter.**


	37. The Announcement

**Surprise I am back! I know it has been since last year but I had a flash of inspiration and decided why the hell not write for D and low and behold here is the next chapter for his story. Of course you guys will hate how this chapter ends, but hey I can do that kind of stuff because it's fun. Now I just want to say to those who have been loyal to this story and following it... Well thank you for your patience it means a lot. Really it does. THank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories and to the reviewers. I love the feedback. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil, Your welcome dude and yeah D has to fight for his spot a lot. The heart can glow for for a male but it didn't glow for D because he wasn't connected to the royal blood. He is a royal per say but not a king. Also Magnus will not be appearing here again for a while and for Magnus his story isn't dead just on hold. Gem1st I am glad you liked it. Batqueen, I am not sure how I would do that, be a little hard but I will consider it. Zillafan I am glad your alive! Shogun lord poke burst. I don't see the reference, also not just any vampire but monster as well. It is what makes him dangerous. Cloud4012 Yeah I understand bro but it is also a very popular story. TheSpaceMan yep it is back. Now I hope that you guys will contiune to follow D's story. Also Cloud4012 has posted his first ever story, please show him your support and give it a read and fave and follow. Hope to see you guys later!**

* * *

Home? It seems like a dream… Could it really be that simple? Just agreeing to marry Elissabat… Would give me the key to my freedom? I so desperately wanted to say yes to this right away but… What about Elissabat, she deserves the right to choose… Yes, her council could make choices like this, but she would still have to agree to it. However, I didn't want her to agree to it because it would allow me to go home… As desperately as I wanted to return to my home I couldn't expect her to give up her freedom to let me have mine, however briefly it would be.

Looking at the pure-blood vampire I could see the wheels in her head were turning as much as mine. Finally, after a few minutes of silence the queen of the vampires nodded her head. "I accept."

I wasn't really expecting that…. "Elissabat are you…"

Smiling at me the vampire nodded. "Yes, D this world is killing you… You don't belong with them… You need to be back home with your father, mother, and friends." Reaching out Elissabat gently took my hand and slowly squeezed it with a blush on her face. "Also, I am not opposed to a such an option."

"Elissabat… You know that I- "My feelings for Clawdeen hadn't changed after all these months even if she rejected them in order to help protect her sister… Yet could I betray my feelings for Clawdeen and marry Elissabat just, so I could be free? I didn't want to use the actress and vampire queen. She deserves better then this.

"D I understand and know but…" Looking down the teen vampire sighed and shook her head. "Please I know you still care for her, but this could free you… I will do anything to help you." Elissabat stared into my eyes, her feelings. "Even if you don't care for me the way I do for you… You and I will have a life time together."

"She's right grandson." My grandmother said gaining my attention as she stared at me. "This world of ours is killing you, your human half is dying. In order for you to survive and live fully you mustn't be around us until you are an adult."

Okay now if my grandmother is saying crap like that… Then that means I really need to accept the offer. Gritting my teeth, I slowly took a deep breath and once I let it out, I had made up my mind. "Elissabat if you will accept me, then I shall marry you. If that's what you want."

Smiling slowly Elissabat scooted closer and gently took my hand in hers. "I will, and I promise you D you will be safe."

Looking between us, my grandmother coughed. "As sweet as this is, we have many matters to attend to." The older vampire said drawing our attention as she placed her hands behind her back. "While what I told you about being free is true, there are many things that you must do before you can do that."

Frowning for a moment I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"We must officially announce the engagement."

* * *

"I hate this." I muttered as Elissabat slowly began to fix the tie around my neck.

"D it's necessary for you to gain your freedom." Elissabat reminded me with a small frown. "So please stop fidgeting."

Sighing I stood stool as the vampire teen finished fixing my tie. "I know it's just, all this pomp and ceremony isn't me."

"I know but you'll have to get used to it, you're going to be a king one day." Slowly Elissabat straightened out my black suit. "There you go, as long as you don't mess with it, you should be fine."

"Thanks." I smiled down at the vampire teen and flushed slightly, for the announcement of our engagement, we had to wear dress clothing. For me I was in a black suit, with a red tie While Elissabat wore a dark purple dress, black heels and her hair was done up in fancy bun. "You look nice."

Flushing slightly the vampire queen smiled. "Thank you. You look nice as well."

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but they are ready for you." Stepping into the room was my grandmother was dressed formally as well.

Looking down at Elissabat I held out my arm to her. "Shall we get this over with?" I asked a little nervously.

"Yes, lets." Looping her arm through mine the two of us followed my grandmother through the door she came in and stepped into a large ballroom, filled to the brim with vampires and other monsters. As I scanned the ballroom I gulped slightly, we were now in a room filled with some of the most powerful and dangerous creatures in the monster world. Which meant we had to navigate this place carefully.

Slowly walking to the front of the room Elissabat and I waited patiently as my grandmother introduced us to the crowd and then the mingling began. We became the center of attention and a sea of faces passed us by. To be honest I barely could remember the people we met. There was just so many people that came by to wish us well or talk to us that I couldn't remember them at all. Finally, after an hour of talking with random people, Elissabat and I were finally able to get away from them by saying we wanted to spend time alone.

Heading back into the room we were once in the vampire queen I took a moment to sit down in a couple of chairs.

"Tell me something… Is it always like this?" I asked staring at my… well my fiancé.

"Sadly yes, but you learn to get used to it D. It will take some time." Elissabat admitted honestly as she took off her heels and gently began to rub her feet. "I have had centuries to get used to this kind of thing. However, you are still young, so it will take time."

Groaning I slowly leaned back rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Great… "

"Come now it isn't so bad you know." Elissabat smiled slightly curled her legs underneath her as she reached out took my hand. "At least you'll have me here for you."

"That is true." Slowly a small smile appeared on my face.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." I said, hopping it wasn't another vampire wanting to kiss our ass.

"D!"

Suddenly I was tackled by a hoard of bodies. Eyes going wide I stared at the forms all on me… It was Gigi, Draculaura, Frankie…. Standing at the door was my mom, dad… Cleo, and Lagoona. I was quite honestly say shocked. I turned my gaze to Elissabat to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. However, seeing the look on her face, I guess I wasn't just seeing things. "I… How…?" I asked looking around confused but none the less happy… happier then I have been in months. It was like a terrible weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Cleo's father and I received invites." Draculaura explained with a small smile. "We were allowed to bring friends."

"As for us son well… Your grandmother invited us." Dad explained with a small smile.

"Oui my mon petit." My mother smiled at me and slowly opened her arms out.

Slowly I peeled myself away from the ghouls and I quickly rushed my parents, wrapping my arms around them tightly I began to cry. All the pain, anger and sadness that I had been holding back finally came to ahead as I held onto my parents and wept, and it wasn't just me. My vampire half wept with me, despite the fact it loved ultra-violence it loved my parents as much as I did. Slowly falling to my knees, I bit my lip, drawing blood. I couldn't even move…

"Shh, it's alright D, it's alright son." Soothingly my father rubbed my back.

"We are here now." My mom began to hum, I wasn't sure why, but this felt familiar, I couldn't place it but just the sound of my mother's voice and my father's hand… It calmed me down. Pulling away from my parents I gently touched my face and blinked in confusion… blood? This is strange, very strange.

"Here D." Reaching into his suit pocket my dad pulled out a napkin,

Taking it, I began to dab my eyes, until all the blood was gone, slowly looking around I smiled. "Let's catch up."

* * *

After sending a few hours of catching up and spending time with everyone I was summoned by my grandmother, apparently some guests just arrived, and they wished to speak me, Elissabat was going to come with me but my grandmother said the guests requested to speak only to me. So, after telling everyone I would be back in a few minutes I headed off to meet the guests. With my grandmother leading me over to our guests I was mildly shocked at what I was seeing.

There was three older women, well they were at least in their early twenties, and they were triplets. One had blonde hair, another black and the last one had silver hair. All three were very beautiful and dressed in beautiful long white and blue dresses.

"Clan leader may I introduce the Cerritulus sisters, they are from a highly influence witch clan." My grandmother explained with her hands behind her back.

Bowing my head slightly I smiled slightly putting on my 'game' face. "Pleasure ladies." Reaching out I took their hands and kissed their knuckles… Yeah, I had to learn courtly manners, despite the fact I lived with ultra-violent monsters, they can be pretty courtly when they want to be.

"A."

"Pleasure."

"Sire."

Weird, slowly looking up I stared at the witches and froze…. What in the hell is going on? Why is the world spinning?

"We."

"Have."

"Been."

"Looking."

"Forward."

"This."

"For."

"A."

"Long."

"Time."

After that everything went black.


	38. Avalon part 1

**Hey guys, surprise, surprise. I hope your ready because here is the next chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. Now I just want to give a shout out to Gemm1mt, he gave me some good ideas and I didn't credit him last chapter so I am making up for that fact. So thank him for the help, but after going through his ideas I decided to tweak them and re-work them. However because of him we got more Halfa. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, really it does. Same to people who review, its good to hear from you guys and gals. Now onto the reviews! Gemm1t, glad you liked it. Megamen... Guess what another cliff hanger! Blank Core Devil, yep witches are dangerous but there is more to these women then meets the eye. TheSpaceMan, yeah what? o-o I am lost. Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Why is my hand wet? Also, why does my head hurt? Slowly opening my eyes… I stared at nothing but mist…" Sitting up I stared in shock at the sight of the Cerritulus sisters, expect they were different…. They were dressed in a medieval white and blue flowing gown, with a blue long coat around them. I was about to stand when I felt the ground rock beneath me… Frowning I looked down…... I'm in a boat… Looking around I noticed we were completely surrounded by water and mist… Was I kidnapped by these witches?

Turning around the three witches stared at me and finally the blonde one smiled. "It is good you are awake clan leader."

The black-haired one nodded her head. "Yes, we were worried that you wouldn't awaken until we arrived."

"I must ask you forgive us, but we needed your aid and time was of the essence." The silver-haired witch placed her hands on her hips with a pleading look on her face.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I let out a long-suffering sigh. "Why… Also… Who changed me?" I asked gesturing to my outfit. I was no longer wearing a suit but was instead in my 'battle outfit'.

"For the sake of speed, we magically switched your clothing." The blonde explained before gesturing to herself. "I am Phoebe."

The black-haired one bowed her head slightly. "Seline."

"And I am Luna." The one with silver-hair smiled slightly at me.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, but you didn't need explain why you needed me… Or why you kidnapped me."

"As I explained, we need your assistance, and we did not have the time to ask you for it." Phoebe said… Okay do they just talk one after the other? That's kind of annoying to be honest, but it wasn't as bad as they only spoke one word each…. So, there's that.

Seline picked up where her… sister? Left off. "There is a matter of grave importance that you are needed for."

"Yes, we were asked to collect you by name." Luna finished the explanation putting her hands behind her back.

Groaning I looked down at my feet, this didn't really answer any of my questions… Sure they answered me, but they didn't explain anything at all. Are all witches like this? Or am I just lucky enough to get the really weird ones? "Who asked for me? Also, what matter of grave importance?" All three sisters looked at one another and it was like a silent message passed between all of them, because when they're focus was back on me… I don't know but that look freaked me out.

"You were summoned by an… acquaintance." Phoebe said almost hesitantly.

"The trouble you'll be facing is beyond mortal comprehension." Seline spoke a bit harshly… I think I was insulted.

Luna nodded. "All will be explained once we arrive."

"Arrive where?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Avalon." All three of them said at once.

* * *

After revealing that we would be arriving at the home land of fairies I was told by each of the sisters to sit down and wait. We would be arriving at Avalon shortly… Though how they could tell in all this fog was beyond me. I wanted to ask more questions but the witches or, I guess since we were heading to Avalon, fairies told me to listen and shut up. So, as we floated along with no clear destination in mind expect for forward I had to wonder what would they have me do… and who asked for me, by name no less… Seriously there is only one person I could think of, one guy who is connected to all this magic crap but why wouldn't he just try and email me or something…

"We have arrived." Seline said breaking me from my thoughts.

Looking up I gasped in shock, Avalon was… Well beautiful, the island was large… Larger then some continents, the entire island was lush with green life. The trio of sisters guided the small boat we were on to a dock. The dock was rather large and had several poles with torches to help light the way. Getting off with boat I let the triplets tied the boat to the dock I decided to head toward the beach. As I walked I couldn't help noticing that the air here was completely different… Different then the normal world or the monster world. The air here felt… cleaner and refreshing, it was like I was living in smog all my life and finally I am in a high place with fresh non-polluted air. Once I was on the beach I took stock of a massive cliff face that dominated the beach as a landmark.

"I see you have arrived."

Following the sound of the voice I was now looking at a very strange looking girl, she seemed about my age or a little older, standing on the cliff. Suddenly the girl jumped! I moved to catch her, but the girl didn't fall… Instead she simply floated to the ground right in front me. My eyes roamed up and down her and I had to admit she was cute in a weird sort of way, the girl had long light blue hair that was in a pony tail, which was held with a blue and white ribbon. She wore a floppy black wizard hat with a wide brim, her skin was white and silky, and strangely enough she had lavender eyes. She was dressed in what I guess you could call a… mage outfit? She had long billowy sleeves with gold bracelets with blue gems around her shoulders and writs, the sleeves were separate from the main body of the outfit.

She wore a very short blue crop top with a long black cape/coat rested around her shoulders, around her waist was a jeweled leather belt which contained a few pouches, a container for a dark brown book, and a few glass bottles. She had a miny skirt that was blue and white and white pantyhose with gold lettering along the side and she wore short wedged heeled boots. Oh, and, she had a long blue/black staff with a dark green glowing crystal that was wrapped up in what looked like the bark of the staff.

After getting a good look at the girl I raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Who are you?" I asked with a small frown on my face.

Smiling widely the blue-haired teen grabbed my hand and began to shake it violently. "I'm Lyra Ambrosius! It's so nice to meet you, er well we've met before, but you don't remember it because you weren't there!"

"What?" I asked shaking slightly at the unwanted contact.

"Forgive Lyra, she has the power to see what was."

"What is."

"And what will be, so she tends to speak like that."

The triplets appeared right besides me which freaked me the hell out! Getting my hand out of Lyra's I moved past the four and put my back against the cliff face. "Okay, what the hell is going on? I want answers, and I want them now!"

All four looked at one another before nodding, Lyra cleared her throat before speaking. "Very well D, let me explain. You were brought here because we need your help… So… How much do you know about King Arthur?"

Frowning I began to twitch. "A little but what does that have to do about why I am here?"

"It has to do with everything!" Lyra exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

Luna took a step forward and spread her arms out slightly. "You must understand time is of the essence, there is a danger that Avalon is facing."

"The dreaded Margert Le Fay came to this isle to take over." Seline continued the explanation.

Finally, to finish up Phoebe sighed. "The Future King came here with Lyra to help us along with their allies."

Lyra sighed and stared at her feet. "Sadly, Margert was ready for us and during a harsh fight the king was taken and placed under a sleeping curse."

"Get a princess to kiss him or something?" I snorted, still not seeing why I was here.

"Not that kind of sleeping curse, this curse is specific to the next King Arthur, he must sleep until he awakened when he is once again needed." Lyra gripped her staff tightly with a frown. "His body was placed within the mountain or Hollow Hill. Which is guarded by the most dangerous warriors and monsters of the army. We can't get near him, even with our forces." The mage or wizard or whatever she was finished explaining.

"Which is why we searched for a powerful warrior, and Lyra's vison's led us to you." Phoebe turned to look at her sisters who all nodded their heads.

Frowning I twitched but I think I get it… Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Why me? Why not oh I don't know… Anyone else!? Hell, I know a guy that could help. His name is Magnus Maverick get him to do your dirty work. He's a hero, not me."

"Magnus is… indisposed and unable to do anything to help in this situation. As for you… You were a second choice for us." Lyra bit her lip, and held up her hand and making a small mutter I saw a… well a portal showing me some silver-haired guy in black wielding a massive sword. "This was our first choice, but he refused to help us, and the Weird Sister's magic had no affect on him. So, we had to leave him behind. After he rejected the offer I had another vision. One of you. Please help us… If the situation wasn't desperate we wouldn't have done what we did…"

Weird Sisters? Oh, she must be talking about the triplets… Okay that makes sense they are weird. However, this entire thing was messed up… Magnus was unable to do anything to help and whoever this guy they wanted before me just out right refused…. And hey was most likely not on Avalon when it happened… Which means I'm stuck with no choice here. Rubbing the back of my head I stared at my kidnappers. "If I help you wake your Sleeping King will you let me leave?"

"Yes, I promise you help us with our problem we will send you on your way." Lyra held up her hand and smiled. "Scouts honor."

"Fine, let's get this over with."


End file.
